Konoha High
by soccernin19
Summary: "NARUTO" I screamed. He looked up his face badly beaten just like the rest of his body. He had a small apologetic smile on his face as I heard a loud bang and saw his body go limp. A High School Fanfict Ch.1 Revised
1. Forever Young

Chapter Revised-11/29/10

* * *

"Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week walking tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead... but when you're young, one hour can change everything."

~ Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter 1 Forever Young

_A young boy was running down an alley way with his father . The older man had blood running down his face, his golden hair stained crimson. His cerulean eyes filled with fear as he carried the lifeless form of a woman in her late twenties._

_The sound of footsteps carried down the alley they were in coming closer until the figure could be seen._

"_Naruto run" yelled his father as he puts the boy's dead mother on the ground and prepared to fight the man who threatened his family._

_However he never got the chance as they're attacker aimed his shotgun and killed the blond-haired man._

_Hearing the gun shot the young boy turned around to see both his dead parents on the ground and his attacker gaining on him._

"_Mommy, Daddy" he screamed as the attacker aimed at him._

"_Don't worry you'll be joining them soon." the attacker said with a sadistic laugh and fired the shot gun at the young boy._

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I sat straight in bed, my body covered in sweat, my hand automatically going to the scars on my stomach from that faithful day.

Looking at the clock next to my bed it read '7:40'

"Shit" I said out loud as I rushed out of bed and into my bathroom to get a quick shower before grabbing my clothes and throwing them on, rushing out of my apartment to get to school.

Halfway there my phone starts to vibrate.

"Hello" I answer it.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Kiba I can't really talk right now I'm about to be late."

"Yeah about that I set your alarm half-an-hour ahead."

"Bastard."

"Hehe"

"I'm gonna get you back dog breath."

"Alright how 'bout a fight, that way I can beat your ass publicly." Kiba said in a giddy voice.

"Alright you're on"

"Good see you at school dead-last"

"Whatever dog breath" I said hanging up as I pulled into the school parking lot. Looking down the row of car that were parked I was Sakura's CC. I suddenly remembered that Sakura and I had all the same classes and sprinted into the school to see her.

"Yahoo!" I screamed bounding up and down as I ran through the halls. Hell it the first day of my senor year (which was on a Friday) and Sakura had the same exact schedule as me. I guess it helps when the principal is your Baa-Chan.

"Dope shut up your gonna get detention before class even starts." Sasuke called to me.

"Shut up Teme"

"Naruto he's right you know."

"I know Sakura-Chan but I'm so excited we have all the same classes this year." I said looking down at Sakura I'm 6'2 and she's 5'4. "Well come here and I'll show you how excited I am." She said giving me a wink and grabbing my T-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we kissed passionately until Ino came up behind us.

"Eww. Forehead that's nasty."

"Oh shut it Ino-pig. It's not as bad as you and Sasuke" Sakura shot back at her best friend as we parted lips. I was about to say something but the bell rang.

"Hey dope I'll see you 1st period. I'll be back before Kakashi gets there. Ino and I have to take care of something."

"Alright Teme just remember be safe." he glared at me as he walked away, when I remembered Kiba's challenge from the earlier.

"Hey Teme see you 1st and if you see Dog boy tell him it's on."

"Hn" Was his only reply. Ino's face was still blushed from my earlier comment.

Intertwining my hand with Sakura's we walked to Homeroom. Every few seconds I would steal a glance from her. After a few minutes of stolen glances she caught me and giggled.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Sakura"

"I was wondering why you told Sasuke to tell Kiba that it's on."

"Oh Kiba challenged me to a fight saying he wanted to 'beat my ass in public', I said its on. I'm gonna if Neji will come up with the rules and we'll fight after school."

"Ok but if you get hurt I'm not going too help you."

"Hey Sakura, I almost forgot congratulations on passing your EMT test."

"Thank you Naruto and I meant what I said."

"I know and don't worry Sakura-Chan it won't last more than five minutes."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just hurry up and get to homeroom."

"Fine Sakura-Chan but first" I grab her and pull her into a quick but passionate kiss.

We continue our walk to homeroom after parting. Once inside the room I went over to the guys while Sakura talks to the girls.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey Kankuro, I'm surprised to see you awake this early."

"Yeah, yeah." Kankuro grumbled.

"Hey you guys seen Dog boy around here yet."

"No" said Shino.

In my home room was Sakura, Sasuke and Ino 'who are both skipping', Kankuro, Garra, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba 'who was most likely sleeping somewhere', Hinata, Sai, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino and then there was Kakashi our teacher who still hadn't shown up and probably wouldn't until half-way into 1st period.

"So what is everyone doing tonight?"

"Nothing" was the universal response.

"Alright then how 'bout party at my house tonight."

"Yeah sure." was the response and a mumbled "troublesome" from Shikamaru.

"Great! Now to tell the girls." I said with one of my famous fox grins.

"Sakura-Chan can you come here." I said with a wink making Sakura blush and the other girls giggle as she walked closer.

"Yes"

"Comes closer." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap with a kiss.

"Hey Sakura-Chan"

"Yes" she giggled.

"Would you mind telling the girls that I'm having a party at my house tonight."

"Well that depends. Am I invited."

"Of course you are" I said as I started to kiss her neck.

"Good now if you don't mind you need to stop kissing me before Kakashi comes. Last thing we need is him getting any idea's its bad enough he reads those books of his."

"But Sakura-Chan" I whined into her neck before continuing to kiss her.

"Naruto stop" she giggled." I pouted before stealing one last kiss and letting her go.

The rest of the morning went like any other morning usually did. Kakashi showed up late to 1st period like he always did. Said it was because some old ladies cat got stuck in a tree.

However we all knew that he had been at his best friend's grave.

They had been cops together. They were called out one night and ambushed Kakashi had been cut with a knife. The cut caused him to lose his left eye preventing him from seeing a gun pointed at him. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way taking the bullet in the chest.

Kakashi was able to shot the guy just as reinforcements arrived with Rin. Rin was one of the EMT's that worked with the unit. Obito knew he was dieing and asked Rin to give Kakashi his eye so that he could always watch out for him. No one really knows what happened to Rin, Kakashi doesn't like to talk about it.

Sasuke and Ino showed up 3 minutes after Kakashi.

He and I got into a fight because I was teasing him about a hicky. He punched me in the gut, so I punched him back. That just caused him to repeat the process and us to get I few good hits in before Kiba and Shino broke us up, resulting in Kakashi giving both of us detention for Monday after school.

After first period was Gym with Guy, he's a health nut and always talks about "Youthful this and that." I guess that explains where Lee gets it from though.

After Gym was Biology with Kurenia. Not that she isn't a good teacher; but Biology is really boring. Luckily Sasuke sat next to me. Kurenia moved Sakura to the other side of the room so we wouldn't disrupt the class unfortunately she forgot for got about me and Sasuke sitting together is a bad idea.

"Hey Teme."

"Shut up dope you're gonna get us in trouble again."

"Awe come on I'm bored."

"Hn."

"Fine be an ass." I said throwing a piece of paper at him.

"Damn it Naruto." He said all pissed off.

Laughing I say "alright alright I'll stop"

The rest of class goes by normally and after that we had a study hall which I slept through while Sakura gossiped. Once the bell rung we went to lunch.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba yelled from the lunch table.

My hand was intertwined with Sakura's preventing me from running over to the table but it was okay with me so long as I could spend time with her.

"Hey Kiba, where you been all morning?"

"Sleeping in the teacher's lounge"

"That would explain why the teacher's were complaining about fleas." I said with a grin dodging the plate he threw at me but not being able to dodge the smack from Sakura.

"Aw Sakura-chan that hurt." I mock wined, she just looked away.

"Man, you guys are so troublesome. Just shut up." Shikamaru mumbled as Sakura and I sat down.

"Shikamaru loosen up will you." Temari said as she kissed him. Shikamaru grumbled something under his breath like "troublesome woman" before he kissed her back

Sasuke shook his head and looked at me "Dope are you and Kiba gonna fight or what."

"Yeah. Neji is gonna tell us the rules of the fight right now. Right Neji."

Neji just looked at me with a stoic look on his face.

"All right were gonna have a kickboxing/grappling match. First one to get stuck in a submission hold for 15 seconds loses." Neji said in a monotone voice looking at Kiba and I as we both nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. The fight will be after school and hopefully we will get it over with fast." Neji stated losing interest in the whole thing, he had become more preoccupied with holding Tenten.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You guys all coming over tonight for my party."

"Yeah" was the universal response

"Alright it's at eight and Sasuke you owe me so you're gonna meet me at the store after the fight to get whatever we need."

"Hn." was the only reply I got aside from a pissed of look. I knew he wouldn't complain because one he's to cool for that and two he owed me and he knew it.

Lunch ended shortly after the discussion of the party Naruto was hosting and soon the day was over as I walked with Naruto to his fight with Kiba.

"You know Naruto I'm gonna be really pissed if you get yourself hurt in this fight." I said as I slowed down our walk.

"Sakura-Chan I promise I'll be fine won't last 5 minutes." He said with that fox grin of his.

"Fine" I said as I lased my arms around his neck and he bent down wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up and twirling me.

"Smile please." He said putting me down and kissing me.

"Fine." I said giving him a heart warming smile.

"Dope I though you were gonna fight Kiba. Plus you can do that at the party." I heard Sasuke say as he walked past us.

"Yeah I'm coming" he said as he kissed me one more time and ran off to catch up to Sasuke leaving me with Ino.

"Boys" She said as we walked behind the two.

"Yeah I know."

"So how have you and Naruto been?" I rolled my eyes. Naruto was the love off my life just like Sasuke was hers.

"Yeah that's what I figured." Ino laughed.

"Hey are you still worried Sasuke about leaving you to go after Itachi." I asked worried about my best friend. "A little his brother has been staying off the grid lately so I'm not too worried." Ino replied.

Soon we where outside a circle of our friends gathered around Naruto and Kiba, Neji was standing next to Tenten who was telling him "If things get to rough you better break it up you know how Naruto can get when he fights even if it is with a friend."

Neji just nodded and walked over to the two boys standing in the middle of us. Tenten looked at me and I smiled. She was Naruto's self-proclaimed big sister and I loved how she always watched out for him.

"Alright you two know the rules so lets get this started." Neji said as he backed away.

Naruto and Kiba imminently started exchanging blows. Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"Hinata are you ok."

"Um…y…yeah…it's….j…j…just that…ki…Kiba-kun's….g….go…gonna lose." You had to

love Hinata but the poor girl had no confidence and it didn't help that we all knew that Kiba was gonna lose.

Kiba was a good fighter but Naruto he was something else. He was an underdog. He had been alone since a young age, terrorizes by every one in the town. I mean sure he had Sasuke and his parents but even then he would often go off on his own and stay in the house he's parents once owned.

He hid is pain with a smile and became the class clown and as he got older it became clear to all of us he was scrappy, a fighter.

He stood up for everyone and would protect you till his dyeing breath, because that's how he was. We all knew that he could take on a gang of men and win as long as he had a reason to win he would.

Turning my attention back to the fight I saw Naruto hit Kiba with a right hook to the side of his face knocking him to the ground but not before he kicked the back of Naruto's knee bringing Naruto down with him.

Naruto recovered by quickly putting Kiba into a headlock.

"...13.14.15. Naruto wins" called Neji.

Naruto had a huge smile as he helped Kiba up and patted his back whispering to him "good fight."

Naruto then walked over to me. He had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek bone. He looked a lot better than Kiba who had a black eye, bloody nose, and a deep gash over his cheek bone from one of Naruto's punches.

"Hey I though I told you not to get hurt." I said as I rubbed one of the scars Naruto had on his face.

He'd gotten three scars on each cheek in a fight protecting me. "I know I'm sorry." he said as he kissed me and intertwined our hands

"Come on Sakura-Chan I'll walk you out to the front of the school." he said as we with the rest of our group headed to the front of the building. Garra came over and had congratulated Naruto. Giving him one of his rare smiles and saying they would have to have a rematch one day.

It's hard to believe that Garra was once a psycho that almost killed me. Had it not been for Naruto I would have died. That day he saved my life and Garra's.

Once we were in front of the school we all started saying our goodbye as everyone left to go get ready for Naruto's party.

"Well Sakura-Chan I'll see you later at the party." Naruto said as he kissed me, then slowly left as are hands separated.

"Hey. Sasuke I'll see at the store in 20." he called over his shoulder. I watched his golden hair and white shirt disappear. He had changed out of his usual orange t-shirt before the fight. I turned and started walking home smiling as I took one last look at where I saw him disappear behind the buildings.

I had just rounded the corner when I saw what looked like to be a massive fight a good 250 yards down the road. I strained my eyes to see what was going on when I caught a glimpse of gold spiky hair. Crap Sakura was going to be pissed.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I ran closer I notice it looked like 10 against 1.

"Shit." I heard one of the men yell as I go closer, some of them started getting into cars and driving away.

That's when I notice a guy I recognized his name was Kisame he was in Itachi's gang. Suddenly I saw some thing that made me sick to my stomach. Two men where holding Naruto, and Kisame was holding a gun pointed at his chest.

"NARUTO" I screamed. He looked up his face badly beaten just like the rest of his body. He had a small apologetic smile on his face as I heard a loud bang and saw his body go limp.

"NARUTO NO" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The three remaining men fled leaving a bleeding Naruto on the ground. I ran to him and picked up his limp body, blood had already drenched his white shirt.

His breathing was irregular and ragged as if he was choking for air. Each shallow breath caused blood to seep from the wound in his chest.

"Shit. Naruto hang on buddy just hang on" I cried as I fumbled with my phone to dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency." the operator asked in a calm manner as if I were ordering food.

"MY FRIEND HE'S BEEN SHOT HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME." I half screamed half cried as I held Naruto in my arms his breathing becoming more ragged and less frequent.

"Alright son hang on an ambulance is on its way. Now until they get there I need you to apply pressure to his wound to stop him from bleeding out."

"Ok I'm doing it but when are they going to get here." I cried.

My best friend's blood now drenched my shirt and hands as I tried to keep him alive the life was fading from him, his once tan skin now a ghostly pale, blood tricked from his mouth and a gagging noise escaped him every time he tried to breath, but what scared me the most was his once lively eyes had dulled and were now closed.

"Just hang on they're seconds away."

I was starting to hear the sirens and as if by the grace of God I could now see them as they stopped and two men came running towards me.

"Son. Look at me what happened." he asked as he took Naruto out of my arms and placed the pale limp body onto a board leaving a trail of blood.

"I….I …I don't know. I w...was walking down the street to meet him and I saw a group of guys and then he got shot and then…and…then…." I couldn't finish as I though of what this would do to Sakura.

"Its okay son" said one paramedics, the other was working on Naruto.

"Listen we're taking him to the hospital if you want to come get in the front." I did as I was told and we sped toward the hospital.

The other paramedic was in the back trying to save Naruto's life. Every once in awhile I could hear him mutter a swear word or two.

"_Itachi why" I cried the blood of my parents sprayed on me._

"_I need to see what I was capable of and now its time to finish you." said the bother I once admired and worshiped._

"_Please don't kill me please I don't want to die please." I cried _

"_You know what your right you're not even worth the bullet it would take to kill you. So I'll let you live for know and when become a someone find me and we'll find out if your worth it" He said before disappearing into the night the tail-lights of his black Bugatti Veyron staring at me._

"Kid you ok" I felt the paramedics hand on my shoulder as we came within sight of the hospital.

When we arrived there were a lot if people all there to help the medics with Naruto. I ran after them but a doctor grabbed my arm.

"You have to stay out here, I'll do everything I can to save your friend." The doctor said letting go of my arm and running through the doors that separated the waiting room from the rest of the hospital.

With every swing of the door as it slowly closed I caught glimpses of Naruto and the doctors that surrounded him as they rushed to the operating room. All I could do was slowly back away from this living nightmare until I hit a wall.

I stood against the wall before feeling my legs start to give way and slowly slidding down it until my head was in my hands and I started crying like a baby covered in my best friend's blood. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Ino's number.

The phone rang once then twice and half way through the third ring the phone picked up. In the background I could hear the lyrics to young forever by Jay-Z.

_"Let us die young or let us live forever."_

"Hello, Sasuke where are you and Naruto." Ino asked over the music. I let out a small sob, why did it have to be that line.

"Sasuke are you ok what happened." she asked her voice now filled with worry. "Ino….It's

Naruto…it's bad…..it's really bad" I said as I started to cry again.

"OH GOD." was the only reply as the call ended.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas, that why i can know what you guys want.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Soccernin19**


	2. Pieces

Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.

~Edna St Vincent Millay

Chapter 2. Pieces

Sakura's POV

We were at Naruto's house music blearing, bodies swing to and fro with the rhythm of the beat, however the absence of Naruto and Sasuke left us questioning where they could be. "Anyone know what's taking Naruto and Sasuke so long" asked Kankuro

"Nah but knowing Naruto he probably has a prank or something planned and blackmailed Sasuke into helping him." Kiba said causing everyone to laugh, memories of his antics dancing through our heads. We knew he wouldn't have an issue with us being in his house while he was out but it wasn't like him to be late which worried me a little.

We weren't worried over their absence, instead letting the spirit of the party push away any fear, Young Forever by Jay-Z had just come on. The familiar lyrics flow from our mouths, our hands in the air, our bodies occasionally brushing against each other as we dance.

"Let's dance in style, let's dance for ['Hey I own the night] a while Heaven can wait, we're only watchin the skies Hopin for [and I don't need no help] the best but expecting the worst [Gotta be the feelin that scarface] Or you gonna [Hello, Sasuke where are you and Naruto] drop the bomb or not? Let us stay young, or let us live forever [Sasuke are you ok what happened] We don't have the power but we never say never Sitting in a sand pit, life is a short trip [OH GOD.] The music's full of sad men"

Ino stops dancing and singing just stands, shock consuming her features as the song continues to fill the air, everyone else continues sings the song all of us ignoring her.

"Forever young; I wanna be, forever young

Do you really want to live forever, forever, and ever?

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young (forever young)

Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young?

Uhh, Young!

Ay may the best of your todays

Be the worst of your tomorrows

But we ain't even thinkin that far

Knahmean?

So we livin like a video (video)

Where the sun is always out and you never get old

And the champagne's always cold, and the music's always good

And the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hood

And they hop they pretty ass up on the hood of that pretty-ass car

Without a wrinkle in today, cause, there's no tomorrow

Just a picture perfect day that last a whole lifetime

And it never ends cause all we have to do is hit rewind

So let's just stay in the moment, smoke some weed, drink some wine

Reminisce, talk some shit, forever young is in your mind

Leave a mark they can't erase, neither space nor time

So when the director yells cut, I'll be fine

I'm, forever young

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young

Do you really want to live forever, forever, and ever?

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young (forever young)

Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young?

Fear not when or fear not why, fear not much while we're alive

Life is for livin not livin uptight, 'til you somewhere up in the sky

Fear not die, I'll be alive for a million years, bye-bye

So now for legends I'm forever young, my name shall survive

Through the darkest blocks over kitchen stoves over Pyrex pots

My name shall be passed down to generations while debatin up in barbershops

Young slung, hung here, show that the nigga from here

With a little ambition just, what, we can become here (yeah)

And as the father passed the story down to his son's ears

Younger get, younger every year, yeah

So if you love me baby this is how you let me know

Don't ever let me go, that's how you let me know, ba-by

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young

Do you really want to live forever, forever, and ever?

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young (forever young)

Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young?

Just let it run..

Slammin Bentley doors, hoppin out of Porsches

Poppin up on Forbes list, gorgeous hold up

Niggaz thought I lost it, they be talkin bullshit

I'll be talkin more shit, they nauseous hold up

I'll be here forever, you know I'm on my fall shit

And I ain't with foreclosure, I will never forfeit

Less than four bars, Guru bring the chorus in

Did you get the picture yet? I'm paintin you a portrait of Young

Forever young; I wanna be, forever young (forever young)

Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young?"

The song ending, Ino slowly approaches me, a timidness to her actions, looking at me with a sad and depressed expression. "Sakura"

"Yeah Ino." I ask cautiously.

"Sakura something happened."

"What Ino."

"Sakura Naruto's hurt." Her statement shatters the happiness I had felt moments before.

"What do you mean" I ask hoping her was referring to his injuries from his fight with Kiba.

"Sakura it's bad, it's really really really bad." She says gaining everyones attention the radio silenced and all eyes on her, something she normally loved but not right now. "Ino what happened." Garra asks very serious. "I'm not really sure all I know is its bad and that Sasuke was crying when he called me." Her face paling as she retells the events of her call.

"Oh God." Temari gasp knowing that if Sasuke was crying it was something horribly wrong. Frozen in fear I watch as everyone seems to move at a hundred miles an hour. However I'm snapped back to reality by Shikamaru, he's generally relaxed face etched with worry.

"Sakura, Kiba's gonna take you and Ino to the hospital ok." The only response I'm capable of is nodding my head. "The rest of us will be there soon ok." and with that I'm being lead to a car and flying top speed towards the hospital.

"This can't be happening. It's a dream." I tell myself "Sakura stop freaking out we need to be strong for Naruto." Ino grabs my face so that our eyes meet. "Ok. I'm ok."

"Good cause we're here."

Kiba drops us off at the door, leaving to find a parking space, Ino and I rushed in. "Sasuke" Ino gasped at the sight of him sitting against the wall hand between his knees crying and covered in blood.

Immediately we run to him knelling next to him. His sobs slowly stop as He looks up at me with blood shot eyes. "Sasuke are you ok you're covered in blood are you hurt." I ask him franticly my training kicking in. His only motion is looking up in shook. I turn to Ino hoping she can get him to answer.

"Sasuke are you hurt." Ino asks him softy. He looks at her for a minute then shakes his head no. "Where is all this blood from then." She asks him.

He looks down at his shirt and at his hands, both covered in blood and his body begins to shake as his silently sobs return and he looks at me. "Sakura I'm so sorry…I…I…." he starts crying. "Sasuke what happened" I asked as Ino tries to comfort him. His body just shakes as he sobs.

"Is that blood Naruto's." I ask my face paling at the thought. A violent sob shakes his entire body giving me my answer. "No, No, your lying right it's all just a joke." I yell at him "just some sick joke that you and Naruto came up with." Sasuke continues to sob loudly.

"Stop tell him it's not funny, Sasuke. Tell him to come out and stop joking." I yell at him as I begin to cry. A pair of arms rap around me as I struggle crying harder and harder. "Stop Sakura he's telling the truth." To my surprise it's Garra who is holding me. I turn around to face him as he releases me from his grip.

"Thank you" I whisper to him, he nods and does nothing more. I accept it knowing that he's not one for emotions.

"Sakura" Temari yells as she runs into the waiting room followed by everyone else. "How's Naruto have you heard an….." Temari begins but trails of as she sees Sasuke. "Oh God….Sasuke" is the only thing she can mutter.

"Shit." Kiba, Kankuro and even Lee say in unison as they lay eyes upon Sasuke. "Sasuke you need to tell us what happened." Comes Shino's gruff voice. Sasuke just looks down refusing to meet our eyes. "Sasuke he's right tell us what happened." Neji says as Tenten clings to him for support. Sasuke looks up at him then Ino, then back to Neji and finally at me before he nods.

"I….I was walking down the street to meet Naruto to pick up the stuff for the party I turned the corner and saw a big fight maybe a 250 yards way. I looked and saw Naruto. I called his name and they heard me I started running. Two guys grabbed him and another shot him…. and…and…." he started crying again "I….think…..one was …..Kisame." He looks down again and cries. Tear of my own begin falling, fear filling my being.

In the background I hear Kiba being slammed against the wall declaring he was "going to kill those fucking bastards." Followed by the calm words of Shikamaru. "Kiba Look at me…. Kiba calm down we'll make them pay but for now calm down and be strong for us all don't go off and get yourself killed. I hear no verbal responds but a few seconds, Kiba's hand is on my shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring way.

We sit there waiting forever watching doctors come out of surgery, each time they gave us an apathetic look and head of to someone else giving them news of their family member or friend. Sometimes the person receiving the news would suddenly smile but more often they seemed to collapse and start crying each time I wondered if that's what I would look like when the doctor came out. If the doctors here would come out to tell us bad news and then remember us as those poor kids who's friend got killed by a gang member.

After what seemed like an eternity a doctor came out. "Are you all here for Naruto Uzumaki?" "Yes" I murmured as we gathered around the doctor. "He's alive, your friend is a very lucky man." The doctor said.

"However the bullet severed a main artery and punctured his lung causing it to collapse. We lost him twice on the table but were able to bring him back. Your friends a fighter I'll give him that. However right now he's in a coma from blood lose, whether he comes out of it or not is up to him. Also he's right cheek bones; a few of his ribs, his left hand and his right leg are all broken. The break in his right leg is a compound fracture that is now being held together with some screws. Like I said he's lucky to be alive. Now if you would like you guys can see him." We all thanked the doctor as he led us to Naruto's room.

"Here you are. I hope he wakes up soon but please try not to make too much noise." With that he left and we entered.

Naruto was lying in bed with multiple tubes sticking out of his arm and one in his mouth, along with bloodied bandages covering his chest and his leg and hand in casts. I sit down in the chair next to his bed and grab hold of his hand; I flinch at the feel of his icy hand against my warm hand.

My emotions over whelm me and I start bawling. A quick shuffle of feet and the room becomes silent except for the beeping of the heart rate monitor, my quite sobs, and the machine that is helping Naruto breath. I cried myself to sleep, hoping and praying that he would live and I'd be able to see his beautiful blue eyes staring at me again.

I wake up the next morning around 10 and his unconscious body stilling lying in the hospital bed, his chest raising and sinking thanks to a machine. Hoping he could hear me I start to talk into his hand pleading with him "Just wake up. Please just wake up." I look at him and I start noticing details I hadn't the night face badly bruised and beaten black and blue masking the usually tan skin, blood still splatter in his hair leaving small crimson stains in his usually vibrant golden locks.

I sit there looking at his bruised, beaten face wondering what kind of monster could do this, even though deep down I had always known that they were evil I had never expected this.

"Still not awake huh." I hear Shikamaru say as he and Temari walk in.

"No"

"Don't worry Sakura he's strong he'll wake up soon" Temari said as she walks over and hugs me. "Thanks Temari. Um where is everyone else." I asked causing Shikamaru to let out a sighed "troublesome." Temari glaring at him before looking back at me.

"While after we all left we all went back to Sasuke's house to talk things over and figure out what we should do. In that time span Kiba and Sasuke got into a fight because Sasuke got it into his mind that he would go kill Itachi. Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji all tried to hold him down. Sasuke punched Kiba in the face they started fighting all the other guys backed off not wanting to get caught in between the two of them fighting which gave Sasuke the opportunity to run. So he took it and now they're all looking for him." Temari finish with a sigh.

"Great" I said now pissed that Sasuke was basically committing suicide by going into the lion's den looking for a fight. "Troublesome right." Shikamaru asked

"Yeah" Temari and I replied.

"Ok well Sakura we're going to go help look. Plus Ino is freaking out she's convinced he's lying in an alley somewhere dead."

"Yeah you should probably go comfort her. I'll call you guys if anything changes." I said as they leave but Shikamaru abruptly turns back around. "Sakura we'll run by your house to pick some cloths for you later ok." "Yeah thanks guys." I said as they leave, leaving me to my thoughts.

A few hours pass and I hear someone yell "sir you're not allowed in that room." A second later Sasuke appears in the doorway, his eyes immediately landing and Naruto's motionless body. "Sasuke leave."

"Why" he asks stubbornly. I get up, run over and pushing him out in to the hall. "How dare you try to go get revenge. Oh fucking dare you…." I start to cry. "You saw what they did to Naruto." I pointed back into the room. "Do you want to end up like him? Put us all through this again. DO YOU." I scream the last part falling to my knees crying.

"No" he said knelling down to try and comfort me; I shrug his hands off my shoulders and lean away. "Sasuke just go home. Ino thinks you're lying somewhere dead." I say getting up and walking over to Naruto's bed side. "Sorry" he said as he leaves. Leaving me and the only man I loved in a hospital room.

I spend the next few hours remembering how bad I had treated Naruto in Elementary school wondering if he had ever truly forgiven me or if he understood that I loved him more than anything.

"_Hey you wanna go on a date with me" Naruto asks the pink haired girl infront of him._

"_Naruto you're stupid and annoying. I hate you." A seven year old Sakura says to the blond boy._

"_Naruto you ruined my chance to ask out Sasuke just leave me alone." A ten year old Sakura tells Naruto before pushing him away._

I thought about how he saved me from Garra.

"_No Naruto he'll hurt you." I screamed as I gripped my bleeding leg and stared at his back as he took a knife ment for me._

"_Sorry Sakura-chan I can't do that." He said before punching Garra in the face _

I thought about Garra's past and how it must haunt him, especially now. I felt the sudden need to apologize to Naruto and make sure he knew how much I loved him.

"Naruto please wake up I need to wake up." I got no reply "I'm sorry I was such an idiot when we were younger and I need to make sure that you've forgiving me and I want you to know that if you just wake up I'll never hurt you again. So please please wake up. I need you, everyone needs you." I start to cry "If you don't wake up it will hurt us all. Sasuke is trying kill his brother and is going to get himself killed, and then Ino will go after Itachi and she'll get killed and soon everyone will get hurt or worse so please just wake up and make everything better. Just like you always do. I NEED YOU." He didn't reply. I cried myself asleep.

I awoke to the sound of the heart rate monitor and the machine that helped Naruto to breathe. Today was Sunday and tomorrow school would start again the thought of being there without Naruto was sickening. I couldn't bear walking the halls without him with me, or sit in class without being able to look over and see his fox grin.

As the hours dragged on everyone came and left staying awhile to comfort me but they knew that I would only be happy when Naruto woke up. Again I cried myself to sleep for the third time.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(

Thanks For reading and there will be a two week hold because im going to be away. Hopefully i'll be able to get chapter three up before i leave.

Please Review so i can know your thoughs.

Soccernin19


	3. By Your Side

Oh, the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all out, just as they are, chaff and grain together, certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away.

~Dinah Craik

* * *

Chapter 3 By Your Side

Monday morning I awoke to the machine that was helping Naruto breath making a horrible noise. Oh God something is wrong "HELP" I screamed starting to panic. A nurse quickly enters the room and goes right around me and pulls out the tube in Naruto's throat, placing an oxygen tube around his nose and over his ears. "Why'd…" she cut me off before I could even start. "The machine was making those noises because he started breathing on his own. So I took the tube out of his throat and gave him a nasal tube that will just make it easier for him to breath." she said with kind smile before leaving to help other patients.

Looking at the clock I noticed that it was 12:30 in the afternoon, I hadn't eaten much since Friday and my stomach was killing me but I wasn't willing to leave Naruto. So instead I called Ino figuring she would answer since she always skipped the second half of the school day.

"Ino"

"Hey Sakura. How you doing."

"Not to good could you come to the hospital."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Ino."

"Yeah no problem. Hey how's Naruto doing?"

"He's still unconscious, but he's breathing on his own now."

"That's good"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll be right over you want me to get you some food."

"Ino it's like you can read my mind."

"Great. Well I'll be over soon with something for you to eat." Ino hung up. She was there 15 minutes later with Raman noodles.

"Here Sakura" Ino said handing me a bowl. I looked sadly at it for a minute thinking about how much Naruto loves Raman Noodles before I eat them. Ino and I talked for a long time. We talked about old memories like how we use to fight over Sasuke, school, and stupid small talk that helped pass the time. "Sakura it's getting late, sorry but I have to leave I don't want to worry Sasuke." Ino said as she stood up. "It's ok Ino, I'll see you later." I said as she left, waving a hand behind her.

Sitting there I took hold of his hand and brushing my fingers through his hair for a while lost in thoughts of him and I when I heard a weak and raspy voice whisper something inaudible, awaking me from my daydream. "Sakura-Chan." I looked down to see his eyes flutter reviling beautiful oceanic eyes. "Naruto" I cried out lightly hugged him, his soft lips leaving soft, feeble kisses on my neck. "I'm ok now don't cry Sakura-Chan." he said in a weak and barely addible voice. This resulted in only more tears from me and weak kisses from him.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never see you alive again. I…I…." I started uncontrollably sobbing into his stomach afraid that crying into his chest would cause him pain. "I know I know I'm so so so sorry." I heard him say very weakly trying to comfort me. I couldn't stop crying no matter how much he tried to comfort me and somehow he managed to pull me onto the bed next to him with me sobbing into his neck. Slowly my sobs stopped as I became exhausted, and darkness descending on my senses as I fell asleep in his arms.

_"Hey Sakura-chan" he said is voice weak and raspy._

_"Hey" I said back, tightly grasping his hand tears of relief falling from by eyes._

_He lifted his rough callused hand and softly wiped away my tears a soft expression of peace spread across his face before he grimaced in pain._

_"Naruto." I cried out tightly gripping the hand he had raised to wipe away my tears._

_He looked me in the eyes, weakly gripping my hand "Don't cry" he feebly gasped then went limp, his hand slipping from my grasp._

_"Naruto, Naruto." I screamed over and over as the heart rate monitor showed a flat line and made a long beeping sound. _

_A doctor rushed into the room and pressed a red button on the wall setting off an alarm that went off in the nurse's station down the hall. _

_Causing more doctors to rush in. The original was yelling something about needing a crash cart as another pulled me away from him._

_"Naruto, please no, please, I need you. Naruto please." I screamed tears streaming down as the doctor held me back. _

_"Charge to two hundred." A doctor said as he rubbed two paddles together, then positioned them above Naruto's chest. _

_"Clear" he yelled as he pressed the paddles to Naruto's chest and his body violently lifted into the air and landing with a sickening 'THUD'. The doctor looked at the heart monitor and then back at Naruto. "Shit. Charge again this time to 300." _

_"Charged." A nurse yelled _

_"Ok. Clear." The doctor yelled again as he pressed the paddles on Naruto's chest again. _

_His body once again being violently lifted into the air, but this time blood leaked out of his chest. "Shit we're losing him." The doctor yelled_

_"NO. NO. NO PLEASE NO NARUTO PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WOTHOUT YOU. PLEASE NO PLEASE. NARUTO PLEASE." I pleaded with him as blood drained from his body and the doctors franticly worked to restart his heart. _

"sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan it's ok. I'm right here." I felt a pair of arms weakly raping themselves around me. "It's ok I'm here." I heard his frail voice soothe me. "Naruto" my eyes suddenly shot open. It was the middle of the night. Naruto was holding me close to his body his weak raspy voice consoling me, as he stared me in the eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me." I whispered into his neck. "I promise." He silently replied his eyes already closed as he fell asleep.

"Thank you." I said my fingers fondling with his golden hair. My eyes started to close his warm breath caressing my skin giving me a safe feeling. "Would you look at that" I hear Ino say as I began to wake the morning light warm in my skin. "Ino quite let Sakura sleep." I hear a hoarse voice protest her loud and annoying one. "Naruto." I muttered still have a sleep. "Shh. Sakura-Chan its ok I'm here." his weak voice comforting me.

Suddenly memories of last night come flooding back to me I'm now totally awake, looking at Naruto awake and even smiling a weak and tired smile but a smile none the less that gave me a new sense of relief. "Um Sakura you look pretty comfy." Ino said snickering. I blush realizing the position I'm in I quickly climb off Naruto's hospital bed. "Shut-it Ino pig" I shoot back.

"It's nice to see the old you Sakura we where a worried about you. With Naruto hurt you were so quite and not yourself." Ino said with a smile. "Yeah it was quite troublesome" I heard from the doorway. "Hey guys." Naruto said weakly as everyone started to walk in.

"Man Naruto you look like shit." Kiba said, earning him an evil glare from me and a laugh from Naruto that ended in him clutching his chest in pain. "Naruto" I cry in fear as I rushed over to him. "I…I…I'm….o…k" Naruto said breathlessly as he tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"Hey what's with the dull faces." he asked us after he caught his breath. "It just that we though we lost your shinning youthfulness Naruto-kun" Lee said. "Ha Lee like you could get rid of me." Naruto said with a weak laugh. We all continue talking happily for the first time in days until we notice that Naruto had fallen asleep. "Well looks like we should go" said Neji as he and Tenten shuffled everyone out of the room.

"Hey Sakura I'm happy Naruto's ok."

"Thanks Tenten. I'll see you guys later."

An hour after everyone had left the doctor came by to examine Naruto. He told us that if everything went well Naruto could leave at the end of next week. The smile that covered his face made the world seem like a better place for just those few moments.

Next Week Friday

"Well Naruto you defiantly look better than when you first came. However I am still worried that you could reopen your chest wounds but I'll let you leave if you are careful and promise to come back if there are any problems." The doctor said.

"I will sir I promise can I go now." Naruto said eagerly.

"Alright you can leave in the hour." The doctor said

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Naruto said smiling widely as he sat in his hospital bed.

"You're Welcome and next time I hope we don't meet under these circumstances." The doctor said with a simile leaving the room to finish his rounds.

"Hey Naruto I was think maybe I should move in with you until you get better." I said with a sleigh smirk moving to the side of his bed. "You know I think I would like that." he said as he snaking his arms around my waist pulling me on to the bed allowing us to kiss passionately.

"Wow Naruto you are really using this to your advantage" Kiba snickered as he walked in the room to pick us up.

"Shut it dog boy." Naruto said as he broke our kiss.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke walked in followed by Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

"Hey Dope I brought you some clothes." said Sasuke handing him a pair of sweatpants and an orange t-shirt. "Thanks Teme could you hand me my crutches so I can go to the bathroom to change."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he handed him the crutches. "Thanks" Naruto said as he maneuvered out of the hospital bed and onto his crutches. Naruto kissing me on the cheek softly "I'll be right back" he said then headed for the bathroom.

"How many cars did you guys bring?" I ask after taking my eyes away from the closed bathroom door.

"Two Kiba's driving you and Naruto. Originally not all of us were gonna come but then we remembered that Naruto's apartment is on the top floor, also everyone else is moving some of your stuff to Naruto's and getting you guys food." Temari said. "Did I ever tell you guys I love you." I said hugging Temari.

Just then Naruto came out of the bathroom. "Let's get out of here." He said heading toward the door. "Alright Naruto." I said walking over and kissing him. "Ok you two love birds wait until you get home so we can leave." Kiba chimed in.

"Kiba I'm going to hurt you." I said. "Yeah, yeah. Just get cripple over there in the wheel chair." he replied causing everyone to laugh including Shikamaru. "As troublesome as he is. He's right Sakura we do need to get moving." "Alright" I said as I helped Naruto into the wheelchair. We then proceeded down stairs to check out and get into Kiba's car.

Getting Naruto into the car was easy or at least we though it would be. It ended up taking a lot longer because Naruto open his closed wounds while we were trying to get him in the car the first time. Causing the gauze bandages to become blood soaked.

"Kiba get doctor" shika said holding his hand over the now bleeding hole in Naruto's chest. "Yeah" Kiba said running back into the hospital. "Naruto you baka" I scolded him while trying to help shika.

"Here let me help you." The doctor who had just checked us out said. "Thanks" I said as he put more guaze on Naruto's chest and helped me and Shikamaru get Naruto out of the car and back into the hospital.

An Hour Later

"You know Naruto I was hoping to at least go day without seeing you." The doctor laughed as he signed us out again.

"Sorry sir." was all Naruto had to say as he was falling asleep because of the pain killers they had given him. Surprisingly him being asleep made getting him into the car a lot easier. The ride to Naruto's house went quickly and without incident Naruto having awaken halfway through the ride but remaining dazed. When we arrived at his apartment no one else was in view except Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari who had followed us.

"Hey Kiba I though you said that everyone was going to be here when we arrived." I said giving him a wink.

"Hn. Let's just get the dope up stairs." Sasuke said

"Shut it Teme." Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto just be quite." Temari said with a smile nodding her head so I noticed that Hinata, Kiba, and Ino had disappeared. "Watch it Temari" I shot back but playfully.

"Alright let's just get Naruto's troublesome ass upstairs." Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke lifted him up, handing Temari the crutches while I grabbed mine and Naruto's clothing bag. "Ok guys we can go" Shikamaru and Sasuke lead the way with Naruto, Temari followed with the crutches and I was last with the bags. We went up two flights of stairs before reaching Naruto's apartment.

"Finally" I hear Shikamaru complain "Temari give him the crutches." Sasuke unlocking the door and allowing Naruto to be the first person into his apartment. "SURPRISE"

Naruto's POV

"SURPRISE" Yelled everyone as I opened the door to my apartment. Inside is a banner saying "Get well soon" along with balloons and streamers. A smile spread across my face. "I thought you'd like this." Sakura whispers into my ear as she slips past me and into my 'Get Well Party' with a wink. Soon both Temari and Shikamaru had slip past me and Sasuke was also walking in. "Hey Dope you gonna come in." Sasuke said as he also enters the apartment.

"Shut up Teme I'm coming" I say as I slowly make my way into the party. As happy as I was my chest was killing me as was my leg but I still wanted to enjoy the party so I soldiered on, partying as best as I could on crutches and an aching chest.

"Hey Naruto it's nice to see you can still party hard even if you're on crutches." Kiba said

"Hey dog boy I can party all night even like this." I reply smiling.

"Hey bring it" Kiba smiles. "You're on." I reply with my fox grin. Kiba just smiled and went back to dancing with Hinata. I smirk and start looking for my own girl. I soon find her talking to Tenten and Temari.

"Excuse me ladies but I need to steal a certain pink haired girl." I said as they all turn to see me leaning on my crutches. Tenten smiles at us, grabbing Temari, and leaves.

"Hey you" I said

"Hey how you feeling."

"Not to good I think I'll need a kiss." I said winking at her.

"Oh well maybe I should make you feel better" I lean my head down as she goes on her tippy toes to reach me allowing for a passionate kiss as I wrap an arm around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck cautiously. "Now how do you feel" she asked as we brake for air.

"Huh, I think I need another kiss." I said pulling her in for another kiss not breaking apart for a few minutes. "That's much better" I smile "Good. I don't want you to feel bad." I smile and let go of her.

"Hey why don't you go find Ino and I'll be back soon." she nods and goes to go look for Ino.

"Hey Kiba get the guys together and meet me outside." I said as most of the girls at this point were chatting with each other. "Alright" he nods and went to collect the guys. Allowing me the time to get outside of my apartment and onto the balcony, I sit down on one of my plastic chairs; a minute later pretty much all the guys were on my balcony. They had wanted to know what had started the fight.

"Alright we're all here." Kiba said. I nod waiting for someone to ask a question. I didn't wait long. "Who did this to you." Neji asks.

"Member's of Itachi's gang."

"How'd they get you."

"I was walking down the street and they were driving by, I guess one of them recognized me because he swerved his car in front of me. Three more cars came and boxed me in they jumped out of the cars and attacked me. I broke a guy named Pain's hand, and two guys left with him in one of the cars. I guess breaking Pain's hand kind of pissed them off cause one of them took a lug wrench and that's how they broke my leg. After that they started beating on me I did my best to fight back and maybe two minutes later I heard Sasuke yell my name. Sasuke's yelling caught the attention of Kisame. He told everyone else to leave accept Tobi and Sasori he had them grab my arms and hold me up. He pointed his gun at me Sasuke yelled my name I looked at Sasuke, heard a bang felt pain and that's all I remember." I finish telling my story only to be met with silent and everyone looking pretty pissed about what I had just told them.

"They need to pay." Shino spoke first which surprised all of us since he usually didn't speak let alone burst out.

"Yeah." Kiba and Choji agreed.

"Yes what they did was most un-youthful of them." Lee joined in Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Sasuke all nodded.

"Guys I agree that something needs to be done about this but wait. Wait until I'm better and let Shikamaru comes up with some ideas of how to take them down."

"NO I'M NOT WAITING THEY NEARLY KILLED YOU THEY NEED TO PAY." Sasuke yells at me in anger.

"YES YOU ARE." I yell right back jumping up out of the chair standing on my broken leg causing searing pain to radiate throughout my body. Sasuke becoming pissed that I'm denying him the right to attack his brothers gang.

"I'M NOT WAITING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT." He screams back at me.

To say I was pissed was an understatement; I punch Sasuke with all the strength I can muster causing him to fall back and me to nearly collapse. Luckily Kiba caught me before I could fall.

"Sasuke look at me I should have died the only reason I didn't is because you were there they nearly killed me and you know that I'm the best fighter out of all of us. For you guys to try and take on Itachi's whole gang without being at full-strength or a plan is suicidal. Or do you want to end up in the hospital hooked up to machines." I screamed at him as Lee, Neji, Shino, and Choji had to hold him back.

"DO YOU" I yell as he slowly loses his will to fight and the guys release him. All our yelling attracting the attention of the girls and they start to crowd into the doorway of my balcony.

"Oh God Naruto." Tenten gasps and pointing to my right leg, blood was seeping to the surface of the cast. Amazingly my chest was still fine.

"Great."

"Shit Naruto we need to get you back to the hospital." Kiba stated as I got a death glare from a not too pleased looking Sakura.

I give her an apologetic look and nod to Kiba and Shikamaru who both in turn help me out of my apartment and down the stairs and into the back of my Truck.(AN: Naruto's balcony is on the other side of his apartment so in order to leave he has to go through his apartment and then out his door and down a flight of stairs. Also Naruto drives an old pick-up truck with a back seat)

Sakura comes down the stairs a moment later with the keys and a not to pleasantly happy look on her face. "Kiba Shikamaru I'll take him. Thanks for the help and I'll call you if I need anything when we get there. Tell everyone that they can stay or leave I'm sure that Naruto doesn't care."

Sakura said while I just nod in agreement to her statement. She closes the door to the truck and proceeds to back out of the apartment complex and head for the hospital. She wouldn't look or talk to me. "I'm sorry." I said weakly partly because of the pain in my leg and partly because I was afraid to speak above a whisper.

She turns and I catch a glimpse of her face, she's crying once again and it was my fault again. The rest of the ride to the hospital is quiet; both of us afraid to talk to the other.

When we arrive she stops right in front of the emergency room entrance and runs inside and returning with an ER Doctor and a wheelchair. Luckily the Doctor was a different one then from before. I would have felt bad if he had to treat me again.

"Alright son. Can you get out of the truck?" he asked

"Kind of." I said as I struggle to get out. He ends up having to pull me out and put me in the wheelchair. I'm taken straight into the ER with Sakura staying in the waiting room.

The doctors' proceeds to saw of the cast, "It seems that you've popped the screws in your leg and the bone is once again protruding thru the skin." the doctor tells me even though it's relevantly obvious, then whispers something to the nurse.

"Naruto it looks like you'll be spending the night in the hospital so Nurse Colleen will be taking you to your room after she stops the bleeding, in the mean time we'll be getting an operating room and prep you for surgery."

"Um. Could you bring my girlfriend to my room sir? I need to apologize to her."

"Sure thing" he said with smile and left.

Nurse Colleen took some gauze and put it over the protruding bone then put gauze wrapping over it to hold it in place. "You're the Naruto that came in here two weeks ago and just left today aren't you?" Nurse Colleen asks as she and another nurse push my hospital bed into the elevator to take me up to my room

"Yes mama"

"You've only been gone twelve hours. What did you do to get back here so fast." she questioned

"Do you honestly want to know mama?"

"Yes I do, because your girlfriend has to be worried sick with you constantly being in and out of the hospital." she said giving me an anger look, the other nurse trying to hide her snicker.

"Well mama to tell you the truth it's because I got into another fight. You see the reason I first came in is because I was jumped by my best friend Sasuke's brother Itachi's gang."

She gave me a confused look and asked "Why would Sasuke's brother Itachi want his gang to jump you if you're his brother's best friend?"

"You see, Sasuke and his brother aren't on good terms. When we were younger like 12 Sasuke's brother Itachi pulled out a gun and shot their father shot their mother. Itachi turned around pointed the gun at Sasuke and told him 'you're a worthless piece of shit not even worth a bullet' then got out of the car and left." I told her

"Oh My God" she gasped

"Yeah. Well Itachi's gang jumping me really pissed off Sasuke so when I got home and told all the guys what happened he wanted to go attack his brother and I said no. He said I couldn't stop him so I kind of got anger and this happened." I said pointing to my leg. She just looked at me with disbelieve as did the other nurse as they wheeled me into my room. "Well I guess I'll see you soon." Nurse Colleen said as she left.

'God Sakura's gonna be pissed with me' I thought to myself as I waited.

"He's right in here you'll have about half an hour until we need to take him to surgery."

"Thank you doctor." I hear from outside my room a few seconds later I see an angry looking pink head walk in. "Sakura I'm sorry." "You should be." I realize that the anger was her attempt to hide her worry.

"Sakura come here please." I say reaching my arms out as he walks closer. "Come here sit on the bed." she sits down on the side not looking at me so I pull her waist forcing her to lie down next to me.

She quickly hides her face into my neck and I feel moister on my skin. 'God I could be such a dick sometimes.' "Sakura listen to me I'm sorry but everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that? We all heard your fight with Sasuke. If he goes after Itachi he'll die and then you'll go after Itachi and you'll die." she cries

"He's not going after Itachi none of us will let him. Do you think that the guys aren't going to be watching out for him? No for all of us now that they've attacked me all the guys will be watching out for everyone including Sasuke." I say stroking her hair trying to calm her.

"Naruto why did they want to hurt you?"

"They're trying to get to Sasuke." I pause for a second "Look Sakura I want you to call everyone and tell them everything's fine. Tell Neji that I want him to make sure everyone stays at my house tonight I don't want them going home this late. And have Kiba or Shikamaru drive Temari here so you're not alone tonight."

"Alright I'll call them when you go into surgery but for now just hold me."

"Sure Sakura-Chan." I say using her little pet name. I knew it would make her feel safe, however soon the nurses came to take me to surgery. Sakura gets off the bed but refuses to let go of my hand. "Sakura-Chan I'll be fine promise." I said letting go of her hand as we go through the doors and into the operating room.

"Well you're a lucky man Mr. Naruto she really loves you, that's a hard thing to find these days." the doctor said as he as he put some type of anesthetic in my IV bag.

"Alright count down from ten for Me." he says

"10.….9.….8.…..7.…." everything does dark.

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(

Reminder there will be a two week hold i'm sorry. Also i might re-edit this chapter later on.

Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas.

Thanks for reading

Soccernin19


	4. Broken Hallelujah

Enjoy when you can, and endure when you must.

~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

Chapter 4. Broken Hallelujah

Sakura's POV

The nurses had just arrived to take Naruto away so I got off his bed but refused to let go of his hand, as the nurses wheeled his hospital bed down the halls toward the surgery room. Soon they were with in view.

"Sakura-Chan I'll be fine promise." he said as he let go of my hand and went through the doors all the while he looked back his face was covered with worry for me.

A lone tear slid down my check as my last glimpse of him I saw him mouth the words "I'm sorry."

"He'll be about 3-4 hours" a nurse said then followed him in.

I walked the waiting room luckily it was a different one than the one that had started this whole mess. I pulled out my phone and called Neji.

"Neji"

"Hey Sakura how's Naruto"

"He just went into surgery. Before he went I talked with him he said he wants everyone to stay at his house tonight. He's worried about everyone."

"I see well I'll tell them."

"Thanks Neji and could I talk to Shikamaru."

"Yeah hang on."

"Thanks Neji"

"No problem Sakura" There was a long silence then I heard Shikamaru. "Hello."

"Hey Shikamaru could you and Temari come to the hospital."

"Yeah. We'll be there soon"

"Alright bye Shikamaru." I hung up and started to pace in the waiting room. After what seemed like an a life time Temari and Shikamaru showed up.

"Why is Naruto in surgery?" Shikamaru asked

"When he jumped up and punched Sasuke he broke the screws and the bone popped back out so now they need to fix it." I said, remembering the events that lead up to this. "so what happened after I left."

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled before he leaned back in the chair and seemed to immediately fall asleep. Causing Temari to glare at him for a second before it turned into a loving look.

"Well like Shikamaru said it was troublesome. Right after he and Kiba carried Naruto down stairs Ino flew of the handle screaming at Sasuke for causing Naruto to hurt himself. To tell you the truth Sasuke lost it after Naruto yelled at him. Any ways Ino was beyond pissed at Sasuke. She dragged him into one of the back halls and yelled at him for a good hour. Sai decided to start cleaning up and everyone joined in. Then you called and everyone started to look for places to sleep."

"Hnm. Well we're going to have to figure something's out."

"Sakura for one that's an understatement and two how are you holding up."

"Well let's see my boyfriend is in the hospital again and his best friend wants to go try and kill his brother and we're all in danger. I'm good" I said sarcastically

"That's what I figured" Temari said hugging me and letting my head rest on her shoulder which is where I fell asleep.

"Sakura, Temari, wake up the doctor is coming." I heard Shikamaru say as he gently shook us.

"What" I said sleepily as both Temari and I started to wake up.

"Naruto's doctor is coming."

"Oh ok" I said as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello you're here for Naruto I assume" it was a different doctor than the one that had admitted Naruto.

"My colleague is just finishing up the surgery but he wanted me to update you. Naruto did a lot more damage to his leg so he has metal poles that will support the bone until it heals then we'll most likely take them out. We're not really sure what the effects of this will be on his leg but he should regain full use. We hope to take the poles out by the 10 of October. I'll have a nurse come out to tell you when you can see him." he said then left.

"Well then." Shikamaru said getting up and stretching. He looked at the clock it was 7:55 in the morning

"Sakura you said that they told you that the surgery would take like four hours right."

"Yeah."

"You called right after he went in for surgery right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you called at 1:30 last night so I was wondering if something went wrong because he's still in surgery."

"Oh God you don't think something went wrong do you?" I started to panic

"Shikamaru you ass. Look at what you've done." Temari scolded him "Sakura I'm sure he's fine you know how Shikamaru gets. Everything is fine." She said giving me a hug.

"Yeah I'm sure your right" I said with a fake smile.

"Well I think I need some coffee anyone want some." Shikamaru asked.

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Alright. Sugar and milk right."

"Yep" we both replied.

"Okay I'll be right back." He left and headed for the cafeteria. Temari sat back down while I just paced back and forth.

"Sakura he'll be fine please sit down." she said with concern in her voice.

"I know but Shikamaru was right this is taking a lot longer than it should." "Sakura you know that Shikamaru likes to analyze everything. Plus the doctor said that there was a lot more damage than they originally though so they put in poles, which is probably what made it take so much longer now just sit and calm down."

"Fine." I sat down next to Temari she hugged me to let me know everything would be alright and then we went back to waiting.

About ten minutes later Shikamaru appeared with the coffee.

"Here" he said handing me the coffee cup Temari had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"You know I didn't mean to worry you it's just I'm worried too. I mean you know Naruto he'll do anything to protect us and he usually gets hurt in the process."

"I know Shikamaru I just hope that this will stop."

"Sakura you and I both know that this won't stop until either Sasuke or Itachi dies, and even then it might not end. I just pray it will."

"I know but…it's just that I'm worried I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I know Sakura. I know." Shikamaru looked down for a second "Sakura I want you to know that if anything ever happens to Naruto we're all here for you."

"I think you've already proven that." I replied with a weak smile. Shikamaru just replied with his trademark "Troublesome" and then it was quite again.

Two hours later the nurse came and told us that Naruto had woken up and we could take him home.

We walked into the room and found Naruto was lying in the hospital bed looking very doped up on pain killers and kind of half wake.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Sakura-Chan I'm all doped up on pain meds so I can't feel too much pain." he said tiredly with a half hearted smile.

"That's good."

He gave me that fox smile he reserved just for me but it was kind of a half fox smile because he was so tired.

I just smiled back at him.

"So can we go; I'm tired of this hospital."

"Yeah hang on Naruto, we just have to wait for the doctor to clear you and take out your morphine drip." I said

"You know if you didn't act like such an idiot then you wouldn't be here in the first place." Temari chimed in.

"Yeah yeah I know." Naruto replied as he tried to move himself off the bed and into the wheelchair so he could leave even though the morphine drip was still in his arm.

"Naruto I swear if you fall because you're trying to do that yourself you won't eat ramen for a month." I said giving him an evil glare.

His mouth dropped and he gave me a face that looked like a hurt puppy.

"Naruto she has a point. Let me help you so don't want to get yourself stuck in here longer because you wanted to get into the wheelchair by yourself." Shikamaru said as he moved to Naruto's side and lifted him into the wheelchair.

Naruto's once large cast was now replaced with an equally as large cast but now it had thin metal rods sticking out of it.

Out of the nowhere there was a knock on the door and a doctor stepped in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Trace. I just need to tell you a few things before I clear you to leave. However first let me take out that Morphine drip." He said walked over put on a pair of gloves and removed the needle from Naruto's arm placing the bag and needle in a biohazard container.

"Alright first off you need to make sure he applies absolutely no pressure to his leg. Also here's a prescription for some pain killers. They aren't that strong and probably won't help too much, but it should help a little. He's going to be in a lot of pain in a few hours so I recommend you get him straight home after you pick up that prescription. Also if he can go with out the pain killers he'll probably heal faster just because of how these ones work so it's up to him if he takes them or not." he said handing me a piece of paper and looked me straight in the eyes then said in a voice only I could hear

"When I said he'll be in a lot of pain I meant a lot but what ever you do don't give him more painkillers than the directions say, they could cause his heart to stop." and with that he left.

Both Shikamaru and Temari gave the 'what the hell' look to which I just shrugged.

"Ok then lets get sleepy head his pills and back to his house." Temari said pointing to Naruto who had fallen asleep in the wheelchair to which we laughed at.

"Alright let's get out of this troublesome place." Shikamaru said as he started to push Naruto out of the room. Temari and I followed him as he went into the elevator and then down to the hospital exit.

"Hey Sakura I'll put Naruto in my car and take him to the house. Temari can ride with you to pick up the prescription. If you want."

"Sure Shikamaru. Thanks" I said with a smile knowing that he would take care of Naruto, and when we got to the parking lot Shikamaru went one way and Temari and I went the other.

We walked in a comfortable silence to Naruto's truck. I got into the drivers seat and Temari got in on the passengers side. She turns around to put her purse behind the seat.

"Holy Shit" she gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask panicked at Temari's sudden panic turning to look at what she's looking at. A large dark red stain covers half of the back seat.

"God" I say breathlessly. "I didn't know he was bleeding that badly last night."

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry. God I'm such a horrible friend." Temari says now looking at me with a worried face.

"No Temari its fine lets just go get the medicine." She nods and we pull out of the hospital parking lot and drive to the drug store and then head towards Naruto's house.

"Are you mad at him?" Temari asks out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you mad at him. I mean how many times have you taken him to the hospital. How many times have you had to take care of him? Don't you every get mad at him or worried that next time he'll die."

"To be honest at the moment I'm just glad he's ok and plus all of us knew that when we started dating those boys we would have to worry."

"I know. I've taken Shikamaru to the hospital countless times, but Sakura we're worried for you. You know Naruto is going to try and get back at Akatsuki for hurting him and endangering us. He could die Sakura and then what."

"You know I fell in love with him not only because of his smile but because he truly cares for others and he'd do what every he could to protect us. Everything else was just a bonus and to leave him or be mad at him for being and doing what made me love him would just be wrong.

Yes I do get mad at him for fighting over stupid things but in truth I just pray that I'll get a more time with him." Temari smiled at my answer.

"So what about you and lazy bones don't you get mad at him."

"To be honest I don't mind his laziness all that much just when he doesn't take out the garbage that is when I'm ready to strangle him. And compared to your man he's not so bad when it comes to getting himself hurt."

Temari was now wearing a nostalgic smile as her eyes seemed to go out of focus and she daydreamed. Leaving me to my own thoughts as we continued to drive.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Reminder there will be another hold i'm sorry. However before i leave i will try get another chapter up.**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Soccernin19**


	5. When You Believe

"**As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment, and then the moment was gone."**

_**~John Steinbeck, Of Mice And Men'**_

* * *

Chapter 5 When you Believe

We arrived at Naruto's apartment twenty minutes later all our friends cars we gone except Shikamaru's. Grabbing the medication Temari and I headed up the stairs to the apartment.

Opening the door I noticed that his apartment was spotless and very quiet, no hints remained that there had been a party or of Naruto and Sasuke's 'argument'.

"Shikamaru where are you." I called and saw a hand lazily appear from behind the couch. Temari walked past me and sat on the couch next to him, I just headed to Naruto's bedroom.

Shikamaru had placed him on his bed and raised his leg with pillows placing a thin blanket on top of him. He slept with a peaceful expression. I placed the medication on Naruto's dresser and lay down next to him.

"Hey Sakura we're going call us or someone if you need anything." Shikamaru called from the hallway.

"Ok and thanks." I called back quietly. My reply was the front door closing. I laid my head down on the pillow next to Naruto and fell into a light slumber.

I awoke to a mixture of sobs and moans. "Naruto" I said opening my eyes and looking at his face. His eyes were closed tight, his jaw was set making it stick out, tears were running down his face and he was sweating.

"Naruto hang on." I jumped off the bed and grasped the medicine container quickly opening it to give him the medicine.

"Sakura don't." Naruto whimpered his voice in a near silent whisper but full of pain.

"Naruto please just take the pain killers."

"No Sakura I'll be fine just come back please." He said in a kind and pleading voice. I reluctantly obliged and sat back down on the bed. He grabbed my hand and just held it his eyes not opening and his jaw still set tight. I rubbed his whisker scares until I saw his face relax and his tears stop. He had fallen back asleep.

"Oh Naruto why do you do this to yourself" I asked to no one and continued to rub his hair. As he slept peacefully with his head in my lap.

I feared that in the near future I would lose him or one of our friends, so that night I held him close hoping that we would have many more nights together without pain or fear.

Naruto's POV

I awoke to the early morning light shining in my face, my head on the lap of my angle. Her face was peaceful in her sleep her pink hair still perfect. I loved her so much.

The pain in my leg was nothing compared to what it was when I had awoken during the night, only Sakura had been able to make my pain subside enough to fall back asleep.

I shifted my position so that my head was next to hers on the pillow and watched her sleep. I laid there and watched her sleep for a good three hours until she finally stirred from her sleep.

"Sakura-Chan thank you." I whispered into her ear as she opened her eyes I saw tears forming.

"Naruto why do you do this." she asked turning to me

"Because it's all I know, I have to protect everyone."

"Promise me you'll always come back. Please make me that one promise. When you guys go to take Akatsuki out that you'll come back that you won't leave me. I can't lose you."

"I swear I'll come back to you Sakura-Chan." I said as my arms wrapped around her and held her as she silently sobbed.

"Please don't cry everything will be alright I promise." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I could have held her like that all day but soon her silent sobs stopped and I let go of her so she could shower and clean herself up leaving me to my thoughts.

My thoughts eventually went to back to the night of the attack.

As I walk down the street towards the store four cars come down the road one stops in front of me two stop on the side of me and the last on stops behind me.

Thirteen men step out of the cars. I immediately recognize them as Itachi's men.

"What the hell do you bastards want?"

"You"

"Look I don't want any trouble. I could give less than a shit about Itachi so why don't you get your asses out of here."

The guy who everyone knew as Pain laughed. "We don't care what you want fox boy." He said running at me fist drawn back ready to punch. I easily dodged his attack grabbing his hand and crushing it.

"Ahgggg." He screamed holding his hand in agony.

The twelve other men turned to me eyes filled with hate.

"Deidara and Kakuzu take Pain and get his hand fixed." Kisame said "The rest of you lets beat this ass shitless." A sharkish grin spreading a cross his face.

They all rushed me at once making it near impossible to dodge every blow and soon their shear numbers over whelmed me as I took a knee to the gut. I fell to my knees the wind knocked out as the swarmed me, two men gripped my arms another tried to grab my legs but I kicked him in the face.

"Hold him still", I heard one say as he came at me with a lug wrench swinging first at my leg causing it to snap in half the bone protruding from my leg. "Aarrgh" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain hit me like a ton of bricks, forcing me to collapse to the ground leaving me open to the brutal attack of fist, kicks, and a lug wrench.

The savage beating continued for a few minute as I did my best to defend myself but it was useless. I could feel warm liquids streaming from various gashes and cuts all over my body and a large amount from my leg. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I coughed it up.

"Naruto." 'Oh God please not him, don't let him see this' I thought to myself as I saw every man who had been beating me look in the direction of Sasuke's yell.

"Shit"

"Alright everyone except Tobi and Sasori get out of here killing Uzumaki in front of him should be enough to get Sasuke to attack Itachi without help and then he can kill him." Kisame said with a sickening smile.

"No I won't let you, you hear me, I'll kill all of you before you get the chance." I yelled at Kisame.

"hahaha you wish" one of the men said before he kicked me in the face.

"Leave." I heard Kisame order

Quickly all the men left leaving only me, Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori. "Well sorry it's come to this Uzumaki. I personally have nothing against you but if killing you means Itachi gets to kill his little brother one on one well then I guess you will have to die." He said as Tobi and Sasori lifted my beaten body up by the arms.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed as Kisame pointed as colt 45 at me.

I turned to Sasuke I could barely see him in my semi-conscious state. I gave him a small smile hoping he would tell Sakura I loved her seeing as these were most likely my last moments of life.

And then I heard the click of the trigger being pulled and a feeling as though fire had been pushed through my body followed by what felt like a semi-truck had plowed into my chest and then it was all black.

"Naruto…..Naruto are you ok." Sakura's small hand touched my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sit down." I said pulling her on top of me.

"Naruto stop you'll hurt yourself." She said with obvious worry plastered on her face.

"I'm fine." I said rolling so she was pinned to the bed my leg throbbing in pain but I ignored it.

"Sakura you know I love you right."

"Of course I do"

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yes"

"Good." I said kissing her ever so softly before moving to the side of my bed where my crutches are and standing up on them.

"Hey Sakura could you drive me to Shikamaru's I need to talk to him."

"Sure I was going over there to talk to Temari anyways."

"Thank You Sakura-Chan" I said with my famous fox grin making her blush.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura come in." Temari said with a smile as she opened the door to let us in.

"Naruto Shikamaru's in the back."

"Thanks Temari." I said as I crutched to the back balcony of their apartment.

"You know those are bad for you." I said as I entered the balcony and sat down next to Shikamaru who was taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah yeah. So what's up" he said as he slowly let the smoke out of his mouth.

"It's Itachi, he's going to try and get Sasuke to go after him so he can kill him."

"So that's why you were attacked."

"Yeah and he'll start to go after everyone else soon."

"I see, well now we have a problem. We have to do something."

"I know. But most importantly we have to keep Sasuke away from Itachi. Sasuke is willing to get himself killed for revenge"

"I know but without you going up against Akatsuki is a bad idea."

"I know Shikamaru but what are going to do sit here and watch are friends getting hurt."

"No. But what can we do we need to think of a plan." I nodded at Shikamaru's words. We sat in silence for the next hour as Shikamaru smoked and I relaxed.

"Naruto"

"Yeah Shikamaru."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"When you though you were going to die."

"Well Shikamaru it was terrifying. I thought I would never be able to see Sakura again or any of you guys."

"….." Shikamaru was silent after I answered his question.

"You thinking about Asuma." he just nodded his head before putting another cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

Asuma was another one of our teachers from Konoha High he was really close to Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru because he worked with there fathers in the police force. He also had been married to Kurenai, with a kid on the way. Asuma had died only a couple months before hand.

Asuma and Shikamaru were going to there usual shogi place to play when they got jumped by two guys from Akatsuki Hidan and Kakuzu. They started fighting back but where over powered. Shikamaru tried to come up with a way to escape so that both of them would come out alive, but they were just too strong.

Shikamaru did the only thing he could and yelled for help while fighting Kakuzu. When I think about it they never really stood a chance against them. Shikamaru and Asuma were separated from each other as they fought. Asuma tried to get pass Hidan so that he and Shikamaru would have more of a chance. When he attempted to get pass Hidan he got stabbed in the back with a serrated knife.

By the time any help arrived it was too late and Asuma had bleed to death. I don't think Shikamaru ever forgave himself for not being able to come up with a way to get them out of there. He picked up his smoking habits from Asuma. The man would smoke two packs a day.

"Shikamaru"

"Hm."

"He doesn't blame you"

"….." He was pulling another cigarette out of the pack.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Why don't you tell that to his unborn son or pregnant wife."

"I will and I'll tell him that you will protect him just like his father protected you because that's what Asuma wanted remember."

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Thanks" I just smiled and closed my eyes relaxing into the chair.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru smiled back as he put his cigarette back in his mouth.

We sat in blissful silence until the girls had stopped talking.

"Naruto. You and Shikamaru done talking."

"Yeah I'll be right there." I said opening my eyes. Shikamaru was sitting there a cigarette hang out of his mouth starring at the passing clouds in the sky.

"Shikamaru"

"Naruto" And with that I left him to his thoughts. I slowly made my way to the front door where Sakura waited talking with Temari.

"Hey Sakura, Temari did you enjoy your afternoon chat." I said with a smile.

"We did." Temari said with a playful grin.

"Uh oh Shikamaru Temari's feeling playful." I yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Temari's face was bright red from either anger, embarrassment or both.

"If you weren't hurt you would have a fist in your face." Temari said though gritted teeth. Sakura was trying to look angry but holding back giggles of her own.

Putting my hands up defensively "Ah come on I was just kidding I'm sorry." I gave her the best innocent face I could muster.

Temari just rolled her eyes and smiled "I'll see you guy's later." she said as she held open the door allowing us out of the apartment that she and Shikamaru shared.

We left the apartment and got into Sakura's car. "So what did you and Temari talk about" I asked placing my crutches behind me on the back seat.

"The usual gossip nothing to exciting"

"Anything I would find interesting"

"No just the usual girl talk and some stuff about you."

"Like what"

"While I was hoping you would feel up to coming back to school. It's been quiet without you and not in a good way." She said looking at me.

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that." I said with the smile I reserved just for her. Sakura just laughed and proceeded to back up and drive down the street towards my apartment. We drove in blissful silence for awhile as the sun slowly lowered in the sky.

"Hey Sakura-Chan turn left."

"Okay but that's heading away from the town and your apartment."

"I know." she just shrugged and did as I asked turning left and following the road.

"Ok see that dirt road up ahead, turn there." she turned and continued driving down the bumpy road until we came to an open field giving us a view of the setting sun.

"Naruto this place is beautiful." Sakura gasped as she got out of the car. I just smiled and got out of the car reaching behind my seat to get my crutches, I then headed out towards the field as she stood by the car still shocked by the beauty.

"Sakura-Chan come here." I said sweetly. She slowly walked over taking in the beauty of the last rays of sun setting over the field.

"Come here." I said pulling here down next to me on the next to me.

"This place is beautiful how did you ever find this place."

"My father us to take me here when I was a little, there is a waterfall and pond hidden back in the woods that I'll show you in the spring. But I'm happy that you find it so beautiful here." She just looked at me amazed.

Smiling I pointed to the Sky and whispered in her ear making her shiver "Look" The last ray of light disappeared behind the horizon revealing a dazzling night sky.

Not a single cloud was in the sky, the stars sparkled as far as they eye could see twinkling brightly because there was no moon to hide their light. I allowed myself to lay back pulling

Sakura with me so that her head was on my chest and our hands intertwined.

"I love you." she whispered to me snuggling closer. We stayed like that listening to each others heart beats and the nighttime noises that surrounded us.

"Look a shooting star." Sakura said moving closer "make a wish" I said giving her a tight squeeze as she closed her eyes to make her wish, she opened them and whispered "thank you."

"No thank you. You've made all my wishes come true." she just blushed.

"Hang on I want to show you something." I said reaching for my crutches and pulling myself up as I stood millions of fireflies lit up around us. "Wow"

Sakura's POV

Naruto had just pulled himself up into a standing position on his crutches when millions of fireflies lit up around us.

"Wow" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. "I knew you'd love it here." he said giving me that smile he reserves just for me.

I moved closer to him caressing his face with my hand his hot breath tingling on my skin his lips moving closer to mine. My other hand moved up tangling its self into his messy golden locks as he begins to kiss passionately.

Seconds turned to minutes as we kissed wanting it to last forever but soon we had to break for air but he kept his forehead pressed against mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

I kissed him back softly before whispering "I love you too."

We stood their holding each other for awhile until I reluctantly told him

"We should probably head home."

**"Yeah"****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Updates may come slower because of classes starting up again and because of other commitments.**

**Soccernin19**


	6. Leave Out All The Rest

**While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself.**

**~Doug Horton**

* * *

Chapter 6 Leave Out All The Rest

'thu-thummp….thu-thummp….thu-thimmp' The rhythmic beating of his heart woke me from my sleep.

My head rested just above the bandage on his chest, his arm rapped securely around my petite frame. The sun seemed to shine off his golden hair giving him an almost angelic look like he was somehow more than a mere human. I laid there with my eyes closed listening to the steady beat of his heart and his chest raised and fell. After an hour he started to stir.

"Sakura-chan" he said still half asleep as he pulled my body closer to him. I giggled at his antics causing him to become fully awake/

"mmm….good morning Sakura-chan." He said as he loosened his grip around me allowing for me to escape the bed if I wanted.

"Well good morning to you to sleepy head." I teased him as I rolled out of bed.

He looked up at me with a pout.

"What. I have to get up if you want breakfast."

"I can live without breakfast as long as I'm with you." He said but just then his stomach growled.

"Well apparently your stomach begs to differ so I'll be in the kitchen making us some food. I said as I left his room and made my way to the kitchen.

I opened the door to his fridge and pulled out some eggs cracking them and putting them into the frying pan on his oven.

"Hey Sakura-chan when is the homecoming dance." He called from the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Next month I think its October 18, why." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I wondering if you would be so kind as tell allow me the pleasure of taking you." he said with a goofy grin.

"Well a few boys have already asked" I said jokingly making him pout, "however I think that I'll allow you the honor of taking me."

"Good now I don't have to beat up those other boys." he said as he hugged me from behind.

'ring….ring….ring' I heard Naruto's cell phone go off in his pocket.

"Hello" he answered

"…" there was silence as he listened to the person talk.

"ok…ok…tell Hinata to claim down."

"…"

"Alright…..yeah…we'll be right over." he hung up the phone.

"What happened." I asked him.

"Hinata is freaking out Kiba went out to take Akamaru for a walk said he'd be back in half an hour that was two hours ago. We need to get over there now. I'm sorry." he said obviously feeling bad that the morning was ruined.

"Yeah well that's life." I said reaching for my keys.

"No take we should take my truck if he was with Akamaru and something happened, they both might be hurt pretty bad." Naruto said

"Alright." I grabbed his keys and we made our way to his truck. He threw is crutches in the bed of his truck, he was able to get in the cab but pain was event on his face.

I took us about five minutes to get to Kiba's house pretty much everyone was there.

"Sakura why don't you help comfort Hinata one of the guys will drive me."

I gave him a worried look but before I could say anything he said

"I'll be careful nothing will happen I promise."

"Fine" I said climbing out of the cab of his truck. He climbed out standing on one leg as he grabbed his crutches from the bed of his truck.

I gave him one last worried glance as I entered Kiba and Hinata's apartment. In the living room sat, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari.

Tenten saw me first so she stood up and came over to tell me what was going on meanwhile Ino and Temari we still trying to comfort Hinata.

"So tell me what's going on." I said

"Well Hinata had just woken up when Kiba told her he was taking Akamaru for a walk and said he would be back in an half hour no longer. He was gone for an hour when she called Neji. So we came over and waited a half hour longer hoping he had just lose track of time after that we called everyone except you and Naruto since he had just gotten out of the hospital two days ago everyone waited another half hour think Kiba would show up but he never did. We finally called you and Naruto because Naruto is well Naruto." Tenten finished up

"Alright" I said as I headed over to help comfort Hinata both Ino, and Temari gave me a worried look.

Hinata was crying uncontrollably mumbling incoherent sentences.

"Hinata look at me everything will be fine." I said

"bu..bu…..b….b…but…" Hinata rambled

"Nothing will happen to him he'll be fine."

"H….h…he…s…sh…"

"I know" I said letting her lean into my shoulder as she continued to cry. "Everything will be fine" I tired to reassure her. Ino rubbed her back and we all just continued to tell her reassuring things praying this wouldn't end up like it had with Naruto or worse.

Naruto's POV

"Sakura why don't you help comfort Hinata one of the guys will drive me." I said to Sakura

She gave me a worried look but before she could say anything I said

"I'll be careful nothing will happen I promise."

"Fine" she said climbing out of the cab of my truck. I climbed out standing on one leg as I grabbed my crutches from the bed of my truck.

She gave me one more worried look before she entered Kiba and Hinata's apartment. I crutched over to where the guys were standing outside seemingly forming a plan.

"Naruto." Kankuro said acknowledging my presence. I just nodded my head as Shikamaru continued explaining what we were going to do.

"Alright we're gonna split into three groups. Lee, Shino, Neji, and Sai in Kiba's Truck. Choji, Kankuro, and Garra in Kankuro's Truck, and Sasuke, Naruto, and me in Naruto's Truck. Who ever finds Kiba call everyone else, we don't want to be out numbered if he did get jumped and the guys who did it are still there. We do this as a team and we do this smart we don't want anyone getting hurt anymore than anyone is. Also Naruto I swear to God if you do something stupid and hurt yourself….just don't cause I don't want Sakura mad at me."

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just go find Dog Boy." I replied

Everyone nodded and we all went to our groups to go find Kiba and Akamaru. As Shiki and I got in my Truck we noticed Sasuke decided to sit in the truck bed which neither of liked. But said nothing to him, knowing he was still mad about the past few weeks.

Once everyone was in there respective trucks we headed out to look for Kiba. Shikamaru drove my truck as we drove around town looking for Kiba hoping he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Troublesome right" Shiki said to me

"Yeah this is the last thing we needed. Plus look at Sasuke he looks like he's about to murder someone."

"Lets just hope we find Kiba sleeping on a bench somewhere so we don't have to deal with Sasuke."

"Ha it would be like Dog Boy to fall asleep on a Bench."

Shikamaru just smiled as we continued to drive around for about ten minutes until my cell rings.

'ring…ring…ring'

Shikamaru gives me a worried look as I answer it

"Yeah Shino you find him."

"Yeah." Shino says

"Is he hurt bad." I ask worried that we would be back at the hospital.

"No he just has some cuts and bruises but Akamaru isn't to good."

"Alright where are you guys."

"Corner of Schell Rd and Lincoln Dr."

"Alright we'll be right there."

I say as I hang up the phone.

"They find him." Shiki says not really asking

"Yeah corner of Schell Rd and Lincoln Dr. We have to meet them there Kiba's but I'm not so sure about Akamaru" I say soberly.

Shikamaru nods and does a U-turn. Sasuke knocks on the window of my cab getting our attention. Opening it he says. "What we doing."

"We found Kiba and we are heading to where he is.

"Hm." He says as he turns away from the window. "Is he ok."

"Yeah"

"Ok" he says as we speed toward where Kiba is.

After about to minutes we reached the spot and saw Kiba sitting in the back of his pick up with Akamaru next to him his white coat stained crimson.

"Not Good." Shikamaru said

Sasuke and I both nod as we get out.

"Kiba you ok." I yell as I crutch over toward him with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I'm ok but Akamaru needs help."

As I get closer I see the extent of his and Akamaru's injuries. Kiba has some bruising on his face, a busted lip, some cuts, and what looks like a deep slice on the right side of his abdomen.

Akamaru however was looked much worse Kiba's t-shirt was tied his chest by a belt and covered in blood, yet he refused to leave Kiba's side.

"Alright Kiba we got to get you to your apartment where Sakura can fix you up. And we'll have Lee, Shino, Neji, and Sai take Akamaru to your sister." Shikamaru said leaving no room for Kiba to argue.

He gives me a worried look.

"We are doing what is best for you and him. They will make sure Akamaru is ok." I say

Kiba looks at Shino who nods before he looks back at me.

"Ok"

"Alright." I say as he gets out of the bed of his truck. Akamaru rises his head and whimpers.

"It'll be ok boy…We're going to get you fixed…so be good and let Shino take care of you."

Akamaru looks at Kiba a little longer before he lays at back down.

"Good Boy"

Akamaru whacks his tail against the metal of the truck bed as Kiba closes the tail gate. Shino nodded to him and got in the cab with Lee, Neji, and Sai.

"You alright man." I asked Kiba as he stumbled forward.

"Yeah just a little lightheaded." he said as Sasuke grasped his should to steady him.

"Lets get him back to the apartment." said Shiki

"Yeah." said Sasuke as he helped a less then pleased looking Kiba into the truck.

Closing the door he turned to me "Alright now to get you in the back of the cab."

"No I'll just sit in the back of the pick-up with you."

"Hm"

I just ignored him putting my crutches in the back and lifting myself into the bed of my truck.

"You know everyone is worried you'll run of and do something stupid." I said to Sasuke as Shikamaru started driving us back to Kiba's house.

"Yeah well sitting here doing nothing isn't helping us either now is it."

"Your right but you can't just go face him by yourself now."

"Well what else are we going to do wait around and let my brother and his gang pick us off one by one."

"NO"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU HAVE SOME GREAT PLAN HINDEN UP YOUR SLEVE."

"…."

"That's what I though." he said as I looked away. There along silence as neither of us spoke for awhile.

"Hey Sasuke do you remember that summer we went camping."

"Yeah it was the summer before my parents were killed."

"You remember how I fell down that cliff and broke my leg."

"Yeah"

"You remember how I told you not to try and climb down"

"Yeah. But I didn't listen and ended up falling down too and breaking both my arms" he said with a smile reminiscing the last summer he spent with his parents.

"Exactly. So this time I'm begging you to listen" I said in a serious tone as the truck came to a stop at Kiba's apartment.

"For once just listen to me." I said getting out of the back and going to the door to get Sakura so she could help Kiba.

"Hm."

Sakura's POV

"Sakura-Chan we need you outside now." I hear Naruto call from just inside the doorway of Kiba's apartment.

"Oh God Kiba-Kuns hurt" Hinata cried as she tried to get up but was held back by Temari

"Hinata just calm down Sakura won't be able to help Kiba if you're on top of him."

"B….but…"

"He'll be fine if he was seriously hurt they wound have taken him to the hospital instead of here."

"Hinata I'll let you see him once I figure out what I need to do." I said as I rushed out the door.

"Where is he" I ask Naruto he points toward his truck and starts crutching toward it.

"He's not hurt to bad, he has a deep gash in his stomach like someone tried to stab him but beside that just a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok then how 'bout you help comfort Hinata you may be the only person she'll listen to."

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

He nods and disappears into the doorway. I stand there looking at the doorway before I turn and head to his truck.

Shikamaru and Sasuke are helping a pale Kiba out of the car.

"Hey guys just hold him there for a second." I say as I lift up his shirt and look at the gash Naruto was talking about.

It was maybe two inches long, starting out deep and becoming shallow toward the end.

"Alright it doesn't look to bad, the bleeding seems to have stopped for the most part so lets get him inside bandage it up and let him rest."

Sasuke and Shikamaru both nod and help Kiba into his apartment where we lay him on his bed. Hinata at his side the moment he enters.

"Kiba-kun are you alright."

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God" she says as she kisses him.

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you."

At this Hinata just cried a mix of tears of happiness and sorrow. Kiba rubbed her back comforting her.

"I'll give you guys a moment" I mouthed as I turned to Shika and Sasuke who both nodded and we left the room.

We went to the living room where everyone except Shino, Sai, Lee, and Neji had gathered. I headed straight to Naruto who pulled me into his lap.

"Are you ok." he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and snuggled into his neck. Everyone sat in comfortable silence for about ten minutes just letting it all sink in that Kiba was for the most part fine.

Kiba's POV

Sasuke and Shikamaru help me into my apartment and into my bedroom. I can hear Naruto arguing with Hinata about letting her see me but in the end she wins, mainly because he knows I'm pretty much ok.

The second he lets her in she is at my side eyes wide with fear.

"Kiba-kun are you alright." she asks me.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God" she says as she kisses me deep and passionately.

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you."

At this Hinata just cried a mix of tears of happiness and sorrow. I rubbed her back comforting her.

Sakura mouths I'll give you guys a moment"

I nod and she turned to Shika and Sasuke who both nodded and they left the room.

I sat there rubbing Hinata's back whispering "It's ok, everything is alright." over and over until she finally excused herself and fell asleep.

I brushed my fingers through her lavender hair and just though my mind going from Akamaru to Hinata and everyone else, something had to be done about Akatsuki.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's soft cries.

"No..no…you can't…I won't let…you take him."

"Hinata….Hinata" I shake her "Hinata"

"No" she yells as she wakes up

"It's ok I'm right here."

"I though I would never see you again."

"I'm right here I'm not leaving you everything is fine. I'm not leaving."

"I….I….I"

"Shhh its ok." I comfort her as she calmed back down.

"Where is Akamaru" she asked as she realized he was missing

I look away not wanting to answer that question.

"Kiba is he ok." she asked concern present in her voice

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Lee, Shino, Sai, and Neji took him to my sister and that was thee last I saw him."

"I'm so sorry Kiba."

I just nod my head as I start to cry, realizing that I had let down my best friend, and that for all I know he could be dead right now.

"Kiba-kun it's ok, I bet they will walk in with him right now." Hinata said as I let it all out praying that no one would walk in.

After awhile I stopped crying and just laid with Hinata in silence neither of us really having anything to say. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto's POV

After about two hours I decided to go check on Kiba and Hinata, I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

"Hey Kiba, Hinata how you doing." I asked as he sat up, Hinata getting up of the bed.

"Good."

I nod "You ready to tell us what happened."

He nods not wanting to speak.

"Alright. Hinata do you mind leaving so I can talk to him."

"N…No…problem Naruto"

"Thanks" I say as she leaves the room.

I take a seat next to Kiba. He looks at he gauze that is showing from under my shirt and then to the cast on my leg and hand.

"I'm lucky aren't I"

I nod my head

"Have you heard from my sister."

"No"

"I see."

I don't say anything and we sit in silence for a few seconds

"You ready."

"Yeah."

"Akamaru and I left for our usual walk same path we always take. About a mile into our walk he alerted me that we were being followed so I decided I'd try and get away from the guy who was following us. I kept walking through the back that we use to hang in thinking no one would no there way around them like us. But he did he kept following us so I turned corner that takes you into the alley way of the Ramon shop but was met by Tobi. I turn not wanting anything to do with him but Kisame is blocking my way. I tell them 'I don't want any trouble' they just laugh and Tobi saws 'I should have though of that before I became friends with Sasuke.' Knowing I have no choice I nod to Akamaru and we attacked them. They both pulled knives I was able to get the knife away from Tobi and scare him away but Kisame was attacking Akamaru with the knife and had already stabbed Akamaru a few times. I charged Kisame and made a at his throat he dodged and got me in the stomach. I let out a cry of pain which got Akamaru's attention. Kisame went for my chest but Akamaru got in way and took the stab to the chest. However instead of letting go he bit Kisame's arm and I stabbed him in the gut. Kisame yelled out for Tobi to help, Tobi appeared out of nowhere and kicked Akamaru in the head. I went to stab him but he kicked me in the head next thing I know I'm on the ground a few feet from Akamaru. Akamaru is covered in blood so I took of my shirt and belt and applied it to the wound in his chest."

Kiba stops talking and looks down at his hands he's quite for a while like he's debating on wither or not he has anything else to say. I stand putting my hand on his shoulder.

"If you love something, protect it with both arms. You must live life with no regrets. You did what you could, don't live with regret it will eat you up just like it's eating at Sasuke." I squeeze his should than start to head out the room I open the door and turn my head. "Your alive, Hinata is ok, and Akamaru will be fine, you have all your friends with you. Everything will be ok."

I leave the room and as I close the door the phone rings.

"Hello" Kiba anwsers

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Thanks For reading **

**Please Review so i can know your thoughs.**

**Soccernin19**


	7. Hanging By A Moment

Life's not always fair. Sometimes you can get a splinter even sliding down a rainbow.

~Terri Guillemets

* * *

Chapter 7. Hanging By A Moment

Naruto's POV

"Hello" Kiba said as he answered the phone.

I decided to stay close to the door so I would be able to hear.

"Really."

"…."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU SIS I LOVE YOU" he practically screamed into the phone.

I smile before heading back to the family room, knowing that maybe for just a little bit everything was going to be fine.

Itachi's POV

"So you've failed once again."

"I'm Sorry Uzumaki should have died, I shot him after nearly beating him to death. As for Inuzuka his damn dog got in the way, although I think we may have killed his dog." Said Kisame

I was silent for a long time as I tried to think of what to do.

"No it's fine you've put fear in them. And my foolish little brother is surely itching to come find me. We'll let them start to feel safe again and hit them when they least expect it." I said as a smile crept it's was onto my face. "However I want you to get rid of Uzumaki he's in my way."

"Yes Sir."

"After you take out Uzumaki they will be afraid but if we don't attack them after they will think we are done. They will let their guard done. Tell the guys not to hurt anyone else, do you understand."

"Understood."

"Oh and Kisame"

"Yes Sir"

"Next time shot Uzumaki twice in the heart"

"Gladly Sir." Kisame said with a smile "Just tell me when and where"

"Do it today "

Kisame smiled evilly as I saw him head for our armory.

Everything was going according to plan. I laughed knowing in a few hours a certain blond would be dead.

Sasuke's POV

I sat in Kiba's family room Ino's head on my shoulder as she talked quietly with Tenten. I though about what he had said to me on are way hear. He was right may just once I should listen to the dope. I knew he was right but at the same time I didn't want everyone close to me having to worry about wither they would be next.

"Sasuke" I heard Sakura's voice pull me out of my thoughts

"Hn"

"He's worried about you we all are." she said as everyone in the room nodded their heads. I hated how she could read me like that the only two people who could also read me were Ino and Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it"

She nods before turning to Temari and continues talking.

I once again let my mind wonder to my pervious thoughts but stopped when I heard the sound of crutches hitting the ground.

"I think Kiba has some good news" said a very familiar voice

Everyone looked at him as he smiled. He was never one to stay in any mood other than happy. A few seconds later a tired looking Kiba came into the room with a large smile on his face. He sat down next to Hinata giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why so happy" Naruto asked even though he obviously already knew.

"Well, I just got a call from Hana. She said that Akamaru would be fine and that the boys would be bringing him home soon."

They weight on everyone's shoulders seemed to lift and they all smiled and took a deep breath in some mumbling 'thank god' I even allowed myself to smile. However it dropped when I saw a frown on Sakura's face and her eyes looking into the hallway.

I then noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. Not wanting to ruin everyone else's happiness in noticed she put on a fake smile. So I did the same wonder where Naruto might have headed of to.

Naruto's POV

Kiba had just come in and told everyone that Akamaru would be alright when I felt a burning pain in my chest that seemed to spread through my body and radiate in my chest and leg.

'Shit' I though to myself as I left the family room and headed out of Kiba's house someone was here.

I could feel Sakura watching me as I left, knowing she was probably wondering where I was going but at that moment I just needed to get out of the house something wasn't right and I didn't want anyone to know.

"So you knew I was out here and you come out alone. You're a fool Uzumaki." he laughs

I glare at him

"If you were smart you would have stayed inside."

"So you could hurt my friends Hell No, I'll kill you here and now" I said

"How's a cripple like you gonna stop me." he laughed as he went for his colt 45

I quickly took one of my crutches and swung it at this hand making his gun fly in the air and land a few feet away.

"Well apparently I underestimated you." he said as he pulled a katana from his back and attempted to cut me but I was able to block it with my crutch as I took the other and jabbed him in the gut making him back away. Sakura was going to kill me.

"How's that for a cripple I said as I attempted to put as little pressure on my broken leg as possible.

"Pretty good but not good enough" he said as he ran at me his katana aimed at my heart. I moved just in time and he missed my heart but gazed my arm. I grabbed hold of his arm that held the katana and stroke his elbow with all my power forcing his elbow to break. He released a cry of pain.

"You Bastard" he yelled and punched me in the chest where he had shot me.

"ghaaa" I yelled as I fell to the ground blood starting to pool underneath me the stitches had ripped open.

"Now you'll pay" Kisame said as he picked up his gun and aimed it at me laughing "You know before I was gonna make it quick so you wouldn't feel any pain. But know I'm gonna let you bleed to death." he said as he raised the gun at me.

'Not again' I though 'I don't want to hurt them again'

"Say goodbye Uzumaki." he said as he pulled the trigger. I heard the bang of the gun being fire and then the pain of the bullet entering the right side of my chest and exiting the backside. I placed my hand over the hole in the front of my chest. The crimson liquid running in-between my fingers. I struggled to breath as my blood streamed out of my mouth, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

I heard him laugh as he cocked his gun and walked away. 'I didn't want to die I was suppose to take Sakura-chan to the dance. I was suppose to go to college, I was suppose to grow old with Sakura, have kids and grand kids and then die an old man, not alone on the pavement of my friends house.'

'Damn it why did I come out here alone'

Sakura's POV

I watched Naruto walk out of the room and down the hall but not wanting to ruin the happiness I put on a fake smile, figuring he'd be back soon.

I began talking with the girls as the boys had there own conversation. After about ten minutes the sound of a gun firing filled the house and everyone became silent. All conversation stopped and dread filled the eyes of everyone.

One word escaped my mouth "Naruto" as I got up and ran to the front of the house and out the door followed by everyone else.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks.

"NARUTO" I scream as I run to his side. His hand is covering what I assume to be where he got shot.

Blood is seeping through his fingers with every breath. "Naruto your going to be ok." I tell him as I pull him into my lap becoming oblivious to everyone around me as I cradle hi body.

He turns his head towards me his eyes unfocused as he looked at me. I pressed my hand over his applying more pressure to the hole in his chest but the blood still leaked out. It was everywhere. 'Why did such horrible things happed to him'

"H….hey…s….sakura….chan" he said trying to give me his famous fox grin

"Shhh don't talk everything will be fine. We're gonna get you fixed up and then your gonna come back to school just like you said you would."

He tried to laugh but ended up coughing up blood so instead he just smiled and raised his hand to my face wiping away the tears that were falling with his thumb. His hands were so cold as he did so.

"I love you" he said his voice barely audible.

"I love you too so just hold on ok." I said as I felt his pulse weakening

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"NARUTO…DON'T YOU LEAVE ME. I CAN'T LOSE YOU" I screamed at him shaking him lightly his body was so pale and cold and his eyes wouldn't open so I did the only thing I could think of I kissed him. His lips were cold as ice and for a few seconds he didn't react but then ever so I felt him respond.

I opened my eyes and looked into his they were dale no longer the breath taking sapphire blue that I loved, but instead grey like the life had faded from them.

"I…I….I'm…."

"Don't you dare you will not die here." I said to him forcefully

He didn't say anything but he lightly squeezed my hand. I squeezed back letting him now I wasn't going to leave him and we just sat there with his head in my lap. His breath was shallow and ragged and getting worse with every passing second.

"Sakura" I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up to see Shikamaru and two men standing next to him "Sakura let go and let them take care of Naruto" he said in a gentle voice as I felt someone else loosen my grip on Naruto. I turn to see Kankuro doing it.

He carefully places Naruto on the ground as Shikamaru picks me up bridle style and carries me to Naruto' truck nodding to Sasuke who's in the drivers seat.

I look out the window to see most of our friends standing there tears in there eyes as the two paramedics are franticly working on Naruto.

I start taking quick frantic breaths unable to breath.

The world stops as I see the puddle of blood the paramedics are working in

I scream his name and suddenly everything goes black.

Shikamaru's POV

We were all sitting in Kiba's family talking happily after he told us the good news when suddenly the sound of gunfire slices through the air.

It became dead silent as all conversation stopped and a chill ran down my spine. 'God Not Again'

"Naruto" Sakura says breathlessly as she stands and runs toward the door. For a second no one moves and then we all realize what just happened and sprint after her.

I'm right behind as she throw open the door. We both step outside, Sakura is in front of me as we step outside. She suddenly stops dead in her tracks.

"Sakura what's wrong." she doesn't respond to my voice but instead she screams "Naruto"

She runs to his side and starts talking to him oblivious to the world around her.

I hear the gasps of others as they make they're way to through the door and onto Kiba's driveway.

I hear some yell call 9-1-1. I turn to see that it was Garra, I don't think I've ever heard so much emotion in his voice.

I start looking around at the others Temari is struggling to dial 9-1-1, Ino hiding her face in Sasuke's shirt. Hinata is on the ground, Kiba holding onto her as she cry tear falling from his eyes also. Choji is holding Tenten as they both cry, Kankuro just stood there tears falling down his face.

"NARUTO…DON'T YOU LEAVE ME. I CAN'T LOSE YOU" Sakura screamed at him shaking him lightly his body was so pale and cold and his eyes wouldn't open I though he had died in her arms. I felt tears start to stream down my face. 'Why did you have to die' I though to myself.

That's when I saw Sakura lean down and kiss him. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then I saw his head rise just a little. 'He's alive, he's still with us now if that stupid ambulance would….'

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sakura talking to him. "Don't you dare you will not die here." she said to him. I saw him squeeze her hand and they stayed there in silence as all of us cried at the unfolding scene of one of our friends dying in his girlfriends arms. The thought was to much and I closed by eyes as I felt someone grab hold of me making me jump.

"They're almost here" said Temari her tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug we stayed there praying he would make it.

Soon the sound of sirens filled the air. I turned to Sasuke and mouthed 'come here.' he nodded before saying something to Ino who let go of him and went to hold onto Choji.

Temari looked at me and understood what I was going to do so she went to talk to Kankuro.

"Sasuke when the paramedics come Sakura will want to go with them, but we can't let her if he dies when she's in the ambulance….." I trailed off not wanting to think about it "Just get in Naruto's truck I'll get Sakura and we'll meet you there." I said

Sasuke nodded. I could see he was mad at himself for not protecting Naruto….Hell I was mad at myself.

A few second later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics climbed out. I saw Kankuro go in front of Sakura.

I turned to the paramedics "Let us get her away from him before you start working on him."

They both nodded understanding we were trying to help them and our friend. I walked up behind Sakura.

"Sakura" I said putting my hand on her shoulder making her jump. Her eyes held so many emotions that it hurt to look into them. "Sakura let go and let them take care of Naruto" I said to her very gently as Kankuro started to take her hands off of Naruto.

She turned to him eyeing Kankuro as he gently places him on the ground. Tears are falling down her face and she is covered in blood. I pick her up bridle style knowing she won't be able to walk on her own.

The paramedics give me a thank full look before they franticly try to at least slow down the bleeding.

I begin to carry Sakura to Naruto's truck as I do so, I realize how much of Naruto's blood was on Sakura as it was now beginning to cover me.

I push the thought out of my mid as Sasuke opens the truck door and I put Sakura in she gives me a look full of worry as I nod to Sasuke, who nods back.

Sakura begins to look at the scene around her and starts to hyperventilate, her eyes grow wide when they finally settle on Naruto.

"Naruto" she screams before she goes limp her body finally giving out. I close the door my hand leaving a bloody hand print as Sasuke drives away.

I look back at the paramedics they had already stuck tubes into his arms. Someone else's blood was being pumped into him. A pool of his own underneath him. I can't take it anymore I fall to my hands and knees. I look at my hands they're covered in blood, Naruto's blood. I throw up.

Kankuro's POV

I had just helped Shikamaru get Sakura away from Naruto and watched him carry her to the car. I heard Sakura scream Naruto's name as she then fainted and Sasuke drove away. I saw Shikamaru look at his hands then Naruto and back at his hands.

I watched as he feel to his hands and knees and throw up. Temari rushed over to him comforting him. I looked at the ground and just waited for me to wake up from this horrible dream.

"Kankuro" I heard my brothers gruff voice I looked at him. "Go with the paramedics they're gonna take Naruto to the hospital. We'll meet you there." 'Why couldn't this just be a bad dream.'

"Why can't someone else go"

"Because Shikamaru his freaking out, Choji's comforting all the girls, I'm going to get cloths for Sakura, and Kiba's waiting here because we can't get a hold of anyone else."

"Ok" I said as I saw the Paramedics start to load Naruto in the ambulance. The one paramedic pointed to the front so I climbed in the passenger seat as he got into the drivers seat.

As we drove he was talking over the radio in some code I didn't understand. Blood covered his hands and the steering wheel. I looked away not wanting to see the blood. I could hear the paramedic in the back talking to Naruto.

"Come on kid, don't give up on me, come on, damn it."

I covered my ears so I couldn't hear him. Just a little farther and we'd be there, he just had to make it a little farther.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to the paramedic next to me. "We're here kid."

I nodded and climbed out of and walked around in the back of the ambulance, as I did I saw the paramedic who had been in the back with Naruto.

He had his face in his hands mumbling something I couldn't understand, I looked around and saw bloody hand prints on the walls and drawers.

"Oh No No" I said backing up.

The paramedic looked at me blood stained his face. "I did all I could"

"IS HE ALIVE"

"Barely"

I feel tears slip down my face 'why did this always happen to him, why did these things always happen to us' I walked away from the paramedic and into the ER waiting room. 'Please let him live'

"Kankuro" I look up to see Sasuke holding a sleeping Sakura, so I sit next him.

"Is she ok." I asked him

"Physically yes, mentally I don't know. When we first got here a doctor checked on her and said that because of what happened her mind kind of shut down to protect her so we'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

I nod at him and we wait for the others.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas, that why i can know what you guys want.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Soccernin19**


	8. Death And All Of His Friends

**_I'd like to apoligies for not updating i've been busy and i know that its not a very good excuse so please forgive me and i'll update soon. Also thank you for reviewing and keep it up._**

* * *

"I'm trying to say that this period of life which we all go through, the teenage period, is a very frightening time."

**~ Miss Helen Crump, The Andy Griffith Show**

**

* * *

**Ch. 8 Death And All Of His Friends

~One Hour later~

3rd person

"Hey any news" Temari asked as she and the others entered the hospital waiting room.

"Not yet" Sasuke said holding a sleeping Sakura in his arms.

"How is she" Temari asked referring to the sleeping figure in his arms

"I'm not sure" he replied obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. Temari understood and walked over to Shikamaru.

He was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, dried blood still on his shirt. He sat staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it, in his hand was Asuma's lighter that he was opening , lighting and then closing it, he repeated this again and again.

The others were sitting in the chairs next to and surrounding Sasuke and Kankuro. Garra, Neji, Sai, and Shino we all silent, everyone else was quietly talking to each other, their voices full of worry. To any outsider it would be obvious that something very bad had happened that night.

"Naruto" came the quiet cry from the petite pink headed girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Shhh." he tried to calm her hoping she wouldn't wake yet but there would be no such luck tonight.

"Naruto" she said again as her eyes started to flutter open, reviling themselves to the world again.

"Sakura" said the man holding her his dark eyes carrying a worried look.

"Is he dead" she asked causing his usually calm face to fill with shook at her question, all there friends had similar looks on their faces.

"I" he paused for a second obviously trying to think of what to say. "We don't know"

"I see" was all she said as she pulled herself away from him and went to stand, immediately Temari and Tenten were at her side incase she were to fall.

She gave them a warm smile for caring about her as the three moved away from the guys and over to Hinata who had a bag of Sakura's clothes.

The ones she had on now were covered in the dried blood of her Naruto.

"Here Sakura." Hinata said as she handed the bag to Sakura who nodded in appreciation. Then turned towards the restroom. "I'll be out it a second" she said her face bearing a false smile, that was all too obvious to her friends.

She enter the bathroom locking the door behind her, and looked into the mirror her pink v-neck had dark crimson stains on it as did her new skinny jeans. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized how likely it was that she would never again see his face.

"Naruto" she mouthed before collapsing to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to comfort herself. A knock on the door caused her to lift her head.

"Sakura are you ok" came Temari's

"Y…Yeah" she replied feebly

"Are you sure" Temari asked not completely convinced by Sakura's first answer

"Yeah" Sakura replied this time her voice was more reassuring.

"Alright" Temari replied before walking away from the door.

"Alright Sakura get yourself together." The pink haired teen said to herself as she stood pulling of the bloody clothing she had on and threw them in the trash.

Next she opened the bag Hinata had handed her, inside was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and Naruto's favorite orange hoodies. She put on her jeans and t-shirt, but stared at the hoodie for a second before putting it on and taking in Naruto's scent.

She took a few more deep breaths before she unlocked the door and walked into the waiting room. All her friends were waiting in a section of chairs that was of by it's self away from the rest of the people waiting to hear about the people they carried for.

"Sakura" Garra's guff voice called out to her a look of worry masked his usually emotionless face.

"What has the doctor come out" she asked his as she quickened her pace to the group.

"No not yet" he replied

She didn't reply but instead sat in one of the chairs with her friends all of them waiting for news about Naruto.

Itachi's POV

"Did you do it" I asked Kisame as he walked in.

"Yes Sir" he replied grinning so that his sharkish teeth were showing.

"How" I asked curious as to how he had finally been able to kill Uzumaki.

"I went to Inuzuka's house were they had all gathered after we attached Inuzuka this morning. They were all in the living room talking so I waited outside knowing Uzumaki would feel something was wrong. He eventually came outside alone the fool. Anyways we started fighting and he was able to break my elbow" he said, showing me his elbow that was angled the wrong way.

"I see well we'll get that taken care of later, continue"

"Yes sir, after he broke my arm I was able to punch him in the chest were I had shot him earlier. This caused the him to collapse to his knees, which is when I shot him in the chest." He smiled brightly as he said this "the bastard collapsed to the ground surrounded in his own blood. I left quickly after that because the rest of his friends started to come out of the house." Kisame finished

"Good, Good…" I stopped when I realized a critical detail was missing. "Kisame I though I told you to shot Uzumaki twice."

Kisame seemed to suddenly become very nervous. "Well you see Itachi after I had reloaded my gun Uzumaki was surrounded in a rather large pool of his blood and the others were starting to come out, and seeing as how my arm was broken it wasn't a fair fight so I left before they could come after me."

I nodded thinking over Kisame's words before saying. "Very well, you may leave now, and get that arm taken care of."

Kisame nodded before leaving.

"Well now that Uzumaki is taken care off I can continue on with my plans and finally get ride of my foolish little brother."

Tsunade's POV

~One Hour Earlier in Tsunade's office at the high school~

In my office was Kakashi, Jiraiya, Guy, Iruka, Shibi, Chōza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume and Hana.

"I asked all of you here because we need to discuses what we should do about Akatsuki." I paused as they all nodded in agreement. "As you all know Naruto Uzumaki was attacked a few weeks ago and Kiba and Akamaru were attacked to day. Naruto was severely injured as was Akamaru luckily Kiba was able to get way with minor injuries."

"Well what do we do about it" said Chōza

"Well I've reinstated Kakashi and Guy into ANBU" **(AN: Tsunade is also in charge of the Kohona Police force it's one of the jobs that comes with being head of the school. Weird I know but it's a story so that's how it works)**

"I see" Shikaku said nodding his head and rubbing his chin as if thinking "…" Skikaku was about to say something when Shizune came rushing into the office a panicked look on her face.

Everyone's attention was averted to her as she skidded to a stop in front of my desk gasping for air.

"Shizune what's the meaning of this has something happened." I asked in a stern but sincere voice.

"It…it's…Naruto…" a gasp was heard from everyone in the room "He was attacked again outside of Kiba's apartment….they don't know if he'll make it." she finished her face a little pale.

I took a sharp intake of breath not knowing what to say, luckily someone else was able to find words.

"WHAT, WHO DID IT." it was Tsume, her voice full of anger. I had forgotten how attacked she had gotten to Naruto because of his friendship with Kiba it was amazing how Naruto could change people.

When I looked up I noticed that Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka, gone. Guy, Shibi, Chōza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume and Hana still in my office a mixture of emotions on their faces.

"I don't know, but probably Akatsuki." Shizune said

"I'LL KILL THEM." Tsume yelled her wild side beginning to show.

"Tsume calm down, we need to get to the hospital and check on our children and see if he's ok. Unlike last time all of us will be there for them." Shikaku said as he started to leave "and Tsunade pull yourself together you need to be there for Sakura this time."

I nodded and tried to get myself together knowing I needed to be there for Sakura.

3rd person POV

~At The Hospital~

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Kankuro, Garra, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Shino, Lee, Hinata, and Tenten were still sitting in the waiting room waiting anxiously. The group sat quietly as if afraid that a single sound would cause disaster. On occasion a tear could be seen escaping from someone's eyes and sliding down there face.

The glum mood was interrupted by a voice.

"Mopping isn't going to help him." Kakashi said causing all their heads to turn. Beside him were Jiraiya, Guy, Iruka, Shibi, Chōza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume, Hana, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade, Kakashi." Sakura said as fresh tears started to stream down her face.

Immediately Tsunade rushed to Sakura's side as the other adults made their way to their children or just sat down among them.

"Shhh…it's ok everythings gonna be ok." Tsunade repeated to her trying to soothe her.

"Blood…their was so much blood." Sakura cried as Tsunade held her in her arms hoping to calm her student.

At the same time Shikaku was talking with his son.

"Shikamaru he went by himself because it's who he is, his father was the same."

Shikamaru didn't look at his father he just sat there with his head down. Temari gave Shikaku a worried look.

"Temari would you mind leaving us alone for a bit and make sure no one follows us."

Temari nodded her head and went to sit with her brothers.

"Come on Shikamaru get up." Shikaku said as he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Dad leave me be." Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to pull out of his father's grasp.

"No" Shikaku said in a stern voice that surprised Shikamaru, as he led him outside the ER waiting room.

When they reached outside rain fell from the dark sky. It was the kind of rain that made a depressing day even more depressing. It was the kind of rain that came in a drizzle and seemed to almost hang in the air at the same time.

"Sit" Shikaku said in a softer voice motioning to a bench outside the ER doors. Shikamaru didn't say a word and just did as his father had said.

Shikaku looked at his son with wise eyes, the same wisdom Naruto's eyes held. Only Shikaku let his wisdom show while Naruto hid his behind a childish gleam.

"Shikamaru, look at me." Shikaku said. Shikamaru allowed his head to raise so that he could see his father's face.

"Listen….." Shikaku voice trailed off as he thought over his words. "Naruto is very much like both his father and mother he will do anything to keep those closest from being hurt. Even if it means he has to die. He did what he did today probably because he felt it was the best way to keep everyone else safe."

Shikamaru closed his eyes thinking over what his father had said. "Why…why doesn't he understand that this hurts us too. He knows that if we went out together we could have easily taken on whoever did this." tears were streaming down Shikamaru's face. "Why doesn't he understand that dad."

Shikaku put his hand on his son's arm. "It's not that he doesn't understand it it's that he doesn't want to risk losing anyone important to him. Look at it from his perspective you all of you are the closest thing he has to a family. He doesn't want to risk losing his family, why do you think he's always fought so hard to keep everyone safe, he values you guys more than he values his life."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding of what his father has told him and begins to pull out a cigarette.

"You know son your mother would kill you if she caught you with one of those in your mouth." Shikamaru just nods as he lights it. "She would kill me if she saw a lot of the things I did." he says

Shikaku laughs and pats his son on the back before heading back inside.

Shikamaru takes a long drag from his cigarette "Troublesome." he says and takes another long drag as he thinks over the events of the day and what his father has told him.

Shikamaru sat there for about ten minutes as he finished his cigarette. He took one last drag before throwing it to the ground. He went inside and sat down with his friends.

Sakura had finally stopped crying and noticed Shikamaru come inside. She sat with everyone waiting and hoping the doctor would come out soon to tell them how Naruto was.

Almost as if the heavens had granted her wish, Kiba's gruff voice call out. "Look here comes the doctor."

Everyone stood at once and rushed the doctor as he came near. They all began talking at once as he approached them. He put up his hand to get then to settle before he began.

"Your Friend did make it through the surgery however we did have some complications. His heart stopped for about two minutes and we don't know how it is going to effect him…..if it effects him at all. Also because of the severity of his injuries we aren't sure if he will make it through the night. The bullet that shot his caused his right lung to collapse but also caused server damage to the vessels around that area. Along with that damage it seemed as if an outside force plus the force of the bullet entering his body caused the repairs done to his earlier gun shot wound to reopen, so we had to repair that also. Your friend has lost a lot of blood and right know I believe it's his pure will power that is keeping him alive because I have never seen someone lose that much blood and have that kind of damage done survive."

Every face fell with this information, they had known it was bad but for the doctor to say he couldn't believe Naruto was even alive meant he should be dead.

"Can…can we see him." Sakura asked in a shaken voice.

The doctor looked at Sakura, sorrow was evident in his eyes. "Yes you may see him." he motioned for them to follow.

Sakura's POV

"Can…can we see him" I asked the doctor in a shaken voice.

He looked at me and the sorrow in is eyes was evident, he didn't even try to mask it.

"Yes you may see him." he said as he motioned for us to follow. I hesitated for moment wondering of this is what I wanted before following him through the halls of the hospital. We continued to follow him through the winding halls of the hospital until we came to the ICU.

"I…I…Can't" I heard the weak and crying voice of Hinata as she turned and ran the opposite way down the hall. A moment later Kiba followed her calling out her name.

Everyone stared at me to see what I would do, I just continued following the doctor towards Naruto's room. He finally stopped at the last door in the hall and said, "Here you are and I wish the best for him." before he hurried away obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

The room was dim as I entered. The sound of machines filled the room, it was so much like last time.

I had the same sick feeling in my gut like I was about to puke, the chemicals they used to keep the room sterile weren't helping the fact either. I approached his bed cautiously afraid that if I made a wrong move he would vanish from my sight.

As I got closer I noticed more details that I wish I hadn't, around his chest we're thick gauze wrappings, in his left arm and IV was attacked along with a bag of O Negative blood. The only difference from last time was their was no tube in his throat meaning he was breathing on his own. 'A good sign' I told myself.

I was hardly aware that the others had entered the room and were watching me waiting for another breakdown.

I moved to the side of the bed where a chair had conveniently been placed and took hold of his hand, a few tears managing to escape my eyes.

"Sakura" a hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump.

I turned to face the person and it was Kakashi, he looked very old and tired. He squatted down in front of me so that my eyes met his only for me to look away.

"Sakura look at me." I allowed my gaze to meet his.

"Sakura, Naruto is strong and you know he'll fight so he can live but you have to be prepared to say goodbye." I nodded to let him know I understood, fresh tears started to fall and he pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh. I know its hard but I'll be right here ok." I nodded as he held me, letting him know I understood.

He let go and moved into the corner of the room to give me space. I looked around to see everyone making their way out of the room. Tsunade was talking with a doctor just outside the door, Jiraiya standing next to her. Sasuke was hiding his face with his bangs while holding Ino close to him as he walked out. The others already gone probably heading to their respective homes to cry in privet or just be in silence way from the horrible sounds of machines.

About twenty minutes later I saw Tsunade pop into the room and nod to Kakashi before she two left. During the next two hours everyone came and left. Some saying something others more comfortable in silence the only who never left the room was Kakashi, he stayed as a constant presence just watching over me. I had the feeling he felt guilty about not being there for us last time.

"I know you said you would stay here but you can leave, I'll be ok." I told him

"I'm fine" he said as he pulled out his book. I nodded and went back to my watch over Naruto.

Soon a few hours passed and Kakashi had fallen asleep in his chair in the corner. I could feel my own heavy eye lids dropping over my tired eyes. I tried to stay wake but was slowly losing the battle.

"Don't leave me" I mumbled to Naruto before finally subduing to sleep.

"Sakura" I heard a small and quiet voice call and my eyes slowly opened to a dark hospital room.

I opened and closed my eyes a few more time to let them adjust to the light. When they did I saw a pair of cerulean eyes looking at me. My heart started to beat out of my chest as I realized Naruto was awake.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he said is voice weak and raspy.

"Hey" I said back, tightly grasping his hand tears of relief falling from by eyes.

He lifted his rough callused hand and softly wiped away my tears a soft expression of peace spread across his face before he grimaced in pain.

"Naruto." I cried out tightly gripping the hand he had raised to wipe away my tears.

He looked me in the eyes, weakly gripping my hand "Don't cry" he said then went limp as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hand slipping from my grasp.

"Naruto, Naruto." I screamed over and over as the heart rate monitor showed a flat line and made a long beeping sound.

A doctor rushed into the room and pressed a red button on the wall setting off an alarm that went off in the nurse's station down the hall.

Causing more doctors to rush in. The original was yelling about needing a crash cart as I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away from him.

"No. no stop." I yelled at the person

"Sakura they need you out of the way." it was Kakashi's voice

"Let me go." I screamed thrashing around in his grip trying to get lose

"Sakura stop. Your only in the way by being near him right now. So stop struggling and calm down." he said in a stern voice.

I stopped struggling and watched as the fanatic doctors performed CPR and prepare to use the pads to shock him.

"He has absolutely no vitals signs and his lung appears to have collapsed again. If we don't something fast we will lose him for sure." a doctor yelled

"Naruto, please no, please, I need you. Naruto please." I screamed tears streaming down my face as Kakashi held me back.

"Alright charge to two hundred." The doctor said as he rubbed the two paddles together, then positioned them above Naruto's chest.

"Charged" the nurse yelled

"Clear" the doctor yelled in response as he pressed the paddles to Naruto's chest and his body violently lifted into the air and landing with a sickening 'THUD'. The doctor looked at the heart monitor and then back at Naruto. "Shit. Charge again this time to 300."

"Charged." A nurse yelled back at the doctor

"Ok. Clear." The doctor yelled again as he pressed the paddles on Naruto's chest again.

His body once again being violently lifted into the air, but this time blood leaked out of his chest. "Shit we're losing him." The doctor yelled

"NO. NO. NO PLEASE NO NARUTO PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WOTHOUT YOU. PLEASE NO PLEASE. NARUTO PLEASE." I pleaded with him as blood drained from his body and the doctors franticly worked to restart his heart.

"Alright give him 300mg of amiodarone" the doctor yelled at a nurse.

As another began CPR again and the nurse the doctor had yelled at took a needle filled with amiodarone put it into Naruto's arm.

"Ok charge to 300 again." the doctor said

"Charged"

"Come on kid pull through." he said as he positioned the paddles above Naruto's chest.

"CLEAR"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas, that why i can know what you guys want.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Soccernin19**


	9. A Twist in My Story

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated and I have no excuse. But I did make a double chappy and I think everyone will enjoy it.****

* * *

******

Rsfan- I really liked your input about the coma and I did seriously consider it, but it would cause me to change a lot of the story I had planned out. Please keep up the reviews and thanks.

**Winter Knight- Well I didn't kill him yet but you'll have to keep reading if you want to find out who will die and who won't or maybe no one does haven't decided yet but thanks for the review and please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the most important choice. And it's not always in our hands."

~ Derek Shepherd, Grey's Anatomy

Ch.9: A Twist in My Story

* * *

_"Shit we're losing him." The doctor yelled_

_"NO. NO. NO PLEASE NO NARUTO PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WOTHOUT YOU. PLEASE NO PLEASE. NARUTO PLEASE." I pleaded with him as blood drained from his body and the doctors franticly worked to restart his heart._

"_Alright give him 300mg of amiodarone" the doctor yelled at a nurse. _

_As another began CPR again and the nurse the doctor had yelled at took a needle filled with amiodarone put it into Naruto's arm._

"_Ok charge to 300 again." the doctor said_

"_Charged" _

"_Come on kid pull through." he said as he positioned the paddles above Naruto's chest._

"_CLEAR" _

"Clear" The doctor yelled

I close my eyes not wanting to see Naruto's lifeless body being jolted into the air again. Unfortunately I still heard the sickening thud.

'Beep….beep…" I hear the EKG read that his heart is beating again.

Opening my eyes I see that my ears aren't lying. That flat line that had been on the EKG's was gone, however it was replaced by a unsteady stream of peaks and valleys.

"Lets get a chest tube in and bandage his chest." yelled the doctor who had just been defibrillating Naruto. Another doctor nodded and inserted the chest tube and a nice placed fresh bandages on Naruto's chest. Immediately the unsteady beats became steady and Naruto's chest rose and fell evenly.

I began to struggle against Kakashi's grip, trying to get close to Naruto, to hold his hand. But Kakashi held strong not letting his grip around me weaken.

"Sakura calm down I'll let you go when the doctors leave."

"Ok" I reply giving up my futile struggle

A few more minutes pass as the doctors and nurses finish their tasks and leave, until there is only one doctor left. I look at the doctor with pleading eyes, Kakashi's strong grip holds me still as he begins to talk.

"Mr. Uzumaki went into cardiac arrest due to complications from his gun shot wound and the strain on his body from surgery and the injuries he had previously received. Tomorrow we will probably have to do another surgery to repair damages done because of CPR and defibrillation and to make sure his lung doesn't collapse again. Your friend is stable again but still in critical condition. Our only concern is if he will wake up again."

"How high are the chances of him not waking up" Kakashi asked

"It's hard to say I talked the trauma doctor who operated on Mr. Uzumaki and he told me that the only thing that kept this kid alive is his pure will power. So if his will is that strong I believe he can but at this moment it's his choice if he lives or dies."

"So he'll wake up." I ask the doctor desperately

"It's up to him to decide" The doctor says and leaves the room and I feel Kakashi cautiously loosen his grip around me. I quickly break free from his hold and rush to Naruto's bed side.

His eyes are closed, his chest raising in slow steady breaths. I watch him for a moment brushing a few golden locks out of his face. "I can't believe you did this to me" I scold him quietly a few tears sliding down my face. " Didn't you promise me you'd never leave me…I need you I don't know how to live without you and yet you just tried to leave me…how dare you do that to me don't you understand I need you."

A steady stream of tears is now running down my face. I wipe them away and look over to see if Kakashi was watching but he's asleep. I turn back to Naruto taking his hand in mine and resting my face beside him on the bed.

At first I try to fight the sleepiness afraid to fall asleep but soon it becomes useless and I surrender to the darkness.

"Naruto, Naruto." I heard Sakura scream

Opening my eyes. I was standing at the foot of the bed where my lifeless from laid, Sakura was crying and shaking my body.

"What's going on." I said out loud; frightened at what I was seeing.

"Your dieing" said I voice behind me.

I quickly turned around to see a man slightly taller than me, his eyes the same piercing blue as mine and but golden hair a little long than mine.

"Dad"

He didn't say anything but pointed back toward the hospital bed.

"Clear" a doctor yelled as he pressed the to paddles to my chest and my body was thrusted into the air.

"Dad I don't want to die I'm to young" I cried

"Then don't give up"

"Clear" I heard the doctor yell again and I watched my body jolt into the air this time blood leaked from my chest. It didn't work the EKG still showed the flat line.

"Shit we're losing him." the doctor yelled and I just watched, tears streaming down my face.

"NO. NO. NO PLEASE NO NARUTO PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WOTHOUT YOU. PLEASE NO PLEASE. NARUTO PLEASE." I heard Sakura scream tears running down his face a she cried for me.

"Sakura I'm not gonna leave you. I'm sorry I'm so sorry please don't cry I won't leave you." I screamed at her

"Clear" I heard the doctor yell again.

'Beep….Beep" I heard the EKG read my heart beating again, but I was still outside my body.

"Dad why aren't I back in my body."

"Give it time"

I walk into Naruto's hospital room to see Sakura still asleep, her hand tightly gripping Naruto's, her head resting on his bed. Her hair spread messily across the mattress; she had obviously had a restless sleep.

I turn to see Kakashi awake in the corner reading his book. His eyes peering over the top of his book to see me and grudgingly puts it away. I look at him questioningly, he just shakes his head 'not good'.

I nod in understanding, quickly glancing over my shoulder at the hospital bed. Sakura is staring to slowly wake up.

"What happened last night" I ask Kakashi quietly while continuing to watch Sakura's sleeping form.

"Naruto went into cardiac arrest and his heart stopped. He was dead for a good two minutes before his heart started beating again. The doctor says he doesn't know if he'll wake up. The doctor also said Naruto would need another surgery" Kakashi said glumly

"Damn it." I feel a sickness in my stomach, worry. Taking a deep breath I ask Kakashi "Can you drive her home, let her rest, eat and clean up. I don't think she could handle not knowing of he would make it through it." Kakashi nods, I turn around and walk to Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura wake up." I say lightly shaking her shoulder.

Her head slowly rises off the bed, she blinks her eyes a few times until the haze in them is gone. "Sasuke what…"

"Sakura go home, get some clean close on, shower and eat something."

"But I…" I cut her of again my voice stern leaving no room for argument. "Kakashi will drive you home and after you take care of yourself, he'll drive you back."

"Alright" Sakura says standing up and leaning over to kiss Naruto's forehead. "Don't you leave me" she whispered into his ear before walking out of the room followed by Kakashi.

I wait silently for a few minutes until I was sure that they were gone, before addressing Naruto's motionless figure. His chest wrapped heavily in gauze, a small plastic tube sticking out of his side.

"Bastard" I muter resisting the urge to hit him, and instead sit in the chair Sakura had previously occupied.

"Damn it Naruto, why did you go out there alone. You knew you were no match for him. Did you even think about what this would do to everyone, to Sakura. Do you know how much pain you have caused her…all of us. You selfish bastard. If you could see her, you would be ashamed of yourself. All we could do was sit there and watch you slowly dieing in front of all of us. It was to much for her, passed out. She hyperventilated and passed out." I had to stop to control the rage that was building in the pit of my stomach, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Naruto" I said in a much quieter and calmer voice. "I know you don't want to see us get hurt but seeing you hurt like this is worse than any physical pain we could ever experience. Seeing you laying here is destroying us, Shikamaru's so shaken he's barely said a word, Kiba doesn't know what to do, Naruto your this groups rock and with out you we are all lost and you're my brother. And God I'm gonna kill who ever did this to you, but I need you to wake up. You always know what to do and what to say to make things better…" pausing I remember something that happened when we were still in elementary school.

"_Dope what did you do that for, I could of handled them." a seven year old Sasuke asked a seven year old Naruto._

"_I didn't want to see you hurt." replied the you Naruto, blood dripping from his nose as he interlaced his fingers behind his head with a smile._

"_Yeah well I could next time let me take care of myself." _

"_You know Sasuke you should be thankful you have such a loyal friend." said a young Itachi a content smile gracing his lips as he approached the two young boys._

"_Hey Nee-chan" the both called out in unison_

"_Hey Sasuke and Naruto" he said as he gazed at the two boys before his eyes laid upon the blood dripping from the blonds nose._

"_And Naruto you should let your friends fight for you too." he said as the boy's smile faded_

"_I can't do that Nee-chan. I can't watch them get hurt like I watched mom and dad get hurt." the blond said before walking ahead of the two dark-eyed brothers._

"Naruto you're an idiot." I said as the memory faded. "Naruto please wake up. We need you so please wake up, please just wake up already." I say letting emotions I usually keep bottled up come to the surface, as a stream of tears fall down my face.

However I quickly try to wipe them away knowing that at any moment someone could walk in.

I had just driven Sakura to Naruto's apartment since she had been staying there since this all started, to both are surprises Ino was waiting in the apartment when I opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi I'll take care of Sakura, can you go back to the hospital and make sure my boyfriend doesn't do anything stupid."

I nod and walk down the stairs back to my jeep, taking my time getting back to the hospital. Something about the smell, bothers me. Maybe it's how no matter how much bleach and sanitizer they use to try and mask the metallic smell of blood you still smell it. Or maybe it's because I've had so many friends die there…

"_I'm sorry your friend is going to die the damage is to great, she's brain dead and her organs are already starting to fail, she'll die with in the hour." A doctor says dreadfully _

"_Can I at least see her." asks the twenty-two year old police officer_

"_Go ahead" _

_The young man nods to the doctor before entering, the room is filled with the sounds of machines that are keeping the young women that is in the hospital bed alive._

_Reaching the bed the young police officer climbs onto the bed and cradles the broken body in his arms._

"_Rin, why did you push me out off the way, those bullets were meant for me." the young man cries into the woman's chest, the sobs shaking both there bodies. "I promised Obito I would protect you, I'm the one who should be in this bed not you."_

_He looks up to her face brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "He loved you, you know that. He loved you more than anything in the world, he's got to be hating me for letting this happen. When you see him could you tell him I'm sorry." he asked the woman in his arms._

_And almost as if some kind of sick reply her heart stops and the sound of the EKG flat lining fills the room. _

_The young man presses his forehead against her's as his tears drip onto her face. "Good Bye Rin." He cries to her as the doctors come in to turn of the machines knowing there is no saving her._

"Yeah I think that's the reason I hate this place."

Pulling into the parking lot I look for the farthest possible parking spot in hopes of delaying the inevitable entrance back into the hospital. Finally finding a spot far enough away I grudgingly park my jeep, turning of the engine as slowly as possible before I get out and start my slow trek to Naruto's room.

Slowly approaching Naruto's room I hear Sasuke's muffled weeping, and decide to wait a few minutes until he gains control of himself. After about five minutes I decide it's safe to enter.

"Sasuke" I call out to the dark haired teen.

"Where's Sakura"

"Ino was at the apartment. She asked me to watch you and said she would take care of Sakura. Care to explain why she asked me to babysit you."

"Hn" is his response as he turns his back to he.

"Does it have to do with Itachi?"

"Hn"

"I though so"

"What would you know." He snaps back at me.

A wave of rage washes over me "I know exactly what it's like to want revenge and I know what it's like watch every that is important to you die while you sit there helplessly because there is nothing you can do. I know that pain and I know the hatred you feel right now, and I know that if Naruto was able to he would be yelling at you for even thinking about going after Itachi. So don't you for a second think I don't know what your going through right now." I screamed at my wayward student. His eyes refusing to meet mine and becoming more interested in the patterns on the floor than me. A pregnant silence filled the room, as neither of us knew what to say to the other.

Luckily a doctor came into the room, slicing the tension that had accumulated in the air. He looks at both of us for a second before speaking.

"You may stay in here if you wish, but we will now be taking Mr. Uzumaki into surgery to repair any damages we find."

I nod and look over to Sasuke. His eyes are filled with a mixture of rage, worry, and fear swirled in his dark eyes as we watch the doctors take the unconscious blond away.

"Sakura is going to freak if he's not in here when she gets back."

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Call Ino"

"Right" Sasuke says reaching into his pocket pulling out his Iphone and putting it to his ear.

"Ino"

"**Sasuke is everything ok"**

"Yeah, but Naruto just went into surgery and Sakura will jump to conclusions if she walks into his room and he's not in here."

"**I see so you want me to stall until he's out of surgery."**

"Yeah"

"**Alright"**

"Thanks Ino, Love you"

"**Love you too."**

Sasuke puts the his Iphone in his pocket.

"Ino is gonna keep Sakura busy"

"Yeah"

"Nice to know you're back to one word answers" Sasuke just glares at me, obviously not in the mood for my belittling.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk with Tsunade text me when you get an update."

He nods to me, before I turn and leave.

"What do you mean 'give it time.' I want to wake up I want to wake up and see Sakura." I yelled at my father or at least what he looked like before he died.

"Before you return there are a few things you need to hear and decide."

"What do you mean."

My father just laughed and walked out of the hospital room. "You'll understand soon enough" he said as he motioned for me to follow.

Quickly making my way out of the hospital I breathed in the clean air outside the hospital as I make my way to my Jeep.

It took me about ten minutes to get to Tsunade's office, the receptionist greeted me with a calm, greeting smile as I walked past her. Arriving at the large oak doors that were her office doors I knock twice and wait for an answer.

"Enter" comes Tsunade's stern voice.

Opening the doors I see Tsunade sitting in her usual spot with Shizune standing to her right.

"Any good news." Tsunade asks

"He's still alive." I said glumly and seeing the worry fill her honey eyes.

"Care to explain" she said quietly probably to keep her voice from cracking with emotion.

"Early this morning, maybe three a.m. Naruto went into cardiac arrest and his heart stopped…" I was interrupted by Shizune gasping. "Sakura freaked out and I had to hold her back to keep her from being in the way. It took about two minutes for the doctors to restart his heart, after which the inserted a tube in his chest. This morning Sasuke came to visit him and had me take Sakura home. When we got to the apartment Ino was there so she stayed with Sakura and I went back to the hospital to keep an eye on Sasuke. A doctor came in and took Naruto back into surgery maybe fifteen or twenty minutes ago."

Tsunade's threaded her fingers into a tent under her chin as she thought. "Alright, Shizune go to the hospital and find out what's going on." Shizune nods and hurries out of the room.

Tsunade's eyes were distant for a second before she turns back to me. "How are Sasuke and Sakura holding up."

"Sakura…she isn't good. She's handling it better than anyone expected her too, but still all this stress isn't good."

"I see and Sasuke."

"He's almost as bad as Sakura. Granted he's better at hiding his emotions it's still tearing him apart. Not to mention this has pushed him over the edge and he will go after Itachi now, the only question is when. I know Naruto has been trying to stop him ever since the first incident but with everything that's happened I'm afraid Sasuke will go after Itachi by himself."

"I see" Tsunade said before becoming silent for a few moments. "I talked with some of the other parents and teachers all of them told me that the kids were having similar reactions. Tsume said Kiba is a total wreak, she has Kiba and Hinata staying with her. Hinata was crying non-stop until she finally fell into exhaustion and passed out. Shikaku said Shikamaru has smocked six packs since yesterday and Temari isn't even trying to stop him. Choji refuses to eat, Shino locked himself in his room and his father had to knock down the door. Kankuro and Garra had to be locked up last night to keep them from going after Itachi, I'm having ANBU follow them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Lee and Neji have been at the training grounds since five this morning and Tenten is just watching them beat the crap out of each other."

"It's amazing how much he means to them" I said thinking about the blond short rambunctious child I had watched over years earlier.

"_Kaka-sensei you'll never catch me" yelled a seven year old boy with wild blond hair_

" _Naruto get back here." yelled the silver haired man watching the rambunctious blond, as he chased after the young boy._

"Yeah, its hard to believe that at one point in his life no one wanted anything to do with him." Tsunade added, a small smile on her face as her eyes began clouding over, as she reminisced about happier times.

However her reminiscing was interrupted by a petite woman with short black hair entering the room.

"Tsunade-sama I have good news" she said excitement evident in her voice

"Go on Shizune." said Tsunade

"The doctors were able to successfully kept Naruto's lung from collapsing again, and set his lungs and sternum. Also his leg is healing at a faster pace than they originally anticipated. They took out most of the screws however the mental plate put in will have to be kept in." Shizune finished with a small smile.

"That's great news" said Tsunade turning to me.

"Kakashi you may leave if you wish" I smiled at her before turning quickly on my head and heading out the door.

"Alright Dad I've been following you throughout this whole hospital tell me what I need to know so, I can go back to my body"

"Alright" he said his smile fading "The reason I'm here is because I need to tell you the real reason your mother and I were killed and why Akatsuki is after your friends."

I nod my head, and he continues. "You know the necklace you always wear, not the one Tsunade gave you but the one your mother gave you when you turned five."

"Yeah the one that's been in your family for generations."

"Exactly well the ring on the necklace is actually a key to Kyuubi."

"What" I asked thinking of the monster I was told about when I was little.

"It's a computer program. One that was created for the ANBU, it's the ultimate weapon. After it was created we realized it was far to dangerous to be used, so we locked it way and I had the ring made into a key. I never thought anyone would figure out the ring was the key so I gave it to you thinking no one would ever now and this horrible secret would remain in the family. However their was a leak and they came after us, luckily they didn't know you had the key."

"You're a horrible father." I said angry at the man who had given me life.

"I know, and I'm sorry." he said

"Well is that all."

"No"

"What do you mean 'No'"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your questioning whether or not you should just give up."

"So what if I am"

"Did you consider what that would do to those you care about."

"They'd get over it, I'm not that important to them anyways." I said glumly. Felling that it was better to for just once give up than fight this.

"Let me show you how wrong you are." he said as he opened a door and motioned for me to follow.

Before me was a casket and many of my friends were there watching as it was lowered to the ground, I saw Kakashi standing in the front row tears freely falling. I felt a pang of gilt I had only seen him cry openly twice.

"So what's so bad about this everyone cries at a funeral." I said to my father

"Look at the grave and tell me whose name it is."

Suddenly I became scared as I looked at the grave and read it, my eyes widened and I felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of me.

"What happened to Sakura-chan"

"She killed herself. She left a note saying she couldn't handle a world without you."

"But she has Sasuke, he wouldn't have let her do this." I yelled back at my father

"He died a month before her, Itachi killed Sasuke. He didn't have you to keep his head in line and well I think you get the idea." he said back

"After you died everyone went through a drastic change and it wasn't for the better. You're group of friends broke up and lets just say there futures aren't good."

I though about what I'd seen and what my father had told me, "What do I do, I don't want to leave them."

He approached and gave me a hug "I love you" he said

"I love you too dad."

He smiled at me. "Alright close your eyes and just breath." he said as I felt him send a jolt into my body and everything went black.

I had just hung up the phone after talking to Sasuke. Luckily there was no way Sakura could have heard our conversation because she was in the shower. I could hear the water running along with the radio playing in the bathroom. It was louder than usual, Sakura had probably turned it up to cover her crying. With nothing better to do I flipped through the September issue of Seventeen magazine. After thirty minutes I heard Sakura get out of the shower.

"Hey Sakura." I called out to her.

"Yeah"

"How 'bout we go out for lunch"

"I…"

"Come on it will be good for you"

"Ok just let me get dressed"

"Alright I'll find some where to eat"

"Ok" I heard Sakura call from her bedroom. After a few minutes she came out of her in jeans and a pink T-shirt. As she walked she put on one of Naruto's hoodies. It was black with orange stripes running down the sides and Konoha's symbol on the back. It was way to big for her, but I decided not to say anything.

"How about we eat at that new dango place."

"Ok" she said with a fake smile.

"Well lets get going" I said with a small sad smile

Nodding Sakura follows me to my car. I unlock the door and Sakura gets in quietly while I start my black mustang. Backing out of the apartment complex I turn on the radio to break the silence that has filled my car.

Slow down, the world isn't watching us break downIt's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone nowNot a whisper, the only noise is the receiverI'm counting the seconds until you break the silenceSo please just break the silenceThe whispers turn to shoutingThe shouting turns to tearsYour tears turn into laughterAnd it takes away our fearsSo you see, this world doesn't matter to meI'll give up all I had just to breatheThe same air as you till the day that I dieI can't take my eyes off of youAnd I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feelingI'm feeling inspiredMy world just flip turned upside downIt turns around, say what's that soundIt's my heart beat, it's getting much louderMy heart beat, is stronger than everI'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so aliveMy whispers turn to shoutingThe shouting turns to tearsYour tears turn into laughterAnd it takes away our fearsSo you see, this world doesn't matter to meI'll give up all I had just to breatheThe same air as you till the day that I dieI can't take my eyes off of youI'm finally waking up, a twist in my storyIt's time I open up, and let your love right through meI'm finally waking up, a twist in my storyIt's time I open up, and let your love right through meThat's what you getWhen you see your life in someone else's eyesThat's what you get, that's what you getSo you see, this world doesn't matter to meI'll give up all I had just to breatheThe same air as you till the day that I dieI can't take my eyes off of youThis world doesn't matter to meI'll give up all I had just to breatheThe same air as you till the day that I dieI can't take my eyes off of you

I saw a single tear slide down Sakura's face as the song ended.

"Sakura everything will be fine. I mean it's Naruto he would never leave you, plus his will to survive is way to strong to let something like this stop him." I told Sakura as we pulled into the parking lot of the dango stand.

"He died last night Ino. He opened his eyes held my hand and said 'Don't cry' then died right in front of me, as I sat next to him he died." She yelled at me tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh God Sakura I'm sorry I didn't know" I said but she didn't seem to hear me.

"He promised he would never leave me. And the he says 'don't cry' and dies as I'm sitting right next to him. I felt his hand go limp and cold and then I watched as his lifeless body was thrusted into the air as the shocked him. I….I…" I pulled Sakura into my shoulder and just let her cry for a good ten minutes until she was able to regain control of her emotions.

"Thanks Ino." she said sniffling with a sheepish look.

"That's what best friends are for forehead." I smiled at her and she smiled back with a true smile.

"Alright lets go get some dango I'm starving." Sakura said

I smiled and followed her out of the car.

I had been waiting in Naruto's hospital room for maybe two hours watching the small TV that hung in the corner of the room. I was watching 127 hours since it seemed to be the only thing on, and watching TV was better than sitting and just waiting for the doctors to return with Naruto.

"Shikamaru you can't smoke in a hospital." I heard Temari's voice from down the hall.

"Troublesome woman" I heard him reply and I felt a smirk tug at the corners of my mouth. Getting up to greet them I turned of the TV. Turning to the door I see Shikamaru grumbling as he put his cigarette pack back into his pocket.

"Where's Naruto" Temari questioned worry etched into her features.

"Surgery" I replied simply while quickly glancing at Shikamaru, whose clam and lazy demeanor was shattered as he stood there his eye's widened, hands shaking and his face visibly paler. Seeing him like this was unnerving to say the least.

"Why what happened" once again it was Temari who was asking.

"He went into cardiac arrest, his heart stopped, they restarted it but I guess his lung collapsed so he had a tube in his chest, so the doctor took him to repair the damage done and make sure hid lung won't collapse again." I told her, glancing at Shikamaru as I spoke.

"Shikamaru" I called out his name making sure my face was stoic like it normally was.

"Yeah" he asked

"You ok"

"Yeah…"he was quiet for a moment "When did he go into surgery"

"A little over two and a half hours ago"

"So he should be coming out soon." Temari asked

"I hope so" I replied

"Well then I guess we just have to wait" She said before taking a seat in one of the unoccupied chairs, Shikamaru mimicked her and I followed suit, sitting in the chair I had previously occupied.

A blissful silence filled the room for a few minutes for a while however it was interrupted by the sound of a hospital bed being pushed into the room. Looking up I saw Naruto's motionless body laying on it. Opening my mouth to say something, I never got the chance. The doctor who brought Naruto in interrupted me.

"The surgery went well we were able to fix his lung and set his ribs and sternum without any complications. Also his leg is healing very well. In fact we were able to remove most of the screws however we had to keep the metal plate that supports the bone." The doctor told us before leaving the room.

A sigh of relief left all of us as we sat back down in our seats and watched Naruto's sleeping form hoping he would wake up soon. I pulled my out and let Ino know that they could return to the hospital.

Two teenage girls sat across from each other enjoying their meal of dango and pop. One girl had platinum blond hair tied into a high ponytail, her sky blue eyes shown with joy as a small smile graced her lips as she and her pink haired counter part joked about their boyfriends and other things teenage girls joked about. The pink haired girl also giggled with her friend however her smile on her face didn't seem reach her emerald eyes.

Upon closer inspection one could see both girls smiles were strained, their giggles a little to forced, and their eyes reviled that both had been crying.

Their giggling was interrupted by the blond girls phone ringing. 'Hey I own the night and I don't need no help Gotta be the feelin that scarface player Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan Life of the club arrogant like yeah!'

Her eyes scan the screen before she quickly types a response and put the phone in her pocket. Flashing a smile she asks the pink haired girl "You ready to go Sakura"

"Yeah" the pinklet responds, then had been there for quite some time.

"Ok" the blond responds as both place money and head outside to a chrome black mustang a pink line making it's way around the car. A pink ribbon was also present above the mustang symbol on the drivers door.

"Ino where we headed now" Sakura asks

"Wherever you want" Ino responds

"Hospital" the cherry blossom responds quickly, the blond simply nods and begins driving in the direction of the hospital.

Ino and I walk into Naruto's hospital room to see Shikamaru, Temari, and Sasuke; their faces seeming to hold relief.

"What" I started to ask but Temari just smiled and pointed to Naruto's hospital bed.

"Hey Sakura-chan" I hear a frail voice.

* * *

**Disclaimer. I Don't own Naruto **

**Please Rate and Review**

**Thanks Soccernin19**


	10. Laughing With

ChaosChronicler-Thanks for responding, glad you like the story, I look forward to future responses.

Winter Knight- I'm so happy you responded again and I plan on sticking through till the end.

XzanessaforeverxG- Thanks for your response, I'm glad you like the story so far and I think you are going to really like the next couple of chapters.

* * *

**AN: **_Italics are dreams/Flashbacks_

* * *

What a frightening thing the human is, a mass of gauges and dials and registers, and we can read only a few and those perhaps not accurately.

_- John Steinbeck_

* * *

Ch.10 Laughing With

~Sakura's POV~

My eyes snapped to the half open, hazy sapphire ones staring back at me. He tries to smile at me but it looks more like a tired smirk.

"Naruto" I say my voice cracking with emotion as I rush to him, tears of joy streaming down my face. I take hold of his face and kiss him, for a few seconds he doesn't respond. But when he finally does, it's weak but filled with all our need and worry.

Breaking our kiss I hold our foreheads together and look into his droopy, clouded eyes. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." he says in a frail voice gripping my hand lightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok." I say tears threaten to fall once more.

His eyes finally closing he nods a tired smirk gracing his lips.

"Hey Teme, Shika, and Temari"

"What dope." Sasuke answer for the three of them.

"Thanks" comes Naruto's strained reply.

I turn around to see Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari smiling, and visibly relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

~Naruto's POV~

Opening my eyes a bright yellow light blinds me and for a second I wonder if I'm dead, but a sudden searing pain in my chest tells me other wise as I let a cry of agony escape my lips. "Naruto" a surprised famine voice calls out to me.

"Sakura-chan" I try to call out to the voice, however violent coughing racks through my body.

"Naruto your ok just calm down." I hear Sasuke's voice as a silhouette stands over me.

I try to sit up to reach for him but once again the searing pain explodes in my chest and I cry out in pain.

"Dope don't move" his voice comes again, as two hands push me back against the bed.

"Shika go get a doctor" the famine voice says

Blinking my eyes a few more times, they finally adjust and I see Temari and Sasuke looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sakura-chan" I try say but it comes out in a raspy and barely addible voice.

"She's with Ino"

I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by a doctor. "So he's awake" the doctor says as he walks up to the bed. Quickly checking the monitors next to me before looking down at me. "I'm glad you're awake for a while you had us worried." he said with a slight smile. "I'm guessing you're in quiet a bit of pain at the moment."

Weakly I nod my head

"Alright" he says smiling at me as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle; which he places into one of the tubes in the IV. "It'll take a few minutes to work ,once it does you'll feel less pain, but also really tired." he said smiling down at me, before turning and leaving the room.

I look at Temari, Sasuke, and Shikamaru "I messed up didn't I" I ask in a quiet voice partly because it was as loud as I could talk and partly because I didn't want to here their answer.

I watch the emotions rage through their eyes after I ask the question, a mixture of worried, fear, hurt, and rage. Silence fills the room for a few seconds until Sasuke finally speaks, his voice laced with anger. "You did more than mess up. Do you have any idea how much you hurt us, how much you hurt Sakura."

"I just wanted to protect you guys"

"You were already hurt. We all though we were watching you die, you fucking idiot" his voice rose to a dangerous level. Shikamaru put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to calm him, Temari stood there quietly watching, ready to interfere at any moment if needed.

"I'm sorry." I said simply closing my eyes, the drug starting to take effect.

"Dope" I heard Sasuke mumble, I tried to smile at his response but it didn't work.

"You can't fall asleep yet, it'll be to troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Why" I asked my eyes still closed

"Because Sakura is just down the hall." said Temari

It took me a moment to process what she had just said and another to will my eyes open. As they finally opened I was my pink haired angle enter the room. "Sakura-chan."

~3rd person~

"I heard that he woke up" Came the disappointed voice of the one and only Kakashi.

"He did, but fell asleep after a few minutes" came the husky voice of Sasuke Uchiha

The silver haired man only nodded his head in understanding, before he turned to his pink haired student. "Where you here when he was awake"

The cherry blossom smiled widely in response to her teachers question.

"I see." The older man said happily as he took a seat next to a young man with pineapple hair.

"How long ago did he wake up."

"Maybe an hour ago" the pineapple responded

The older man nodded and pulled out an orange book making his pink haired student hit him.

"Really Kakashi? Is there anywhere you don't read that shit"

"No" he replied sheepishly

"Give me that" she screamed as she tore it from his grip and threw it out of the room causing anime tears to fall from her teacher's eyes as he scrambled to get his book.

"Was that really necessary" asked Sasuke as the two blond girls sitting next to him giggled as the silver haired teacher returned sulking because he couldn't read his book.

"Kakashi you should know you can't read that book in front of Sakura-chan." a faint voice said causing everyone to move in the direction of the hospital bed.

"You guys don't have to look that surprised." The young man residing in the hospital bed said, a tired smile on his face.

"How you feeling" asked his teacher

"Tired, sore, stupid" the blond answered honestly his eyes still hazy from the drugs that were numbing his pain.

"You realize that what you did was a very stupid and idiotic thing." Kakashi lectured the young man he saw as a brother. No a son.

"I know and I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" Naruto responded guilt evident in the haze of his sapphire eyes.

"I'm just happy you're alive and that's all that matters at the moment." Kakashi said compassionately.

~Itachi's POV~

"Kisame" I scream the anger manifesting in my voice.

"Yes sir" he replies the fear he feels evident as his body shakes.

"Uzumaki is still alive"

"Sir how is that possible"

"I don't know. What I do know however he is still alive and you failed me again. What I should do is kill you right now, however you are a good friend and can be quite useful so I'll spare you."

"Thank you" his voice quivers

"Get out of my sight I need to reevaluate my plans."

Kisame nods and hurries out of the room

"Maybe Orochimaru can help me." I muse

~Naruto's POV~

I wake up again to see all my friends are in the room, I remember Kakashi being in here the second time I woke up.

"Well seems sleeping beauty decided to wake" I hear Kiba call out as he notices I have woken up.

"Very funny dog breath" I replied however my voice was still raspy.

"You know it's rude to keep people waiting" Kankuro cut in a wide smile present.

"…." Before I can respond Lee cuts in

"It was most Unyouthful what you did Naruto-kun, however you waking up is very youthful indeed."

"Um thanks Lee."

He gave me the good guy pose and was about to continue his 'youthful' speech but Neji stopped him.

"Naruto I'm glad your alright" he said in his usual stoic voice.

"Thanks Neji." I said as I began to scan the room for Sakura, however it was hard to see much because I was laying on my back.

"Dope she's talking to the girls she's fine don't worry."

"Thanks Teme for keeping an eye on her and could you help me sit up."

"Hn"

"Thanks" I said as he helped guide me into a sitting position, his eyes carefully gazing at the thick bandages around my chest.

"I'm fine I swear."

"Dope"

"Naruto" a rough voice came from my left

"Garra" I replied before even turning my head

"You had me worried" he said in a voice only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry, but you understand better than anyone the need to protect the things you went so long with out."

"Yes I do"

"How bad was it" I ask him our conversation covered up by the many others that were going on in my hospital room.

He avoids my eyes giving me all the information I need.

"I really messed up this time didn't I"

Garra nods and turns his gaze toward the rest of the group ending our discussion. Eventually we all began joking about stupid things that don't matter. The girls return from wherever they were and join our conversation, Sakura having come to the side of my hospital bed and sits on it. I feel myself drift into and out of consciousness for the next several hours that everyone was there.

"So he's been in and out of consciousness for the past several hours"

"Yes"

"Alright well lets see if I can wake him up"

"Alright"

"Mr. Uzumaki wake up" I slowly open my eyes as the end of the conversation registered in my mind and see a doctor standing on the side of my bed.

"How's the pain Mr. Uzumaki"

"It's starting to get worse." I answer

"Alright I'll have a nurse get you some morphine, in the mean time I want to talk to you about your release."

I nod my head

"We want to keep you a few more days at least probably until Friday or Saturday. Also your lung and body has had a large amount of damage done to it so physical activates will be out of the question for a month or two, however there is good news your leg is healing much faster than we anticipated and you should be able to walk on it before the homecoming dance if you take care of yourself and are careful." the doctor says cheerfully

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and I'll come in the morning to check on you" he says as he heads out of the room.

I turn to the pink head next to me and give her the best foxy grin I can muster. "Sakura-chan" She only smiles and she bends down, kissing me.

"You better do what he says" she tells me as we part.

"Don't worry I will." I say back as Sakura lays down next to me in the hospital bed and we drift asleep.

~Itachi's POV~

"Orochimaru thank you for coming."

"It's a pleasure to be helping you Itachi, and what little pest do you want me to get rid of."

"Actually I want you to help me get Sasuke to come after me."

"Ku ku ku, so its little Sasuke your after."

"Indeed it is. My only requirement is that you wait to do anything until after their homecoming that way they'll feel safe and it will be easier to catch them off guard, also find a way to hurt Uzumaki. Something that will destroy him emotionally." I said with a smile.

"I think I have a few idea's" Orochimaru said with a chuckle "Now if you don't mind I think its best I take my leave."

I nod to him and he leaves, just like I left Sasuke all though years ago.

"_Nee-san promise you'll come back so we can be a family again." a young Sasuke asked him as he stood in his uniform ready to leave._

"_Nee-san why, you said we'd be a family again." a blood splattered boy with black hair cried_

"Funny how thing turn out huh little brother." the older Uchiha though to himself

~Naruto's POV~

"_Understand Sasuke means everything to me and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe." A younger Itachi told an even younger Naruto_

"_I understand but what does this have to do with me." _

"_My unit could be called up at anytime and I know he's equally important to you, so I need you to promise me that you'll protect him when I'm gone" _

"_I promise, promise of a lifetime" the blond said determination flashing through is sapphire eyes._

"_He killed them. He made me watch as he shot him. Why would he do that Naruto, why" A twelve year old Sasuke cried as the only family he had left tried to comfort him_

"_I Don't know but we'll make him pay one day I swear." the young blond promised the boy he saw as his brother._

"_You said you'd do anything to keep him safe. You made me promise I'd protect him when you were gone and then you do this, why did you betray us Itachi." the young blond thought to himself _

"_Say goodbye Uzumaki because once you die Itachi will finally be able to kill Sasuke." Kisame said as he pulled the trigger._

"NO." I yell weakly as I jolt wake in my hospital bed a sharp pain hitting my chest causing my breathing to faultier for a second. Looking around I notice Sakura sleeping soundly next to me and the room is covered in darkness the only sound aside from my heavy breathing is the machines and Sakura's slow stead breaths. I glance at the clock it's only two a.m.

"Why" I think to myself, my nightmare replaying in my mind. It wasn't so much a nightmare as it was memories I'd rather forget.

Looking up at the ceiling I though about how Itachi had changed. He had been so caring when we were little then he joined the ANBU and was put in a Delta 12 a unit that could be sent to war at anytime and that's exactly what had happened. When he came back he made Sasuke an orphan and the whole world changed.

"What happened to you over there" I though as my eyes started to droop again and sleep over took me.

* * *

**Disclaimer. I Don't own Naruto **

**Please Rate and Review**

**Thanks Soccernin19**


	11. All I Need

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but both my Great Grandmother and Grandfather passed away so I was busy with family. This chapter is dedicated to them and their love for eachother. I love you Great Grandpa and Grandma I'll see you guys again so day.

* * *

Winter Knight- Thank you once again for reviewing and thanks for pointing out that I need to fix my story so it's less confusing. Please keep reading and enjoy.

XzanessaforeverxG- Tanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you liked the chapter unfortunately the next few chapters are gonna be a little less action filled but trust me more action, suspension, and drama is coming.

* * *

"You may only be someone in the world, but to someone else, you may be the world."  
~ Unknown

* * *

Ch. 11. All I Need

Friday

"Well everything looks like it's healing nicely and as long as you don't do anything stupid everything should heal perfectly, so I'm willing to let you go home just make sure to come back so we can check on you in about two weeks." the doctor said with a smile as he finished examining me.

"Thanks doc" I said with a grin as he left the room

"Well Baka I guess that means you can finally come home" a voice to my left said

"Only if you promise to be there." I replied to my cherry blossom as she leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I don't know"

"Please Sakura-chan"

"Alright" she said giggling as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Baka if you keep this up we'll never get out of the hospital and you'll be stuck here another night."

"No anything but that" I said mock crying

"Then get dressed"

I nodded my head in a quick childish motion as I grabbed my crutches and headed to the bathroom to change put pf my hospital gown and into more normal cloths. Once I was done I left the bath and was greeted by Sakura waiting with a wheel chair. "Sakura-Chan I don't want to be in that stupid thing." she merely rolled her eyes and pushed it closer to me. "Fine"

"That's a good little Naruto" she mocked me as I sat down heading outside of the hospital to my truck, and after a few careful movements I was sitting in the passengers seat watching her put on her seat belt and begin to back out. "I love you" I muttered, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me with loving eye. "I love you too." she said smiling and once again began the task of talking us to our apartment.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah Naruto"

"I was wondering maybe we invite everyone out to dinner." I asked, as Sakura gave me a quizzical look.

"Well everyone including you have been so down and it's my fault I just want to see everyone happy even if only for a few hours." I said looking down.

"Naruto it's not your fault everyone is sad and now that you explain it I think that would be a great idea." she said allowing a small smile to show as he eyes me lovingly before turning back to the road ahead.

"_Contact left, contact left." screamed Sergeant Wisemen bullets kicking dirt up all around the small unit as the fought their way through the streets. _

"_Man Down" yelled Pfc. Sparks as he watched his best friend Pvt. Hunter collapse in a heap right in front of him. The units only medic went to run into the street to help Hunter but was yanked down by Wisemen. "Doc are you insane" he then looked toward a window that had a machine gun nest in it. The machine gun hand managed to pin down the unit and injure quite a few of them. _

"_Uchiha knock out that machine gun nest." the young man did as ordered and got into position to snipe the two men in the nest, however he never got the chance as suddenly an explosion forced his body to be thrown into the air._

"_Uchiha" came the yell of his best friend Pfc. Gram as he made is way to the wounded Uchiha, knelling down next to the wounded man to help him. "Itachi you're gonna be ok were gonna get you out of here." Gram said as he lifted the wounded Uchiha into a firemen's carry and led him away from the battle to a secure location. _

"_Itachi stay here and all be right back" Gram said to him with a smile as he ran off to continue fighting._

"Don't leave" I screamed bolting up as the nightmare ended, sweating dripping from my face. "It's all your fault father, their blood was on your hands." I yelled

I sat between Naruto and Sasuke, all our friends gathered around a large table in the back of Choji's favorite barbeque joint happily laughing and joking.

"Sakura what do you think the boys treat us to a trip to the mall for homecoming dresses tomorrow." Ino asked as all the girls looked at me to see what I would say.

"If you ask me that's a great idea" I replied with a wide smile as our boyfriends gulped. "In fact I think the should treat us to lunch tomorrow too." I said lightly pushing my shoulder into Naruto's as he looked at me with pleading eyes knowing that tomorrow would end with no money left in his wallet.

"That sounds like a great idea Sakura" Temari said as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great then it's a date, we meet in the food court tomorrow at say noon." I said and once again the girls all agreed as their boyfriends looked less then pleased and the single boy's laughed at their miss fortune. "You know what on second though I think all the single guys should pay for out lunch I mean they never pay for anything" I said with an evil smile as all the couples were quick to agree and the single boys of our group let out a loud grown. We talk for about another hour until we are split into boys and girls.

"Hey how about all the girls come over to my house so we can have our girl time and the boys can go to Naruto's to have their boy time." Ino suggested everyone agreed but I was a little worried about not being with Naruto his first night back from the hospital.

Ino seemed to catch onto my anxiety, "don't worry forehead he'll be with all the boys they won't let anything happen to him." she said but I wasn't convinced and looked into Naruto's eyes anxiously.

"Ino's right Sakura-chan plus you deserve a girls night. I promise nothing will happen to me and I'm with all the guys everything will be fine go to Ino's with the girls and I'll see you in the morning." he said, then gave me a kiss as reassurance before he stood up on his crutches and followed all the guys to the front of the restaurant to pay and then head over to his apartment.

"See forehead even the dope agrees." Ino said with a knowing smirk

"Watch it little miss piggy or else." I said smiling as we gathered our things and headed to Ino's

"Alright so we rent a limo for the night." said Kiba a large smile covering hi face.

"Yeah we already went over this dog breath." I replied

"Shut up Naruto." he snapped back

"Stop you two are far too troublesome" Shikamaru said both of us looking at him sheepishly.

"Alright. Now that the dope and dog breath are quite we can continue" Sasuke muttered

"I saw we take them to dinner somewhere first and make it seem like we forgot to get the limo and then when we're done with dinner we walk outside and boom here's this beautiful limo." Choji said his face scrunched in deep concentration.

"As troublesome as that plan sounds, it's a great idea Choji."

"Yeah that sounds great Sakura-chan will be so pissed when she thinks we forgot to get a limo and then she'll be so surprised oh it'll be great. Good Job Choji." We were all giving Choji pats on the back for coming up with such a great idea, "Thanks guys" he said a huge happy grin on his face.

"Ok now that we have some of a plan, what are we gonna due about tomorrow." I asked

"Well the girls will want to go to every dress store imaginable so I say we make it easy on ourselves and all get the same tux's." Kiba said

"Seems the lease troublesome way." Shikamaru added

"What about us single guys" Kankuro added

"Well you buy for our meal tomorrow and how hard can it be to find a date for the all mighty Kankuro." I teased him.

"Oh hardy har harr" he replied then looked toward his brother "What's the emotionless Garra gonna due for a date." he asked grapping his elbow into the boys rips.

"Unlike you I actually have a date." he replied emotionlessly

"Garra you have a date" we all replied stunned

"Yes"

"Who"

"You'll find out at the dance" he said

"Alright since this is mostly figured out time to address the other matter how are we going to handle Akatsuki." Shiki said the mood in the room abruptly becoming serious and a deadening silence filling the room.

I shifted my eyes down suddenly unwilling to meet my friends gazes. "They want me dead and for Sasuke to go after them, and until that happens you all know we won't be safe." I paused for a few moments gaining the courage to continue. "I'm the key to Kyuubi, until they have from me what they need they will continue to come after us." I finished glancing up quickly to see their reactions, they all seemed stunned that is excepted for Shikamaru, he had probably known from the beginning.

"I though the Kyuubi was destroyed." Kiba yelled as he was the first to recover.

"No the program can't be destroyed so they made a key for it and I'm the only one who has the key." I said pulling out the necklace my father had told me about.

"How did you find this out." Neji asked

"It's kind of complicated but for a while I was kind of in limbo I guess is what you could call it and I spoke with my father." to my surprise everyone seemed to except this answer.

"Well why don't you destroy the key." Kiba asked

"I think if that was an option my dad would have already done that."

"Right" Kiba said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Alright spill Ino" Temari said smirking evilly.

"Spill what" Ino said fraying innocence

"Oh come on don't play that game with us." Tenten wined

"I really don't know what your talking about" Ino said continuing to fray innocence.

"Oh so that's not you not you and Sasuke sneaking of to the closed student lounge every morning." Sakura inquired a sly grin on her face.

"Shut it forehead" Ino gasped a dark red blush adorning her face.

"Well I think that answers our question" Temari laughed as the other joined in.

"Ok on to more important matters what color dress is everyone going to wear." Asked Tenten, Ino still to embarrassed to speak.

"Well I…I thi..think…I'm goi..going to wear…a….dark lav…lavender dress" Hinata managed to stutter out, all the girls smiling at her and nodding in approval.

"You know I bet a strapless would look great on you, and oh have a long dress with cuts up the sides of your legs, oh I can see it now Kiba will be all over you." In started blabbing finally recovering from her embarrassment.

"Ino's right Hinata that would look great." Tenten added as she imagined the dress, Sakura and Temari soon adding their own thoughts of approval.

"What about you pig, what dress you gonna wear if you can find one that fits" Sakura jeered

"Well forehead I was thinking a midnight blue, strapless of course and defiantly on the shorter end."

"Figures you'd wear something like that for the Teme" Sakura said teasing her best friend

"Well what you gonna wear for fox boy, forehead." Ino shot back

"A strapless red dress I saw a couple of weeks ago at the mall." she said simply not giving much of a description, leaving her friends to wonder how the dress looked.

"Whhh…what…are…you going…to wear…Tenten" Hinata asked

"Well I'm not really sure" she answered honestly "I bet you'd look great in a silver dress" Temari said "Yeah with thin spaghetti straps" Sakura added try to help her friend

"You know what that does sound really nice thanks" Tenten said with a smile and turned to look at Temari. All eyes on her as she hadn't told them what dress she would wear. "I was thinking a black strapless and short. That should get the little boy's attention and not be to 'troublesome' for him." Temari said with a smirk. "Oh you're dirty" Ino cried out as the other girls giggled at Temari's comment

"Alright as fun as this is I don't need any mental pictures of what's going to happen after the dance so can we move on" Sakura stated a small blush crept on her cheeks. "Appears you already have a mental picture of a certain blond in your head." Tenten teased noticing her friends blush. "Gross I do not need that image of Naruto in my head" whined Ino as she threw a pillow at Tenten, who grabbed another and aimed at the blond. "No Tenten don't I just replaced my pillows from the last time you guys slept over" Ino begged. "Fine" Tenten glared slowly butting the pillow down. "Alright now that we've averted that crisis how 'bout we watch a movie" Sakura suggested.

"Oh I know how 'bout The Hangover" Temari said putting it in the blue-ray player

"Yeah" the four others agreed as the all got comfy on the couch and pressed play.

'Hey I own the night and I don't need no help Gotta be the feelin that scarface player Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan Life of the club arrogant like yeah' Ino's phone rang waking the sleeping girls. "Ino if you don't answer that I will kill you" Temari yelled at the blond. "Alright, I got"

"Hello" Ino said sleepily

"Hey Ino put me on speaker" replied Naruto's gruff voice "Ok" said Ino turning her phone to speaker mode without thinking.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING BEAUTIES." Naruto screamed into the phone causing the sleeping girls to jolt awake. "Naruto I'm going to kill you" Sakura yelled causing the girls to groan and snickering to come from the phone "I love you too Sakura-chan we'll be there to pick you guys up in about twenty minutes." Naruto replied happily before the line went dead.

"Sakura your boyfriend is the loudest most annoying person ever." Temari yelled at the pinklet as the girl giggled, although she was angry at him for waking her she was also loved his antics.

"Um guys we need to get ready." Tenten chimed in noticing they had les than fifteen minutes before the boys would be there to pick them up.

"Shit" Ino yelled as she began to scramble to get ready the rest of the girls following her lead seconds later.

"Hey" Kiba called out as he walked into Ino's apartment followed by the rest of the guys.

"Hey boys" Temari said as she walked toward her boyfriend to give him a kiss. The rest of the guys sat on the couch to wait for the rest of the girls. "Hey Temari where's Sakura, non of these Teme's can wrap bandages for their lives." Naruto asked. "Oh she's in Ino's spare room finishing her hair."

"Thanks Temari" Naruto said as he made is way toward the back of Ino's apartment, knocking on the spare room's door. "Sakura-chan you in there" "Yeah Naruto come in." Naruto carefully pushed the door open and found is way to the bed. "What's wrong Naruto." she asked a trace of worry evident in her voice. "Oh nothing I just need you to rewrap my bandages the guys suck at it." He said with a fox like grin. "Okay. Let me just go get the first aid kit from Ino's bathroom I'll just be a minute." she said quickly exiting the room and entering a few seconds later.

"Alright Baka take of the shirt" Sakura told the blond headed boy. He did so slowly, wincing every now and then until it was finally off. "You were right they do suck" she said looking at the loosely wrapped gauze a small red blotch over the area that was his wound. "Naruto are you sure you're up for this, you're still bleeding" She asked worried about his health. "I'm all good Sakura-chan" he said with a reassuring smile. "Alright" she said as she began carefully unwrapping the dressings, until all that was left were the gauze pads coving the bullet wounds. There was more gauze covering his stitches from his multiple surgeries but the were healing nicely, unlike the bullet holes. She removed the bloodied gauze pads and placed new ones over the wounds. She then began tightly wrapping this chest, cringing every time he winced from the pain.

"There" she said when finally finished carefully helping him out his shirt back on. "Hey everything's ok." Naruto said noticing the sad look on his girlfriends face. "But….but…you" she started to cry. "Hey everything's ok now, I'm gonna be ok and I promised I'd never leave you so don't cry." he said wiping away her tears and kissing her on the forehead, allowing her to rest her head against him until she felt better.

"I love you Naruto." she said after calming down

"I love you too my cherry blossom" he replied kissing her quickly on the lips. "You ready to go."

"Yeah"

"Alright" he said smiling as he pulled himself up with his crutches and followed her out to their friends.

"What took you guys so long" Kiba asked with a smirk

"Nothing dog breath. Now lets go." Naruto replied his foxish grin wide on his face.

"Alright where are you dragging us of to first." Kiba asked the girls.

"Well I was thinking we look for our dresses first, then get lunch and we can get your tuxes last." Ino said as she began walking away followed closely by Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. The boys groan and follow the five girls to the first dress store.

"Lets see….found it" Sakura said as she searched through a rack of dresses finally finding the red dress she had seen the week before. "Oh Naruto" she called out. "Yeah Sakura-chan." she asked making his way toward her.

"I'm going to go try this on tell what you think" she said heading to the changing rooms, and coming back a few minutes later. The dress in question held her form perfectly, defining every curve in her body. "Wow" was all Naruto could say as he stared at Sakura. "I take it you like the dress." She asked

"Yessssssssss" he said childishly.

"Well then I guess I'll have to get it" she said with a smirk and heading back to the changing rooms to put her clothes back on and purchase the dress.

"Hey little boy get over here" Temari called out to Shikamaru. "Yeah" he asked as Temari stepped out of the dressing his eyes went wide and he couldn't speak. Temari was wearing a black strapless dress that was so short no father would want to see their daughter wear that dress. "Is this dress to 'troublesome' for you." Temari whispered in Shikamaru's eye smiling at the way he shuttered when she did. "No it perfect" he managed to get out. "Good" Temari said before turning and going back inside the changing room.

"Ino hurry up" Sasuke said from the other side of the changing room door.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke I'll be out in a minute." Ino said and thirty seconds later she stepped out wearing a Midnight blue strapless dress that stopped about a hands length from her him. "So do you like." Ino asked

It took Sasuke a second to regain control. "Hn"

"Oh well I guess that means 'No'" Ino said as she turned around with a smirk and began heading back into in the changing room.

"NO" Sasuke yelled "I mean I like it. Get that one."

"Well if that's what you want." Ino smirked

"Wh…what do .yo…you think…kib…Kiba" Hinata asked a sligh blush on her face. "I think you look amazing" Kiba said sweetly pulling her into a hug. "Really" "Yes I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" He said touching their foreheads together. "Thank you" Kiba pulled away blinking at her. "What's wrong Kiba" Hinata asked suddenly worried she'd done something wrong. "You're not stuttering."

"Neji come here" Tenten said as she stepped out of the changing room the silver dress made here already slim figure slimmer. "What do you think" she asked her hair for once out of it's bun and flowing past her shoulders. "Wow Tenten you look beautiful." "Thanks Neji, but does that mean I don't always look beautiful." Tenten asked one of her eyebrows raised in questioning. "No you look beautiful all the time the dress helps other see the beauty I see everyday" Neji said without missing a beat. "I love you Neji" Tenten said adoringly "And I love you Tenten more than you'll ever know."

"So how'd everyone do" Naruto asked as the meet outside the restaurant, the boyfriends carrying their girlfriend's bags, with the exception of Naruto how was having Kankuro carry Sakura's bag.

"Good" was the universal answer.

"Alright after lunch we take the boy's shopping for their tux's" Temari said with a smile. "I don't care I just want to eat" Choji whined as he made a beeline for the restaurants entrance. "Choji relax." Shikamaru called out as the group followed the big hearted and stomached boy.

"Can I help you" The person who seats you asked

"Yeah reservation for Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right this way" the server said as he lead the group to a back room. There they found a large circular table with enough seats for everyone. Meals were ordered and the group spent the next hour or two goofing around and laughing, looking forward to the next couple of weeks.

"I have the perfect idea to destroy Uzumaki"

"Well what is it" Itachi asked a smile forming

* * *

RIP Stan and Hellen. I love you.

Please Rate and Review


	12. Happy Birthday

So I finally got my computer fixed, so now I should be able to update on a regular bases. Also I want to thank everyone for waiting for me to update, and as an added bonus I've gone back and revised Chapters 1-3.

* * *

xzanessaforeverxG- Thanks for being an ever faithful reader, I love you're reviews and it really helps me with my next chapter. I'm glad you like the pace I'm going at and you'll have to read to find out if your intuition is correct.

Winter Knight-Thanks for reviewing once again and thank you for the condolence. I look forward for another review.

DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles-I'm glad you think so highly of my story. Also thank you for pointing out my mistakes, it helps future and past chapters. I hope you review again.

Mangaka Shuzen-Thank you for pointing out some of the mistakes I've made. I hope to see a review for you again.

* * *

A birthday is just the first day of another 365-day journey around the sun. Enjoy the trip. ~Author Unknown

* * *

Ch.12 Happy Birthday

~Two week time skip~

"Good Morning Birthday Boy" a voice whispered into my ear causing me to turn to the source of the voice. "mmmm its always a good morning when I wake up next to you Sakura-chan." I whisper into the pinklet's ear before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"So what does the birthday boy want." Sakura asked through the kiss. "Well how about we just lay here all day." I asked kissing her forehead. "As much as I want to you have to be at the hospital in an hour, so we need to get ready." Sakura said giving me a quick kiss before moving out of the bed to the bathroom. "start getting ready ok I'll be out in a few." I watch her as she closer the door, the sound of water signaling that Sakura was taking a shower.

Groaning I reach for my crutches and pull myself out of my bed to get ready. I carefully grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. My still healing body screaming in protest, a hiss escaping my lips. Suddenly a pair of hands place themselves on top of mine. "Are you ok." Sakura asks her hands removing my hands from the hem of my shirt as she finishes pulling it off of me.

"Yeah just a little sore." I say leaning softly against her petite frame, holding her hands on my waist as I turn around. Her eyes instantly going to my bandaged chest, carefully eyeing the small red stains on the otherwise white bandage. Taking one of her hands I place it over my heart as I place the other over hers. "Hey I'm fine my heart is still beating and you know why." I ask her peering into her jade eyes. "Because as long as you love me it will always beat for you and only you." "You stupid baka" she said a few tears sliding down her cheek. "Hey I though I said no more crying." I whisper capturing her lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. "mmmm you should really get ready." she said as we part, nodding I move toward the bathroom.

"Naruto I swear if you don't hurry up I'm going to find a new date to homecoming." Sakura yelled from outside my bathroom door.

"No Sakura-chan I'm out." I fake cried scrambling out of the bathroom, tripping on my crutches and landing on top of Sakura.

"Baka" Sakura whispered, kissing me lightly before pushing me off her and standing. "We're gonna be late to the appointment." "Fine" I said with a puppy-dog pout on my face, Sakura helping me to my feet.

"Just hurry up. Sasuke's driving us and then we're meeting Kakashi after to celebrate your birthday. And we are not picking up his little habit." Sakura said with a giggle. "Why did I agree to the Teme driving" "Because you're worried about you." Sakura said, heading out the door.

"Who's worried about me." Sasuke asked from his spot at the top of the stairs. "I'm not worried about you I'm worried you still can't keep up with me." "Then why am I carrying you ass up and down these stairs." Sasuke shot back with a slight smirk. "Teme" I mumbled. "Dope" Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Sasuke unless you want to have a doctors visit as well help his down the stairs so we can get going." Sakura said giving up both a death glare. "Hn" Sasuke grunted trying to hide his fear, pulling my arm over his shoulder allowing most of my weight on him. Sakura took my crutches and we made our way down to the parking lot. Sasuke's Ninja ZX-14 was parked between my F150 and Sakura's CC. "Dope we taking your truck or Sakura's CC." "My keys are in my truck."

"Hn" was his only comment as he lifted me into the back seat of my truck, Sakura climbing into the passenger seat, Sasuke walking around to the driver's side and climbing in. He looked back a slight smirk on his face. "Hey Dope Happy Birthday." "Thanks Teme" I said with a smile, he didn't reply. Instead he pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the hospital a comforting silence aloud my to lose myself in old memories.

"_Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Naruto happy birthday too you." an array of voices sang, five candles are the only source of light in the room aside from the occasional camera flash. _

"_Make a wish son." an older blond told the young that looked identical to him. The younger blond nodded taking in a large breath before releasing it and watching the candles flicker before finally dieing. _

"_What did you wish for Naruto" the boy's mother asked. The boy gave his mother a toothy grin "I can't tell you cause the it won't come true." he said his eyes flickering to the young pink haired girl sitting next to him, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Baka." the little girl said causing the parents to laugh at the children's antics. _

"_I have a very special present for you." the older blond said to his son pulling a small box out oh his pocket. The box if in the palm of the older mans hand and had a small orange bow on it. The little boy's feature lit-up in excitement as his father handed him the box. Swiftly ripping of the top a chain necklace was reviled, a small ring on the necklace. "it's from you mother something her father gave her and she's now giving you." his father explained as his mother put it on the boy. "You great great great great grandfather made this and carried with his during the great war that was fought to make Kohona safe for the generations that followed. And that's why I'm giving it to you so one day you can give it to your first son or daughter" she said with a kind smile. "So what do you think Naruto." _

"Naruto."

"Naruto" a hand gently touched his cheek. "Hey we're here" Sakura said in a soft smile on her face, I smile back and work my way out of the truck. Sasuke sitting impassively in the front seat waiting for me to get out fully so he can park. "I'll see you inside" he grunted before driving off, Sakura and I entering the front of the hospital, signing in, and sitting on the waiting room. Her hand clasping mine, as she rests her head on my shoulder and I rest mine on her head.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…..Uzumaki, Naruto." I nurse called out a few minutes later. Rising my head off Sakura's and standing up, Sakura reluctantly releasing my hand. "I'll be back soon." I said kissing the top of her head and heading in the direction the nurse was heading. She lead me to a room down the hall. "Sit here Mr. Uzumaki." she said motioning to the bed in the center of the room. "The doctor will be here in a minute and then we'll remove that cast get some x-rays and hopefully you can go home with out a cast." she said with a smile and leaving.

As she said a doctor came in a minute later and I immediately recognized him as Doctor Trace. "Hello Naruto" he said with a smile "So are you ready to get that cast off." "More than you know." I said "Good" he said with a laugh. "Alright lets get started then." he turned behind him and turned back with a circular saw. He seemed to notice my stare "Don't worry this is meant to only cut the cast not skin. See" he said turning on the blade and holding against his skin. Like he said it did no damage to the skin on his hand. "Ok you ready" he asked. I could only nod as he placed saw against the cast and began to remove the thing that had hid my leg for the past month and a half.

Soon my leg was visible, blood was seared on the gauze that made the first layers of the cast. My leg was pale and shriveled, scares staining the once clear skin. "We'll it looks like shit" I said looking at my leg. "That's to be expected." Doctor Trace said as he used his hands to probe my lower leg, nodding every now and then. "We'll everything feels fine, we just have to take some x-rays and if everything looks good you can go home in twenty without a cast." "Sounds good to me." I said "Good now just get in this wheel chair and I'll take you to get your x-rays." I climbed into the chair, rode down the hall, got the x-rays taken and was back in the room with in ten minutes of leaving it.

"Well Naruto, your leg looks pretty good. The polls are holding the bone together well and the breaks seem to have healed very nicely, so no need for a cast. However you're leg is going to be very weak and it will be very easy to break it even year from now. Also you will experience pain, what we don't know is if that pain will ever go away. You may walk with a permeate limp" "As long as I can use my leg I don't care about any of that." I said seriously "Alright well then I guess I'll let you go, fell free to call about anything. And since you have no more questions you are free to leave." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor"

"No problem" he said as I walked out immediately noticing the pain in my leg as I walked down the hall toward the waiting room. By the time I reached Sakura and Sasuke I was limping considerably. "Dope I'm assuming everything went well." he said with a smirk, Sakura eyeing me carefully before coming closer. "What the doctor say?" "It's not important" I told her with a smile, that she didn't return. "I'll tell you later Sakura-chan but right now we have to meet Kakashi-sensei right." She rolled her eyes before agreeing "Fine but you better tell me later Baka." "I will. Now lets eat I'm starving." "Dope" "Baka"

"Kakashi-sensei your actually on time." Naruto cry out as the three teens approach the table." Earning a giggle from Sakura and a grunted laugh from Sasuke. "That's because I told him the reservation was at ten instead of noon." Sakura continued to laugh at Kakashi's sweet drop. "Tricked by my own student." Kakashi fake cried a smile present in his only visible eye. "What's this the mighty Kakashi crying." Naruto teases him as Sasuke, Sakura and he sit down at the table with the Cyclops.

"You know you have the same sense of humor your mother did. I see both your parents in you everyday." Kakashi said with nostalgia. Naruto's eyes darkening with sadness as he felt his heart tighten at the mention of his parents. Sakura noticing the blonde's pain tightly squeezes his hand under the table. Sasuke throws quick a glance at the two observing the situation before turning to Kakashi.

"Well to more important matter's Happy Birthday Naruto. I'm proud of the man you've become and I have a very special gift for you." Kakashi said his eyes staring directly into Naruto a small smile on his face, not that you could see it. "It's something your father gave to me." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box, he hands it to Naruto who just stared at it. "Go ahead open it." Nodding Naruto pulled of the top of the box and looked in side, pulling out a three prong kunai. His face portraying the shook he felt. "I though…..you…but how." Stunned that the kunai he believed to be long gone had never been missing. "Your father gave it to me the day you were born, said he wanted me to hold on to it incase anything ever happened."

"Wait Naruto what is that." Sakura asked both she and Sasuke obviously confused. "My dad back when he had just started out as a cop was given this by my mom. She said that it was just incase. Anyways in one of his first big calls he's chasing this guy through buildings, the guy is shooting at my dad and my dad's shooting back, but he runs out of ammo. All he has left his the three prong kunai my mom gave him. He tries calling in back up but nobody answers. All the sudden the guy jumps on my dad trying to kill him. The fight for a bit and finally the guy starts to get the upper hand. He has my dad pinned down and aims the gun at my dad's face, pulls the trigger. Gun jams, my dad takes the kunai stabs the guy in the chest and kills him. Said the kunai was lucky and saved his life. He carried this with him everyday and never died no matter how many time he should of." Naruto says looking at it. "He use to tell all about it and said he lost it the day I was born, but that didn't matter because I was his lucky charm then." Naruto looks up at Kakashi. "I still don't get it." the blond asks confused handing Kakashi the kunai. "When you were born I had just been assigned to my SWAT team. Your father said he didn't need it because you were his new good luck charm and that I should hold it for him until you became a cop. Told me it was unlucky to have two good luck charms, so I agreed to hold it for him. I think the real reason he gave it to me was because he wanted to keep me safe…" Kakashi trailed off for a few seconds his eyes clouding over.

"Anyways I want to give it to you now." he said handing Naruto the kunai back. "I think your father would have wanted you to have now…especially with everything that's happening." Kakashi said running a hand through his hair. "Well lets ea…" Kakashi was cut of by the blonds body smashing into his, surprising the Cyclops. "thank you" the young man cried into the older mans shoulder. Smiling Kakashi hugged Naruto back "You're welcome Naruto." he said as the blond sat back in his seat.

"Alright lets eat" Naruto said with a smile.

"Bye Kakashi. See you soon." I said waving goodbye to the Cyclops; Naruto walking next to me holding my hand, Sasuke is a few steps in front of us.

"Alright time for the Ninja Movie Marathon." Naruto said excitedly, a tradition we had upheld for years. We watch all the old cheesy ninja movies on his birthday, something that had started with his dad and moved on to us. However in past years we would take on the role of the actors, muting the movie and speaking for them. "What movie are we gonna watch first Naruto"

"Fist of Fury, nothing like a good old Bruce Lee film." Naruto said grinning widely. "Don't you agree Sasuke."

"Sure as long as we watch it this time, and I'm not participating in the voice thing." Sasuke said. "But Sasuke it my birthday." Naruto winces teasingly and poking Sasuke in the ribs. "Dope, I don't care if it's your birthday. I am not being your entertainment." Sasuke growled. "Come on Teme." Naruto complained. "Naruto stop bothering Mr. Duck Ass Hair, you know how he can get when it's his time of the month." I teased causing Naruto to nearly collapse from laughter, and to throw his little hissy fit before he stormed of toward the truck.

"Hahaha Teme come back." Naruto yelled limping after him. "Baka, wait up." I call after him speeding up till we were side by side, he having given up on chasing after our pissed off friend. "Sakura that was brilliant." he complemented me. "Awe why thank you Naruto." He smiled at me and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. "We should catch up to Sasuke before he leaves" He said "Yeah"

"Alright right that was movie number nine." Sakura said half asleep on my shoulder, Sasuke having passed out four movies ago. "I think its time we go over to Shikamaru's he wants to wish you happy and we both know he won't come here." Sakura said raising of the couch and kicking Sasuke. "The Fuck" He yelled surprised by the sudden pain in his side. "Teme get up, we're going to Shika's you can either come or leave." "I got shit to do." he grumbled, pulling his keys from his pocket and heading out the door.

"Later Teme" I called after him, but I doubt he heard since he had already slammed the door shut. "Hey Naruto can we take the CC" Sakura asked twirling the keys in her hand. "Well I guess but its gonna cost you." I said giving her my famous foxy grin "Oh and what you'd that be." she said with a sly smirk trapping me against the wall with her arms. "this" I said leaning my head down and capturing her lips. Trailing my tongue across her lower lips begging for entrance. I felt her smile into our kiss but she refused to allow me entrance. Smirking back I bit her lower lip causing her to gasp. Victorious I stick my tongue in and a fight for dominance begins. Neither of us wanting lose, I push forward causing her to lose her balance I turn and slam her against the wall. She growls in frustration as she tries to regain control, but I push all my weight forward trapping her.

Laughing I pull away keeping our foreheads touching, "Sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't help it you're so cute when you want control." "Well I guess I can forgive you, but only because it your Birthday. Plus we really do need to head to Shikamaru's" She said giving me a quick peck before ducking under my arm and heading to the door.

"Sakura-chan wait up." I said trying to run after her but discovering it cause to much pain, I let out a small whimper causing Sakura to immediately turn around. "Are you ok Naruto." she asked moving to my side, worry lacing her voice. "Sakura-chan don't worry I'm fine" I said giving her a reassuring smile "Are you sure" she asked sounding on the verge of tears "I promise" I said squeezing her tightly. "Now lets go to Shikamaru's before the lazy ass falls asleep." "Ha he would do that" Sakura said with a laugh.

"We have maybe ten minutes before he gets here, is everything ready." A shadowed figure said into the dark room.

"Everything's set, are you sure he doesn't suspect anything" a voice said stepping out of the shadows, however his face was still obscured by shadows.

"Positive" said the man who had first entered

"Alright lets get into position he'll be here soon." the second voice spoke a smirk present on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan all the light or off in Shikamaru's apartment." Naruto said as we headed up the stairs to Shika's apartment. "Oh don't worry Naruto knowing him, he and Temari are watching a movie or sleeping." I said as I continued up the stairs. "But Sakura-chan what if they're…." "OH MY GOD Naruto really." "No" He said giving me his famous fox grin and giggling like a mad man. "Naruto you Baka" I said hitting him lightly in the back of the head. "Awe Sakura-chan why must you hurt me." He fake cried "I'm gonna hit you again if you don't start moving." "Why so pushy Sakura-chan" "Ugh just open the door."

"Fine" Naruto said opening the door and stepping into the darkroom.

"SURIPRISE" called all of my friends, as the lights flashed on and everyone jumped into view, balloons, banners, and streamers littered the room. "I can't believe you guys have done this twice. It's amazing thank you." I said getting emotional

"Come on Naruto don't cry its too troublesome." Shikamaru said with a smile "He's fight dope stop the water works." "Shut up Teme I'm not crying." "Yeah and I don't love dogs" Kiba cut in. "Shut up Dog Breath lets get this party started."

"Hey time for cake" Temari yelled everyone gathering around the table, as she places a large sheet cake down eighteen candles lighting the picture of me. It was a picture of me at about three years old smiling a toothy grin with an ice cream cone on my head. "Alright where'd you guys get this picture." I laugh "We can't tell you until we sing and you blow out the candles. "Fine" I roll my eyes.

"Alright everyone ready." Temari asks, here reply is loud banging on the table as everyone begins to sing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARUTO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" "Alright make a wish" Kiba called out. Laughing I blow out the candles cheers filling the room, the flash of a camera forever capturing the moment.

"What'd you wish for" Kiba asked excitedly "I hope you wished for a second cake" Choji cut in a wide smile on his cubby face. "If I tell it won't come true." I say in a childish manner. "Awe that's unyouthful of you Naruto" Lee joins in on the bantering. "Well I could tell you but then that means no cake." I say with a devious smile, "Never mind we don't want to know" Choji says. I burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Alright, lets just cut the cake." Temari say laughing at our antics

"Did you enjoy your Birthday." I asked Naruto as I lay on top of him on his bed. "Yeah it was great Thank You." he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

**Please Review i want to know everyones thoughts and ideas, that why i can know what you guys want.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Soccernin19**


	13. Dance Hall Drug

**Just a little note one tell me if i should extend this chapter also incase you don't know or haven't relized every chapter's name is the nameof a song and the song is basically what inspired the chapter so if you want to listen to it go for it. Also I want to appoligize for not updating for so lonf this chapter killed me puls exams and life got in the way. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

**NeilHighwind-Don't worry Naruto will get some happiness and its all good it took so long, at least you reviewed. This chapter will be pretty happy…maybe. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Homecoming means more than kings and queens. ~Author Unknown

* * *

Ch.13 Dance Hall Drug

~Friday~

"Naruto we're gonna be late for school." I yelled grapping my keys off the counter, Naruto stumbling down the hall as he tries to pull his shirt over his head. "Baka you're gonna get hurt." I called out as he fell face first into the ground causing me to burst put laughing as he groaned. "That's not funny Sakura-Chan" he grumbled before bursting into laughter as well.

"Alright…..we..…re…..really need…..to go" I said between giggles, tears running down my face from laughing so hard. "Ok lets go" Naruto said grapping his backpack and heading out the door, following him outside my giggles finally calming down. "So Sakura-chan you're staying at Ino's tonight." Naruto asked

"Yeah that way we can starting getting ready tonight and tomorrow." I said getting into the car. "And we're gonna pick you up from Ino's to take you guys to dinner at five." Naruto said making sure the plan was set. "Yup" I said turning on the car and heading to school.

"Ugh I'm so bored." Naruto complained as we sat down at our lunch table letting his head hit the table as if to further illustrate his point. "Dope you've only been back a week and yet your already complaining." Sasuke grumbled with an annoyed expression.

"Awe lighten up Teme. Just because there's a stick shoved up your ass doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's day with your grumpiness." Naruto shot back a cocky grin on his face. Sasuke was about to say something before I cut in "If you two idiots don't stop your bullshit I'll hit both of you" I threatened

"But Sakura-chan" Naruto whined.

"I mean it"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan" he grumbled before turning to Kiba and the rest of the boys to talk with them, leaving the girls free to talk about our preparations for homing coming.

"Alright I made an appointment for our nails right after school who's cars are we taking cause the boys will need cars too." Ino said "Well we could all take my Jeep" said Temari "We only need five seats and I know Garra rode his motorcycle and Kankuro has his truck so he can take two guys." "Well Neji, Sai, and Sasuke all rode their motorcycles so only Shino, so only Shino, Choji and Shika need rides, right." Tenten added "Yeah cause Naruto can take my car and Kiba has his truck." I added "Perfect and no ones car gets left in the lot." Said Ino letting out a piggish squeal. "God piggy you're gonna blow my ear drop" I complained rubbing my ears.

"Sorry billboard brow I'm just so excited." see squealed again unable to contain her excitement. "Um Ino you need to keep your voice down Tsunade-sama just called and said you'll be banned from the dance." Kakashi said popping up behind Ino and scaring half the table. Although his face was mostly covered it hid the amusement in his one visible eye as Ino turned around and apologized "Sorry Kakashi-sensei it wont happen again." Chuckling Kakashi walked away waving his hand in acceptance of Ino's apology, the rest of the table laughing at her expense.

"Its not funny" she huffed standing up and walking out of the cafeteria, the bell signaling the end of the period ringing a moment after she fled the room. "Teme shouldn't you be running after little miss piggy." Naruto said earning a glare from the dark eyed teen before he went after his girlfriend grumbling about what a dope Naruto was, the remaining teens laughing at the couples antics.

"FINALLY" Ino yelled in an exaggerated tone, Naruto and Kankuro looking up from their experiment just in time for it to explode in their faces smoke filling the back of the lab room. "Way to end the day with a bang boys" Iruka sensei said shaking his head Ino and I giggling while the boys coughed waving the smoke away.

"Ino" A deep voice called from behind us both Ino and I turning around. "Hey Sasuke" I said "Sakura" he replied as he hugged Ino, before leaning down and kissing her. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, a pair of lips capturing mine. "Mmmm…I have to pick up my tux before the shop closes so I should probably leave." Naruto said

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing him one more time. "Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he walked out the door and headed to the student parking lot, Sasuke following a few moments after.

"You ready to get this show on the road, the rest of the girls should be waiting by the car" Ino said. "Yeah lets go"

"Oh this feels so good" Tenten said leaning back in the massage chair, her feet resting in the swirling water as we waited for the pedicure to begin. "I'm just happy there was a place that had five chairs." Hinata added quietly. "Yeah Ino how'd you manage to get an appointment this late for this many people" Temari asked

"Well you see the owners daughter was having a sun last summer and the original florist lost the order or something and so there were no flowers for the wedding and lets just say my mom saved the day." She said with a smile gleaming with delight. "Just always have to be in the lime light huh piggy" I teased. "Oh shut it billboard brow." "Piggy why are you so upset I'm just speaking the truth." I Said smirking at her angry face.

"At least I don't have a forehead the size of Texas." Ino quipped "At least my stomach isn't the size of North America" I shot back causing Ino to become bright red with anger. "Ok so are you girls ready to get your nails done." the salonist asked as four of her assistants walked up to the chairs to start our nails and stopping mine and Ino's bantering, both of us turning to face her with a sheepish look. "Um yeah" we said in unison.

"Man I look good in a tux" Kiba said looking at himself in the mirror. "Dog Boy stop checking yourself out in the mirror." I called to Kiba "Its troublesome" Shikamaru added, we were waiting for a few of the guys to finish having their tux's fitted. "I look most youthful, Guy-sensei will be so proud." Lee shouted as he came out of the fitting room in a green tux. "Lee shut up you sound like a complete idiot." Neji said he too stepping out in his black tux much like the one all the other guys wore aside from Lee.

"Neji why must you be so unyouthful. If Guy-sensei saw you like this he would surely…." Lee was cut off by Neji quickly gabbing him in the gut. "Why" Lee lie on the ground crying everyone else snickering. "I told you to shut up" Neji said nonchalantly despite the slight smile appearing on his usually stoic face.

"Anyway everything's in place for our surprise as troublesome as it was to set up." Shikamaru said. "Alright and we're all meeting there at five right." I asked making sure I got the time right so I didn't mess the whole thing up. "Naruto I've told you six time stop being so troublesome." "Dope as long as your not a complete and total idiot you cant mess this up so stop being annoying" Sasuke added. "Whatever Teme just make sure you're 'safe' tomorrow night. We don't need any little Teme's running around." I shot back earning a grumbled "Fucking dope, I oughta kill you" from Sasuke, Choji stepping in between the two of us to prevent a commotion. "Hahaha alright I'm sorry. How 'bout Choji and I go get a table while you guys finish up here."

"Lets go Naruto." Choji said shoving me out of the tux store, and grabbing both our garment bags. "Alright Choji calm down" I said to stop him from shoving me "Sorry Sasuke just looked like he was about to rip you head off." he replied "Oh please the Teme is harmless." I replied laughing. Choji just shakes his head and starts laughing with me. "Alright lets go get that table I'm starving" "Sounds good to me" Choji relies as we head toward the barbeque restaurant.

"Man my nails haven't looked this good in ages." Temari said admiring her nails as we walked out of the nail salon. "I know they did a great job. Remind me to thank your mom Ino-pig." I said "Yeah yeah whatever forehead."

"So what are we gonna do next" Tenten asked Hinata following quietly behind her. "Well I was thinking a movie how bout Bridesmaids" Ino said while we all crammed into the car. "Hell yeah I heard it was hilarious." "Same here" I replied "Why don't we go to the drive in they're playing Bridesmaids and Hangover two back to back for less than the theater for one movie" Tenten recommended Hinata and the rest of us agreeing as we redirected the car to the drive in. "Hey Temari" Ino asked glancing into the rear view so she could see Temari "Yes Ino" Temari asked "Well are you gonna tell us who Garra's going with" she asked digging for some gossip. "As a matter of fact I do…" Temari replied smiling, Ino getting all excited in anticipation for gossip. "but I'm not going to tell you.' Temari finished giggling as Ino pleaded for an answer. I just roll my eyes at Ino's actions the platinum blond, Tenten and Hinata to immersed in their own conversation to notice her actions until she suddenly swerves and a car violently lays on its horn.

"God Damn Ino pay attention" I swear at her as we get back on the right side of the road. "Hehe sorry guys" She says sheepishly and turning around to apologize earning a punches from me, Temari, Tenten and even Hinata. "Ow Jesus, sorry I won't do it again." "Just keep your eyes on the fucking road you idiot." Temari screams. "Whatever we're here anyways" Ino says now angry the abuse she had received.

It was around midnight and we were still at the restaurant most of the other tables were empty and had been for a while the two remaining waiters lazily sitting by the bar waiting for us to leave so they could close. "Well we should probably be heading to my apartment I feel bad for the waiters" I said everyone agreeing as we each placed our share of the bill on the table and left.

"Shika, Choji you coming with me." I asked as we walked into the disserted parking lot. "Yeah Naruto sounds good to me." Shikamaru said as he and Choji headed toward Sakura's CC, the rest of the guys either getting on their motorcycles or cars. "See you guys in ten" I said out my window, Sasuke flying past on his Ninja pushing the machine to its limit. Smiling I ask "Hey you guys in for a race." "Naruto I swear to God…" But Shikamaru words where lost in the wind as I floored it, the car automatically shifting as I pushed the car to go faster. The red glare of Sasuke's taillight illuminating the path, the flashes of everyone else's head lights glaring in my rearview mirror.

"Naruto I swear if you kill me I'll come back and haunt you." Shika yelled at me as I weaved in and out of traffic. "No you won't because one it'd be to 'troublesome' and two you love street races" I replied the world passing us in a blur of color. "Troublesome bastard" Shika grumbled "Aw lighted up Shika plus if I remember right you nearly totaled your car last year racing." Choji chimed in laughing at Shikamaru's grumbled swearing. "Shit" I said hitting the braked as we arrived at my apartment.

"Looks like I won dope" Sasuke said pulling his helmet off. "Yeah Yeah whatever" I said pulling myself out of Sakura's car, the sounds of roaring engines and the glare of headlights signaled the arrival of the rest. "What took you guys so long, stop to pick up some tampons for Dog boy and Neji." I asked "Why you Mother Fucker." Kiba yelled at me fist raised. Neji's face red with anger at my implication. "Uzumaki" he said stepping toward be with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Hehe two against one, sounds like fun" I said

"Dope" Sasuke said stepping in between the three of us, grabbing Kiba by the collar of his shirt and shaking his head at Neji who seemed to go back to his usual stoic self immediately. "Aw your no fun." I complained "Tell that to Sakura" he replied as I visibly paled "Hehe…..I was just joking." "Lets just go to your apartment." Shika said heading up the stairs, the rest of us following. "Next time" I said lightly shoving Kiba "Bring it Fox boy I'll beat you this time" "Sure" I said walking into my apartment the sounds of a game of Bullshit already filling the air "Lets see if you can beat me at Bullshit first" I replied "Bring it"

"That was hilarious" I said as we left the drive in, we had just spent that last five odd hours laughing our asses off. "Sakura it was more than hilarious it was life changing" Ino said dramatically. "I have to say having those movies play back to back was awesome but not life changing" Temari said rolling her eyes at Ino. "What does it matter I haven't laughed that hard in ages" Tenten added Hinata voiced her agreement with a murmured "Yeah"

"Everyone's dresses are at my apartment, right" Temari asked "yeah" we all replied. "Good cause I'm almost out of gas thanks to little miss sunshine" Temari as jabbing a finger in Ino's direction. "Hey don't blame you I'm not the one who bought the gas guzzler" "Well if you didn't drive like a retarded chimp I wouldn't be complaining" Temari shout back their arguing lasting the rest of the ride.

"Holy shit shut up" Tenten complained as we walked up the stairs to Temari's and Shika's apartment. "She started it" Temari and Ino both shouted pointing at each other. "I don't care who started in I'll finish it" Tenten said cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. "Sorry" they both apologized "Whatever lets just go to bed I'm exhausted" Tenten replied "Sounds good" Hinata and I said

-Homecoming morning-

"Naruto wake up its your turn to shower" Sasuke said nudging me with his foot. "I'm getting up relax. What time is it?" "Noon, now go shower dope" "Yeah yeah Teme" I said getting up and limping toward the shower.

"Alright Ino your hairs done now do mine" I said switching places with Ino so that I was now sitting in the chair. "And refrain from burning my face like last time" I said as Ino began to work using the straighter to put gentle curls in my hair. "What time is it" Tenten asked from the other side of the room, where she was applying blush to Hinata's face. "Um about One-Thirty" Temari replied looking at her phone. "Good we have a few hours to make ourselves look perfect" Ino said. "Ino that's great and all but watch where you put that thing" I said moving my face away from the straighter. "Hehe sorry Sakura"

"Shit where my shoes" I yelled running around looking for my dress shoes. "Here they are" Lee said holding up a pair of shoes "Those are mine Lee" Choji said swiping the shoes from Lee's grasp. "Sorry Choji" Choji grumbled something but no one heard exactly what he said.

"Dope calm down where did you have them last" Sasuke asked tying his own shoes. "Um…..oh my closet" I said sprinting into my room, I could hear Shikamaru mumble "troublesome" and Sasuke grunt in agreement. Reaching my closet I franticly dug through it throwing things in all different directions. Finally I saw shinny black leather "Yes" I yelled pulling them out and slipping them onto my feet" Running back into the living room I noticed Garra was missing. "Hey where'd Garra go" I asked "He had to pick up his date she came in from Suna and is staying at a hotel….." Kankuro stopped mid-sentence realizing he had said to much Shika and I looking wide eyed at him with realization. "Don't" was all he said but it was to late "He really is dating her isn't he" I asked "Yes" "Hehe" "Don't say a thing, he'll kill me" "I'd be to troublesome" Shika said speaking for both of us. "Not to disrupt this interesting moment but we're gonna be late" Shino suddenly spoke up, looking at the clock it was four fifty-five. "Shit" a few of us said in unison as we scrambled outside and to the cars.

We had finally finished getting ready, Ino was wearing her Midnight blue strapless dress that in my oppinion was to short but then again it was Ino, Temari had on her short strapless black dress that was sure to get an emotion out of Shika, Hinata was wearing her strapless Dark lavender dress, Tenten had on her silver dress the spaghetti straps seemed to fit her well and finally I had on my strapless red dress that I knew would get a rise out of Naruto.

"Where are they" Temari complained "Its five now and we're suppose to be at the restaurant" "Idoits" I said just as the doorbell rang "I got it" I called rushing to the door and opening it I saw a wide eyed Naruto his eyes roaming over my body. "Baka your late" "Sorry Sakura-chan we realized we forgot to book a limo so we had to improvise." Naruto said pointing to the three cars waiting outside the apartment complex. "Our Senior Homecoming and you forget the Limo." I said my voice at a dangerous level. "Sorry Sakura-chan but we completely forgot I'll make it up to you but right now we need to get moving we're late for the reservation." Naruto said cautiously eyeing the angry girls behind me. "Hehe hey um the rest of the guys are waiting at the car." He said quickly before taking my and heading to one of the cars.

"I can't believe you guys forgot I mean really you were told to do two things make a reservation and get the limo." Ino ranted as we finished our dinner, Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "It was a mistake" he said "We don't care if it was a mistake I mean honestly do we have to hold your hands to make sure you guys get everything done right" Temari added her two cent. "Troublesome woman" Shikamaru grumbled unfortunately not low enough to avoid Temari hearing. "Shikamaru you lazy shit maybe if you weren't so god damn lazy all the time we'd have a limo. But no, all you can do is lay around and smoke those fucking cancer sticks." Temari yelled, Shikamaru actually looking seriously upset stood and walked out. Temari's face suddenly fell as she realized what she said. "Oh God I….." I just her off "Its ok you were upset we'll go get him" I said motioning to Choji to follow, he nodded before turning to Temari "Its ok Naruto and I will get him to come back and then you can apologize." Temari nodded trying to blink away the tears in her eyes, Sakura immediately moving to comfort her, as Choji and I headed toward the exit Shikamaru had just used.

"Hey Shika" Choji said as we approached the pineapple haired teen. He was smoking a cigarette with one hand the other grasping a small box. "Woman" he said with a laugh "You think you finally understand them and then 'Bam' the go all I don't even know." he said turning to us tears running down his face "I was gonna propose to her, and now the way she acted.…she hates me for being lazy I'd never be a good husband. Screw it I should brake up with her let her find someone who can be better than me." Shikamaru cried "Shikamaru what the hell is wrong with you." I yelled at him "After all you two have been through one little fight and you decide you're not good enough for her, what would Asuma think" Shikamaru opened his mouth to reply but I never gave him the chance, as I slugged him in the face. Choji looked wide eyed at me for a second before catching on. "Naruto's right Asuma would be ashamed of you Shikamaru he taught you better than this." Shika seemed to absorb what we had just told him before smiling. "I don't know what I'd do with out you guys." he said throwing his cigarette to the ground. "Thanks now if you don't mind I'm gonna go wash my face and I'll be back at the table." Nodding Choji and I both headed inside and back to the table Shika bee lining to the bathroom.

When Choji and I came within eyesight of the table we noticed Temari's eyes light up until she realized Shikamaru wasn't with us. "Guys were is he" She asked her voice cracking with emotion. "He's coming don't worry I said with a smile, Choji giving her a reassuring hug before he too sat down.

Surly enough a few minutes later Shikamaru appeared next to Temari a worried look on his face. Temari went to say something but he cut her off. "It's ok." he said looking at both Choji and I before nodding and getting down on one knee. "Well this isn't the way I planned on asking you, well never mind. Temari you make me the happiest man alive whenever you're around. You are the source of all my strength and I can't imagine a life without you, I know I'm lazy and troublesome, I'm asking you here in front of all our friends, will you marry me." Shikamaru said as he pulled the black box out of his pocket and opened in to revile a gold ring with a simple diamond on the band. The entire restaurant had gone silent and I'm positive that if someone had dropped a pin we would have heard it.

Tears began to stream down Temari's face as she shook her head and for a second I wondered if she was gonna say 'No' but that though was shattered when Temari leap into Shikamaru's arms "You stupid lazy idiot of course I'll marry you" she said Shikamaru smirked lifting Temari up and spinning Temari giving him a passionate kiss. "Hehe I knew it" I said smiling as them putting my arm around Sakura "And I think we should stop outside real fast." I said looking at my watch, noticing it was seven o'clock. Some of the guys realized what I meant and smiled, "Naruto's right we need to get going" Shika said having put Temari down, who immediately looked toward Kankuro "You knew didn't you" she asked pointing an accusing finger at him. Kankuro chuckled a bit "He asked me for permission last week" "Does Garra know" Temari asked wondering how her youngest brother was going to react.

"Do I know what" I gruff voice asked, causing everyone to turn around and almost everyone's eyes widen in surprise at the brunet standing next to Garra in a long black gown that hugged the girls gentle curves. "Hey Matsuri" I said quickly standing and hugging the younger teen. "God its good to see you. Its been what ten years now and I'm finally taller than you." I said "Finally eating your vegetables?" Matsuri shot back "Hehe something like late" I said "Hey Matsuri nice to see you and all but I got to ask Garra a question." Temari said "Hi Temari and ok" Matsuri said with a smile. "Garra did you know…" Temari started but was cut off by Garra "You think he asked Kankuro before me" Garra actually laughed "are you forgetting your fiancé is a genius." "Yeah I guess I should have figured that out myself" Temari said "Well I want you to know I'm happy and Shikamaru remember what I said about if you hurt her" Garra said Shikamaru nodding and taking a step backward.

"Um guys we really need to get outside" Kiba butted in "Oh right" I said all the guys ushering the girls out and leaving money on the table for our meals. "Hey what's so important that you're shoving us out of here" Ino complained as we continued to push the girls out side. "Naruto stop…Oh My God" Sakura said as we stepped out side and were met by a large black limo. "I though…but…" Sakura mumbled "Ha-ha surprised" I asked looking at all the girls their eyes all bulging out of their heads. "What's wrong girls did you really think we'd forget a limo" Kiba said "Well are you gonna get in or what, we don't want to be late for the dance" I said opening the door and everyone climbing in. "Alright lets get this show on the road.

"You know Gram if you where still here maybe things would be different" I said looking at my once best friends grave. "You know what you're an asshole dieing over there saving mine and everyone else's asses. You died and didn't have to come back and deal with the shit and the worse part it should have been me. You asshole I should be the one six feet under not you." I yelled at the grave.

"Sir Orochimaru is at the base" my driver said

"Alright" I said to him, he headed to the car and silently waited.

Placing a hand on the grave I knelt down and touched my head against the cool granite, "I miss you bud" I whispered to the stone almost hoping for an answer but knowing I wouldn't get one. Turning I walked to the awaiting car "Alright lets go" I said to my driver as he closed the door.

"You're the most beautiful girl here you know that right" I whispered into Sakura's as we danced to the sway of the music bodies bushing against each other as we forced ourselves closer. "And the most handsome man" she whispered back kissing me gently.

Something was off Sasuke and I were swaying back and forth to the much however he was tense and his eyes constantly darted around the room as if he was on the watch for something. "Sasuke what's wrong" I asked bring my hand up to his face and cupping his chin so he was forced to look at me. "Nothing" he said sharply his tone almost cold "Sasuke don't lie to me" I said trying to catch his eyes however his gaze was already focused somewhere else. Following his gaze my eyes landed on Naruto and Sakura or more specifically Naruto's leg. Although he was dancing and keeping up with Sakura his limp was noticeable and obviously causing him pain by the way he seemed to avoid putting any weight on it. "It wasn't you fault and we're safe here nothings gonna happen" I said understanding why he had been acting the way he had. "It is my fault and we aren't safe and no one will be until I kill him" he said "Sasuke stop being so.…" but I was cut of by someone turning on the microphone.

"Alright it's time to declare prom king and queen" Tsunade said into the mic she was handed, the whole school began to yell and shout as our attention was drawn to the stage. "Alright drum roll please" She said Shizune handing her an envelope, she pulled out a card "And your Homecoming King and Queen are Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka." she said a spotlight suddenly landing on us, Sasuke leaned down and whispered "Act happy and we'll talk later" Not giving me the chance to reply he looped an arm around my waist and we moved toward the stage. For the first time since we were little he was treating me like a fan girl.

"Sasuke stop this bull shit" I whisper back to him "not now" he growls out as we head up the stairs to receive our crowns. I just nod trying to keep from crying, this was all wrong our last Homecoming was suppose to be perfect to this. "Here you go" Tsunade's voice snaps my attention back to reality. "Alright now for the King and Queens dance" she says as the DJ turns on a slow song, Sasuke pulls me close and the coldness I felt before melts away in his warm arms. "I love you" he whispered into my ear planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Disclaimer I Don't own Naruto **

**Thanks for reading**

**As always please Rate & Review**

**Thanks soccernin19**


	14. From Where You Are

Alright so first of I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Secondly I will not update for the next two to three weeks I have summer training and will be heading to Califorina for medic training fun times im excited. Anyways I'll try to write durring R&R but that unlike cause its meant for studying. So i appoligize but trust me the next chapter will be well worth the wait. I now present you with chapter fourteen of Kohona High.

* * *

_Winter Knight-Thanks and sorry I took so long to update I'm trying start updating more regularly its just hard._

_xzanessaforeverxG-Glad you enjoyed the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"_Sometimes we have no choice as to what happens in life"-Unknown_

* * *

_Ch.14 From Where You Are_

* * *

"_Sakura I'm worried he's been acting different ever since Naruto and Kiba got attacked and last night at the dance he was acting so cold toward me and then all of the sudden he's all warm and cuddly. It just doesn't make sense." Ino cried over the phone. _

"_We noticed that at the dance, Naruto said he was going to talk to Sasuke today about it. But I wouldn't worry to much I mean he's just stressed everything will get better it always does, it always has before." I said with empathy. _

"_I don't know if that's true even during our fights and break-ups thing were never this bad, and he was so cold last night he treated me the way he did when we were twelve year old fan girls." Ino said _

"_How 'bout we do a double date to night, that way I can see what you're talking about, or even better he will act like he always does and last night will seem as if it never happened, and was just some bad dream." I suggested hoping to get the blonds mind off her relationship troubles._

"_That does sound tempting but only if we go to that new sushi restaurant" Ino said her voice suddenly filled with excitement._

"_Alright sounds like a plan I'll let Naruto know."_

"_Hey Teme slow down" I called out to the duck ass haired teen, his face was in a deep scowl and his eyes were darker than usual. He glanced over his should, shooting a warning glare at me and making no attempt to slow his pace. "Come on Sasuke slow down" I called again, however he just picked up the pace and took a sharp left down a nearby alleyway. "Damn it Sasuke" I yelled after him as I began to run down the deserted alleyway, looking left and right to catch glimpses of Sasuke. _

_I chased him for twenty minutes before we finally hit a dead in, Sasuke leaning against the wall catching his breath. "Fuck you" he said in between breaths. "Shut up Teme, if you had just slowed down…" I began but got cut off. "Stop trying to fix mine and everybody else's lives, I don't need your help." He yelled. "What the fuck is shoved so far up your ass that you can't even talk to your best friend." I asked "You, you stupid piece of shit stay out of my life, because guess what Naruto you're not gonna be able to save everyone and fix all their problems so stop trying." I suddenly realized what this was all about "Your afraid he's going to hurt her aren't you" Sasuke became dead silent "your afraid he's going to kill one of us so you're pushing us away." I said "Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said back _

"_Face it Sasuke I know you better than anyone else you're my brother. We think alike the only difference is I don't try and throw away my friends and hide" I said with venom. "No your not my fucking brother and we are nothing alike, you don't know anything about the lengths Sasuke will ho through because you weren't there." He yelled back I didn't said anything back as I watched my wayward friend tremble out of both anger and sadness, his legs giving way causing him to fall to the ground. "What if I lose her because of him" He asks for the first time in years I see him full on cry the way you do when your six years old and your dog dies. "You won't" I said "not with all of us looking out for each other. I mean isn't that the point of all of us being friends so we're always there for each other." For a long time we just sat against the wall Sasuke had his head leaned back as if to stare at the clouds but his eyes where closed, I new he wouldn't say anything so I just waited until he was ready to leave._

_After about an hour he slowly rose of the ground, stretching his hand out to help me up. "Hey wanna get some ramen." I asked as we began the long walk back to the main street. "Hn" "Awesome" I said excited to get some ramen in my stomach. _

"_I want the police to think this was an accident" I said to Orochimaru_

"_kkkk I understand and don't worry Kabuto has yet to fail me, he will get the job done." _

"_Good" _

"_Oh Itachi one more thing" Orochimaru said _

"_Yes" _

"_What about the blond may I take him and experiment on him, according to the hospital records the boy by all medical standards should have died but he didn't. and to make thing more interesting he healed at a faster rate then most other humans, I want to find out why this is so." Orochimaru asked with his creepy smile. _

"_No I need him for my plans, and I already no why its because of.…." however I was cut of by Kisame walking in. "Sir I have something that maybe interesting to you." _

"_Well it better be for you to have interrupted my meeting." _

"_I believe it is sir." Kisame said with a grin that reminded me of a shark. "It appears your little brother is having some internal conflict over what has been happening to his friends." he said_

"_And how do you know this" _

"_One of the men spotted Uzumaki and your brother arguing about the 'situation' they're in. it appears your brother fears he's to weak to protect anyone and his blaming himself for what has been happening." _

"_Well it appears now is the perfect time to strike, Orochimaru you know what to do. I expect go news." I said with a grin as Orochimaru turned and left. "Very soon little brother very soon"_

"_Dope slow down" I Sasuke said as I finished my fifth bowl of ramen, I went to say something back but was cut of. 'Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact That many misjudge him' _

"_Hey Sakara-chan" I said answering my phone._

"_I see" _

"_Alright but we have a few hours to burn before that" _

"_Movie?" _

"_Ok we'll meet you there. Love you" I said hanging up the phone. Sasuke looking at me questioningly "What did you just sign me up for." "Movie at the apartment then dinner at that new sushi place. Sakura and I are helping you apologize to Ino" I said with a knowing smile. "Hn" "You should probably get her some flowers" I recommended in a teasing manner. "Shut up Dope" he said getting off the stool and walking out of the ramen stand. "Awe come on" I called after realizing he had left me with the bill, digging into my pocket I grabbed a few bills and threw them onto the table and ran after him. _

_Sure enough i found him in one of the nearby flower shops looking at all the different flowers. "Hey dope you know what kind of flowers i should get." "Sorry Teme I usually go to Ino's families shop and she helps me or I just get Sakura blossoms." "Hn" "Here" I said waving over a florist. "My friend here was an ass to his girlfriend and is trying to make things better and she loves flowers can you help him." The florist looked at the wayward teen before nodding. "I'd suggest some Forget-me-not's, Purple Hyacinths, White Lilacs, and a pink Zinnia" "What do they mean" Sasuke asked, he had been with the gossip queen long enough to know that every flower and plant had a meaning behind it. "Ino will know." the florist said with a grin, and walked away leaving a stunned Sasuke or at least as stunned he could look with his stoic face. With a smile I turned to Sasuke "You didn't recognize him, did you" I got no reply "He's Inoichi's friend, his wife helped Inoichi open the flower shop they meet like every other week to figure out what flowers to order and do whatever else florist do." Sasuke stood there looking at me for a second until realization dawned on him. "You asshole you told him about me being an ass to Ino." "Yup" I said continuing to smile. "Dope"_

_The florist came back with the bouquet, handing it to Sasuke with a smile "Oh and don't worry I won't tell Inoichi" he said with a wink and turned to help another customer "Oh and the flowers are on the house." He called over his shoulder._

"_Hey Ino what do you think about a girls night tomorrow, I can't wait to talk to Temari about the wedding. I mean it is strange to still be in high school and have two of your friends engaged but they're so….you know what I mean." I said excitedly as we walked to the redbox to get No Strings Attached. "I no I never though my lazy Shikamaru would be getting married before I did. Its so strange seeing my 'brother' getting married but I'm glad though. I know Temari will keep him inline and she makes him happy. Hey do you think Garra will take Matsuri to the wedding they're so cute together." The gossip queen rambled. _

"_I know and did you see him kiss her, I've never seen Garra show that kind of affection." I said thinking back to when Naruto and I had spotted the couple on the dance floor. "Naruto said that aside from him Matsuri was the first person to consider him a friend and not doubt whither or not he was going to attack them. I admit that even after Naruto befriended him and said he wouldn't hurt anyone I was cautious around him and so was everyone else." _

"_Yeah I'll admit there are times when I'm still afraid of him" Ino said "But that's more when I see him beating the snot out of someone." _

"_Yeah I'm just happy Naruto was able to change him because we all know how good of a guy he is he was just lose for a while. Plus if Naruto hadn't changed him there would be no 'ShikaTema' and I can't even image that" I said with a smile, the Redbox finally in view. "I'll use my card" I said swiping it thought the little swipe thing on the machine. "Alright lets see" I said scrolling through the movies. "Oh that looks good" Ino said pointing at one of the movies. "Piggy focus we're here to get No Strings Attacked" "Shut up forehead" she said poking my head. "INO" I warned "Hehe sorry"_

"_Hey Sakura we're here" I called out as we walked into my apartment, but received no answer. "Weird their cars are here." I said to Sasuke. "Dope there's a note" he said pointing to the kitchen counter. "Naruto if you're reading this Ino and I will be back soon just went to get the movie. And Sasuke better have gotten Ino something nice" I said reading the note aloud._

"_I don't understand why you two feel the need to pester me so much" Sasuke said grumpily holding the bouquet in his left hand. _

"_Well what should we do while we wait" I asked_

"_Hn"_

"_Gee thanks you're so helpful" I grumbled, walking over the one of the cabinets to look for the popcorn that I'm pretty sure is in there. "Hey dope" Sasuke called "Yeah what is it Teme" "Do…" he seemed to stumble on his words. "Teme what's bothering you." I asked since it was so unlike him to act this way. "What if she doesn't forgive me." "Teme you're joking right, she's head over heels for you I don't think she would ever give up on you." "Thanks Dope" Sasuke said. "No problem Teme" I said reaching further into the cabinet finally finding the box I was looking for. "Finally" I said aloud. _

"_Dope you realize that's the kind you make on the stove right." Sasuke said leaning back in the chair eyes closed. "Yes I" picking up a pan, a devious smile spreading across my face. Taking aim for his head I yelled "Teme think fast" and launched the pan at his head. "Dope he grumbled opening his eyes only for his to yelp "shit" and narrowly avoiding the pot aimed for his head. "Fucking dope you could have killed me." Sasuke yelled "Awe come on Teme I knew you'd dodge it now toss it back." I said, immediately regretting my words as Sasuke smirked at me and chucked the pan back at me, which I too narrowly avoided and caught. "Didn't throw it hard enough Teme" I said turning and placing it on the stove. "Dope you sure you can make this." "Yeah Teme I'm sure" I replied adding some oil to the bottom of the pan and then pouring the kernels over that. _

"_Hey Teme where do you think the girls are they've been gone for a while now." _

_I was standing at the entrance of the airport with Matsuri preparing to say goodbye, and yet unwilling to see her go. "Matsuri wait" I said as turned to leave. "Garra I'm gonna miss my flight" she said eyes puffy from crying. "What if you stayed here." I asked hurriedly "Garra that's…..I can't…" she started getting all teary eyed and I did something that surprised even me. I grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her with all the passion I felt for the young woman who had treated me so well over the years. After a few seconds I separated us but held her forehead against mine. "You can. We'll find a way you can stay with me and Kankuro, please I need you." I sounded so needy and hated it but it was worth it for her, she was the girl I loved she accepted me._

"_Hey Hinata" Kiba said the way his chest vibrated when he talked woke me from my sleep. "Mmmm" I mumbled shifting on the comfy pillow that was his chest as we lay out in a field his head resting on Akamaru's fluffy chest. "Thank you." he said in a quiet caring voice. I shifted so I could peer into his eyes, the were soft, caring, kind eyes that didn't depict the gruff rebellious fighter he was to most others. "For what." "For just being there through all of this." _

"_Hey boys" I called as Ino and I enter Naruto and mines apartment, Naruto immediately popping his out of the kitchen. "Sakura-chan why did you take so long I was worried." he said with a puppy dog face. "I'm sorry Baka" I said as he moved out of the kitchen and toward me Ino looked at Naruto real quick, he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. Ino smiled and headed into the kitchen, Naruto looked back at me smiling. "I figure Sasuke got her flower" I said "Yes he did and lets go set up the movie and I'll explain everything." he said with a quick kiss, grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room._

"_Alright so what was Sasuke's deal" I asked, Naruto pulling him onto his lap. Instead of talking he began to kiss behind my ear and trailing kisses down my neck. "Mmmm….Naru….Naruto stop" I struggled to stay focused, instead he smirked into my skin on my neck and continued to kiss me. "Nar…uto….sto…stop" I said shakily. "Hmm Sakura no fun" he said, I felt his foxy grin on my skin and with one last kiss he pulled away. "Very funny" I said hitting him lightly on the side of his head. "Oww Sakura that hurt" he fake whined. "Good now tell me what's going on with Sasuke and please tell me its all fixed now." I said with a stern look. "Sasuke felt he was putting all of us in danger, and so he figured that if he distanced himself from us and especially Ino all this insanity would stop. Plus he thinks he cant protect her and you know how he gets about protecting her." "Yeah but you made everything better" I asked "I hope so." he said._

_A second later Ino and Sasuke came into the living room, hands intertwined. "Alright who's ready to watch a movie" Ino asked walking in with the bouquet of flowers Sasuke had gotten for her, Sasuke holding a bowl of the popcorn I had made. _

"_Awe I knew they'd end up together." Sakura said as she snuggled further into my body. "I know I loved it." Ino chimed in she and Sasuke were laying in a similar fashion as Sakura and I. "Alright who's ready for some food" I said leaning forward and pulling Sakura up with me. "Dope are you really that hungry" Sasuke said as he and Ino stood up. "Shut up Teme" Sasuke just 'hned' and moved toward the door. "I call driving" I said swiping the keys out of Sakura's hand. "Baka give them back" "Nope I called driving." I said giddily "Ugh fine" she said slipping on her shoes and following me outside, Sasuke and Ino waiting by the car. "Hang on a second" I yelled down to them, turning I placed a quick kiss on Sakura's cheek and hurried down the stairs. I could hear her giggle at my antics as I slid on the hand railing. _

_Reaching the last step I sprinted up to the car unlocking the doors Ino sitting on the passenger side in the back, Sasuke sitting behind me, and Sakura getting in the passenger seat. "Alright lets go I said pulling out of the parking lot and turning on the radio. _

_So far away from where you are These miles have torn us worlds apart And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

Finding the a song I placed my hand on the median, Sakura's hand finding mine and interlaced her's in mine._So far away from where you are I'm standing underneath the stars And I wish you were here _

"I love you" I whispered as we came up to a red light I stopped and waited for it to turn red._I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here _

"Stupid red light" I complained "Dope don't worry the food will still be there."

_I feel the beating of your heart I see the shadows of your face Just know that wherever you are Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here _

"Shut up Teme I know that red lights are just irritating" I said as it turned green_I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to me Yeah I miss you And I wish you were here _

Seeing the green light I began to drive thru the intersection. "NARUTO WATCH OUT" Sakura screamed, I turned my head just in time to see a green pathfinder about to slam into us.

_So far away from where you are These miles have torn us worlds apart And I miss you, yeah I miss you And I wish you were here _

The sound of shattering glass, the screech of metal on metal and screaming was next thing to fill my ears.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review so I can improve on the story and so I know what you all think.

Disclaimer I Don't own Naruto unfortunatly

Sincerly Soccernin19

* * *

Also it's been one year since I started this story and I want to thank all of you who have been here from the begining you are the best and I want to thank you. This story has become a safe haven for me that helps melt away the worries of everything and I hope it does the same for all my readers.


	15. Last Kiss

First off let me apoligize for taking so long to update. I fractured my hand at feild med training so i couldnt write for a while. But its all better now so I'll try to update more reguarly.

* * *

Stryker4narusaku-I'm glad you enjoy the story and trust me it will get even more intense.

XzanessaforeverxG-Thank you for reviewing and just wait things are going to begin heating up in the next couple of chapters.

Winter Knight-Thanks for telling me I had mistakes I plan on going back and fix all my chapter over the summer.

CheeseFun-Glad you liked the cliff hanger and thank you for reviewing.

Mangaka Shuzen- You'll have to read to find out if they all survive and I've been getting a lot of reviews about my POV being confusing so I'll change that. Thanks for the review.

Starfire99- First off thank you for reviewing its always good to get peoples input on my story. Second thank you for pointing out the mistake in my spelling of Konoha, my computer automatically corrects words and it did so for Konoha which I never noticed and no one has pointed out before. Also dealing with the cops there is a story behind all that and dealing with a gang is complicated, secondly ANBU is like the SWAT team. Also I relies I make a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar errors and I'm trying to fix that, I'm also going to fix my POV so its less confusing.

* * *

It is the fact that I may never hold you in my arms again, or tell you all the things you deserve to hear that terrifies me the most. ~Unknown

Ch.15 The Last Kiss

* * *

~Naruto~

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" Sakura screamed. My head whipping to the right at the sound of her paniced voice, a green pathfinder was heading straight toward us. Time seemed to slow as I realize there is nothing I can do to stop the pathfinder from hitting us. So instead I do the only thing I can think of and grab onto Sakura using as much of my body as possible to shield her. 'God please protect her' I pray silently.

A second later she is ripped from my grip, the force of the impact tearing us apart. Her body replaced by empty air, I try screaming her name but all the air was ripped from my lungs, my body slamming into the side of the car. Suddenly everything is quiet, there is no sound as the windows shattered, glass dancing in the air, my seatbelt tearing setting my body free, metal bending as if it were play-doo. I watch everything being flipped upside down, the car rolling a few more time and landing upside down my body being thrown around like a rag doll. The car skidding across the road, the left side of the car impacts something throwing me back into the side of the car and then it all stopped, nothing existing except darkness.

~Sasuke~

Sakura's scream barely registers in my head before the pathfinder hits, "Ino…" I cry out and then it hits. My head slamming into the glass shattering it, darkness suddenly clouding my mind.

My eyes flutter open, the light of day blinding me. "Help" I cry out pain surging through my head and into my body, I can feel blood trickling down my neck. I cry out again and hear a groan and the sound of someone moving. "SAKURA" I heard Naruto cry out as he comes to, however he is only greeted by silence. "SAKURA" he cries out again only louder more desperate, the seat that traps me begins to shake as Naruto struggles to free himself. "SAKURA-CHAN" his scream merely a hoarse and desperate cry. "Naruto" I call to him. "Sasuke?" "I'm stuck can you see Ino." I ask in desperation. He is silent for a second before he replies. "I think they were thrown from the car" he said stifling a cry. I let what he'd just said sink in. "Can you get out." I ask now desperately trying to free myself, but its futile. "I'm trying" he said as I heard the sound of glass being dragged across metal and concrete, Naruto groans as he pulled himself out. "NO NO NO NO" he starts shouting and my heart sinks. "Naruto" I call out desperate to be free. "NARUTO" I scream but get no reply. I can hear the chaos outside people yelling about calling 911 and someone yelling something about 'are you ok' and then I see Naruto's face pop through were the rear windshield use to be.

His hair has blood in it from a deep gash at the top of his head, his face twisted in agony. "Hang on" he said through gritted teeth. He then begins pulling himself back into the car, just enough so he could reach me. "Alright grab my hand and I'll pull you out, also its not good Sasuke not good at all." he said grabbing hold of me and yanks, tears sliding down his face his jaw set. He cried out once and then with a mighty heave I am set free and we both tumble out of the car. For a second we just lay there Naruto gasping for air. I can see a large piece of glass sticking out of his side, his chest flailed with each breath, proving his ribs were broken. I turn my head towards the car it was upside down the drivers side smashed into a pole, shattered glass everywhere, it resembled nothing of what it had been a few minutes ago. I hear a groan and turn my head back to Naruto, he had rolled onto his stomach and was pushing himself up onto his one leg. "She's over there" Naruto pointed in a random direction and then limped in a different direction, leaving behind a trail of blood. For a second I can't understand what he was saying, my mind hazy and unwilling to work, and then it hit me "INO"

~Naruto~

I hear Sasuke scream out Ino's name and just close my eyes as I limp faster toward Sakura's still body. Vaguely aware of people watching me but not caring, they wouldn't help anyways. I hear one man yell something about 'helps coming' but that was as far as these people would go to help us, they knew better. We all knew better.

I limp a few more feet Sakura just an arms length away before I collapse. I let out a frustrated cry and begin pulling myself toward her. "Sakura-chan" I cry out as I reach her gently pulling her onto my lap. "Come on please open your eyes" I cry holding her, my tears mixing with blood. "Sakura-chan please." I cry out again and suddenly her emerald eyes flutter open. They were foggy and unfocused but none the less still the eyes I love. "Hey" I said my thumb stroking her cheek. She gives me a soft smile, reaching her hand up to the gash on my head holding it there as if trying to heal it. I already know what she is trying to ask. "Hey don't worry I'm fine." I said taking her hand away from my head and holding it. "you're bleeding" she says weakly. "I know but right now I need to worry about you ok" I said, she slowly nods her eyes beginning to close.

"Sakura don't close your eye's….NO….come on please just please. I love you." I cry both of our faces close her face smeared with blood and broken, breaths coming out in gurgled gasps, and yet she's smiling at me. "Kiss me" she barely manages to say, blood spilling from her lips. "Ok" I say nodding weakly, tears streaming down my face. I touch our foreheads, a shaking hand touches my cheek. Our lips press together as I pour all my need for her into our kiss, and then I pull away just enough that our foreheads continue to touching. "Naruto I'm so tired." "I know but stay awake for me please." I cry the sounds of sirens coming into earshot. Sakura looks up at me smiling a sad smile her eyes closing. "Sakura-chan" I cry rocking our bodies back and forth. "Please just hang on."

~Sasuke~

"INO" I cry realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. Scrambling to my feet my stomach turns, the world spinning I almost lose my balance, taking a step forward and the spinning stops. I take a few more steps, stumbling the entire time my eyes scanning frantically for Ino. I catch a glimpse of platinum blond hair; "INO" I scream trying to run, instead I almost collapse just barely catching myself. I make the last few feet and collapse next to her, "Ino wake up please" I cry shaking her "Come on wake up". She didn't move her eyes didn't flutter open like they did when I woke her up each morning. Her head hung limply, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. Tears begin streaming down my face "This is all my fault, Ino I'm so sorry" I lay her head back onto the road, kissing her forehead "Please forgive me" I say then stand and head back the place this all started. 'Itachi next time I see you, your dead."

~Naruto~

"Kid you ok" A paramedic asked shaking my shoulder. I blinked my eyes a few times confused and Sakura's pale face coming into view. "You gotta help her please." I said wheezing and grasping my ribs. "Kid I'll help her in a second, let me help you first." he said beginning to pull gauze and other things out of his bag. "NO I'll be fine help her" I yell grasping my ribs in pain, falling forward against the blacktop. "Kid" he yelled "HELP HER" I gasp. "Alright kid" he says moving towards Sakura his hands becoming a frantic blur as he works. I watch him my conscious fading in and out.

"Hey is she going to be ok" I ask him noticing his actions had slowed and Sakura was being strapped into a backboard more people surrounding us. I notice a fire fighter is rapping gauze around me. "He…" I begin but he cuts me of "Everything's fine see those guys working on her" I nod my head "We've been working together for years they'll do all they can to help her so let me help you." he said packing gauze around the glass sticking out of my side. "Help her" I gasp out again, struggling to stand and move back toward Sakura who was now strapped to the backboard and being lifted onto a gurney. "Sakura" I take a step toward her only to be caught by the fireman before I can fall.

"Come on kid relax. I have to strap you into a backboard incase you have a spinal injury." He said trying to get me to lay down. "NO let go" I struggled against his grasp. "Hey hey" he yelled trying to hold me down "Let go" I struggled actually punching him "SAKURA" "Help me" the fireman yelled to another who was standing near by the two of them pinning me to the ground causing pain to surge through my body. "Awwwww" I scream in pain. "Shit" they yelp lifting themselves off me. "I….I…just….ne…need….to….be….with her" I struggle to say holding my side. "Alright kid but let me help you ok." "Thank you um…." "Mitch" "Thank you Mitch" Mitch just nods "Come on kid lets get you to your girl" he said with a smile and helped me to the ambulance. Once there he helped me in, the paramedics still working to stabilize Sakura.

A sense of fear suddenly ran down my spine "Hey is she going to be ok" I asked but the paramedic ignored me. "Don't worry she'll be fine" Mitch said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "Oh and kid get better I might have to recruit you to join the fire department." "The names Naruto not kid" I said "Whatever kid just take care if her and yourself" he said then shut the back of the door and hit the back sending the ambulance off like a rocket.

The paramedic that had been working feverously finally looked over his shoulder at me "You know he saved her life"

~Temari~

"WHAT" Shikamaru screamed into his phone, I peer at him with questioning expression. His phone had suddenly gone off while we were star gazing. "Are they ok" he asked worry etched into his features. "Alright I'll be right over." Shikamaru said hanging up.

"Shikamaru what happened" I ask "There was an accident Ino and Sakura are hurt that's all they told me." he paused "It was a really bad accident." he said looking up at the stars. "What about Naruto and Sasuke." Shikamaru sighs and continues to stare at the sky for a few more seconds before finally looking at me. "Naruto's in the ICU and…." he paused reaching his hand into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes his hands trembling as he fumbled to pull out a single cigarette "Sasuke's missing"

"What do you mean he's missing how does he just go missing" I yell confused and scared as the world I had know just a few minutes ago seemed to be falling apart.

"Temari quiet down" Shikamaru grumbled

"Don't tell me to quiet down." I screamed in frustration "Troublesome woman" he said pulling me into a hug his head resting on top of mine "don't worry" he whispered into my ear. "What if.." I started tears streaming down my face." He just held me tighter "it will all be ok" he said quietly as I felt drops of water fall onto my shoulder. "We should get to the hospital, they said Naruto was out of surgery maybe we can talk to him, maybe he know how Ino and Sakura are doing." he said offering me a hand to help me up. I took it and he lifted me of the ground, his fingers interlacing with mine giving me a reassuring squeeze. "We should probably tell the others, the parents already know Kakashi is at the hospital the others are with Tsunade. The cops won't go anywhere near this they know what Itachi will do to them." he said handing me his phone. Scrolling thru the names I found Kiba and pressed talk. The phone rang twice before a gruff voice answered. "Hey Shika what's up" he said "Kiba its Temari I'll fill you in on the details later but right now you have to get to the hospital there was an accident" I said "What? When, who…" Kiba started but I cut him off. "Just get to the hospital I have to tell everyone else." I said "Temari I'll call everyone, I'm with Hinata and Shino so they can help me you and Shika get to the hospital you guys are better at handling this stuff then we are." "Fine but I'll call my brothers ok" I replied "Alright….and Temari everything's gonna be fine right" Kiba asked his voice laced with fear. "I hope so" I said before hanging up.

"Kiba's gonna talk care off it lets just get going" I said to Shikamaru

~Naruto~

"Sakura" I yelled sitting straight up in bed only to clutch my side, pain surging through my body. Pushing the pain to the back of my mind I immediately recognized that was in a hospital room despite the darkness. I look around quickly, hoping Sakura is in here but she not, my only thought is to find her, I need to find her.

Noticing the wires that I am attached to I begin pulling and ripping them away until there aren't any left attached to me. I Stand up and I feel all the pain that I had previously ignored rush back to the fore-front of my mind. However I push it back once more I have to find her, I need to make sure she was ok.

The first few steps I take tear the stitches on my side, blood immediately begins to ooze out causing me to become light headed. I clutch my teeth and grab my side to try and slow the blood flow as I make my way down the hall using the wall as my crutch my broken leg just dragging along like it doesn't belong. I look behind me to see if anyone has noticed disappearance. The hall is empty but there is a trail of blood on the wall and floor,' I wonder who's blood that is' I think to myself as I continue to look for Sakura's room, however most of the rooms on this floor seem empty. I continue down the hall and hear the sound of the elevator doors opening. "NARUTO" I hear a voice ring out. Someone is screaming and suddenly three figure are sprinting toward me. I realize my vision is becoming very blurry and I feel extremely weak. "I need to find her" I managed to say before my knees buck and I feel myself fall, however I never hit the ground as someone catches me. "NARUTO" they say a hint of fear in their voice. "I need to see her" I say looking up to see Shikamaru "Shikamaru….I…need to…see…her" I say again however its becoming harder to speak and stay awake. "Naruto I saw her she's fine, she's gonna be fine." Shikamaru said "Thank God" I said and then it all went black.

~Shikamaru~

Temari and I walked into the hospital long after dark had fallen, the waiting room oddly calm conflicting to the waves of feelings I currently felt. We approached the front desk the nurse peering up from her paperwork recognition in her eyes. "Naruto's in room 508 he's the only one you can see." she said standing up and motioning for us to follow her to the elevator. The ride up to the fifth floor was filled with a pregnant silence, Temari intertwining her fingers with mine in hopes of finding some sort of strength that neither of us had. With a 'ding' we arrived on the fifth floor, the elevator doors opening reviling the dimly lit hall way. Stepping out of the hall we spotted a lone figure leaning against the wall, straining my eyes to see the figures face my heart suddenly stopped my eyes widening. "NARUTO" I scream and begin sprinting down the hall, Temari and the nurse following after me.

As we get closer Naruto mumbles something, his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses. Darting forward I catch him before he can hit the ground. "NARUTO" I yell my fear filling me as I scan over him blood oozing out of his side. "I need to see her" Naruto says glazed and cloudy eyes looking up at me, Naruto's face was pale and had blood smeared on it. "Shikamaru….I…need to…see…her" Naruto said gasping for air as he struggled to try and stand, 'I can't let him do this he'll kill himself' I though struggling to find a way to calm him down. So I did the only thing I could think of, I lied. "Naruto I saw her she's fine, she's gonna be fine." His struggling stopped and his body relaxed, "Thank God" he said and then his face blank his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went completely limp. "NARUTO" I screamed shaking him, his head bobbing about loosely. Temari was screaming for help as the nurse ran down the hall to push a button setting of an alarm. "God please….come on Naruto wake up. Come on fucking wake up." I screamed but he just hung loosely in my arms.

"NARUTO" I heard a familiar female voice scream my heart once again stopping as she appeared from her hospital room. "NARUTO"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review so I can improve on the story and so I know what you all think.

Disclaimer I Don't own Naruto unfortunatly

Sincerly Soccernin19


	16. If I Die Young

**I was gonna wait a day to upload but it's Naruto's Birthday so Happy Birthday Naruto. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire99-TEHE I put in a cliff hanger because I know you secretly love them and thanks for reviewing.

JazANIME-OtakuChick- Glad you liked the chapter and please please review again.

Lollipop- Thank you and I'm glad you like both the story and cliff hangers.

Winter Knight-Thank you

XzanessaforeverxG-So happy you reviewed and I hope you like this chapter and what I've done with Sasuke and everyone else and please review J.

naruto x sakura 4 life-Really happy with how much you like my story.

* * *

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop. -Anonymous

* * *

Ch.16 If I Die Young

"_NARUTO" I heard a familiar female voice scream my heart once again stopping as she appeared from her hospital room. "NARUTO" _

~Shikamaru~

Familiar platinum hair confirmed that the voice belonged to her, "Ino" I said terrified as her face paled at the sight in front of her. Suddenly I become acutely aware of the weight of Naruto's body in my arms, the warm metallic liquid that was soaking into my clothes. "Look away" I yelled Temari rushing to Ino's side and blocking her view of Naruto and I. The nurse came rushing back with a gurney. "I need you to help me get him on this." She said as she grabbed onto Naruto's legs and we hoisted him onto the gurney and then she rushed down the hall other doctors and nurses joining her in her mad sprint to the operating room.

"Shika" Ino said with fear in her voice "Oh good Ino are you ok" I asked rushing to her and embracing her in a reassuring hug. "I'm good but what…Naruto he was…what happened and where are Sakura and Sasuke" she asked in a dazed of confusion. "We just got here and found him like that he was calling out for Sakura and I don't know about Sakura, as for Sasuke…He's missing" I said Ino's eyes widening in shock. "How" she asked "We don't know they said Naruto was stable so we could see him and hopefully get some answers but.…" I said trailing off Ino nodding her face void of emotion. "Ino do you remember anything" Temari asked. "The last thing I remember is Sasuke yelling something and then waking up here and hearing something and seeing you guys." she said and then something suddenly clicked in her mind "Oh god…"

~Tsunade~

"I've had enough of this shit" I yelled, Shizune handing me the reports on the accident involving Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino. "Danzo's men aren't even trying to find anything, no one will speak because they're of Akatsuki, and we can't even question the driver because the bastards dead." I yelled slamming my fist into the desk causing it to crack in the middle, splinters flying through the air. Resting my head in my hands I sighed deeply, "Shizune get me Naruto, Sakura, and Ino's medical reports. I want constant updates on their conditions and call Sai and Kakashi to my office." I said in a tired voice. "Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said and walked out of my office. "God I need some sake" I murmured and reached into the secret compartment in my desk.

~Kakashi~

I sat in the waiting room, my infamous orange book hovering in front of me, however the letters were blurred and the words held no meaning. My single eye was instead roaming the room, taking in the scene of anxious teens speaking in hushed worried tones and crying as the dialed different numbers spreading the horrifying news. 'Why did these two always end up in these situation' I though, a sudden vibration in my pocket alerted me to a text. Reaching in to my pocket I pulled out my phone, peering at the screen

_Kakashi you and Sai need to meet at Tsunade's office immediately_

_Sincerely Shizune _

I look up from my phone instantly spotting the pale skinned boy I need to speak with, "Sai" I say in an urgent but stern voice. The pale boy looking up from his book, "I need to speak with you about an urgent matter" His face remained void of emotion, but he nodded and we stepped outside. "So what does Tsunade need" he asked with his fake smile once we had moved out of earshot of any unwanted listeners. "I don't know. Shizune texted me saying Tsunade requested our presence immediately." Sai simply nodded and we quickly made our way to Tsunade's office.

~Tsunade~

"Here are the reports Tsunade" Shizune said entering my office with three folders and handing them to me, "Ino is stable and awake, and there should be no lasting side-effects from the crash. She only suffered a concussion and some scabs and bruising. Naruto was stable but left his hospital room and was found by Shikamaru Nara, Temari, and a nurse, and has since been rushed back into surgery. He had some internal damage, broken ribs, lacerations, glass penetrated his right side and did a bit of damage, his right leg is broken again, and he's suffering from blood loss. Sakura is in critical condition, she was in surgery until an hour ago. She's suffered sever internal bleeding, a collapsed lung which was treated in the field, broken ribs, road rash, and a head injury. The next twenty-four hours are critical and we won't know the true damage until she wakes up….if she wakes up" Shizune said with a solemn face. "and Sasuke's still missing." I asked "Yes ma" Shizune replied quickly. Sighing I brushed a hand through my blond hair, a knock on my office door stopped any further discussion. "Enter"

Kakashi and Sai quickly enter my office, coming to a stop directly in front of my desk standing erect and unmoving in a military manner. "You requested our presence Lady Tsunade" Kakashi asked in a serious and formal tone. "That I did and I'm sure you know why, however before we go into detail about what I want you two to do I'd like to apologize for having to call you two to duty especially at a time like this. However I need people I can trust and the two of you are best suited for this job. I need the two of you to find Sasuke before Danzo and his dogs do. God knows that Sasuke is in a weak state of mind right now and I don't need that bastard messing with the boys mind and planting seeds that could get him or other killed. Which is why I called you two, Kakashi you know Sasuke and Sai you know Danzo, all I need you to do is find Sasuke and get his ass to the hospital where he'll be safe from himself and Danzo." I finished making eye contact with the both of them to make sure they understood the importance of the assignment. "Alright you understand the assignment" I questioned "Yes Ma" they replied in practiced unison. "Good then get out of my office" I said with the wave of a hand and picking up the hospital reports, knowing the two men were already out of the building and working to fix this mess.

~Sasuke~

'I needed to see her, just make sure she was ok…alive' I though as I snuck into the hospital avoiding the main waiting area, spotting a nurse's station I walked up to it putting on a kind smile, "Excuse me I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka's room" I asked in a sweet voice, the nurse looking at me sweetly and moving to the computer, scanning the screen and returning her gaze back to me. "She's in room 501, I can take you up there if you'd like" she said standing up and motioning for me to follow. "Thank you" I said in the same charismatic voice I had used earlier, as I followed her to the elevator and we rode up in silence, the doors opening up once we got to the fifth floor, she lead me down the hall a little way and the pointed down the hall. "Her room is the first door on the right at the end of the hall way." "Thank you" I said once again, she gave me a warm smile and turned down the hall heading back to her station.

Finishing the walk down the hall I hesitated at the door fear suddenly bubbling up and paralyzing me, my mind flashing through the possible sight I might see once I entered the room. However my inner turmoil was interrupted when the door opened revealing a slim body with long blond hair. "Sasuke" a voice cried, a body slamming into me squeezing me tightly. "Ino" I replied automatically hugging her back before my though process kicked in and I loosened my grip backing away from her. "Ino I…..I can't do this we're over. I'm sorry." I said, Ino backing away from me with a confused and hurt look. "Wh…what, why?" she stuttered, her eyes becoming glassy as they filled with tears. "Our relationship has only put your's and everyone else's lives in danger. It's as simple as that." I said turning around, I could hear her loud sobs as she crashed to the floor, and I just kept on walking towards the elevator ignoring her cries to stop. "Troublesome Ino" Shikamaru's voice rang out as he stepped out of the elevator his eyes meeting mine, "shit" I mumbled as he froze as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Bastard" Shikamaru yelled as his eyes landed on me once again, rage filling his features. "What did you do to her" he yelled as he came closer to me "Tsk. Telling you would only be a waste of time." I said in an annoyed tone, tiring to push past him. However he pushed me back into the hospital wall. "Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you" the anger that was radiating from him was terrifying, rarely did any of us see him this angry and having this anger directed toward me was disturbing. "Move Shikamaru I don't have time for this." I said in an arrogant tone, hoping Shikamaru would back down, instead he punched me in the face. "The fuck" I yelled grapping hold of him and slamming him into the wall, Shikamaru releasing a his of pain as the wind was knocked from his lungs. "Bastard" he gasped as he sent a jab into my side and I responded with a right to his temple. After exchanging a few more blows, our fight becomes more of a grappling match. Both of us trying to gain the upper hand as we grab at each other, slamming into walls and try to toss the other to the ground.

Shikamaru grabbed for my back when he suddenly freezes allowing me to throw him away from and creating distance between us. His face had a sickening look as he stared at me, "what the hell is the gun for Sasuke." realization dawned on me that he must have felt the gun when he had attempted to flip me. "It's none of your business Shikamaru just let me go." I said as I start to walk toward the elevators, "You're an idiot" Shikamaru said moving out of the way as I walked by, choosing not to respond to him as I stepped into the elevator, the door closingas I made my way down to the basement.

~Shikamaru~

Grapping at Sasuke's back I try to gain some leverage in our fight when the icy feel of metal touched my finger tips, I freeze as I process what I had just felt. Sasuke throwing me away from him. "what the hell is the gun for Sasuke." I yell at him. "It's none of your business Shikamaru just let me go." Sasuke said as he begins walking toward me, I just move out of the way "You're an idiot" I say as he continues past me and into the elevator, making not motion that hinted that he even heard me as the elevator door closed and he disappeared. "Shit" I mumble reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone. Dialing a number I listen to the phone ring, "Hello"

"Kakashi it's Shikamaru, Sasuke just left the hospital, he had a gun. I don't know where he got it or where he's going for sure but I have a pretty good idea." I said "Alright, and Shikamaru did he hurt anyone while he was there." Kakashi asked his voice tense. "No, he and I fought but he wasn't really trying, he seemed hurt." I said "He probably is I doubt he was able to escape the crash without some type of injury…alright have everyone stay at the hospital, you guys are safest there. Sai and I will find Sasuke I have a pretty good idea of where he's headed. And if I'm right I need to get there before he does if I want to stop a blood bath." his voice grim "Troublesome" I mumbled and hung up. Looking over my shoulder toward Ino, who was still crying on the hospital floor. Walking over to her I scoped her up into my arms, her uncontrollable sobs shaking her body. Sitting down on her hospital bed I began to rock back and forth whispering to her "It's ok. It's all gonna be ok." over and over again to her. Slowly her sobbing quieted and then finally stopped. Exhaustion overwhelming her causing her to fall asleep in my arms. "You guys can come in now" I said Temari and Choji appearing in the door way. "What happened" Choji asked as he and Temari walked into the hospital room. "Sasuke" Choji nodded moving closer "Here" he said holding out his arms. I stand and he scoped his arms under mine taking Ino away from me. "Go have a smoke you look like you could use one" Choji said "thanks" I murmured walking out of the room Temari trailing behind me but I stop her, "I need you to stay here, incase something happens or Naruto comes out of surgery. I need to know to be able to get here so please stay here" I said with a pleading look. "Of course I will Shikamaru just be safe" Temari said kissing me lightly on the lips and heading back into Ino's room.

Walking into the waiting room everyone's eyes shifting toward me and anxiously scanning over my appearance; it was then that I realized how horrible I looked, blood was smeared over my shirt and skin, my clothes disheveled and winked. "What the hell happened" Kiba yelled. Running a hand through my hair I let out a tired sigh. "Naruto's in surgery, Sasuke showed up said something that made Ino cry. We fought then he took off to get revenge, Kakashi and Sai are looking for him now." I said taking a seat. "What about Sakura" Tenten asked "I don't know" I said rubbing my temples. "Let me see if can I find out" Tenten said walking over to the nurses' station and talking with the nurse that was sitting there for a few minutes before returning with a grim expression. "She only told me that Sakura was in critical condition" "Damn it, I have had enough I'm going to find out how she's doing." Kiba said never one to be patient as he stormed toward the nurses' station. Kankuro grabbed Kiba's arm stopping him from making a scene, "Kiba don't. bothering the nurse isn't going to help us get anymore information or benefit any of us." "Let go of me" Kiba growled trying to pry his arm out of Kankuro's grasp. "Kiba he's right" Shino stepping into the fray hoping to keep it from escalating, unfortunately it didn't as Kiba punched Kankuro causing the larger man to stumble back a few steps. "Why you little bitch" he roared as Garra, Neji, Tenten, and Lee grabbed him, holding him back while Shino and Hinata struggled to hold back Kiba. "Troublesome" I muttered quickly moving to defuse the situation before thing got out of hand and we were kicked out of the hospital. "Guys take Kankuro outside, let him calm down." I instructed as the nodded and directed Kankuro toward the door. Turning away from them I looked at the still raging Kiba "Kiba calm down" I said to him however he continued struggling against Shino, Hinata's, and my own hold. "Hinata help me" I said hoping she could calm him down.

Grabbing his face Hinata forced him to look at her, his eyes meeting hers tears staining his cheeks "Kiba stop this, your not helping anyone. Acting this way is only hurting us and the situation." Kiba struggled for a second more before completely braking down. His body slumping into Hinata's, burring his face into her shoulder he let out body wrenching sobs, tears streaming down my own face at the helplessness I felt. The burning pain of not being able to do anything but watch helplessly ate at my heart, as my tears continued to blur my vision. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and walked outside pulling out a cigarette. Putting the 'cancer-stick' as Sakura and Temari called it into my mouth I lit it and took a long drag, feeling myself relax slightly as I raised my head to look at the dark shy, clouds covering the twilight of a new day from reaching us. "It's going to rain" A deep voice next to me states, "Kankuro' I reply handing him a cigarette and lighting it for him. Nodding his appreciation he takes a drag and we stand there smoking enjoying the quiet of early twilight.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, my cigarette almost gone. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I quickly read the message on my screen, tossing my cigarette to the ground and stomping it out, turning to Kankuro. "Temari just texted me. Naruto's out of surgery, I'm going up there now to see how he is I'll send word down when you guys can come see him." I said and hurrying inside and up the elevator. Temari waiting in the hall, "How's Ino" I asked

"She's still asleep, Choji is waiting in a chair next to Ino's bed. So don't worry nothing going to happen to her." Temari said

"Have you gone into Naruto's room" I replied

"No I was waiting on you to come up here and for all of the doctors and nurses to leave his room." She replied

"Are they gone now"

"Yeah they left just before you got her so we're all good to go in now" Temari said but hesitated to enter the hospital room, I look at her for a second then step around her and into the hospital room. The various sound of medical machines and the smell of sterile air assaulted my senses as the sight of Naruto once again in a hospital bed was before me. Naruto laid in the bed motionless, bandages wrapped around his torso, chest, and arms hiding the injuries that lay underneath; blood matted his hair, small cuts covered his face and various other parts of his body, and his cast right leg peered out from underneath the sheets. "Jezz" I murmured slumping into a nearby chair, Temari quietly taking a seat in the chair next to mine her hand reaching out for mine. Squeezing her hand tightly we sat there watching over Naruto, waiting for him to wake.

Temari and I sat in silence for nearly an hour when Naruto's eyes began to open, moving closer I began to talk to him hoping he would wake up. "Naruto can you hear me its Shikamaru" I said Temari leaving to get a nurse. "Sakura" he called out in a questioning voice, as he tried to sit up. "Naruto lay down" I said pushing him back against the hospital bed. "Shika I need to see her, I need to make sure she's ok. This is my fault I need her to be ok, she has to be ok" he said struggling against me as I tried to hold him still. "Naruto you need to stop moving your going to hurt yourself more. If you calm down I'll find away for you to see Sakura." I said struggling to hold him still without hurting him. "Shikamaru please" he cried, just as Temari returned with the nurse. her eyes searching mine frantically looking for an answer, while the nurse moved to the side of the bed injecting something into Naruto's IV causing Naruto to go slack in my arms. "Sorry but I had to sedate him. Its for his own safety if he rips his stitches or ruptures anything he could die." The nurse said in an apologetic tone, as she checked the monitors and then helped me lay him back against the bed. "Mama is there any way that he could be taken to see Sakura Hurono." I ask, she looked at me for a second as if contemplating what to do, her eyes a swirl of emotion. "If he doesn't see her, he'll find a way to see her even if it kills him." I added quickly. Her eyes scanning over Naruto quickly and then moving toward the hallway as if checking to see if anyone was there, and finally setting on Naruto. "Wait here" she said and then quickly disappearing into the hall and returning with a wheel chair. Placing it next to the bed she pulled a vile out of her nurse uniform and injected it into the IV and disposing it in a 'sharps' container. She moved to Naruto's said as he began to regain consciousness, checking his vital signs she closed her eyes and chewed on her lip for a second. "Alright help me move him" she said as I moved to other side of Naruto and we lifted Naruto into the wheel chair his eyes beginning to open in a semi-conscious state. "She's in room 602, don't let him move to much if his stitches open up he could bleed to death." she said in a hurried voice, once again checking his vitals and then looking at me. "Look I'm the only one on the floor for now so you shouldn't have to much trouble getting up there, the nurse on the sixth floor is Helene I'll send her a message to let her know your coming. Just please don't let him move to much and if you think something is wrong go to her and she'll help." "Thank you" I said and quickly wheeled Naruto to the elevators, Temari pressing the button to take us to the next floor. "Shikamaru" Naruto slurred "Naruto it's ok we're going to see her just don't move to much ok." Temari said squatting in front of him, his eyes still half open. "Thank you" he said quietly and releasing a heavy sigh. The elevator stopped signaling that we had arrived at the sixth floor.

Stepping out the halls were desolate, the lights in the hall all dimmed giving off an eerie glow. My eyes quickly scanning the hall and finding room 602, Temari gives me a questioning look as if asking if this is the right thing to do. I only nod and push Naruto toward Sakura's room the sound of medical apparatuses and the smell of sterile air once again assaulting my senses'. "Oh God." I heard Naruto cry his eyes landing on Sakura's still body. She lay there pumped full of tubes and wrapped in bandages, her face swollen and bloodied, a mess of bandages wrapped around her skull. The sound of Naruto's soft crying adding to the horrid lullaby that filled the room. He began to stand, moving toward her hospital bed stumbling and almost falling I reach out catching him. "Naruto" I say in a breathless voice holding him up and moving him to a chair next to the bed. "Sakura" he cried reaching out to hold her hand "Please wake up Sakura please. I need to see those beautiful green eyes of yours, I need you to tell me I'm an idiot and to yell at me for eating to much ramen. I need you to tell me everything is going to be ok and to hold at night when I'm scared and alone. I need to hear you whisper 'I love you' to me when you think I'm asleep, I need you to be ok and to see you smile, so please wake up please." he cried resting his head against her hand kissing it and sobbing. "Please wake up" he whispered again and burring his face in her shoulder, tears staining her hospital gown. I hear a muffled sob behind me and turn to see Temari crying arms wrapped around herself. "Temari" I say moving closer and pulling her into me, resting my chin on top atop her head. "It's gonna be ok" I whisper to both her and myself.

"Please Sakura I need to hear your voice, please wake up" I hear Naruto beg again and I turn toward him in time to see Sakura's lips move. "I love you"

"Sakura"

* * *

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Please Read and Review**

**Soccernin19**


	17. We Might Not Make It Home

**I know I took forever to update and I'll explain at the wnd until then please enjoy the latest chapter of Konoha High!**

* * *

JazANIME-OtakuChick- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad my story left you feeling that way I hope you review again.

Stryker- Thanks for reviewing and there is always the calm realistic person at the hospital so I figured Shikamaru fit the bill for that so yeah.

Winter Knight-Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XzanessaforeverxG- I'm glad you don't hate me J and Sasuke is having some major issues and right now they could go a lot of different dirrections so you'll just have to wait and see where he goes hehehehehe, anyways hope you didn't get to old waiting and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex- I'm glad you enjoy my fanfic so much and I hope you continue reading and reviewing.

Saito namikaze- I always love getting new readers that love the story as much as I do and don't worry I'm not planning on letting this story die. Anyways I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and please review.

* * *

"Evil is always devising more corrosive misery through man's restless need to exact revenge out of his hate." ~Ralph Steadman

* * *

Ch.17 We Might Not Make It Home

"_Please Sakura I need to hear your voice, please wake up" I hear Naruto beg again and I turn toward him in time to see Sakura's lips move. "I love you" _

"_Sakura"_

* * *

~3rd Persons POV~

A young man's eyes scanned the aging walls of his parents house, dust and cob webs covered the spotless home. His eyes were hazed over as he stared off into the distance as if remembering a long forgotten past. A small laugh escaped his lips as he turned to face a man in his late twenties with spiky grey hair that defied gravity, his left eye and most of his face covered allowing only his right eye to be seen. "I figured you would catch up to me here" the dark hair teen said an evil smile spread across his lips.

"Tell me Kaka-sensei are you here to tell me everything is going to be ok and set me on the right path of life." the teen asked in an arrogant tone as he eyed the man who had been a father to him. "No I'm here to tell you your about to do something stupid, revenge is a dark path Sasuke. You'll lose everything and everyone if you don't stop now"

"I ALREADY HAVE" Sasuke yelled cutting of the Cyclops. "Really? If that were true Sasuke would I be here right now, would your friends be worried about you, would Shikamaru have tried to stop you back at the hospital, if really have lost everything like you claim not of us would care. You have all of them and you forget that Sasuke." Kakashi said "How about we test this theory of yours. What do you think Kakashi, lets see who's will is stronger, revenge or forgiveness" The raven haired teen said a sick and twisted smile playing on face.

"When will you learn" Kakashi said dropping into a defensive stance as Sasuke released a hellish onslaught of punches and kicks, Kakashi desperately trying to block without hurting his wayward student.

"If you refuse to hit back I'll win and we both know it" Sasuke said landing a chop kick to Kakashi's solar plex sending the older man stumbling back and gasping for air. Sasuke glared at him with cold hate filled eyes as Kakashi fought to regain his composer, Sasuke watched for a few seconds before resuming his attack until Kakashi was laying on the ground broken and bleeding on the old dusty floor.

"Looks like revenge wins Kakashi-sensei. You couldn't even land a single punch, you're nothing but an old and pathetic man who can't let go." Sasuke said and with a sick evil laugh he pulled out a M1911, cocking it and pointing it at Kakashi. Kakashi lay their staring into the muzzle, his eyes lacking fear as the only noticeable emotion was sorrow as he waited for the boy he had considered a son to kill him. "You know you're not even worth the bullet it would take to kill you. Not to meant you bond with me is what made you weak and it would hurt you more to live with our severed bond than any bullet, so I'll let you live a little longer Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said taking the gun away from Kakashi's head and leaving. "Sasuke I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted you were my child just like Naruto and Sakura. You three our my life I could never hurt you three, I'm sorry I let you down Naruto, Sakura….Sasuke I'm sorry I could steer you from your path of destruction." was Kakashi's last thought before he descended into the darkness of unconsciousness.

~Sasuke's POV~

The roar of my Ninja ZX-14 wasn't enough to ride me of my inner doubts, as pushed my bike faster. 'It was my choice not to kill him. A final thank you to him, I allowed him to live it was a gift from me. It wasn't weakness, I chose not to kill him.' 'Your weak Sasuke, weak and pathetic just like him' "NO I'M NOT" I shouted as I continued to push my Ninja ZX-14, the bike speeding through the streets barely able to make the sharp turns I was forcing it to. I couldn't be weak when I faced Itachi, he would I was the stronger brother. When I killed him his eyes would be full of the fear I instilled in him, he would be for my forgiveness and to be spared but I would not make the same mistake he did.

However before I killed him I had to make last stop to break all my bonds. Taking a hard right I spend to the outskirts of Konoha to the Konoha Cemetery and made my way to a special section reserved for only the Uchiha Family. The Uchiha crest was engraved on to marble pillars that displayed the entrance to the Uchiha's Private Burial Grounds, the final resting place of the one time great Uchiha's. Frowning I made my way down the rows and rows of headstones my eyes scanning the names some familiar other of long forgotten ancestors as my feet came to an automatic stop in front of two particular headstones. "Mom, Dad if you were only still here" I mumbled as I knelt in front of them and said a few prays before my mind wondered back to Itachi. "He's not big brother anymore, he's not your son. Whatever happened to him over there changed him and my only hope is he'll realize his mistakes in the end and maybe he'll be big brother again when he's in heaven." I said in almost a childish manner "Goodbye Mother…Father. I love you" I said standing and returning to my motorcycle.

'it was time for all of this to end….and maybe find peace.' I though as I turned my bike on and began making my way out of the cemetery. As I rode through the streets I heard the voice again 'peace ha peace is for weaklings you must destroy him revenge your mother and father. He did this to him to your friends…to you. You must kill Itachi' the voice was right I though and took a turn when I saw a shadow behind me.

With a quick look I saw a rider following me and speed up to try and lose him. Yet the rider shadowed my turn perfectly with each twist and turn I took. Taking one last hard right I stopped at the end of an alley and waited, a few seconds later a rider on a jet black Suzuki Hayabusa came to sliding stop next to me and pulled off his helmet to revile blue hair. "Who the fuck are you and why are you following me." I growled out "Suigetsu Hozuki and my Master is willing to help you with achieving your revenge." he said giving me a toothy grin (his teeth sharpened to look like those of a shark). "I don't need your 'Master's' help" I said in an arrogant voice as I got back on my bike. "Oh but you do Sasuke, my Master can give you unlimited power and weapons. Itachi would never be able to stop you." he said earning my attention. "How do I know I can trust you or your so called Master" I asked "You don't but if you don't follow me now you'll never have the power my Master is offering you" Suigetsu said getting on his hayabusa and putting on his helmet. "Your choice" he said flipping down his visor as his bike roared to life. "Shit" I mumbled, starting my bike and following Suigetsu through a twisting maze of alleys and side streets, night having settled over Konoha. 'This is the only way to stop him and protect them.' I reminded myself as I followed Suigetsu out of Konoha.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a large rock formation. 'Shit' I though, reaching for my M1911. "Relax" Suigetsu said pulling down on a rock reveling a hidden passage. "Master likes his privacy" Suigetsu chuckled and I realized my eyes were wide with surprise and I quickly replaced the surprise with a stoic face. "So the great Sasuke Uchiha does have emotions" Suigetsu chuckled again. "Hn" I grumble giving him a glare that could kill. Suigetsu quickly got the message, remounting his bike and heading into the tunnel with me following close behind.

After a few minutes of tailing fish-boy we arrived at a large warehouse like structure (very evil villianish). "Over here" Suigetsu says heading off to the side of the building to a large garage door. "hold up a second" he says getting off of his bike and types a code into the security system, causing the door open revealing a room filled with vehicles. Smirking Suigetsu says "Master likes his toys." as he motions for me to follow him into the garage, the door closing behind us as soon as we entered trapping us. "Hurry up and put your bike over there, Master is anxious to meet you." he said pointing to an empty spot next to several other motorcycles. Parking my bike I took a better look around the large room, the guy had quiet a nice collection if I said so myself and I wouldn't mind borrowing some of them. "Hey Duck-butt" Suigetsu called out. "Listen you shark face piece of shit, I will rip…" "Kukukukukuku vicious are we Sasuke" A voice laughed as it entered the room, Suigetsu went wide eyed and immediately turned and dropped to one knee. "Master Orochimaru I have brought Sasuke to you like you requested." he said as he remained on his knee with his head bowed.

"Very well Suigetsu you are free to go" the man said as Suigetsu raised bowed his head one more time and then quickly left the room almost like he was afraid; and as the man approached me I understood why Suigetsu seemed so terrified. The evil aurora that the man in front of me was enough to make a person fall to their knees in complete terror and I fought to keep from doing exactly that. "Sasuke Uchiha last surviving member of the once powerful Uchiha's." he said eyeing me. "Tell me do you still seek revenge on your brother" he asked as his eye wonder over me. I took a deep breath and steeled myself "I will kill Itachi Uchiha, I just need the power to do it." I said, the nods his head "Good, good I can give you all the power you seek. What do you say Sasuke." For a second I hesitated unsure of what to say. "Kukukuku how rude of me I didn't introduce myself. You may call me Orochimaru, so what do you say Sasuke." He said in a voice that made chills run down my spine "Yes Orochimaru-sama" I said politely "So will you take me up on my offer" he asked almost in a hiss. "

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" I said the whole time regretting the words that rolled off my lips. "Perfect, but you'll have to earn my trust before I let you in on some of my secrets and let you use my equipment" he said and I realized I was possibly making a huge mistake. "But for now don't worry about any of that. Jugo here will take you to your room and tomorrow we will start you with…lets call it a mission." Orochimaru said with a smirk that caused my skin to crawl. "Yes Orochimaru-sama" I said and turned to see a large teen, his muscles barely contained by his clothing. "Hi I'm Jugo" he said in a childish manner with a large smile on his face, "Sasuke" I replied. His smile widened a bit and he turned "Follow me"

~3rd Person~

"Kukukukukukuku Everything is going as planned, don't you think Kabuto" Orochimaru said as a figure appeared from the shadows. "Yes Orochimaru-sama everything is going exactly as you planned. Not to mention Sasuke-kun is in such a weak state of mind right now that he will be easy to manipulate." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"kukukuku soon we will have the hold on Sasuke that we need to obtain the Kyuubi. And with the power of the Kiba at our finger tips we will have to world on it's knees." Orochimaru said with a sick smile before turning to Kabuto "Kabuto go tend to Sasuke-kun's wounds we can't have him dying before he reaches his full potential now can we" Orochimaru said "No we can't Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said as he bowed and then quickly left the room leaving only Orochimaru. A wicked smile played across Orochimaru's lips as thoughts of the near future entered him mind.

~Two Hours Earlier at the Uchiha House~

An eerie silence rang throughout the house as Sai entered the home against the wishes of his superior. However he was becoming increasingly worried that the elder man was not coming out of the house unscaved. "Kakashi-sama" Sai called out as he turned the corner into the main house but the only reply was the deafening silence, his well trained body tensed with anticipation as he went from room to room. Each empty only worsening the fear that his sensei was severely injured or worse.

With one last room to look in on the first floor, Sai feared what he might find as he entered the room. "SHIT" he uncharacteristically gasped running to the still form of Kakashi Hatake, quickly flipping his still form over and checking for a pulse. A sigh of gratitude escaped his lips when he felt a pulse, it was weak but it was still a pulse. "Kakashi just stay with me help will be here soon" Sai said looking at the battered face of Kakashi his signature mask in taters, blood escaping his nose and mouth. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone, "Tsunade we need help. We're at the Uchiha compound Kakashi's in bad shape, Sasuke nearly beat him to death." Sai said in a hurry and then hung up the phone, looking back at Kakashi he searched for any open bleeding that might diminish the chances of him surviving. Sai's charcoal eyes scanned over Kakashi's body but found no external bleeding both relieving and worrying the teen. If he wasn't bleeding externally there was a good chance he was bleeding internally and there was nothing he could do to stop it and Kakashi could easily die. "Ugh they need to hurry" Sai said aloud, tapping the side of Kakashi's face to try and wake him. "Kakashi-sensei" he said shaking the man a little in hopes that he would gain consciousness. His single eye fluttered open, "Kakashi" Sai said hoping he could keep the man conscious. "I failed" Kakashi mumbled his eye rolling back into his head. "Kakashi" Sai said in a frantic voice as he searched for a pulse, "come on" he said frantically trying to find a pulse.

"Hello" a voice called out

"In here hurry his heart just stopped" Sai called out as he began CPR. The sounds of EMS personal entering the house gave him hope that Kakashi might make it. "Keep performing CPR on him while I put the AED on him alright" the first paramedic said as he entered the room. A second entering a minute later and taking over CPR for Sai. A beep filled the room and the first paramedic ordered everyone clear as he pressed a button and Kakashi's body lifted into the air.

~Kakashi's POV~

The darkness that had surrounded me was separated by a single light in the distance, enticing me to move toward it. With each step I felt its warm embraced me and urged me to move closer toward it until three figure became clear.

It wasn't possible was it, they were dead. That could only mean one thing then, "So I finally get to join you" I called out a small smirk on my face. "Hey don't sound so happy about it" a familiar voice called back as I too stepped into the light created by the small camp fire. "It's good to see you again" said Minato "You too Sensei, Rin, Obito" I replied sitting down on a log, joining them. "I failed" I mumbled out to them my head bowed in shame I couldn't look at them. "Is that why your giving up" Obito asked "I failed I lost another person close to me what am I suppose to do." I asked meeting the Obito's disappointed look. "Fight" Rin suddenly said causing my head to snap in her direction "Fight for the ones that remain. Fight tooth and nail to protect them" she said smiling that sweet beautiful smile I loved. "She's right" Obito adds a playful smirk on his face. "Protect them Kakashi, they need you" Sensei adds a soft smile playing on his face "What if I'm not strong enough" I ask like a child "We'll always be there to give you strength" Sensei says, Obito and Rin nodding their heads with a knowing smile. "What about you guys I don't want to leave you" "We are always with you. Now go they're waiting for you" Sensei says as they fade away and I'm once again surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Ok so again let me apoligize for taking so long but I had health issues and then school and horrible writers block and I'm still not overly happy with the ending but i figured everyine deserved a chapter so I did the best I could and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN NARUTO**

**Please Read and Review**

**Soccernin19**


	18. Til' Kingdom Come

**To my loyal readers and reviewers thank you and happy holidays and merry Christmas I wish you all the best and my only wish is for reviews. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to see you all one more time before the new year.**

* * *

Pecil-Thank you for reviewing and that is a very good song.

Saito namikaze-Thank you for reviewing and sorry to hear about your reviews it always sucks when the don't review its like crappp and then depression and all that jazz. Anyways I guess you'll just have to keep reading.

Winter Knight-Thank you again

JazANIME- FoxyGrin XD- I know I had lots of Sasuke but that was for suspense and cause you might not see him for awhile. Anyways thank you for reviewing.

XzanessaforeverxG-Thank you for reviewing and you deserve the shout out I hope like the chapter and that you review again.

* * *

There seems to be a kind of order in the universe in the movement of the stars and in the turning of the earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own rights and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own

~Katherine Anne Porter

* * *

Ch.18 Til' Kingdom Come

* * *

"_We are always with you. Now go they're waiting for you" Sensei says as they fade away and I'm once again surrounded by darkness._

~Sakura's Hospital Room~

"Sakura" Naruto cries hoarsely tears of joy replacing tears of sorrow, his cerulean eyes meeting emerald "Hi" she whispers a small smile spreading across her tired face. "Hey" Naruto replied back with a teary smile. "Are you ok" Sakura asks her eyes drifting over his injured body. "Of course I am nothing but a couple of flesh wounds" Naruto replies with a the smile he reserved for her and only her, "I should be asking you that" he said squeezing her hand tightly as she smiles up at him her eyes closing slowly as she drifts back into unconsciousness a small sweet simile on her face.

The sound of foot steps causes Naruto to look behind him, Shikamaru is standing next to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "See she's fine. Now lets get you back so you can get better too." he says to his long time friend.

"I don't want to leave her" Naruto replies his eyes drifting back to Sakura's bruised and swollen face. Shikamaru sighs heavily as he looks at his friends worried face, a few tears threatening to spill at the thought of not being he for Sakura. "Naruto you're hurt, you almost died you have go back to your room. Plus Temari will be here with her nothing will happen to her, she's safe now"

"What if it was Temari" Naruto shot back causing Shikamaru's gaze to shift in the direction of his fiancée, "Do it for Sakura's sake, it would kill her if something happened to you" Temari suddenly stepped in trying to convince the severely injured blond. "Nothing is going to happen to me as long as I'm here with her I promise" he said in obvious distress. "Sometimes you're to stubborn for your own good" Shikamaru said giving up on trying to argue with the blond, there was no point after he had made up his mind "but if you show any sign that your getting worse then I'll have you back in you room and you won't see Sakura until you are actually cleared by a doctor." he add as a threat knowing that if Naruto moved in the wrong way it could kill him. "Thank you" Naruto said as he lent forward so that some of him was resting on Sakura's bed.

Sighing Shikamaru walked over to Temari knowing there was nothing he could really do to get Naruto to leave. "Are we are making the right decision" She asks him her face contorted with worry, her face sunken and her eyes puffy and swollen from the tears that fallen. "I don't know but I hope so." Shikamaru replies a sea of emotions raging war in his eyes as he looks at Temari, "I don't know how much more I can handle" he said a single tear running down his face.

Taking her thumb Temari wipes away the tear and looks him in the eye, "You don't have to take this all on alone I'm always here for you, and I always will be. Isn't that what this ring means anyways" She said playing with the ring on her left hand, Shikamaru gave her a gentle smile. "Hey why don't we get some sleep while we still have a chance" she said motioning to the sofa off to the side of the room "yeah" Shikamaru said exhausted, Temari leading him to the couch and laying down with him. His arms wrapping around her in a protective manor as they both fell into a blissful sleep, knowing that they were safe in each others arms.

~An hour later~

"Clear" The paramedic yelled as he pressed a button on an AED causing a jolt of electricity to run through Kakashi from one pad to the other. "Come on" the paramedic said his partner resumed CPR as the AED recharged. "Alright clear" he said again as he was once again shocked the jolt of electricity running through him made his body lift of the ground before slamming back down. The paramedic reached to Kakashi's neck "I got a pulse lets go" he said as he and his partner transferred Kakashi to the gurney. "Hey kid you coming" The lead paramedic called as they lifted Kakashi in the ambulance. "Yeah" Sai said entering the ambulance as is started its race toward the hospital, cars and other vehicles swerving out of the way. The paramedic in the back was carefully working to get an IV going as they skidded around a corner, "We're a minute out" the driver said over the sound of the sirens and blaring horns into the radio, a static voice replied but the words were lost to the chaos. Sai sat idly by knowing at this point there was nothing he could do to help the one eyed man other than hope he had gotten help in time.

~Hospital~

The sudden commotion of doctors and nurses rushing to the ER doors broke the silence that had fallen over the waiting room as the sound of an incoming ambulance sliced through the tranquil air.

"What do you think is going on" Kiba asked rubbing sleep from his eyes as everyone began to wake up.

"Something bad must of happened" Kankuro said

"Thank you Captain Obvious, because you know normal people come to the hospital to have fun" Kiba replied with a role of his eyes as he walked toward the emergency room door to try and see what was going on.

"Kiba stop intruding it's none of our business" Neji said walking over to drag Kiba away but was instead greeted with a horrifying sight.

~Sakura's room~

"Temari your phone is ringing" Shikamaru grumbled untangling his arms from her waist so she could get her phone from her pocket as the insistent ringing filling the room. Grumbling something unintelligible Temari searched for her phone, finally finding it in the cushions. "Hello" she said in a way that made it sound like she was saying 'why the fuck did you wake me up'. "Kankuro what do you…." Temari began but was quickly cut off by Kankuro, catching Shikamaru's attention and he sat up to glance at Temari's face, she normally didn't allow someone to interrupt her.

Concern washed over Temari's soft features as she listens to what Kankuro is telling her, "Are you sure" she asks into the phone, biting her lip as she listens. Shikamaru simply stares at the girl waiting for her to explain what had happened.

"Do you know anything else" She asked, listening for a few more seconds before hanging up and looking at Shikamaru.

"What to tell me what is going on" He asks her

"Sure, but you should wake up Naruto" she said to Shikamaru a few tears escaping down her face.

Without saying a think Shikamaru got up and went to Naruto. Naruto's hand was still wrapped around Sakura's like a vice grip "Naruto wake up" Shikamaru said in a calm quiet voice so he wouldn't startle his friend.

Slowly the blonds eyes opened his eyes, looking at Shikamaru with a confused expression, "Where am I" he asked his mind hazy.

"Naruto we're at the hospital, you and Sakura were badly hurt in a car accident" Shikamaru replied trying to keep his voice as calm as possible so the blond didn't freak out. Unfortunately his plan didn't exactly work, "Car accident….oh God is Sakura ok where is she, what about Ino and Sasuke" He began to panic as the events from earlier came back to him.

"Naruto calm down Sakura is ok you're holding her hand right now" Shikamaru said, Naruto looks at his hand to see that it was indeed attached to the sleeping pinklet's hand.

"As for Ino and Sasuke…" Shikamaru paused wondering how he should word he next sentence "Ino is fine for the most part she just has a few cuts and bruises and a concussion. Sasuke on the other hand he…Naruto Sasuke ran away" he said waiting for the information to process in Naruto's mind.

"HE WHAT" Naruto said standing up only to topple over, Shikamaru catching him before he had the chance to hit the floor. "Don't worry Kakashi and Sai went to drag him back here and I'm sure they are on there way here now anyways."

However before Shikamaru could say any more Temari cut in "Sasuke attacked Kakashi when he went to bring him back. Kakashi's in critical condition, they just brought him in and he was rushed into surgery. Sai's down stair and is going to explain everything that happened. So we need to get you…"

"There is no way Sasuke would have done that, he…." Naruto cut of Temari but he was cut off by Shikamaru, "Naruto I know you don't want to believe it but it's true, he came to the hospital earlier and attacked me. Naruto he had a gun" Shikamaru said his voice quiet and defeated.

"Well then it looks like I'll just have to drag his ass back here then and teach him some manners" Naruto said pushing away from Shikamaru, taking a few staggering steps toward the door.

"Naruto" Temari yelled moving toward him but was stopped by Shikamaru, "What the hell do you think your doing, he'll kill himself" Temari yelled in a panic, Shikamaru just ignored her. "Naruto what are you going to do? You can barely stand let alone go off and try to find someone who just tried to kill the man that was like a father to him." Shikamaru said, Naruto turned around to face Shikamaru and Temari, a look of determination on his face.

"Well I don't have much of a choice. What am I suppose to do, sit here while he goes and gets himself killed?" Anger radiated from him. "That's exactly what you're suppose to do. If you leave you'll die! You and I both know that, not to mention how is that fair to Sakura or any of us if you die. Do you think we want to be the ones to tell Sakura that while she was unconscious you went got yourself killed. She'll never forgive herself or any of us" Shikamaru yelled. "I'm not going to let my brother die" Naruto said, walking away.

A pained expression crossed Shikamaru's as we walked up behind the stumbling blond, "Naruto" he said, the blond turning. "Sorry" Shikamaru said and punched Naruto in the stomach, the blond collapsing into his arms.

"Shikamaru" Temari gasped as she ran over to him taking some of Naruto's weight as they carried him over to the wheel chair. "Temari we need to get him to his room if I opened the stiches he'll need surgery again and they won't know" Shikamaru said as he began to push Naruto out of the room and down the hall to the elevators. "Shika it's ok" Temari said aware of the fear that he was feeling "It was the only way to keep him from going after Sasuke"

"But what if I…" He began but Temari immediately cut him off "Everything will be fine"

"What happened to him" The nurse from earlier said scanning over Naruto's torso.

"I punched him in the stomach" Shikamaru said

"You did what…you realize that you might of just killed your friend right" She said checking his vitals and palpating his stomach her face concentrated as she ran through a list of what could be wrong.

"I know but he was trying to leave and it was the only way I could stop him" Shikamaru said avoiding eye contact.

"He was trying to save Naruto" Temari added reaching her hand out to Shikamaru and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Well you're lucky" the nurse said as she finished checking his vitals "It appears that nothing is ruptured and all of his vitals are stable, however if what you told me is true and I believe that it is because of his earlier escape tempt I'm going to have to put him in a medically induced coma so his body can heal."

"And this is the best option" Shikamaru asked

"It may be the only option. He's very lucky that when you punched him it didn't rupture anything and he didn't bleed out and there is a good chance it still could if he moves in the wrong way. His only option at this point is for us to put him into a coma until his body is healed." She told them, making sure that they understood that there friend was still fighting for his life. "I made a mistake letting you take him to see his girlfriend"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you in that situation." Shikamaru said

"It's fine but would you please leave now" She asked pointing to the door, Shikamaru and Temari nodded and left.

"What happen" Neji asked Sai once Shikamaru and Temari had joined them in the waiting room.

"We found Sasuke at the old Uchiha house, Kakashi told me to wait outside while he confronted Sasuke and to not come in no matter what I heard. So I watched him enter and waited, I waited kike he told me when I heard yelling and what sounded like a fight. After a while it got quiet and I figured he'd come out with Sasuke but he didn't. After I few more minutes against Kakashi's orders I went in and found him beaten and unconscious." Sai said in a calm emotionless voice, his face stoic as he relieved the events leading to the bleeding dying Kakashi that no lay on a surgery table barely clinging to life.

"Wait so your saying Sasuke did this to Kakashi." Kiba asked his face contorted in anger.

"Yes" Sai replied simply

"Your sure that it was him" Kankuro asked just as angry as Kiba

"Yes"

"Shit" Kankuro grumbled running a hand through his hair trying to figure out how someone who hours before had been their friend, someone who they knew would go to hell and back to protect them would suddenly turn like this.

"He's doing it to protect us" Shikamaru said as if he had read Kankuro's thoughts.

"How do you know" Kiba and Kankuro asked simultaneously

"He could have killed me and he could of killed Kakashi, but he didn't. Although he did come close to killing Kakashi he didn't shoot hi he allowed Kakashi the chance to live. The only way that would make sense is if he was trying to protect us." Shikamaru said as he played with Asuma's Zippo "My guess is he feels responsible, it's his brother's gang who is has nearly killed Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru. He attacked me and Kakashi to push all of us away, thinking his brother won't go after us anymore. At least that's the way I see it or he's following his brothers footsteps and just by chance showed Kakashi and I some mercy."

"Either way we still need to be careful" Garra says finally speaking, then looks at Shikamaru "How are they"

"Ino is ok for the most part, Choji is with her and last I saw her she was asleep. Sakura woke up briefly and is unconscious now but I think she'll be ok, and Naruto is in a medically induced coma until he's body is healed."

"Wait what" Kiba asked suddenly very confused

"Naruto found out about Sasuke freaked out tried to leave again so the nurse said that it was best he was put into a coma so that he won't kill himself" Temari said leaving out the conflict between Naruto and Shikamaru to which he gave her a grateful smirk. They just looked at Temari letting the information sink in.

"So basically Naruto's in a coma, Sakura is unconscious or asleep or whatever, Ino is kinda sorta ok but, Kakashi is and Sasuke has gone ape shit attacked Shikamaru, almost killed Kakashi and is now running rampant in the streets." Kiba said sarcastically "Great just another prefect day in fucking paradise"

"Could be worse" Kankuro said giving Kiba a playful push trying to cheer Kiba up a little, "yeah could be worse" Kiba said quietly running a hand through his hair.

~Several Hours Later~

The group of teenagers had moved up to Ino's room since visiting hours had begun an hour before. "So you don't remember anything after leaving Naruto's apartment" Shikamaru questioned even though she had answered the question at least a dozen times already.

"He's gone isn't he" Ino asked suddenly her voice quiet as if she didn't want to know but didn't at the same time.

"Yes" Choji answered, he had heard about Sasuke and Kakashi a few hours earlier. Ino looked away to shield her face from the others, "Ino he'll be fine once everyone is better we will find him and bring him back." Choji told her reassuringly, not having the heart to tell her about what had happened. Ino gave him a soft smile, not noticing the look Shikamaru had give Choji.

"Hey Ino not to be rude or anything but you look like you could use a shower and maybe some fresh….well you know so how about you kick everyone out of here, I'll send Temari and Hinata to get you some fresh clothes while I help you freshen up." Tenten suggested

"Your right I probably look like a mess." Ino replied looking over her disheveled appearance.

Smiling at Ino Tenten said, "You heard her out and Temari, Hinata I trust you'll get everything she needs"

Grumbling filled the room as they were forced to leave. A muttered "troublesome" was heard from Shikamaru as they filed out, however he was grateful to Tenten for sensing the sudden tension that had filled the room after Choji had lied to Ino about Sasuke.

Once out in the hall Shikamaru grabbed Choji, forcing him to fallow the disgruntled teen outside where he lit a cigarette. "Damn it Choji, why did you lie to her." Shikamaru said to his friend taking a long drag.

"I couldn't tell her the truth, she is already so fragile. I can't hurt her" Choji replied his eyes trying to find anything other than his friend to look at.

"What do you think is going to happen when she goes home tomorrow and sees the news, when she finds out about Kakashi. Huh nothing good. Giving her that false hope bull shit isn't helping her its only going to hurt, we can't go looking for him not now and I hate to say it but he'll probably be dead my the time when finally can or he'll be so fucked up he'll kill one of us…" Shikamaru was cut off by Choji "I know but I wanted to see her happy for a few more minute." A sad smile spread across Choji's mouth.

"You love her still don't you" Shikamaru asked a knowing smirk on his face as he glanced at his friends face.

"More than she'll ever know" Choji replied now frowning.

"I'm sure she'll understand one day" Shikamaru said taking one last drag from his cigarette before walking back into the hospital leaving Choji to stand there and wonder what his friend had meant.

"Ino I need to tell you something" Tenten said as she brushed through the blonds wet hair "You're not confessing that you're a lesbian and that this was some evil ploy of yours to get me and you alone in a room are you" Ino said jokingly.

Tenten looked at Ino with false mortification "The fact that you even suggest that hurts me deep down inside" Tenten joked earning a laugh from the blond before becoming more serious "Ino I really do need to tell you something…its important" Tenten said a grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong did something happen" Ino asked worriedly

"It's about what Choji said" Tenten replied

"What about what Choji said" Ino questioned with a frightened look, wondering if Sasuke had died or something along those lines.

"Well everything he told you was pretty much a lie" Tenten told Ino a confused look on the blonds face. "What do you mean it was a lie"

"We're not going to go look for Sasuke" Tenten answered.

"What do you mean he's our friend we need to help him" Ino began to yell frantically

"Look he's dangerous" Tenten said trying to calm Ino down.

"No he's not he's…. he's just…" Ino tried to make up an excuse for him but couldn't she had seen the fight between him and Shikamaru.

"See Ino even you relies it from just seeing him attack Shikamaru and that's not the only thing he did" Tenten told Ino after the blond had failed to come up with an excuse as to why Sasuke had changed so much.

"What do you mean that no the only thing he's done" Ino asked her voice soft, distressed.

"After he attacked Shikamaru he left the hospital. Shikamaru called Kakashi to tell him that Sasuke had attacked him and ran. A few hours later Kakashi had meet up with Sasuke at the old Uchiha house and they fought. I guess Sasuke won because Sai found Kakashi beaten half to death and called for help. They got Kakashi here and he was rushed into surgery." Tenten stopped to see if Ino comprehended what had she had just been told.

A look of sheer disbelief crossed Ino's face as she asked "Did Kakashi make it"

Tenten went to respond but was interrupted by a loud voice "We're back" Temari called out as her and Hinata entered the hospital room a bag of fresh clothes in her hand.

"Bad timing?" Temari asked when she noticed the tense atmosphere in the room.

"No not at all how 'bout we get you in something better than that crappy hospital gown" Tenten said forgetting the conversation she was having with Ino.

"yeah sounds good" Ino replied wondering if fate had dealt her a cruel had by keeping her in the dark or was being kind by keeping her blissfully naive to the matter.

"I miss being a kid" Kiba randomly said as he and a few others sat in the waiting room, not wanting to interrupt 'girl time'.

"Hey Dog Breath why do you say such stupid things" Kankuro said throwing a food wrapper at Kiba.

"Well dip shit think about it everything was so much simpler we didn't have this shit" Kiba pointed around the hospital "going on and it was just easier" Kiba paused for a second collecting his thoughts before continuing" I mean sure things weren't as complicated"

"Yeah but life wasn't a piece of cake either" Kankuro said

"Mmmmm I guess your right maybe it just seemed easier" Kiba responded actually sounding intelligent for a moment before laughing aloud.

"What's so damn funny" Kankuro groaned at Kiba's strange behavior.

Kiba took a second to stop laughing "I was just thinking about elementary school and how we use to complain about how much homework we'd get in like third grade and that made me think about the time Naruto was crouching on Sasuke's desk yelling about something stupid and Shikamaru accidentally elbowed Naruto making him and Sasuke kiss. Remember how mad all the girls were, Ino and Sakura beat the living crap out of him" Kiba said laughing his ass off, the other boys joining in as they remembered the incident that had caused the blond boy so much pain. They talked for a while remembering stupid things they had done and other childhood memory.

"What's so funny" a voice asked causing all the boys to turn in the direction the voice had come from.

"Hey Tenten" Choji said as she smiled at him

"Good Temari and Hinata went to go check to see how Sakura is doing and Ino wants to talk to you" She replied as she sat down next to Neji.

"Oh okay" Choji said standing up and heading to the escalators.

"I'm assuming you told her the truth" Neji asked after Choji had left.

"Yeah she was upset but understood he was only trying to protect her." Tenten replied

"I see" Neji said

"How long ago did Hinata and Temari go up to check on Sakura" Garra asked worried about his the pinklet.

"They should be calling right about…" Suddenly Tenten's phone rang, smiling at her friends timing.

"Hello" she answered

"Oh….I see"

"Alright….yeah"

"Alright we'll be up soon"

"Ok bye" Tenten said hanging up her phone.

"Well" Sai asked in his usual monotone.

"She's awake and wants to know where Naruto is. Temari said she's still a little out of it and is sort of drifting in and out." Tenten answered

"Does she know about Kakashi" Shikamaru asked

"No they haven't told her anything" Tenten answered

"Are we allowed to visit" Lee asked hopefully.

"Yeah but we need to be calm" Tenten replied as she looked a Lee frowned knowing the last part was directed toward him.

"Alright let go say 'hi' then" Tenten said as the group left the waiting room to go check on Sakura.

"Everything is going as planned Itachi-sama" A voice said from the darkness.

"Good good. And what of the Uzumaki boy" Itachi asked the voice.

"He is not dead but he has been put into a medically induced coma and won't be causing any kinds of trouble any time soon" the voice snickered.

"And my brother"

"He suffered confusion, laceration to the back of his head and then just minor cuts and bruising" the voice replied.

"So there will be no permanent damage" Itachi questions.

"No however it appears he has developed a second persona, almost as a way to deal with what's going on. Its violent and he appears to be losing his ability to control it." The voice informed the Uchiha.

"Interesting" Itachi replied "I want you to look in to it, this 'persona' maybe beneficial to us"

"Of course" the voice hissed before disappearing.

The group of teens sat quietly in the hospital room a girl with pink hair lay asleep in the hospital, her friends waiting for her to wake so they could explain the recent turn of events.

"Temari we've been sitting here for half an hour what did you do that made her fall asleep" Kankuro grumbled as they waited.

"I know Tenten told you that she was in and out of consciousness, so I don't understand why you don't comprehend that." Temari replied obviously annoyed.

"Well how come she was awake until the second we walked in" I questioned her.

"What do you not understand about 'BRAIN INJURY' you idiot" Temari yelled at him.

"Do you have to be so loud" a weak voice asked causing everyone to look at the hospital bed.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh sleeping beauty" Kiba said with a smile.

"Hmmmmm" Sakura groaned shifting a bit so she could see everyone better.

"Still tired huh" Kiba teased her

"Where is he" Sakura asked completely ignoring Kiba's comment.

Everyone was silent for a moment looking at Shikamaru to explain what had happened.

"Shikamaru just tell me" Sakura said getting straight to the point.

"He was put in a medically induced coma this morning. The doctors are afraid that he'll try to leave and with his injuries he'd kill himself. It was the best option and I'm sure you understand that" Shikamaru told her.

"Baka" Sakura said closing her eyes. "How are Ino and Sasuke?" Again silence filled the small room no one wanted to inform her what was happening. "Are they dead" Sakura asked mixing up the reason for her friends silence.

"No" Neji said "Ino is ok, she only suffered minor injury aside from a concussion."

"That's good and what about Sasuke" she asked wondering why Neji hadn't told her about him.

"Sasuke…" Neji paused wondering how to explain what had happened. "Sakura while you where unconscious Sasuke attacked Shikamaru and Kakashi. Shikamaru was mainly unhurt, Kakashi however…" Neji trailed off

"What about Kakashi" Sakura asked suddenly fearing for the life of the man who had been a father to her.

"He's on life-support" Neji said "Sai was able to get him to the hospital in time and the preformed emergency surgery that saved his life. However he took a bad hit to the head that left him comatose, they said he should wake up they just don't know when." Neji explained. Sakura looked like she was ready to breakdown.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei's will pull through the power of his youth won't allow him to die." Lee said trying to cheer up the pinklet.

"Thanks Lee" Sakura said with a small smile.

~A week later~

A calm had settled over the group as the storm of events settled and things seemed to be looking brighter, Ino was back to her cheerful self the cuts mostly healed and the bruising had mostly disappeared along with the symptoms associated with a concussion. Sakura was now able to leave her hospital bed with assistance and was due to be released from the hospital in another week or so. Naruto was to come out of his medically induced coma today and be released from the hospital in a day or two. Finally Kakashi had been taken off of life support but was still in a coma. However compared to a week earlier it seemed that everything was far better.

"When can I see him" Sakura asked anxiously as Temari and Ino helped her dress in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sakura having decided she was going to trade the uncomfortable, breeze gown for her 'comfort' clothes.

"Soon enough" Ino giggled at her friend anxiety "you've waited a week you can wait a little longer"

"I just want to see him" Sakura complained

"We know" Temari said as her and Ino helped Sakura back to her hospital bed. "But like Ino said you can wait a little"

Shikamaru and Kiba sat in Naruto's hospital room waiting for him to wake, a nurse stood near by monitoring Naruto's vital signs as his heart rate increased signaling that the blond would soon be awake.

"He should wake up in a minute or two" the nurse told the boys as she left to go check on another patient.

"You think he'll remember what you told him about Sasuke" Kiba asked

"I hope not. Even if his open wounds have mostly healed, the internal damage and bones haven't and he'll just end up in the hospital again." Shikamaru said hoping Naruto wouldn't remember that he had punched him.

"He'll probably be to focused on Sakura anyways" Kiba said

"Those two together are to troublesome." Shikamaru groaned the two could truly be a handful at times.

"Naruto is starting to rub off on Sakura a little to much had its bad. I can't even imagine what there kids would be like." Kiba laughed at the thought. "Could you imagine a miniature Naruto running around or better yet a miniature Naruto with pink hair" The though of Naruto with pink hair caused the two to burst out laughing.

"God that would be horrible" a feeble voice said once the laughter had died down.

"Naruto" Kiba said he and Shikamaru rushing to the side of the bed a dazed Naruto smiling at them.

"You know its not nice to talk about someone when they're unconscious" Naruto joked

"Well if someone didn't take his sweet ass time waking up we wouldn't have talked about you." Kiba shoot back as he rustled Naruto's messy hair.

"What do you remember" Shikamaru asked

Naruto gave Shikamaru a strange look before replying, "Sakura woke up and then well that's about it."

"Naruto you where put into a medically induced coma" Shikamaru told the blond

"What? Why? How long? What about Sakura? Is she…"

"Naruto calm down and let me explain and Kiba will go get Sakura" Shikamaru said cutting of Naruto's rambling.

"Ok" Naruto said

Shikamaru looked at Kiba who nodded "I'll go get Sakura don't do anything stupid she's been worried sick about you." Kiba told Naruto before leaving.

"Well" Naruto asked

"Alright after Sakura woke up she fell asleep and so did you later I guess in was more early morning Kankuro called Temari and told us that Sasuke had attacked Kakashi and that he was rushed into emergency surgery. Before you interrupt me Kakashi is alive he's in a coma but alive." Shikamaru said when he noticed that Naruto was going to interrupt him. "After you found out you decided you were going to go drag Sasuke back but you could barely stand up let alone walk you were going to get yourself killed so I punched you in the stomach to knock you out. Temari and I then carried you downstairs to here and the nurse decided that it was best the put you in a medically induced coma until your body healed more." Shikamaru finished his eyes looking out the window to avoid meeting Naruto's.

"Thank you, I obviously wasn't thinking straight and if it wasn't for you I'd probably be in the morgue." Naruto said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he smiled at Naruto

A sudden gasp brought their attention to the doorway where Sakura was being pushed in in a wheelchair by Temari and Ino, Kiba following close behind.

"Sakura" Naruto said struggling to get out of the hospital bed.

"Naruto calm down." Shikamaru said smiling as Temari brought Sakura in.

"You Baka" Sakura said as Temari helped Sakura sit down in a chair that was next to Naruto's bed.

"I think we should leave" Temari said as she and the others left.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I…." Naruto began

"Naruto it's ok" Sakura said as she run a hand over his whisker marks "I've missed you" she said fondly

"I'm sorry" Naruto said again

"You Baka it's ok I forgive you" Sakura said

"I love you Sakura" Naruto said

"I love you too Naruto"

"You ready to leave" Naruto asked Sakura as he crutched into her hospital room Neji and Tenten close behind.

"Almost" Sakura called from the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her" Tenten said

"Alright thanks" Naruto said as Tenten entered the bathroom.

"If you make that boy wait any longer I think he might go a little insane" Tenten giggled as she walked into the bathroom. Sakura was washing her face, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a flannel shirt her hair in a side braid.

"I think he's already gone a little insane" Sakura giggled.

"You might be right but seriously he's about to explode" Tenten added

"Alright well I'm ready so lets go." Sakura said. He face had a yellow hint to it from the remains of bruises, the braid hid it but she also had a small bold spot from brain surgery, and bandages could be seen peaking out from under her shirt as well as a few scabs her and there. Tenten just smiled at the pinklet she couldn't believe that none of them had suffered any long lasting ill effects from the crash.

"Finally" Naruto said dramatically as Sakura and Tenten walked out of the bathroom and he gave Sakura a quick kiss.

"Your all checked out so we are free to leave" Neji said his tone lighter than usual and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Great so where we headed" Sakura asked knowing there was no way they were headed home.

"To meet everyone for BBQ to celebrate" Naruto said happily

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I asked Santa so I'll let you know how that turns out.**

**Please Review and enjoy**

**Soccernin19**


	19. Winter Winds

**Alright sorry for taking forever to update, however in exchange I'm giving you the longest chapter I've ever writen so please enjoy.**

* * *

xzanessaforeverxG-I'm glad that my shout outs make your day but reviews make writing this story better so thank you for the review.

Stryker-Who doesn't love Shikamaru and thank you for reviewing.

Winter Knight- Thank you for reviewing again.

* * *

Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies. ~Erich Fromm

* * *

Ch.19 Winter Winds

"Where are you headed" Sakura asked as Naruto grabbed his orange and black jacket from the coat hanger.

"I'm just going out with Kiba for a little but" He replied as he leaned his crutches against the wall so he could pull on his jacket.

"Your not planning on doing anything stupid are you" she asked peering over the couch to see Naruto giving her his famous fox grin. "I don't know what you could be taking about Sakura-chan, Kiba and I are always responsible when we're together." he replied

"Yeah and you hate ramen" Sakura retorted as Naruto's face dropped "Sakura why are you so mean" "don't worry Sakura's lying I love you" Naruto fake cried as he rubbed a pack of instant ramen that had magically appeared causing Sakura to giggle at his antics. "I'm not mean I'm just proving my point" Sakura said getting up from the couch and walking over to Naruto giving him a gentle kiss "just be back at a normal time and tell Kiba I hold him responsible if anything happens"

"Will do" Naruto smiled and gave her one last kiss before grabbing his crutches and heading out the door, a cold winter wind blew across the leafless trees and caused a chill to run up his spine. "It's going to snow soon don't you think" Naruto asked out loud.

"Yeah" a voice replied, Naruto turned to see Kiba leaning against the side of his apartment.

"You ready" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah and you're sure that it's the right place" Kiba questioned as they made their way to the parking lot.

"It's the only place he could be" Naruto replied

"You have proved your loyalty thus far but I still don't totally trust you" Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke knelt down in front of him his head bowed as he listened to his 'Master's' words, anger rising.

"How have I not gained your trust? I have done everything you've asked without question and yet you still refuse to give me the power I need to kill Itachi, why should I even listen to you anymore" Sasuke replied angrily

"Kukukuku all in good time Sasuke-kun, all in good time. Plus I thought a great Uchiha like you would understand that trust has to be earned, which will happen if you complete these last two missions as ordered" Orochimaru said

"Then tell me and I will do it" Sasuke replied

"Kuku I think you are going to enjoy this next mission" Orochimaru laughed before leaning forward and whispering in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to the impassive look that was normally present.

"You will take Jugo and Suigetsu to help now leave I have other matters to attend to" Orochimaru told Sasuke as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes master' Sasuke said as he stood and left the room.

"Do you think he'll carry it out" Kabuto asked as he appeared from the shadows.

"The first part yes, however he hasn't heard the second part. We will wait to put that part of the plan until after" Orochimaru said

"Whatever you think is best" Kabuto replied

"This is it" Kiba said as he pulled in front of a firehouse, two large fire trucks sat in the house's apparatus bay, a firemen stood in the bay washing one of the trucks.

"You want me to come with you" Kiba questioned as he put his truck in park in one of the lots off to the side of the fire station.

"Sure" Naruto replied as he climbed out of the xterra, grabbing his crutches from the back seat. Kiba nodded turning the truck off and following Naruto around the corner to the fire house. "Why did we drive here again" Kiba asked as the house came into view.

"Because one of the guys that works here is the only reason Sakura is alive, had he not saved her we'd have buried her instead of getting ready for Christmas.

"So basically you're here to tell him you love him" Kiba said with a giggle

"You're an idiot" I grumbled, Kiba just laughed

"So how do you suppose we get in there" Kiba asked, when the fireman that was washing the truck looked at us for a second before pressing a button that opened one of the bays doors.

"Like that" I replied and crutched into the bay, Kiba following behind grumbling about something.

"What can I help you two with" the fireman asked throwing the rag he had in a near by basket.

"I was wondering if Mitch worked here" Naruto asked

"Mitch…hmmm…hey your that kid" The fireman said a look of recognition on his face, "We where wondering how that turned out. Alright just hang here for a second" He said walking over to a door and opening to go into the main part of the house. "Shit" he suddenly yelled as a white blob came darting toward us.

"Grab him" The firemen said as the blob barreled into Kiba knocking him flat on his as.

"What the fuck" Kiba said looking at the thing that had just hit him only to see a squirmy white pup on top of him.

"Sorry he still hasn't learned" The firemen said as he ran up to us.

"Its fine" Kiba laughed as he wrestled with the puppy.

The firemen gave me a questioning look. "He really likes dogs if you want they can tire each other out" I said Kiba not even hearing the insult unlike the laughing firemen. "Alright let me just close the door" he said pressing a button causing the large glass door to shut. "I'll be back" he said and again left to go get Mitch.

"Who's a good puppy….Who's such a good puppy….you are yes you are" Kiba cooed only causing me to laugh more. It was amazing how an animal could cause someone like Kiba to act like a little kid.

"What do you think his name is" Kiba asked looking up at me.

"I don't know Kiba he's not mine" I replied

"His names Sparky not creative I know but he seems to like it don't you boy." A voice said as the puppy raised it's head and went sprinting toward the voice. Naruto and Kiba both turned to see a man about twenty with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mitch" Naruto said when he realized who it was.

"Glad to see you're alive kid" Mitch said once he had closed the final gap between him and the two teens.

"Takes more than a few bumps and bruises to kill me" Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"I'd call what happened to you more than a few bumps and bruises" Mitch replied sticking his head out to shake, Naruto grasped his hand giving it a good shake. "As glad as I am about you being ok I'd like to know how your girlfriend is, we don't get much news about what happens after we put you in the ambulance."

"She's good, she's actually at home right now probably watching the notebook." Naruto laughed "Actually that's why we well I'm here I wanted to thank you for saving Sakura's life. The paramedic in the ambulance told me you're the only reason she's here with me right now."

"I just did what I was trained to do kid" Mitch said giving Naruto a light tap on the shoulder. When he did Naruto noticed a familiar symbol tattooed on Mitch's arm one he hadn't seen since he was little and lived with Sasuke.

"Why do you have that tattoo" Naruto asked in a firm voice startling both Mitch and Kiba, causing Mitch to take a step back and Kiba to look at his normally calm friend in a confused manner wondering what had caused such a sudden change in emotion.

"What do you mean" Mitch asked rubbing the arm that had the tattoo.

"Why do you have the symbol of Delta 12 tattooed on your arm." Naruto asked pointing to the tattoo on Mitch's arm, causing the older man to become very serious. "How do you know about Delta 12 and why do you know there symbol"

"First why do you have that tattoo" Naruto questioned

"I was the teams medic. Now answer the question." Mitch replied

"Itachi Uchiha" Naruto replied simply causing Mitch's eyes to widen.

"How did you know he served with Delta 12" Mitch asked surprised someone would know this information aside from his few remaining team members.

"He was an older brother to me until he came back from that shit whole" Naruto responded

"It certainly was hell over there" Mitch commented his gaze suddenly becoming far off.

"Yeah well whatever happened over there is what caused this mess" Naruto commented

"Look kid I'm on duty so I can't talk about it now but I think I'll be able to help.…maybe" Mitch paused thinking for a second "Look enjoy the holidays spend time healing up and being with your girlfriend. After new years call this number and then I'll tell you what happened" Mitch said handing Naruto a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Naruto said shaking Mitch's hand

"No problem just keep out of trouble ok" Mitch said before hitting the button that opened the bay door and whistling for Sparky to follow his back into the hall.

"Well that was interesting" Kiba commented once we had left the fire house.

"Yeah defiantly not what I was expecting." Naruto replied

"So what were you thinking about getting Naruto for Christmas" Temari asked Sakura. As she Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura sat on the couch in the apartment Sakura and Naruto were now sharing, Watching a rerun of One Tree Hill.

"I was thinking about getting him a necklace I saw it had a pink and blond fox that wrapped around each other on a gold chain I though it was really cute and you know how he loves foxes." Sakura replied pulling out her phone to show them the picture of the necklace she was talking about.

"Oh my god that gorgeous" Tenten said as the three other girls replied with similar comments.

"Thanks luckily the man at the jewelry store let me put it on hold so I can get it in a few days when I'm cleared to drive." Sakura added

"Sounds like you caught a lucky break with this one wouldn't you say billboard brow" Ino replied in the normal sarcastically caring voice she and Sakura exchanged.

"Oh yeah what about you Mrs. Piggy" Sakura shot back

"Actually I've been thinking about getting something for Choji he's been amazing these last few weeks, I don't know what I would have done without him." Ino said with a smile.

"He really is a sweet guy" Tenten added the girls all nodding in agreement, causing Ino to smile and blush slightly which caught Sakura's attention.

"Oh my God piggy you like him" Sakura said which only caused Ino to blush more.

"She totally does" Temari added as Tenten and Hinata joined in with their own gasps of surprise. However the commotion stopped as suddenly as it started, a sudden seriousness overcoming the group.

"What are you going to do" Tenten asked seriously

"I don't know" Ino said a single tear escaping, "I love him so much but he's gone and Choji is here" Ino confessed

"Don't worry Ino" Sakura said giving the blond a reassuring hug.

Ino smiled back at her before changing the subject, "So what are you going to get your lazy ass fiancé Temari" Ino quipped

"I was thinking about getting him a new shoji board" She replied

"Haha he'll love that" Ino said Temari just smiled back at her.

"How 'bout you Hinata what are you getting Kiba" Temari questioned the shy Hyuga.

"Kiba's mother and I are getting him a puppy, Akamaru is getting old and we figure a puppy will help keep him young." Hinata said her eyes focused on the floor as she spoke.

"Oh My God what kind of puppy" Ino gushed as the other girls nodded their heads animatedly, then again who doesn't love a puppy.

"Well we have been talking about it for a while and we think we're going to get him a chocolate lab." Hinata said a smile crossing her face.

"Aww their so cute" Sakura cooed

"You are so lucky your basically getting a puppy with out any of the work" Ino added

"Kiba's going to love it." Tenten added giving the poor girl a hug as she blushed deeply from all the attention.

"Thanks" Hinata murmured

"Well looks like your last Tenten what are you going to get Neji" Ino questioned.

"Actually I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about getting him a Rolex watch like the one his father had given him but I'm not sure" Tenten confessed.

"He'd love that" Hinata suddenly burst out causing everyone to look and for her to blush a deep shade of red, "I…um…its…..just….that….he never forgave himself for losing it….and …well….he'd love it"

"Really you think so" Tenten asked her voice filled with excitement, Hinata nodded her head with a smile "Trust me he'll love it" Hinata said her voice more confident.

"Sounds like it's going to be a good year" Temari said

"Hey do you mind if we make one last stop" Naruto asked as he and Kiba drove through the streets of Konoha.

"I got plenty of time" Kiba replied as he turned the music down a little "Where you want to go" he questioned.

"You know the jewelry store on third" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Kiba replied taking a sharp left to head toward third street, "So what are you getting Sakura" he questioned.

"You know the ring I always wear" Naruto asked him

"Yeah" he replied

Naruto just gave him my sly smirk.

"Your not, come on you are not following after Shikamaru are you" he yelled

"I wouldn't tell you I'd ruin the surprise" Naruto replied causing Kiba to punch my arm lightly.

"Fuck pay attention" Naruto yelled as Kiba swerved out of the way of incoming traffic.

"Hehe" sorry Kiba mumbled

"Whatever dog-breath" Naruto said as he pulled in front of the jewelry store.

"I'll wait out here" Kiba called out the open window as Naruto entered the store, a bell ringing as he walked through the door causing the elderly owner to look at him.

"Hello son how can I help you" the elder owner asked as Naruto

"I was hoping you could make a replica of this ring and then take this ring and carve Sakura blossoms into it as well as adding emeralds on either side of this diamond." Naruto asked handing the man the ring that he had worn around his next since that faithful day. The elderly man took the ring in his hand observing the fine ring before smiling up at Naruto.

"Whoever she is she'll love it" The owner said placing the ring in a box and placing in a spot behind the counter.

"How much will I owe you" Naruto asked the man

"Don't worry about it" the elderly man said causing Naruto's eyes to widen a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean" Naruto questioned

"I owe your family a lot, you may have changed your name but your still the spitting image of you father and your father's father" The elderly man said giving Naruto a wink "Now go your friend seems to be getting bored" the owner said causing Naruto to turn around and see Kiba turn the windshield wipers on then off and then on again.

"Thank you" Naruto said nodding to the man before hurrying out of the store.

~Naruto and Sakura's Apartment~

"Sakura" Naruto called out as he entered the apartment, the living room and kitchen were empty however the sound of running water was coming from the hall way. "Sakura" he called out approaching the hallway that held the bathroom and his and Sakura's bedroom.

"In here" she called out as the water was turned off "I'll be out in a few minutes Hinata and Kiba are coming over with Akamaru to watch hangover 2" she said through the door.

"Does he know he's coming over" Naruto laugh.

"Nope" Sakura replied with a giggle.

"You want me to order pizza" Naruto asked through the door.

"Already did should be here in a few minutes" Sakura replied and almost simultaneously the door bell rang.

"Pizza" Naruto said in a sing-song voice and headed to the door wondering how he was going to hold the pizza.

"I'm coming" Naruto called when there was another knock on the door, the delivery guy obviously getting impatient.

Naruto opened the door to see kid from his school, the boy was a grade below him but they had had one or two classes together over the years.

"Hey….Naruto" The kid said surprised to see Naruto.

"Hey Mike" Naruto replied "how much do I owe you"

"Um 22.50" Mike answered as he fumbled with the receipt.

Naruto leaned back on his crutches to support his weight and dug through his pocket until he pulled out thirty dollars. "Here keep the tip" Naruto said hanging Mike the money, both then looking at the box trying to figure out how this was going to work.

"Umm" Naruto mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah" Mike agreed

"Idiot" came a famine voice as the two looked behind Naruto to see Sakura walking up a towel wrapped securely around her. "Hi Mike" she greeted taking the pizza from his hands and walking out of the front hall.

A bright red blush ran across Mike's face as he mumbled "Ummm" his jaw slack at what had just occurred.

"Yeah" Naruto replied scratching his head with a sheepish grin "Well thanks for the pizza"

"Uh yeah" Mike replied as he began to walk away a bright red blush still on his cheeks from what had just happened.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto wined as he closed the door and turned to see Sakura snickering. "That was mean"

"I was just having a little fun" She replied as Naruto got closer to her "plus you know he's had a crush on me for years it's so easy to tease him"

"Just like you tease me" Naruto was now pouting

"No I tease you because I love you, I teased him because I was bored and he's annoying" She replied raising up on her tippy toes to give Naruto a kiss before turning around quickly, "Now I'm going to change Kiba and Hinata should be here soon so see of you can find Hangover 2" Sakura called as she enter their bedroom.

Shaking his head Naruto moved into the family room and began searching for Hangover 2, blankets and couch cushions flying into the air as he searched until he finally found the small plastic case stuffed into the back of one of the lounge chairs.

"Found it" Naruto declared victorious

"Good" Sakura said as she walked up behind him and gave him a light squeeze so she didn't hurt him or herself.

"Awe isn't that cute" Kiba's voice called out as he and Hinata entered the apartment, Akamaru barking in agreement of Kiba's statement.

"Hey dog boy long time no see" Naruto joked as bro-hugged

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as the two exchanges greetings and hugged.

"So where's the food ate" Kiba asked hungrily rubbing his stomach.

"Right here" Naruto said holding up a can of dog food causing Akamaru to bark happily as Kiba grumbled about Naruto being an "asshole".

"Awe cheer up" Naruto teased as he pulled out a dog bowl and emptied the can's contents into it Akamaru barking happily as he went to eat, "We have pizza over there" Naruto pointed to the kitchen/dining room table where Sakura had placed the pizza along with plates and cans of pop. Kiba grumbled so more before heading over and getting some pizza Naruto following close behind, Hinata and Sakura where already on the couch with Hangover 2 playing.

"Hurry up" Sakura called as she and Hinata laughed at the opening scene.

"We're coming" Kiba and Naruto called as they joined the two on the couch, Akamaru laying down at there feet.

~After the movie~

"I swear that movie is funnier every time I see it" Kiba laughed as the credits finished.

"I know Allen is fucking hilarious" Naruto added Sakura and Hinata rolled there eyes as they walked into the kitchen, the boys continuing to talk about the movie and god knows what else.

"Want some tea?" Sakura offered as she reached into the cupboard to get herself a mug.

"Sure" Hinata replied her eyes wandering over to Kiba, watching him laugh with Naruto.

"Hinata are you ok" Sakura asked noticing the lavender haired Hyuga had dazed out.

"Huh…um…I…um" Hinata stumbled he face blushing a deep red in embarrassment .

"Is everything ok Hinata." Sakura asked quietly so that the two boys could not hear her. Hinata looked away for a second before answering.

"I didn't say anything this morning…but…I…I…think I'm pregnant" Hinata managed out looking away with tears at her predicament. It was understandable that the poor girl was scared, her father did not approve of her relationship with Kiba and to now add a baby to the mix would end any relationship he did have with her father. A baby out of wed lock for a Hyuga meant being disowned by the family.

"Have you told Kiba" Sakura asked as silent tear ran down her face.

"No" she replied, Sakura gave her a sympathetic look.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test" Sakura asked next and Hinata shook her head.

"Alright here's what we're going to do you and I are going to walk out like nothings wrong and go to the drug store get a test come back I'll send dumb and dumber out to get something you can take the test if it's positive will figure it out if not no harm no foul." Sakura said and gave her a reassuring smile. Smiling back at Sakura, Hinata nodded and wiped away her tears. "Alright lets go" Sakura said standing up and grabbing the keys to Naruto's pick up.

"Naruto, Hinata and I are running to the store real quick" Sakura called the two boys had turned on tosh and where laughing.

"Alright but let Hinata drive" he called look over his shoulder and giving Sakura a wink.

"I will" Sakura replied closing the door behind Hinata and her.

"Alright lets go" Sakura said handing Hinata the keys as we walked down the stairs to Naruto's car.

We quickly made our way to the drug store and made a beeline for the woman's health isle. "Whi..which…one…ddd…do I ...buy" Hinata stuttered nervously as we stared at all the options.

"Um here" Sakura said grabbing the one she had seen on a commercial earlier that day.

Hinata grasped the box tightly and headed for the cash register a women in her mid-thirties was working the counter. Fidgeting Hinata placed the box on the counter her eyes nervously scanning the wall behind the woman.

"Is this all" the woman asked Hinata quickly nodded and handed the woman a twenty tell her to keep the change as she rushed out Sakura close behind her. Sakura trying hard not to laugh at they way the Hinata had just paniced.

"Hinata calm down" she said as they got in the car.

"I know" Hinata replied as she took deep breaths before turning the car on the box safely tucked in Hinata's coat.

"Alright I'll ask they boys to go pick up ice cream" Sakura told Hinata as they pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"All…alri…ght" Hinata stuttered

"Hinata breath for all we know this could be a false alarm" Sakura said trying hard to comfort her friend, Hinata nodded and the two headed up the stairs.

"Naruto we're back" Sakura said as she and Hinata walked in to the apartment, Naruto looking over at them before picking up his crutches and quickly crutching over to them giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Hinata you drove right" he asked, Hinata looking up at him with a lame smile causing Naruto to cock his head to the side narrowing his eyes at here.

"Is everything ok" He asked her, however before she could reply sakura poked him in the stomach.

"Where's Kiba" She questioned him

"Oh he just went to take Kiba for a quick walk" Naruto replied. "He should be back in a minute"

"Could you go down and meet him we forgot to get ice cream" Sakura lied trying to get him out of the house.

"What did you get, you don't have any bags" Naruto questioned noticing they were empty handed.

"Umm well I….we…." Sakura stumbled to answer

"We forgot our money" Hinata suddenly blurted out before blushing bright red and looking down at her feet.

"Why didn't you just say so" Naruto asked giving them his goofy smile and grabbing his jacket of the coat hanger, Sakura helping him put in on and then pulling her in a hug.

"Tell me what's going on later" he whispered in her ear before pulling away and giving the two a warm smile closing the door behind them.

"Lets hurry" Sakura said once the door was fully closed, Hinata nodding as they headed toward the bathroom.

"How does this work" Hinata asked as she opened the box.

"I don't know read the directions and I'll wait out here" Sakura said giving the lavender haired girl a light shove into the bathroom and closing the door. Sakura waited patiently outside the door for a few minutes until it finally opened.

"Well" Sakura asked

"I have to wait five minutes" Hinata mumbled her eyes down cast.

"Oh" Sakura replied as a long silence engulfed them until finally it had been five minutes.

"Alright what does it say" Sakura asked as her friend fumbled with the directions.

Hinata scanned the directions and then looked at the pregnancy test. Her eyes widened and she looked back at the directions hoping that she had miss read the test. Meanwhile Sakura was becoming impatient as Hinata just looked back and forth between the directions and the test.

"Hinata what does it say" She asked

"I…I…I'm pregnant" she stammered out before bursting into tears. Dropping the directions and test, Sakura picked them up to double check and sure enough it read positive. She was at a lost for words unsure of how to comfort her friend when she heard the front door open.

"Ice cream" Called Naruto and Kiba's happy voices. Quickly Sakura scoped up the test and directions and stuffed them in the garbage. A second later Akamaru came around the corner and whimpered when he say Hinata crying, he pushed his masive body against the crying Hyuga nuzzling his head into her trying to cheer her up before turning to look at Sakura.

"It's ok" she whispered to both Akamaru and Hinata before walking over to where the boys where in the kitchen.

"Kiba Hinata is in the hallway crying you should talk to her it's important." She addressed the unknowing father, he looked at her for a second before heading down the hall.

"Lets ok outside" she said to Naruto who simply nodded.

"Hinata what's wrong" Kiba questioned as he knelt in front of the crying girl, Akamaru licking a her hand.

"Hinata?" Kiba questioned again this time squeezing her hand. It was queit for a second before she looked at him her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm pregnant" she confessed her gaze cast on the floor. Kiba was silent for a second before he scoped her up and twirled her in the air causing Hinata to squeal in fright.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Kiba announced excitedly as he continued to spin with Hinata, Akamaru barking excitedly as he danced around them until Kiba finally put Hinata down.

"You…your…not…m…mad" She stuttered out

"Are you kidding me, Hinata I'm a father. I mean yeah younger than I thought I would be but hell I'm a father." he said kissing her and then placing his hand on her still flat stomach "This baby represents the love I have for you"

"But what about my father…" Hinata began to ask but was cut of

"To hell with your father I will do whatever it takes to provide for you and our child and he never did approve of me so or treat you the way a father should treat his daughter." Kiba said whipping away the few remaining tears on Hinata's cheek.

"Thank you" Hinata said as she kissed Kiba.

"So I'm assuming this has to do with your little grocery store run" Naruto said once he and Sakura had stepped out of their apartment.

"Yes and I'm sorry but Hinata deserved her privacy on this one" Sakura said

"I'm not mad at you Sakura" Naruto replied and kissed her forehead "It's just I'm scared" he replied honestly his voice sounding defeated.

"Don't be" Sakura replied giving his hand a gentile squeeze.

"So why was Hinata crying" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"She's pregnant" Sakura replied

"That's amazing why would she…" Sakura cut him off before he could even ask.

"Her father. He'll disown her and she'll be kicked out of the family plus we're still in high school" Sakura told him. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds as he contemplated what Sakura had just told him.

"If her father disowns her for bringing another life into the world then he was never fit to be one. And yeah she's still in high school but she has all of us everything will turn out fine not to mention Kiba will probably be thrilled" Naruto said a genuine smile in his face.

"Naruto I wish the world could see things through your eyes then it would be a much better place" Sakura replied kissing him before turning to the door. "Should we see how they are doing" She asked

"Probably" Naruto replied following Sakura into their apartment. The pair were greeted by Kiba hugging Hinata tightly as he kissed her forehead.

"Seems like everything went well" Naruto said as a smiling Kiba looked at the two before running over and nearly tackling Naruto. "I'm a dad" Kiba yelled as Sakura hit his head, Kiba immediately letting go of his blond friend who collapsed against the wall panting.

"God damn it Kiba you could of killed him" Sakura yelled her fist cocked back ready to beat the poor boy.

"It's ok Sakura he's just excited but seriously Kiba that fucking hurt" Naruto said as he stood up with Sakura's help.

"Sorry" Kiba said as he handed Naruto his crutches. "It's just I'm gonna be a dad"

"I know congratulations and as celebration we'll have a Christmas eve party here" Naruto said as he scuffled the shorter mans hair.

"Alright but I'm having the New Years eve party" Kiba replied as he found himself pinned in a head lock.

"Kiba it's getting late" Hinata said, Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before laughing and letting each other go.

"I'll see you later dog boy and what do you two think about announcing this greet news at the Christmas eve party." Naruto asked

"That sounds prefect and thank you for everything" Hinata said grateful she had such wonderful friends.

~Next Morning~

"Naruto come here" Sakura yelled from the living room her voice filled with disbelief.

"What…what is it" Naruto asked as he rushed into the living room almost losing his crutches as he stumbled.

"Look" Sakura said pointing to the TV, the news flashing images of a blazing fire.

"Ok so there a house fire, what's so important about it" Naruto asked confused as to why Sakura was so concerned about it.

"Just watch" Sakura said as the new caster began to speak.

"A large fire destroyed the Uchiha house last night…" The caster spoke but was tuned out by the two.

"You don't think" Naruto asked Sakura

"I don't know" Sakura said as her phone rang "Ino" Sakura told Naruto as she answered it.

"Yeah we saw the news" Sakura said

"I don't know" she said after listening to Ino talk for a few minutes

"Ino he's been gone for weeks even if he did do it he wouldn't have stayed around he's smarter than that" Sakura told her blond friend.

"Alright goodbye" Sakura said hanging up the phone.

"Well Ino seems to share our idea" Sakura said turning to Naruto who had a grim look on his face.

"Shit" Naruto said running a hand through his hair "I gotta stop him before he does something really stupid"

"Naruto we don't know if it was him and even if it was we don't know where he is and we're still hurt" Sakura said

"I know I know" Naruto said pulling her into a hug "I'll wait" he told her reassuringly kissing her forehead.

~Christmas Eve~

A large evergreen decorated with colorful lights and ordinates adored Naruto and Sakura's living room, Bing Crosby's Christmas hit playing in the background. A mix of fresh baked food and evergreen filled the air, a fresh layer of snow was falling outside dusting the frosted windows with white.

"Sakura-chan are the cookies ready" Naruto asked as he enter the kitchen wearing jeans, a Christmas sweater, and a Santa hat.

"Almost" Sakura replied, she had on jeans and a Christmas sweater that matched Naruto's.

"Do you think we have enough food" Naruto laughed at the large quantity of food that filled their kitchen and dinning room.

"I hope so because the leftover's are lasting us the next week" Sakura replied, Naruto giggled as he pulled her into him as he leaned on one crutch letting the other fall (although the cast was gone he still need the crutches for support) as he pulled out a mistletoe and held it over there heads.

"You owe me a kiss" Naruto grinned his fox grin as Sakura blushed.

"I guess I do" she replied as they kissed a passionate heartfelt kiss before parting at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I got it" Naruto replied as he lent forward and picked up his crutch and headed to the door.

"Come in" Naruto said with a smile as he opened the door. Neji, Tenten, and Lee all stood at he doorway in bulky winter jackets.

"What a youthful sweeter you are wearing Naruto" Lee declared as he Neji and Tenten enter.

"Hehe thanks Lee I assume you wore one too" Naruto said as Tenten waved her hands trying to warn Naruto of the mistake he had just made however it was too late as Lee quiet literally ripped of his coat to show he was wearing what appeared to be knitted bright green foot pajamas. Lee tapped a button near his neck and the 'outfit' erupted in bright lights and music causing Naruto to face plant.

"Lee what the hell is that" Sakura yelled as she walked out of the kitchen Naruto still flat on his face.

"Why Sakura-chan it is the most youthful Christmas sweater ever made" Lee replied giving her his good guy pose. Causing Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and the now standing Naruto to all sweat drop.

"Um not to be rude or anything but Lee turn that off before someone has a seizure" Naruto said casing Lee to frown.

"Why aren't you letting my youthfulness shin Naruto" Lee asked as he turned off his 'sweater'.

"Because your youthfulness is going to blind someone" Naruto said Tenten, Neji and Sakura all nodding in agreement. Lee was about to protest but another knock on the door interrupts him allowing Tenten and Neji to drag him into the apartment.

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted as Ino, Choji, Temari, and Shikamaru entered the apartment shaking snow from the coats as they removed them.

"Troublesome weather" Shikamaru grumbled as the group headed toward the living room where Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Lee were watching A Christmas Story.

"Hey" Sakura greeted as she got and hugged the new arrivals, Naruto returning to the door and opening in to allow their remaining friends to enter. Everyone entering the living room as it filled with greetings and hugs.

After a few minutes everyone had moved to either get drinks or food, the room filled with a holiday joy even though they were still missing their wayward friend the holidays seemed to help them forget.

"Hey everyone quiet down" Naruto called as Kiba stood on the coffee table with a glass raised in the air.

"Everyone I'm a dad" Kiba declared as shouts of congratulations filled the air and glasses where raised to the sky in glee.

"Oi as the first Christmas gift and baby gift I offer Kiba and Hinata this" Naruto said tossing Kiba a small wrapped box. Kiba fumbled trying to catch it with one hand until he had it in a firm grip. Placing his cup down he unwrapped the bright orange paper and opened the box. Inside was a small stuffed fox with a grin that matched Naruto's, on it's front paw was the kanji for courage and the other was the kanji for love.

"Hey dope thank you" Kiba said as he stepped off the coffee table and hugged his long time friend, Naruto laughed and ruffled Kiba's hair before raising his glass in the air for a toast.

"Here's to Kiba and Hinata and their new child" Naruto said everyone raising there glasses and cheering.

"Alright who's next" Naruto asked as people began to exchange their gifts for each other and cheer about Hinata's baby.

After a few hours of holiday cheer and eating lots and lots of cookies Naruto and Sakura said goodbye to the last of their friends who were hurrying home to put out presents for Christmas.

Closing the door Naruto noticed that the clock had struck midnight and that it was officially Christmas.

"Sakura-chan come here" He called as he dug into his pocket to feel a small velvet box causing him to smile.

"What is it" Sakura asked as she walked over to the Christmas tree so she was standing next to Naruto.

"Well it's technically Christmas so I want to give you your present" Naruto replied as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the box, Sakura eyeing his suspiciously.

"It's not what you think" Naruto said as he opened the small box to reveal a golden ring on a necklace, the ring looked similar to the one Naruto wore on the necklace around his neck only it had Sakura blossoms carved into is as well as two emeralds on either side of a diamond, the necklace was a simple gold chain.

"This is beautiful" Sakura gasped as Naruto placed it around Sakura's neck.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Naruto said giving her a chisel kiss.

"Thank you" Sakura said with tears in her eyes causing Naruto to giver her his the grin that belonged to her and only her.

"I guess this means I have to give you your present" Sakura said with a smile as she ran of to their bedroom only to return with a box similar to the one Naruto had had.

"Sakura are you proposing to me if so that's not fair it's my job" Naruto joked causing Sakura to laugh as she opened the box. Revealing a necklace with to interlacing foxes one blond the other pink.

"Sakura where did you…I love it" Naruto said putting the necklace on and pulling her in for another kiss causing the pinklet to giggle.

"I'm glad you like it" Sakura said as she grabbed into his hand "however there is still one more present" She said as she lead him into their bedroom with a grin.

~New Years eve~

Naruto hobbled behind Sakura as they walked up Kiba's walk way, loud music could be heard outside signaling that there was most defiantly a party inside.

"Hell yeah this is gonna be great" Naruto said as they entered Kiba's house laughs and cheers filled the air. Sakura just smirked at Naruto before entering Kiba's crowded living room. Rolling his eyes Naruto follow her, someone placing a cup in his hand as he made his way though his friends. He found Sakura dancing with Ino and Matsuri, their bodies swaying with the music each had a cup in their hand which the raised in the air. Smirking Naruto walked over to the girls grabbing Sakura's hand and spinning her.

"Mind if I steal a dance" He asked once Sakura was facing him.

"Why of course" Sakura said as the pair began dancing with each other Sakura moving her hips perfectly to the beat of the music Naruto watching her with amazement as they danced.

"I love you" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear once he had spun her around so she was facing him.

"And I love you" Sakura replied kissing him Naruto smiled at her and took a sip of his drink feeling the mix of vodka and coke burn his throat as he began to sing with everyone else raising his glass in the air.

_So what we get drunk?So what we smoke weed?We're just having funWe don't care who seesSo what we go out?That's how its supposed to beLiving young and wild and free_

The group began to sing, raising their glasses and dancing as they watched the clock tick down to the new year.

_So what I keep 'em rolled up?Saggin' my pants, not caring what I showKeep it real with my niggasKeep it player for these hoesAnd look clean don't it?Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on itGive me some 501 jeans on itRoll joints bigger than King Kong's fingersAnd smoke them hoes down 'til they stingersYou a class clown and if I skip for the dayI'm with your bitch smokin' grade AYou know what?It's like I'm 17 againPeach fuzz on my faceLookin', on the caseTryna find a hella tasteOh my god, I'm on the chase, ChevyIt's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' itDippin' away, time keeps slippin' awayZip in the safe, flippin' for payTippin' like I'm drippin' in paintUp front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"So what we get drunk?So what we smoke weed?We're just having funWe don't care who seesSo what we go out?That's how its supposed to beLiving young and wild and freeAnd I don't even careCause if me and my team in thereThere's gonna be some weed in the airTell 'em MacBlowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light upThat's how it should be doneSoon as you thinkin' you're downFind how to turn things aroundNow things are lookin' upFrom the ground up, pound up, this Taylor GangSo turn my sound up and mount up and do my thangNow I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a buildingGot my own car, no job, no childrenHad a science project, me and Mac killed itT-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as meThis is us, we gon' fussAnd we gon' fight and we gon' rollAnd live off lifeSo what we get drunk?So what we smoke weed?We're just having funWe don't care who seesSo what we go out?That's how its supposed to beLiving young and wild and freeYea, roll one, smoke oneWhen you live like this you're supposed to partyRoll one, smoke one, and we all just having funSo we just, roll one, smoke oneWhen you live like this you're supposed to partyRoll one, smoke one, and we all just having funSo what we get drunk?So what we smoke weed?We're just having funWe don't care who seesSo what we go out?That's how its supposed to beLiving young and wild and free_

As the song ended so did the last ten seconds of the year.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR" The group yelled, the couples kissing and everyone took their first drink of the year.

"Here's to another year of raising hell" Kiba yelled stumbling over to Naruto gripping his shoulder.

"And you sir are going to begin the hell raising" Kiba slurred as he handed Naruto another cup.

Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look, "Go ahead" Sakura told him with a wink.

"Let's go" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura joining everyone around the table Naruto chugged his drink setting it upside-down. "Alright you know the rules" Kankuro slurred as several shot glasses where placed in front of everyone. "But just to ensure no one cheats, we'll go over them again. Someone will say something the never did and once you do all five shots your out, last person with a shot/shots wins. Oh and Lee Hinata no drinking. Lee I already no what your thinking so no." Kankuro said causing everyone to laugh.

"Naruto you go first." Lee Kankuro declared Naruto laughed a little.

"Alright never have I ever gotten my girlfriend pregnant" Naruto said everyone but Kiba laughing.

"You all suck" Kiba slurred as he took his first shot "Alright I took the shot so it's my turn. Never have I ever been engaged" Shikamaru and Temari both glared at Kiba the others laughing at the couples expense.

"Temari would you lie to go" Shikamaru asked knowing she would come up with a good one.

"Why of course my love" Temari said in a way made a chill run down everyone's backs.

"Never have I ever dated Naruto" Temari said causing every girl to glare at her minus Matsuri. "Hey not my fault" she said with a smile as Sakura, Tenten, and Ino took a shot. "At least Hinata is spared" Ino grumbled.

"I got the next one" Sakura said smirking evilly at Temari "Never have I ever dated Shikamaru"

"Are you serious" Temari grumbled taking another shot.

"Alright before this ends badly I'm gonna have Shikamaru do the next one" Kankuro said

"This is to troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled "Never have I ever owned a dog" he said

"Are you fucking serious" Kiba grumbled before taking another shot his speech slurring more. "Never hass I everrr worns aa orrrange jumpsssuitttt"

"Good one" Naruto said as he took a shot. "Alright never have I ever said I would beat someone and then lose to him"

"youss jusst hass toooo bringg thhaaa upp" Kiba said taking a shot and slamming the glass on the table. "Welll youu knooww whhhaaaaatttt I'mm gonnnna bbbeeaaat youu knowww" Kiba slurred a he stood up.

"Hey come on Kiba he was just kidding" Kankuro said as he stood up to block Kiba from Naruto.

"Noo I'mm goonnna kickkk hiss assss" Kiba slurred as he tried to get past Kankuro

"Hey Kiba come on" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and picking up two shot glasses. "by gones be by gones" Naruto said raising the glass Kiba looked at him for a second before smiling. Naruto handed him the glass " Drink up buddy" he said both he and Kiba tilting their heads back, then slamming the glasses back on the table.

"Sssscreww thhee ggammme letsss PAAARRRTTTYYYY" Kiba slurred as the music was turned back on and every started dancing as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto **

**Please Review and enjoy**

**Soccernin19**


	20. Little Lion Man

Destinyitachi- Glad you love my story, its always great to get new reviews. So thank you and I look forward for you next review.

XzanessaforeverxG- Great to see your review and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter :)

Winter Knight- Thanks for the review.

Saito namikaze- Hey Saito thanks for the review and glad to see you think my review was awesome and of course Naruto's a pimp he's Naruto :)

* * *

"When you make a solemn promise to a friend, it ain't right to go back on it. No. Never let your friend down, never break a trust, and when you give your word, never go back on it."

~ Sheriff Andy Taylor, The Andy Griffith Show

* * *

Ch.20 Little Lion Man

* * *

~A few days later~

"Hello Mitch" Naruto asked into his phone.

"Yeah this is Naruto I was wondering when we could meet to talk about Delta 12" Naruto replied to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"In an hour?…ah yeah sounds good" Naruto replied as he hung up his phone.

"What was that about" Sakura questioned as she entered the kitchen were Naruto was currently sitting.

"It was Mitch I'm meeting him in a hour" Naruto explained

"Alright I know you already told me about him and how he knew Itachi and it's not that I'm not thankful that he saved me but I don't know if I trust him especially if he knew Itachi. So can you please explain why you are meeting with him again" Sakura asked

"First off he's a good guy Sakura so don't worry and secondly he knew Itachi back when he was on Delta 12. It was after that that Itachi became the Itachi that he is today so I have a feeling that something that happened over there is why he isn't the Itachi that was a loving brother to me and Sasuke." Naruto told her.

"Alright but just be careful please even if we can trust Mitch there are still people out there that are trying to hurt you" Sakura warned him as she gave him a kiss and got up to leave.

"And where are you headed" Naruto questioned as Sakura pulled on her jacket.

"The girls and I are having lunch at The Tea Hut" Sakura replied .

"Do you need a ride" Naruto asked her.

"No Temari is waiting down stairs"

"Alright just be careful" Naruto warned.

"Always am" Sakura replied as she walked out of their apartment.

"Well I guess I'll call Kiba and see if he wants to come with me" Naruto said to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Kiba I'm going to meet Mitch soon wanna come" Naruto asked after Kiba had greeted him.

"It's about Itachi I figured you'd be curious" Naruto replied

"Naw I'll pick you up. I'll be over in like ten minutes" Naruto told him and then hung up the phone. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the door grabbing his keys and a jacket as he left closing the door behind him.

~The Tea Hut~

"Over here" Tenten called when she saw Sakura and Temari walk into the restaurant. Waving at the table of girls the two made there way over, taking the two vacant seats at the table.

"Now that you two are here we can start planning" Ino said her voice filled with glee.

"Planning for what" Sakura asked confused.

"Prom obviously" Ino said rolling her eyes at the fact that her friend had asked such a silly question.

"Ino you can't be serious that's like five months away" Temari said

"That's so little time" Ino said in an exaggerated way. "We need to figure out our dresses, and a ride, and the after party, and god so many things"

"I think she's losing it" Tenten whispered to Sakura

"I think she already lost it" Sakura whispered back causing Tenten to snicker and Ino to turn and glare at the duo.

"What's so funny" She questioned.

"I was just wonder how little miss piggy was going to fit in a dress" Sakura replied causing the others to burst into laughter.

"Why…you…I….Ugh" Ino stammered

"Haha I think this is the first time I've ever seen the gossip queen speechless"

Temari said the group laughing again at Ino's expense.

"Oh shut up" Ino shot back.

"What's wrong piggy" Sakura smirked evilly at the blond.

"I don't know billboard brow something about the sun reflecting off of you massive forehead and into my eye" Ino said with a snide tone a vain popping on Sakura's forehead. The two death glared at each other; Tenten, Temari and Hinata sweat dropped at the level of killer intent rolling of the two.

"Umm….Sakura….Ino…." Hinata said quietly both girls snapping their heads to Hinata "WHAT!" they yelled.

"Umm….the…the waiters here" Hinata murmured, Ino and Sakura looked over to see a rather attractive waiter practically shitting himself.

"Oh hi" they said in unison both blushing furiously, Tenten and Temari were laughing so hard they were practically peeing their pants while Hinata just smiled while trying to suppress her own giggles.

"umm…..I….what can I get you ladies to drink" the waiter finally managed to get out.

"Diet Pepsi" Tenten said

"Dr Pepper" said Temari

"Unsweetened Tea please" asked Hinata

"Dr. Pepper" asked Sakura

"Diet Pepsi" Ino said smiling

"Alright I'll be right back" said the waiter

"So I just realized we're at a Tea Hut and only one of us ordered tea" Temari said

"Well we're intelligent" Sakura commented

"Pretty much" Ino added

"If you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom" Hinata said as she got up and walked toward the back of the restaurant, Ino's eye followed until she knew she was out of hearing range.

"Alright listen up" Ino said leaning in toward the others "The real reason we're here is to plan Hinata's shower."

"So you invite Hinata" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Yes because she'll never expect us to plan it when she's with us so we're going to pretend we're talking about the after party for prom but it's the shower got it." Ino asked the girls nodding their heads in understanding.

"Good cause she's coming back now" Ino said as the all pretended they were talking about dresses.

"I think I'm going to do a short dress" Temari said

"That sounds like it would be cute" Sakura said "What do you think Hinata" she asked as their pregnant friend sat down.

"That does sound like it would look go on you Temari" Hinata said quietly.

"Where do you think we should go for the after party guys" Ino asked.

"Well there's the really nice gardens hotel the place is beautiful and has lots of room" Tenten suggested.

"Or the manor out by the cliffs over looking the water its beautiful that time of year" Sakura added

"Oh the manor on the cliffs is beautiful" Hinata said suddenly surprising everyone else at the table with here outburst.

"You know what I think that's an awesome place for after prom" Ino said with a knowing smile.

~With Naruto and Kiba~

"So where are we meeting him" Kiba asked as he closed the door to Naruto's pick-up.

"The fire house" Naruto replied as he pulled out of Kiba's driveway and started driving toward the fire house.

"How's everything with you and Sakura" Kiba questioned.

"Great for the most part we're both back to normal Sakura isn't having headaches anymore, all her stitches are out and the doctor said all her fractures and breaks are healed." Naruto said his eyes focused on the road as he turned onto an new street.

"And what about you" Kiba asked.

"Could be worse" Naruto said causing Kiba to raise his eyebrow at his friend.

"Still in pain" Kiba questioned.

"Nothing I can't deal with just sucks that my leg is always gonna be fucked up" Naruto said as he pulled into a parking spot, putting his car in park. Kiba ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to say.

"Hey dog breath I know your mentally slow but are you physically slow now too." Naruto called out with a wide smile.

"Oh hardy har har" Kiba called out as he ran to catch up to Naruto, and sliding to a skidding stop to avoid slamming into Naruto when the blond suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Mitch" the blond called out. Kiba moving to stand next to his friend so he could see the man that was approaching them the same one from before.

"Naruto" Mitch said in greeting shaking Naruto's hand "and Kiba right" he asked as he took Kiba's hand and shook it, as Kiba nodded yes in answer to his question.

"There's a bar down the road" Mitch said motioning down the street "We'll talk there" Naruto and Kiba both nodded their heads and followed the older man down the street and into the bar. It was empty aside from the bartender who was standing behind the bar cleaning a glass.

"Mitch what can I get you and your two friends" The bartender asked in a friendly tone.

"The usual and um" Mitch looked over his shoulder at the two boys.

"Water" Naruto said

"Same here" added Kiba

"Alright then the usual and two waters" the bartender said getting out three glasses, filling them, and then handing the glasses to the three as they sat down at the bar. Mitch looked at the drink in front of him before downing the dark colored fowl smelling liquid.

"Delta 12" He mumbled a small sad smile on his face, the bartender suddenly looked up surprised.

"Mitch what are you doing" The bartender asked obvious anger in his voice at the mention of Delta 12.

"Relax Kai they asked me about it the blond here is the brat Itachi use to tell us about" Mitch said rustling Naruto's hair. The bartenders features suddenly softened "So you're the kid that Itachi use to tell us about…what about his kid brother" Kai asked

Naruto frowned before answering, "He's a little lost" Kai just nodded seeming to understand.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what happened over there" Kai said more to himself than anyone else.

"Which is why I brought them here" Mitch said running a hand over his buzz cut, and releasing a heavy sigh. "I'm assuming you know what we did over there."

"Itachi never really went into detail but I know you were helping people." Naruto responded.

"Our official task was to eliminate the…" Mitch paused seeming to struggle with the word to choose "…enemy to the best of our abilities. This basically meant we were allowed to do whatever we deemed necessary. Now we did some horrible things but they were all done to who we were told was the enemy."

"So what you guys did over there messed him up" Kiba questioned

"What we did over there was bad and haunts all of us but it wasn't what did Itachi in. I mean yeah the guys human and those things keep you up at night, but all of us were humans and you don't see us running around killing people and forming gangs. We were elite soldier trained to deal with the trauma caused by war." Mitch said his gaze set off far away a place neither Kiba or Naruto could see or understand.

"Then what" Naruto asked

"Pfc. Drew Gram" Mitch said

"What" Naruto questioned.

"Pfc. Drew Gram was Itachi's best friend and he was killed during operation red angle" Said Mitch

"I don't get it I mean yeah I understand that it's painful that his best friend died but I know he had other friends die and he seemed fine what was so important about gram" Naruto asked confused.

"Well let me finish" Mitch said

"Operation killer angle was a mission to clear a territory and the village in this territory of terrorist who had killed the village leaders and taken over. We had been there three days and aside from the a few firefights everything was going good. We hadn't lost a single man no one had been hurt and we always came out on top as if they weren't even trying. Our moral was pretty high with the way things were going we figured they'd pull us out in a week and send in some regular soldiers to make sure the terrorist didn't try to come back. It was so quiet compared to the last couple of we'd been on and so we started goofing off not paying as much attention as we normally would, it was just so quiet we weren't us to it. Pfc. Hunter was on point he and Pvt. Sparks were goofing, Sgt. Wiseman yelled at them to knock it off and fix there spacing. The two laughed an apology and Hunter run maybe fifteen yards ahead when all of the sudden a machine gun opened up, we all automatically dropped. Sparks watches Hunter collapse to the ground in a bloody heap. The two had been best friends growing up, the did everything together hell the two could practically each others minds. So when he sees Hunter go down he lets out this scream of 'Man down' and he seems as if Sparks himself had been hit with the amount of pain in his voice. I stand up to go try and get him but the machine gun automatically starts shooting at me, Sgt. Wiseman yanks me to the ground yelling 'Doc are you insane'. The Sergeant looks out from behind the crumbled remains of a building we were using as cover, the bastards had us pinned down and at this point hit more than a few of the guys even hit Kai over here in the chest, lucky bastard had a clean through and through didn't hit a thing." Mitch said pointing over to Kai.

"Thinking about it there were a lot of lucky hits that day" Kai commented

Mitch nodded his head before continuing, "Yeah but even if the hits were lucky guys were still hit and we were pinned down. "Uchiha knock out that machine gun nest." the Sergeant called and Itachi did what he was told, he was the best damn sniper I've ever seen. He got into position to take out the machine gun nest but before he could one of those bastard popped out of nowhere and fired a RPG at him. The RPG missed Itachi hit right next to him, the explosion picked him up and tossed him like a rag doll throwing him into a nearby wall and peppering him with shrapnel. "Uchiha" Gram yelled shooting the guy who had shot the RPG, then he runs across the street grabs the damn RPG reloads it and shots out the machine gun nest. We watched in amazement as he runs back across the street bullets kicking up dirt all around him. Gram runs back over too Itachi and tells him 'Itachi you're gonna be ok were gonna get you out of here' he said grabbing hold of Itachi and throwing him onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and carrying him to cover. Sparks runs out and grabs Hunter pulling him behind cover, other guys are brought behind the cover so I can treat them as the rest of the unit starts pushing back the enemy. The sergeant gives the order to start clearing builds to get better cover for the wounded while we waited and to make sure we didn't get any other little surprises. Gram and Sparks and two other guys went to clear a house maybe a hundred feet down the road. The four stacked up on the side of the building each taping the man in front of him signaling he was ready. Sparks tapped Gram and Gram kicked in the door stepping into the room, he had just enough time to scream 'bomb' before it went off. Pure chaos erupted after the explosion, the damn bastards popped back up in force pinning us down again. And by the time I was able to make my way across the street to them in was to late. Both of Gram's legs were amputated above the knee and his body was peppered with shrapnel. He bled out within the two minutes and even if I had been able to get to him immediately there was no guarantee I could have saved him. The other three guys where a lot luckier, Sparks suffered shrapnel wounds and a traumatic brain injury could of been a lot worse had it not been for Gram's warning. Same goes for the other two only suffered concussions and a few scraps and bruises."

"That's horrible" Naruto said "but I still don't understand how all this made Itachi into who he is now"

"Let me finish" Mitch said

"Sorry" Naruto said sheepishly.

"A few weeks later I visited Itachi in the hospital. When I was there he kept saying that 'it was all his fault' I though it was just the medication and the head injury. So to humor him I asked 'who's fault'. I never expected the answer" Mitch said but was interpreted.

"What'd he say" Naruto asked literally sitting on the edge of his seat, causing Kai and Mitch to laugh at the childish act.

"I'm getting there kid" Mitch said causing Naruto to frown and the others to laugh some more. "Anyways like I said his response was something I'd never expected. He told me that his father had been paying the terrorist group that was in the village and had killed Gram. It stunned me and at first I thought he was joking but then he told me that a family friend um I think his name was Kakashi had told him and had proof. He told me that he was going to make things right one way or another. I didn't know what to say and a doctor came in and told me I had to leave, the next time I came back to visit Itachi was gone they had sent him home I didn't find out about what he had done until the unit went home and by that time it had been a couple years. In all honesty I can't say I'm mad about Itachi killing his father but killing his mother and doing what he is I kinda wish I had done something to stop what had happened but you know life goes on and you try and forget." Mitch said he was looking away from them in shame.

Naruto looked at Mitch with a smile "Hey its in the past all we can do is try and keep anything else from happening and what you told us really helped maybe it can help change Teme's mind" Naruto said.

"Thanks Kid" Mitch replied

"No problem but we should get going" Naruto said as he and Kiba stood up.

"See you later Kid" Mitch said Kai waved a hand in goodbye as the two boys walked out.

"Do you believe him" Kiba asked once they got to the truck.

"I don't see any reason why not too but I want to talk to Kakashi see if he can shed any light on this" Naruto replied as he and Kiba got into the car.

"Yeah" Kiba replied as Naruto started the engine and began driving away. Naruto pulled out his phone and quickly dialing a number and listening to it ring.

After about a minute the ringing stopped and Naruto heard Kakashi's voicemail he waited until he heard a beep, "Hey Kakashi it's Naruto call me as soon as you get this message I need to talk to you about something."

~Tea Hut~

"Hey lets go see a movie" Ino suggested they had finished there lunch and where getting ready to leave.

"I don't know Ino we've been here for over three hours and I was planning on spending the rest of the day with Naruto."

"Awe come on Sakura we only have a few more months for all of us to hang out with out any worries or commitments. Hinata's gonna have a baby, we have college, Temari's getting married…"

"Alright I get it. Lets go to the movies" Sakura said interrupting Ino's ranting.

"Haha I no just the movie this is gonna be great" Ino said as she got up and walked out of the restaurant head held high in victory, the others rolling their eyes or shaking their head at the girl's antics she always did get what she wanted.

~Shikamaru's apartment~

A loud ringing filled the apartment as a voice grumbled "Troublesome" the sound of a body hitting the floor soon following "Fucking troublesome phone to damn far away" the voice grumbled and then the ringing stopped.

"Hello" Shikamaru said as he reached up on to his bedside table knocking the phone down next to him so he could answer it.

"Naruto why do you have to be so damn troublesome" he said and then listening for a few minutes.

"Wait what" Shika questioned

"Okay okay um shit call the rest of the guys and tell them to meet here" His said obviously distress in his voice.

"Yeah see you then" he replied then hung up and tossed his phone away. He sat up leaning against his dresser and running a hand though his hair.

"I just wanted to sleep" he said with a dry laugh letting his head rest back against the dresser for a few short seconds before pushing himself up from the floor and going to get ready.

Shikamaru quickly went though his morning routine; showering, shaving, putting his hair up in it's usual pineapple shape and getting dressed. Just as he finished the doorbell rang, "Coming" he yelled lazily and walked over to the door.

He opened the door reveling Naruto, Kiba, and Lee.

"Hey Shika" Naruto said as he and the two other boys made their way in. Shikamaru nodded and then looked questioningly at Lee.

"Awe I was on a most youthful run nearby when I got Naruto's text saying to go to your apartment Shikamaru. I just happened to arrive around the same time as he and Kiba" Lee commented with his usual good guy pose.

"Yeah um alright well how much longer till the rest of the guys get here" Shikamaru asked

"They should be here in a few seconds" Kiba replied and as if on cue someone knocked on the door.

"It's open" Shika said

"Sometimes your laziness amazes me" Naruto commented as Neji, Choji, Garra, Shino, Kankuro, and Sai walked in.

"Where too" Kankuro asked

"Living room" Shikamaru replied as the grouped headed into the living room and found a seat either on the couch, floor, or a chair.

"Alright so what's so important" Asked Choji

"I need to talk to Kakashi but I think I found out what happened to Itachi" Naruto said

"What do you mean" Garra asked his voice gruff

"I think I found out what made Itachi kill his parents and I think it might help with Sasuke" Naruto replied.

"What happened" Neji asked in his ever stoic voice.

"Back when he was serving with Delta 12 his best friend was killed a few weeks later he finds out that it was his father apparently Kakashi told him. Itachi gets home wants revenge so he kills his parents. I know its not much but it might help us get Sasuke back before he does something stupid." Naruto tells them.

"Who told you this" Sai asked

"Mitch he was on Delta 12 with Itachi" Naruto replied

"Can we trust him" Garra cut in

"We have no reason not to, I mean he saved Sakura" Naruto said

"So that's why you need to talk to Kakashi" Kankuro said.

"Yeah if he says it's true then we know its true" Naruto said running a hand through his hair "I called him awhile ago but he didn't answer. I told him to call me back hopefully he calls back soon."

"I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink right now what do you say we head to the club I know the guy who's working the door." Kankuro said in hopes of lightening the mood. They all looked at each other before voicing their agreement to Kankuro's plan and began heading out the door.

Naruto was the first out of Shikamaru's apartment, he only got a few feet away from the doorway when a fist collided with his face causing him to stumble back a bit before falling with a muttered "The hell".

The others just stood shocked as they stared at the dark eyed dark haired teen in front of them.

"Sasuke what the fuck are you doing" Kiba yelled as he moved to hit the teen only to be stopped by another teen with orangey-red hair.

"I don't think you want to do that" The teen said aiming a Beretta at Kiba causing him to growl. It was then that the group took notice that Sasuke had two other teens with him the orangey-red haired one and a boy that had a sharkish appearance both pointing Beretta's at the group. Kiba was eyeing the gun as if he were moving to try and take it from the orangey-red haired teen.

"Kiba don't" said Naruto who had picked himself up and was wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto" Kiba said in a questioning voice the other boys were all just as ancy to try and take down the two teen that were pointing guns at them.

"This is between the two of us" Naruto said glaring down Sasuke "Isn't that right Teme"

"Hn Jugo and Suigetsu won't hurt you pieces of shit as long as you don't try and help the dope" Sasuke said. Kiba growled at what Sasuke had said but stood down and stepped back with the rest of the boys.

"I got a question how did you know we were here" Naruto asked

"You sent a mass next dope and I'm still on the list, so I figured I'd see how all my old worthless friends were doing" Sasuke replied coldly

"So Teme this is what you've chosen huh become a traitor just like him." Naruto replied

"Don't you dare compare me to him I am nothing like that traitorous piece of shit" Sasuke roared as he charged at Naruto rearing back his aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto however ducked under the strike, hitting Sasuke hard with a punch to the solar plexus causing Sasuke to release a grunt as he stumbled back trying to regain his breath.

After a second Sasuke spoke "Hn seems like your not as weak as I though you'd be but you're still to weak to defeat me."

"Sure Teme we'll see once this is over" Naruto replied, what he didn't notice was Sasuke slip on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Lets go dope" Sasuke said.

The two charged at each other fist reared back, only to meet each other in the middle both catching the others fist. They glared at each other for a second before Naruto went to knee Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke caught Naruto's knee but was unable to stop Naruto from striking him in the head and getting a quick jab to the ribs, Naruto went to hit Sasuke in the head again. However Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and used the momentum to pull Naruto past him striking Naruto square in the nose, a crunching noise filled the air as blood sprayed out of his nose. Sasuke smirked as Naruto stumbled grabbing at his nose, taking the distraction to his advantage and charging the blond. Sasuke went for an axle-kick to the back of Naruto's head only to have Naruto grab his leg causing Sasuke to become off balance and fall leaving him open to the onslaught of Naruto's fist.

Naruto landed hit after hit easily braking Sasuke's nose and blackening his face, however Naruto's onslaught was stopped when Sasuke slammed his brass knuckles into Naruto's right chest. The blond released an agonizing scream as he rolled off Sasuke holding his right side, Sasuke taking the opportunity to pull himself back to his feet. Grinning madly he walked over to Naruto who was in the process of trying to stand up, hearing Sasuke's footsteps he looked up only to have Sasuke viciously kick Naruto in the head causing the blond to collapse and roll a few feet. Sasuke smiled as he walked over to the blond looking at his prone figure.

"What happened dope I though you were going to beat me" Sasuke said kicking Naruto a few times and laughing. "Looks like you are still a dead last" he said as he went to kick Naruto again only to have the blond catch his foot and shove it away as he stood. He was clutching his side, blood dripping from his nose and mouth he looked at Sasuke with determination.

"Who said I was done fighting" Naruto said before charging Sasuke faking a punch and instead kicking at Sasuke's left knee causing it to buckle and Sasuke to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees, Naruto spun on his heel causing his other foot to connect with Sasuke's temple causing the teen to crumble to the ground. Naruto however didn't stop as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt hoisting him up and repeatedly slamming his fist into Sasuke's face.

Realizing that Sasuke was in trouble the shark-like teen ran up behind Naruto taking the Beretta and pistol whipping the side of Naruto's head causing the blond to crumble to the ground and releasing Sasuke who was caught by Suigetsu. Yelling was heard from behind followed by a gun shot causing Suigetsu and Sasuke to turn.

"Take another step and the next one goes in you head" Jugo threatened Garra who had stepped forward, he went to take another only to be stopped by Kankuro and Sai pulling him back both Jugo and Suigetsu aiming at the group.

"Pathetic" Sasuke said as he limped toward Naruto who still lay motionless on the ground.

"Fuck you Sasuke you were losing until you little henchmen interfered" Kiba voiced

"You are just as pathetic and unyouthful as your crazed brother" Lee added as the others all added similar insults.

"Silent" Sasuke yelled pulling out his own Beretta and aiming it at Naruto's head, quickly silencing the others. Pleased Sasuke put the Beretta back and lifting Naruto by his collar, Naruto's head rolled limply back before righting itself as Naruto looked back at Sasuke his eyes halfway closed as he tried to focused but he was punch drunk and fighting a losing battle with his consciousness. "You know you really are pathetic, you could have won but you let your emotions get in the way" Sasuke said before pulling Naruto in close so that only Naruto could hear the next words Sasuke spoke.

"I'm sorry" and then Sasuke pulled away rearing back his fist and punching Naruto with all the force he could muster causing Naruto's head to snap back as his body fell to the ground from the force of the blow. The chain necklace that held his ring snapped of remaining in Sasuke's hand while his shirt slipped out of the Uchiha's grip.

"Like I said before dope your pathetic" Sasuke said before turning to his two accomplices "We're done here" he said the two nodded as the backed away from the group to three motorcycles that were parked nearby. The boys just stood stunned for a second before running to the fallen Naruto as the roar of engines faded.

"What do we do" Kiba asked not sure if he should pursue Sasuke and the two other teens or not.

"Forget about them just call Sakura" Shikamaru replied as he and Garra tried to wake the blond.

"Come on Naruto wake up" Shikamaru said his voice frantic as he the blonds limp body. Seeing that is wasn't working Garra braced the blond against him and tapped at the side of Naruto's face.

"Get some water" Garra's gruff voice commanded

"I got it" Choji said running back into Shikamaru's apartment and soon returning with cup of water he quickly handed it to Garra who poured some in his hand and using that hand to tap Naruto's face. The blonds' eyes fluttered and his head rolling forward a bit before he mumble something intelligible.

"Naruto can you hear me" Garra asked the other boys all leaning in waiting for a response.

"My head hurts" he muttered his body stooping into Garra's.

"Naruto" Garra said again

"Mmmmmm" Naruto moaned his head rolling back again. Garra gave Shikamaru a questioning look who in turn looked at Kiba.

"Did you get a hold of Sakura" Shikamaru asked Kiba

"Yeah Sakura and the rest of the girls are on there way here now" Kiba replied

Shikamaru thought for a second before speaking "Help me get him inside we'll lay him in down in my room" He told them. Shino moved to Naruto's side and helped Garra lift Naruto to his feet and then the two sort of carried/dragged him into Shikamaru's apartment as he muttered unintelligible words. Once inside they laid him on Shikamaru's bed and waited for the girls as Naruto drifted between conciseness and unconsciousness.

~Orochimaru's hide out~

"I see you completed the second part of you task" Orochimaru said as Sasuke knelt in front of him on one knee.

"Yes Master" Sasuke replied

"I must say I'm impressed you can even knell let alone stand or walk on that leg" Orochimaru said

"This pain is nothing" Sasuke said

"So did you enjoy bloodying the blond" Orochimaru said

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before replying "It was satisfying"

"Good now will you hand over the necklace" Orochimaru said

"Yes my Master" Sasuke said as he stood although he was unable to put much weight on his one leg, he managed to limp over to Orochimaru and hand him the necklace.

"Good" Orochimaru said looking at the ring on the necklace "you are dismissed"

"Yes Master" Sasuke said as he turned and was immediately taken of to receive medical assistance.

Once alone Orochimaru began to laugh "Kekekek I finally have it"

~Shikamaru's Apartment~

The noise of Shikamaru's apartment door slamming alerted the boys to the girls arrival.

"Where is he" Sakura yelled

"In here" Came Neji's tired voice, immediately the door flew open and Sakura rushed in making a bee line to the bed Naruto was laying on, his face was bruised and swollen, blood was still smeared on his face. Sakura gently moved some hair from her face before turning to Shikamaru. "He's been in and out of consciousness for the last twenty minutes" He replied quickly.

The other girls soon entered the room crowding it even more, "Who did this" Temari demanded

"Sasuke" Kankuro replied angrily, they all heard a gasp before seeing Ino quickly exit the room.

"I'll go talk to her" Choji said as he quickly followed her

"Ino wait up" Choji called after her as she ran into the parking lot were she crashed to the ground in tears. Choji quickly ran up to her kneeing down next to her,

"Why would he do this, what happened to the Sasuke I knew he would never do something like this." Ino said

"I don't know Ino" was the only thing Choji could say which only caused Ino to cry harder, so Choji did the only thing he could and pulled her into him and let her cry.

He Didn't know how long they sat there together but Ino had finally stopped crying and looked up at him. She looked so beautiful and without thinking he leant forward and Ino leant forward and they met in the middle. Their lips pressed together, Ino's fingers entangling themselves into Choji's hair and his arms snaked around her waist as they tired to deepen the kiss even more, their toughs fighting for dominance until they're both out of breath and are forced to pull away gasping for air.

Suddenly realization hits them and they both turn red. "Oh God Ino I'm sorr…" Choji begins but is interrupted.

"We should get inside and see how Naruto is doing" Ino practically yells before fleeing inside leaving a stunned Choji to follow her.

Inside they are meet with the site of Sakura trying to being Naruto back into consciousness.

"Naruto open your eyes" She says softly as taps his cheek and sure enough his eyes slowly flutter open, he glances up dazed in his semi-lucid state before smiling. "Hi" he mumbles.

"Hey" Sakura whispers "how are you feeling"

"my head hurts" Naruto says blinking, his speech slurred "so does my side"

"Do you remember what happened" Sakura asks him

"Teme" Naruto replies causing Sakura and everyone else to smile at him

"He did a number on you" Sakura says

"You think this is bad you should see him" Naruto replied

"I can only imagine"

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Yes Naruto"

"It hurts"

"I know" Naruto "I know"

* * *

**Alright first off I'm sorry it took so long to update but my health hasn't been the greatest and school is a bitch I'm starting my theise paper and all that fun stuff. My motivation has been horrible and I keep getting ideas for new Fanfics but I NEED to finish KH first and I'm going to even if it kills me. **

**Anyways Please Rate and Review, Remember it helps motivate me.**

**Soccernin19**


	21. Breath in, Breath out

**First off let me appoligize for not updating in so long. This chapter is the shortest chapter I've ever writen for this story but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up by next monday. So until then please enjoy the newest chapter to my story.**

**Winter Knight- Thanks for reviewing.**

**Saito Namikaze Reborn- Thanks for the review.**

**Naruto4Sakura- Thanks for reviewing.**

**GStarrahhxx72-Thanks for the review and I'm planning on wrapping this up by the end of the summer.**

* * *

"If I was a writer I'd write a tale so great I'd change the world and if I was a painter I'd paint a painting it'd make grown men weep but I'm not so these secrets I will keep because in the end I'm too selfish to share with you the thing I keep locked up in side me."

Ch.21 Breath In, Breath Out

~Orochimaru's hideout~

Sasuke sat in the infirmary again, a familiar red headed teen made her way over to him. He remembered the first time he had meet her. It was right after he had arrived at Orochimaru's base, when he had entered the infirmary the red head had dropped the paperwork that had been in her hand, her jaw went slack and her eyes bulged out of her head. She practically started drooling as her eyes scanned over his body.

Sasuke had to cough out loud to finally get her attention. But once she had finally snapped out of her trance she had completely switched thought process and gone straight to work bandaging his wounds.

The same red head was now examining his knee poking and prodding it.

"Can't you just fix it" he complained

"Well I'm going to inject it with a new medication Kabuto made and if it works your knee should be completely healed in a day or two but I'm still going to put a brace encase it doesn't work." she said before walking away only to return with a syringe filled with a strange glowing liquid. "Oh by the way this is going to hurt a lot" Karin stated before jabbing him with the syringe and injecting his with the liquid. Almost immediately a horrible pain filled Sasuke's being causing his to release a horrifying scream before passing out.

When Sasuke regained consciousness he was in his own room, left alone to the thoughts that now swam in his head. He laid on his bed, with a hand resting over his eyes. His face had some bruising, his knuckles were raw from beating on his one time best friend, and his leg was in a brace. His mind was replaying the events of the previous night, the look of pure betrayal in his friend's sapphire blue eyes. The crunching sound of the blonde's ribs when he hit him and the way the air rushed out with a grunt of pain. His mind drifted from the events of last night to his childhood with the blond, the times he got him out of fights to the times they played soccer, football, chase, and the many other childhood games they played. His mind drifted to the last four years; school, Naruto getting him and Ino together, parties, dances, and just being a teen.

He though about all the mistakes he's made in the last few months everything that he had gone wrong, he didn't want to hurt Naruto but it was better than the blond being dead. Taking his hand away from his face Sasuke shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. That's right hurt was better than dead, he was doing the right thing and from now on he wouldn't hesitate he'd earn Orochimaru's total trust and then use it against him and take down both his brother and the sick snake-bastard we was currently 'serving' under.

~Next Morning~

~Tsunade's Office~

The older blond stared at the man in front of her, his gravity defying silver hair messy with strands sticking out haphazardly. The man appeared much older than he was, a deep dark circle under his visible eye showed the lack of sleep he had had lately.

"Kakashi you look like shit" the older blond women said.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and released a tired sigh, "It appears as thought Naruto is discovering the dark past that we've tried to hide from him."

Tsunade interlaced her hands under her chin, everything seemed to just continue in a downward spiral that could only lead to one big disaster. In the middle of the night Sai had appeared and told her about Naruto and Sasuke's fight, she had almost rushed to Shikamaru's house but the dark haired artist had assured her that he would be fine and was in the capable hands of Sakura.

"I want you to go to Shikamaru's and check on Naruto" Tsunade said

"Actually I was already planning on doing so Lady Tsunade. He left a message for me yesterday but I was…..well you know where I was and I listened to it just before I entered your office."

~Shikamaru's House~

A muffled grown escaped the blonds lips as he opened his one eye the other was swollen shut; a horrible pain made itself known almost instantly causing him to release a small cry as it surged through his body.

"Naruto" Sakura asked suddenly wide awake next to him her voice full of worry, her eyes scanning over him looking for any blood or other abnormalities. Spotting none she looked back at Naruto who just looked at her dazed, she wasn't sure if it was from pain or a concussion.

"Naruto can you tell me what's wrong." Sakura asked

Naruto looked at her his head was all fuzzy and it made it hard to think but he knew he had to answer her. "He said sorry" Naruto mumbled out his words still slurred.

"What" Sakura asked extremely confused

"Teme…he said sorry" Naruto replied before closing his eyes and drifting back into a blissful sleep the pain temporally gone. However he left Sakura to just stare at him in disbelief.

Running a hand through her hair she looked at him for a few more seconds before getting off the bed and moving to the doorway. In the kitchen sat most of their friends they had all slept at Shikamaru's and Temari's opting out of going to their respective homes something that seemed to have become a common occurrence.

"How are you doing" A voice asked causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh Tenten how are you doing" Sakura asked

"I believe I asked you first" Tenten replied with a kind smile.

"I'm doing ok" Sakura replied

"So Naruto's not doing much better then" Tenten asked, she was able to read the pinklet like a book and it was obvious she was not okay.

"Well he hasn't gotten worse and he woke up for a few minutes but I don't think he was really aware of what was going on." Sakura replied.

"Sakura he's going to be fine he just needs some rest. I think you should get some breakfast and coffee and try to relax a bit" Tenten said

"I don't know I'm worried about him" Sakura replied

Tenten smiled at her softly, "So are we but we're also worried about you. So go get something in your stomach relax drink some coffee or tea and I'll watch over him for an hour or two okay" She said.

"Oh alright" Sakura said hugging Tenten and heading into the Kitchen where everyone else was.

Sighing Tenten went into the bedroom and took a seat in the chair next to the bed where Naruto lay, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friends. Naruto's face was swollen to the extent were you could barley recognize him, he still had some blood splotches on his face and various bandages and bruises peaking out from under his clothes, it seemed as though the boy was always finding himself in these type of situations. Wither it was him trying to defend himself or his friends he was always finding himself in fights and sometimes he didn't always come out on top. Meanwhile Sakura was once again forced to sit and feel helpless at the situation the two had ended up in. Tenten honestly didn't understand how the two dealt with all of it and still stayed so strong for everyone else including each other.

Suddenly Tenten felt someone grip her wrist and her eyes snapped to Naruto's bruised and bloody knuckles. She looked to see his eye open staring at her. "Naruto what's wrong" she asked as she watched him look around the room before his eyes settled on her again.

"Help" he hoarsely out as he moved to sit up, she immediately moved to help him sit up so that most of his weight was leaning against her.

"Naruto what's wrong" she asked again sounding more worried than before.

"Sasuke" he replied

"What" she asked

"Sakura didn't tell you" He asked

"No she thought you weren't exactly well you know"

"In my right mind" Naruto finished Tenten's statement

"Yeah" she replied

"mmmmm" Naruto hummed his eye staring to close again

"Naruto what about Sasuke" Tenten asked but it was too late he had already dozed off again.

Carefully lying him back down Tenten quickly existed the room and went into the kitchen where everyone else was. Upon see Tenten enter Sakura jumped to her feet, "What's wrong is…is he okay…did something.." she was cut off however by Shikamaru simply placing a hand on her shoulder. "No nothing is wrong with him per say" Tenten said. "More of he's trying to tell us something but he keeps falling asleep."

"What's he trying to say" Sai questioned.

"Something about Sasuke he said he told Sakura." Tenten said causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"Sakura what did he say to you" Neji asked noticing the pinklet's eyes widen.

"He said sorry Teme said sorry" Sakura replied in a quiet tone.

The group looked at each other with disbelief; had Sasuke done what he did to protect them or had Naruto just misunderstood what Sasuke said. Their musing however was interrupted by a grunted laugh, all eyes shifted to the doorway where the beaten blond stood leaning against the wall for support. He smiled at them with a lopsided smile, his face still badly swollen and bruised causing his one eye to be swollen shut, his one arm grasped his ribcage as if trying to hold his broken ribs in place.

"Naruto" Sakura cried out raising to run and support him, Garra already at the blonde's side helping him support his weight. Naruto smiled or as much of a smile that was possible trying to reassure her. "Sakura I'm okay" Naruto insisted as Garra and Sakura help him into a chair causing him to grunt out in pain.

"Naruto you shouldn't be moving" Shino said matter of factly.

"I'm fine" Naruto grumbled.

"No you are not fine Naruto! You were barely able to stay conscious earlier, you have a sever concussion, at least ten of your ribs are broken, and your punch drunk." Sakura protested tears running down her face.

"Sakura there are we have more important matters at the moment" Naruto said in a stern voice.

"NO I'M SICK OF THIS I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE WHILE YOU KILL YOURSELF WE'RE DONE" Sakura screamed standing up and storming out, Naruto jumped out of his seat and went to grab her only to crumple to the ground and grunt out in pain as he screamed, "SAKURA….SAKURA NO WAIT….SAKURA PLEASE" Naruto tried to pull himself to his feet only to crumple again. The others in the room sat stunned in silence as the sound of the door slamming echoed through the now silent room, Naruto's heart wrenching sobs filling the air.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts with your reviews.**

**Soccernin19**


	22. Fall Out

**Winter Knight-Thank and thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**GStarrahhxx72- Glad you seemed to enjoy the chapter and you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens.**

**Poobear07- I know that this chapter was short which is why this one is longer than usual so enjoy.**

**DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles- Yes it did thanks for reviewing and keep reading.**

**Naruto4Sakura-Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.**

**TheSilverFox118-I'm glad you love my story and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It started with a smile

And grew with a kiss

Then one day I wasn't enough

I was the villain in our fairy tail

But don't act like you were a saint

You left your fair amount of scars on me

And now it seems our fairy tail is all but a distant memory

Tell me I'm wrong

Wake me from my misery

Can't things be the way they use to be

Can't we just be two kids in love

* * *

Ch. 22 Fall Out

~Shikamaru's apartment~

The stunned silence was finally broken by the calm voice of Shino. "Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino go outside and look for Sakura, she can't have gotten too far. Sai go with them just incase." Shino's calm voice ordered. He then turns to the broken and sobbing form of Naruto, a deep sigh escapes his lips as he knees down beside the blond.

"Naruto we'll get her back she just needs to calm down." Shino told the blond reassuringly. Naruto just looked at him his usually bright sapphire eyes were dim an grayed, a broken look in his eyes. His body still shook with sobs as he just lay on the floor.

"Enough" yelled Shikamaru his voice gruff, Naruto just looked at him blankly. Shikamaru grabbed the blond by his collar lifting him to his feet. "When she comes back you will apologize, she was right you and I both know it. She has every right to be angry at you, you need to stop being so damn troublesome. You could have gotten yourself killed last night and your already trying to go back out and do something stupid, she can only handle so much Naruto and you need to realize that before you lose her for good." Shikamaru told him.

"You're right" Naruto said the light coming back to his eyes, just then however Sai came running back in.

"She took my bike" he gasped out.

"How?" Neji asked

"She used my extra key" he replied

"Ugh shit where are the other girls" Neji questioned

"They took Temari's car to see if they could find her"

"Well lets go after them" Kiba said as he headed towards the door.

"No" Shikamaru replied

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kiba asked his voice angry.

"Sakura needs her space let the girls look and if they don't finder then I know where she is" Naruto replied.

At Naruto's response Kiba backed down his tough exterior breaking, "Then what do we do?"

"Wait" Kankuro responded.

"Fine" Kiba replied sitting down the others joining in and sitting around the table.

No more than five minutes later did the sound of a knock on the door fill the kitchen.

"I got it" Gaara said standing and walking to the doorway, he was greeted by the sight of a familiar silver haired teacher.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted his one visible eye smiling.

"Kakashi" Gaara greeted in return as he moved out of the doorway to allow Kakashi entrance into Shikamaru's apartment. "I'm assuming your looking for Naruto" Gaara stated.

Kakashi just nodded in reply.

"He's in the kitchen" Gaara answered.

"Thanks" Kakashi replied heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted as the cyclops enters the room.

"Sasuke really did a number on you didn't he" Kakashi replied a hint of worry in his voice.

"You should see him" Naruto replied with a cocky lopsided smirk.

A small chuckle escaped Kakashi's lips at Naruto's comment, "Where's Sakura?" he questioned when he noticed his pink haired student was missing.

Naruto's face immediately fell at Kakashi's question, causing his Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

"We….I was being stupid and….." Naruto's voice broke as he choked back a sob.

"Don't worry she just needs to calm down" Kakashi said and he ruffled Naruto's hair reassuringly.

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said giving him a soft smile "But I'm assuming you're here for a different reason."

"The message you left on my phone last night" Kakashi replied.

Naruto's face became serious, "I talked to a man that use to be on Itachi's team and he told me something interesting"

"Go on" Kakashi said

"He told me that you're the one who told Itachi the truth about his father" Naruto said in an even tone.

"I see then I'm assuming he told you what happened over there as well" Kakashi asked.

"He did and I understand why Itachi did what he did but I don't understand why he didn't stop at just his father and why he's after me and Sasuke" Naruto replied.

"There is more to the story than what you heard" Kakashi said "and I honestly don't think you're ready to hear it but in light of the current situation I will tell you if you'd like to know"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair his eye locked on to Kakashi's face, "As much as I want to hear what you have to say I need to wait I need to talk to Sakura-chan and make things better with her before I hear what you have to say because I have a feeling it will only help dig the hole I'm already in" Naruto replied.

"Very well." Kakashi said "In fact I believe you made the right choice Naruto. You are becoming more and more like your father each day, I know both he and your mother would be proud of the man you are becoming"

Naruto's face lit up at Kakashi's comment, "Thank you, that means a lot especially coming for you."

Kakashi ruffles the blonde's hair and gives him a one eyed smile, he was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the front door being slammed open. Soon enough a heavy breathing Temari appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a look of complete terror on her face.

"Temari what's wrong" Shikamaru pleaded, jumping up and rushing to her side his eyes scanning her flushed face.

"They took her" Temari gasped out, the room was cast into silence for the second time that morning as Temari was shot questioning looks by those in the room.

"Who?" Shika asked his voice unsteady.

"Orochimaru took Sakura" Came Temari's chocked response. Naruto's face becoming deathly pale at Temari's reply, he jumped to his feet and closed the distance between where he had been standing and where Temari stood in two strides.

"What…..how….where are the others….where is Sakura" Naruto yelled at Temari gripping her shoulders to the point where her face was contorted in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto let go of her" Shikamaru yelled shoving the blond away from Temari and standing in front of her protectively.

Naruto growled in frustration grabbing hold of Shikamaru's shirt with one hand the other reared back ready to punch, "Sakura's in danger I need to know where she is. Now move Shikamaru" The level of killer intent rolling off of Naruto at the moment had everyone frozen in place they had never seen him this upset.

"Naruto stop you aren't helping" Shikamaru said refusing to move, Naruto didn't reply as he went to punch Shikamaru. However Naruto never hit his mark as Kakashi grabbed his fist and wrestled him to the ground.

"Naruto enough" Kakashi yelled at the blond that was currently pinned under him. He was worried about further hurting his student but in the blond current state he was a danger to not only himself but the others in the room.

"This is all my fault I need to save her" Naruto cried as he struggled to escape from underneath Kakashi, his breath becoming ragged and short until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his struggling to stop.

"Is he okay" Kankuro asked as he and the others eyed the blond worriedly.

"He just hyperventilated and passed out." Kakashi said lifting himself off of the unconscious blond. "He should be fine in a few minutes" He said turning to look at Temari "You need to tell us what happened"

The sandy blond haired girl nodded as she took a deep calming breath, her face returning to its normal strong tough girl exterior or at least that what she was hoping it looked like. "Kabuto and two other teens one was really big and the other kinda looked like a shark"

"Suigetsu and Jugo" Shikamaru supplied causing Temari to look at him wide eyed.

"The two teens that your talking about are the ones that attacked Naruto along with Sasuke last night. Jugo was the big guy he has orangish hair and the shark like one is Suigetsu" Shikamaru answered.

"That explains how they were able to get Sakura to fight them" Temari said causing a few eyebrows to raise.

"When we found Sakura she was fighting the three of them, which was weird because she didn't try to call for help or anything and then I figured she was too proud but she knows how dangerous Kabuto is alone so why would she try to fight him and two other people all by herself. Anyways Sai rushed into help and Jugo grabbed him by the throat and just started slamming him into the ground. Sakura turned to see what was going on as we rushed to go help Sai and Kabuto injected something into her neck. Whatever it was caused Sakura to collapse which allowed Kabuto to grab her. We tried to go after him but Jugo threw Sai at us and Suigetsu said he'd shot us if we tried to follow. We called an ambulance and I came here." Temari finished.

'So Tenten, Ino, and Hinata are with Sai assumable on their way to the hospital" Neji asked

"Yes" Temari replied

"We need to do something" Came Naruto's tired voice as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke was awakened by the sound of knocking on his door, "Enter" he called out throwing the covers off of him and standing all the pain he had felt the night before were gone.

"Awe I see you are feeling better Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said as he entered Sasuke's room, his eyes gleaming creepily as he observed Sasuke.

"Yes master the shot Karin gave to me seems to have worked wonders" Sasuke replied gruffly.

"Good because I have a surprise for you" Orochimaru said in a way that made Sasuke's skin crawl.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's only reply to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just smirked at Sasuke in a way that would cause anyone to want to run and hide, "Are you coming Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke grumbled a response before following Orochimaru through the twisting turning corridors of the underground base until they finally came to a stop in front of a lone doorway at the end of a dark damp hallway. "Just behind this door Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, his body blocking Sasuke from seeing whoever was in the room. The only thing Sasuke could see was a chain hanging from the ceiling and a pair of small delicate hands wrapped in the chain suspending whoever it was in the air. Only after Sasuke had fully entered the room did Orochimaru move out of the way allowing Sasuke to see the poor soul that hung battered and bruised in the room. What Sasuke saw in front of him made his stomach drop and breathing stop, no words could escape him as emerald eyes stared into his dark ones with hurt and disgust. Orochimaru just beamed with delight as he saw the interaction between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I need you to get Sakura-chan here to talk and so far no one has been able to do so. However I figure the bond between the two of you should make it easier for her to speak." Orochimaru said with a sickening voice.

Sasuke could only cringe as he watched how Sakura flinched when Orochimaru called her 'Sakura-chan' her eyes moving fearfully from him to Orochimaru.

"I expect you too get the information I need Sasuke by any mean possible, Kabuto will be in here with you just to ensure of little guest doesn't pass before she supplies us with our needs." Orochimaru said as he stepped out of the room, Kabuto walking in slamming the door behind him.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke expectantly, taking a deep breath Sasuke steeled himself and approached the trembling Sakura. Grasping Sakura's throat Sasuke pulled her near him so that his lips where practically touching her ear. "Sakura listen to me I don't want to hurt you I'm going to have to especially since Kabuto is in here with us, I'll pull back on my blows to make them hurt less but worse comes to worse.…" Sasuke trailed off for a second "I need you to go along with this I'll find away to get a hold of Naruto or someone to get you out of here. If you understand what is about to happen I need you to start screaming and swearing at me as loud as you can when I pull away. If you do that I'll knock you out and hopefully buy sometime ok." Sasuke whispered and then pulled away.

As soon as he did so Sakura let lose a rant that few thought she was possible, however it didn't last long as Sasuke hit her right across the face her body immediately going limp.

"A little rough there Sasuke-kun" Kabuto commented with a smirk walking up to Sakura's body and checking her over.

"Hn I'll be back when she wakes up" Sasuke stated opening the room's heavy metal door and slamming it shut behind him as he headed back toward his room.

Smirking Kabuto pulled out his phone, "Orochimaru-sama it seems Sasuke-kun may be trying to outsmart us, he's knocked Sakura unconscious and left." Kabuto spoke into the phone.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied with a smirk hanging up the phone. He turned to the rooms door opening it and locating the guard that stood just outside. "Ensure that our guest does not escape, you may do what you deem necessary to ensure this." Kabuto told the guard. "Oh and Kin don't kill her"

"Of course Kabuto-san" Kin answered as she entered the room.

Once alone in the hallway Kabuto headed toward his next destination and within a few minutes he found who he was looking for. "Awe Jugo-kun, Suigetsu-kun I have a task for the two of you"

Sasuke existed his room with his motorcycle helmet, keys, jacket, and phone in hand. A plan already forming in his head on how he was going to get a hold of Naruto without being caught and then help Naruto get Sakura out of Orochimaru's hideout without getting himself or Naruto and Sakura killed. By the time he felt he finally had a sound plan figured out he was in the garage his motorcycle sitting near the door waiting for him; he knew that he was risking all the work he'd made since leaving his friends but he could let Naruto or himself lose Sakura, she was a sister to him and his best friends lover.

Shaking the fear that was starting to engulf him, Sasuke mounted his motorcycle the engine roaring to life. The garage door opening automatically as he moved toward it, once he was clear of the door he took of unaware the two shadows following behind him.

Sasuke speed through the streets that lead into the heart of the city in hopes of losing the two shadows he had spotted only a few minutes earlier, he knew of one sure way to lose the two shadows that followed him. Revving the throttle he pushed his bike to its limits and turning into the maze like back alleys that he and his friends had spent so much time in, and after a few quick turns whoever had been following him were lost to the maze of back alleys.

Satisfied that he was no longer being followed Sasuke headed towards the place he hoped Naruto and the others would be. After a few more minutes of speeding through the streets Sasuke came within view of his destination. Sasuke slowed his bike to a crawl as he got closer, turning it off once he finally entered the parking lot and parking it out of view of the apartment. Taking a deep breath as he approached Shikamaru and Temari's apartment he noticed he could still see the blood stains from the previous night. Quickly adverting his eyes he told himself that he had done the right thing, that it was the only way to protect them, that he had to do this alone, that it was…

"What are you doing here" A gruff voice demanded startling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Gaara I'm not here to cause any trouble" Sasuke insisted raising his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I suggest you leave Sasuke while you still can" Gaara practically growled taking a step forward and pulling a knife from his pocket.

"I can't" Sasuke replied hands still raised in surrender.

"This is your last warning Sasuke" Gaara retorted flipping open the blade to his knife and walking towards Sasuke.

"Look I'm here to help Naruto save Sakura. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have we have a small chance to save her and I need all of your help to fix it." Sasuke growled back. Gaara only shook his head as he approached Sasuke blade poised to draw blood from the dark haired teen.

"Gaara stop" Naruto's voice rang out as he stood in the doorway where he had watched the entire exchange. Gaara glanced over his shoulder at the blond hesitantly putting away his knife, however he remained in a defensive pose.

"Sasuke this better not be one of your tricks" Naruto said his voice taking on a demonic undertone, his eyes dangerously dark.

"I'm not" Sasuke replied simply.

Naruto just turned and headed back into the apartment with Gaara close behind, Sasuke grunted before following. He was surprised to see Kakashi standing in the doorway of Shika and Temari's kitchen. However he was even more surprised when said teacher slammed him into the wall Kakashi's single eye glaring into his eyes with so much intensity that it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Did nothing I taught you sink in or are you just so caught up in your need for revenge that you forgot about all of us. About everything we've done for you, everything Naruto and Sakura has done for you. What about Ino she loves you, you're her entire world and you threw everything away for what." Kakashi yelled his fist cocking back ready to strike Sasuke however he was stopped by Naruto.

"It's not worth it" Naruto said simply. Releasing a grunt of disgust Kakashi released Sasuke who slid to the floor. Sasuke had never seen Kakashi lose his cool and yet here he was shaking in fear because of the silver haired teacher.

When Sasuke was finally able to get a grip on his fear he stood straightening his clothes out and clearing his throat. "Look I know what I've been doing isn't right but I'm protecting you all of you Orochimaru and my brother are working together and out for blood. Why do you think you aren't digging a hole to put a box into that has Naruto's body is in it." Sasuke said eyeing those in the kitchen.

"Look Orochimaru but me in charge of breaking Sakura and I've done what I can to protect her. Right now she's unconscious but with me not there is no guarantee one of his other goons aren't doing worse then I ever would or that when I don't get results he that Orochimaru won't put someone else in charge of breaking her." Sasuke said eyeing Naruto who was steadily losing to the rage that was building inside of him.

"The guards shift change is in a hour, if we get there in time we should have at least fifteen minutes to get to Sakura before they notice a break in and from there its just a matter of getting out which if you guys trust me I can do." Sasuke said. The group exchanged looks before coming to an agreement.

"Alright" Shikamaru said, "But we're doing things my way"

"You where always smart Shikamaru" Sasuke said his voice teasing.

"Watch yourself Uchiha" Neji said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Enough all we're doing is losing time so listen, Temari grab my emergency bag it should have everything we need." Shikamaru commanded "Kakashi how fast do you think you could get some of your old ANBU buddies together to create a distraction so we can get out easier." Kakashi nodded his head and left the room pulling out his phone as he did so his voice gruff and distant from outside.

"Sasuke I need you to tell me the layout of Orochimaru's base" Shikamaru demanded.

"It's a maze that has no specific layout, he designed the base so anyone who hasn't spent time in it will get lost. However you have a resource that Orochimaru never thought about." Sasuke stated.

"So basically we need to put all our trust in you and pray you don't screw us over" Kiba quipped.

"Hn" Sasuke responded causing Kiba to growl and Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Dog breath I know your not intelligent but if I can figure this out you should be able to do so as well" Naruto commented however Kiba just looked confused.

"Akamaru can track scents so if we leave a trail he can track we have a way out" Shikamaru explained.

"Now I feel stupid" Kiba grumbled.

"Alright Sasuke how many exists are there" Shikamaru asked

"There are seven main exists, then there's the garage and then there's our emergency exist." Sasuke replied.

"Distraction is set just let me know where you want it Shikamaru" Kakashi said as he entered the room.

"Alright so we need to find away to mark the our best escape routes with scents that Akamaru can desirer and have one where Kakashi can set up his distraction." Shikamaru mumbled.

"If I parked my bike outside the garage that could mark where Kakashi's distraction would be, I could lead you guys out if worse comes to worse. Our emergency exist is the dump room there is a small tunnel that's big enough for one person to fit at a time but it's the sewage and garbage exist. One of the seven other exists leads to the woods which should be easy for Akamaru to tack the others you'll have to figure out." Sasuke said by this time Temari had arrived with the emergency bag and the group was sorting through it taking the weapons they felt would best suit them.

After a few minute Shikamaru spoke, "Alright we will enter through the garage Sasuke you'll leave your bike out for Kakashi to spot. Kakashi you think you could find two of the exists and mark them with mine and Temari's scent using our clothes Akamaru should be able to track that easily."

"No problem" Kakashi said

"Ok we have forty-five minutes until the shift change, Kakashi in exactly an hour you need to start that distraction of yours and make it last at least half an hour" Shikamaru told him.

"Understood" Kakashi stated

"Alright we need to move fast we already wasted too much time half get in Kiba's Xterra and the rest get in Temari's. we need to get Akamaru and then get to Orochimaru's base to lets due this fast. Sasuke lead the way" Shikamaru said as everyone began to move Kakashi already gone, while the rest of the group where jumping into the two car and following Sasuke as they spend through the city.

The group had ditched their cars on an abandoned side street and where now following Sasuke as he pushed his motorcycle to the garage entrance. Putting the motorcycle were it would be visible to Kakashi, Sasuke then moved to a hidden panel and typed in a code opening the garage doors. The bright lights from inside casting shadows on the pitch black night as the group moved silently into the garage.

Moving quickly the entered into the maze of hallways sticking to the shadows that the dim lights cast. The halls were empty making movement quick but tense, almost as if something were wrong but the worry was pushed from their minds. At least it was until a terrifying laugh erupted in the hall causing chills to run down the spines of everyone in the group.

"Kukukuku did you honestly think we wouldn't expect something like this Sasuke-kun" a voice echoed through the hallway. The source of the voice was soon exposed when a figure stepped into the light revealing Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun the snake who betrayed his friends now leading them to save the desperate Sakura-chan from me. Kukuku touching but I can't let that happen. Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, Karen, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro please take care of these intruders." Orochimaru said as he disappeared back into the shadows while his henchmen attacked the group.

"Naruto, Sasuke go get Sakura we can handle this" Kankuro said as he ducked under a punch.

"But….." Naruto tried to respond.

"Naruto go" Choji yelled at him as he grappled with the Jirobo.

Naruto gave on last desperate look at his friends before following Sasuke to where Sakura was being kept. It wasn't long before the found themselves in the damp hallway that had the room that held Sakura within it. Slowing their run the approached carefully but there was no guard posted outside the door.

"Naruto we need to be careful" Sasuke warned as he saw Naruto shaking with rage.

"She's in there I need to get to her" Naruto growled as he yanked open the door. What he saw made him freeze with fear as he looked into Sakura's broken and hollow eyes. Her clothes were shambled rags of what they had been her body covered in dirt and blood. It took all his energy to control the rage that bubbled inside him as he unwrapped the chains that suspended her. When she was finally free he held her like a prince held the princess is held in a movie but he did not feel like a prince even though he was holding a princesses in his arms. "Everything is okay Sakura-chan I'm here now" Naruto said as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" a quiet whisper escaped from the girl in his arms.

"What Sakura-chan why you did nothing wrong" Naruto stuttered as he looked at Sakura.

"Hate to interrupt the reunion but we have company" Sasuke stated as he looked down the hall towards the approaching figure. Sakura felt Naruto tense as he looked towards the figure approaching them.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan everything will be fine" Naruto said as he put Sakura down behind him and Sasuke.

"Kukuku do you really think the two of you will really be able to beat me." Orochimaru asked as he neared the boys.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a cocky smile before looking back at Orochimaru, "Yeah I think we can" he said and they charged forward pulling knifes out of their pockets and Orochimaru pulled a sword. The two boys had worked it out so that while one was defending against Orochimaru the other was attacking. Naruto was in the mist of attacking Orochimaru when he was able to slip past Sasuke's defense grasping Naruto's head into his knee while his sword pierced his side causing the blond to scream in pain and Orochimaru withdrew his sword and started his onslaught on Sasuke.

"NARUTO" Sakura cried out as she watched him fall to the ground limply, however she had no time to react as Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the throat and slammed him into the wall cutting of the dark haired teen's air supply. Sakura rose to her feet taking of in a clumsy sprint towards Orochimaru, however a backhand from the snake bastard sent her sliding across the floor.

"Now Sasuke-kun it wasn't very nice of you to betray me now was it" Orochimaru said as he threw Sasuke in the same direction he had sent Sakura. "I think it's time you were punished for your betrayal" Orochimaru said as he approached Sasuke who was trying to get up. His attempt was stopped however when Orochimaru threw a knife into his head effectively pinning his to the ground. "Now now Sasuke" Orochimaru said as he pulled out the sword he had used to impale Naruto.

Sakura tried to stop Orochimaru but found herself unable to move her body refusing to move to her commands. She could only watch as Naruto sprinted to intercept the sword headed to impale Sasuke's heart. She tried to release a scream but it caught in her throat as she was sprayed with a warm sticky liquid that smelled both sweet and metallic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts with your reviews.**

**Soccernin19**


	23. Ghost of You

**So first of let me apologize for the wait I know I know I said I wanted to end this before school started but it didn't happen and I've been super busy. Also I know I normally do individual shout outs to my reviewers however this one time I can't because I'm hard pressed for time. However I want to thank everyone who reviewed your really the only reason I updated. Finally I'm not overly happy with how this chapter turned out so let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

_Instead of a man of peace and love, I have become a man of violence and revenge._

* * *

Ch. 23 Ghost of You

~Funeral~

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever" A priest spoke at the head of the casket that lay in front of a newly placed headstone the name obscured from those attending the funeral by the casket that held the body of their friend and brother.

No one attempted to hide the tears that streamed down their faces as the priest continued his sermon his voice a far of echo as each thought about the past events that had lead up to this solemn event.

~Two weeks earlier~

"Shika they've been gone to long something's wrong" Temari yelled over the sounds of fighting, although they had gained the upper hand the ongoing battle was taking its toll on the teens as more of Orochimaru's thugs joined with each passing minute.

"Where the hell is Kakashi with his distraction" Kiba yelled after knocking out a short stocky thug.

"I don't know it should have started twenty minutes ago" Shikamaru replied as he ducked under a kick slashing at the assailant's thigh.

"If something doesn't happen soon we're gonna be dead" Kankuro growled out holding his left side where Suigetsu's sword had managed to find purchase, his blood seeping through the fingers of his left hand as he tried to par Suigetsu's massive sword with the small blade in his right hand.

"Quit your bitching" Gaara grumbled as he hammer kicked a masked thug, spinning and stabbing another that had tried to sneak up behind him.

"They have a point we're going to be overrun soon if things don't change" Neji commented as he ducked under Jugo's punch, his own punch just as easily avoided by the massive teen.

However a massive explosion suddenly rocked the entire base sending the group crashing to the ground as the ceiling above them began to crumble trapping several of the thugs under it. "Leave it to Kakashi to come just in time to save our asses. Guess Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where lying when they said Kakashi is late for everything." Kiba said with a smirk Akamaru barking in agreement as he got back on his feet the sounds of gunfire and smaller explosions could be heard.

"We should get out of here fast" Kankuro said as he stood still holding his side Suigetsu stood across from him his sword casually slung over his shoulder.

"As fun as it'd been brats I think it's best we go our separate ways for now" Suigetsu smirked as he disappeared into the shadows along with Jugo the building continuing to collapse around them.

"We need to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and get out of here now" Neji's voiced carried with it urgency abnormal for the stoic teen.

"Right" Kiba said turning to his fury counterpart "Akamaru find Naruto" Kiba's voice commanded. Akamaru gave a bark of understanding lifting his head and sniffing until he caught wind of Naruto's familiar smell. Akamaru barked taking off in the direction of Naruto's scent with Kiba close behind his furry friend, the remaining group of teens following as closely behind the duo as they could.

The route to the threesome was a maze of twisting and turning hallways obscuring Kiba and Akamaru from the groups view as they raced around corners, because of this they were unable to see the gruesome scene that lay in front of Kiba as he and Akamaru made the final turn.

~Hospital a few hours later~

"What the fuck do you mean dead" Choji growled out at the doctor that stood in front of the group his scrubs covered in blood. He was acutely aware of the sobs that were coming from Ino and Hinata behind him and Shikamaru's comforting hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry but there was too much damage there was nothing we or anyone could have done." The doctor said grief in his voice he gave the group one last sympathetic look before turning and leaving them to grieve.

A chocked sob escaped Choji as he turned and made his way to Ino wrapping her in his arms protectively. "What are we going to tell him? What are we going to tell Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know" Shikamaru answered honestly.

~Funeral~

They could only watch on in tears as their friend was lowered into his grave, the priest walking away as dirt was thrown over the casket forever sealing him off from the rest of the world. The cold hard reality that he would never again walk among them, laugh, cry, smirk, or be with them ever again hitting them like a ten ton truck.

~Orochimaru's base~

Kiba stood in stunned silence his body refusing to obey the command to move forward as he stared at the lifeless form of Orochimaru. The villain's head severed from the rest of his body lay a few feet away blood oozing from where his head use be surrounding his body in an eerie puddle. Kiba's eyes continued to scan the area in front of him and before he could even process what he saw he heard Akamaru's mournful howl.

"Kiba are they ther….." Gaara's voice caught in his throat as he struggled to stop the bile that had rose to in throat. He could hear the gasp of the others and a strangled cry escape Ino followed by the sound of someone collapsing.

"no…no…no….no…no…NO…NO….NO…..NO…..YOU BASTARD….DON'T…" Naruto screamed, his hands pressed against Sasuke's chest trying to stop the blood that just continued to seep out.

Sakura was only a foot or two away shaking uncontrollably soaked in the metallic liquid that was forming a pool around the Sasuke and mixing with the one that was starting to form around Naruto as he performed CPR on the lifeless Uchiha. "Come on Sasuke…..COME ON….BREATH….BREATH TEME….PLEASE….SASUKE" Naruto cried as he continued the pointless ministrations until a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Naruto's head whipped around in searched of the person attacked to the arm that had stopped him causing him to look into Gaara's light green eyes.

"I wasn't fast enough" Naruto cried desperately soaked in a mixture of his and Saskue's blood. Gaara didn't say anything as he simply reached down and lifted the blond to his feet slinging his arm around the blond and taking his away from their dead friend. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto suddenly asked as his head seeming to clear from its grief stricken state.

"Shikamaru is getting her" Gaara replied.

"No let me" Naruto said pulling away from Gaara.

"Naruto you're hurt you can't carry her" Gaara stated gruffly stepping in front of the blond.

"Gaara move" Naruto growled out as he pushed past the red head and over to where Sakura still knelt stunned and shaking.

"Shikamaru" Naruto said to the lazy teen that had been preparing to pick up the pinklet.

"Got it she's all yours" Shikamaru replied moving out of Naruto's way.

"Sakura it's okay I'm here" Naruto told her softly as he scoped her up in his arms, Sakura immediately burying her face in his neck.

"Don't leave him" Naruto added as he moved toward what remained of his friends.

"We wouldn't" Gaara replied carrying Sasuke on his back.

~Two days Later Hospital~

Naruto sat in his hospital bed simply staring at his gauze wrapped hand he could still feel the cold steel of Orochimaru's blade cut through his hand as he tried to grab it in a desperate attempt to spare Saskue's life but the attempt had failed and now he would have to attend the funeral of another precious person.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky" Shikamaru's voice intruded on Naruto's thoughts causing the blond to look at his lazy friend.

"How can you possibly say that" Naruto growled out.

"If Orochimaru's blade hadn't missed every vital spot we'd be burying you too" Shikamaru replied in a dangerous tone as if daring the blond to challenge him. Naruto didn't reply his glare drifting back down to his hand.

"I've lost both my parents and my brother I can't lose anyone else" Naruto finally replied his voice weak with defeat.

~Funeral~

After a few minutes the group began to leave, saying their final goodbyes they departed until all that was left were three figure, one with blond hair, one with pink, and the final with gravity defying gray hair.

The blonde's shoulders shook as he struggled to contain the sobs building inside of him. He glared at the grave that now contained his brother with so much loathing that it would stop any man dead in his tracks.

"Bastard" he grumbled sorrowfully

"Naruto" Sakura scorned him

"What he quit he gave up. He said he'd never leave and he lied he fucking lied" Naruto cried out. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened in understand and immediately she pulled the blond into her.

"Shhhh" she hushed him rocking him back and forth.

"I'll go get the car" Kakashi said leaving the two alone.

At some point they ended up on the ground Naruto still crying into Sakura as she rocked him and they just remained there until finally Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Thank you" he said quietly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know your thoughts with your reviews.**

**Soccernin19**


	24. Angel With A Shotgun

_"Weeping is not the same thing as crying, It takes your whole body to weep, and when it`s over, you feel like you don`t have any bones left to hold you up."_

* * *

Ch. 24 Angel with a shotgun

~A week after the funeral~

He couldn't look at her. No matter what he did he couldn't look into those emerald eyes of hers. He knew that the second he did all his will would drain from his body and he would stay with her instead of leaving, instead of finishing what had to end before it claimed her too.

"Naruto stop!" she shouted as he gathered items and stuffed them into various pockets of his outfit. Continuing to move as if her words never reached him.

"This is suicide you need to stop" she cried, grapping hold of his arm in a desperate attempt to stop the madness that was engulfing her world. His only response was to pull his arm from her grasp and head towards the door.

She sprinted in front of him, blocking the doorway her body. Her being shaken with sobs as she screamed, "If you leave you're dead to me, we're through I won't lose you too. You make your choice now Naruto, if you walk through that door you will never see me again!" she pleaded in desperation, praying he wouldn't go.

And for a second she thought she had won. That this war they had fought for so long was finally over. A spark of light returned to the once beautiful sapphires that were his eyes, however the spark died just as quickly as it had appeared. He lent forward and whispered, "Goodbye Sakura" and with that he kissed her forehead and was gone.

Her knees gave out soon after, and she collapsed the once warm loving presence in her life now nothing more than a ghost.

She didn't know how long she had laid there weeping. Her mind having long since lost track of time and the only thing bring her out of the depths of her sorrow was a pair of strong arms lifting her from the cold ground.

"Naruto" she whimpered.

The presence never responded only placing her in the bed that still held the smell of him, a warm presence pressing itself against her body. And before she knew it unconsciousness claimed her, pulling her into a blissful rest.

The ever shrinking group had arrived too late, entering Naruto and Sakura's apartment only to find the pinklet collapsed on the ground in a state that could only be described as beyond despair. A grieving so great that no words could describe it.

Kiba had quickly pushed his way to the front of the group, Akamaru at his heels. He brushed past the others without thought, lifting Sakura from the ground.

"Naruto" she whimpered as Kiba's arms wrapped around her body cradling her like an infant. Once the words escaped her lips Kiba glanced down at her. A mixture of pity and sorrow swimming in his eyes as he carried her to the room she shared with Naruto, he gently laid her down upon the mattress Akamaru jumping up and cuddling next to her. Within seconds she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Kiba existed the room closing the door quietly before turning back to the group.

"He left her" Kiba's tone a mix between disbelief and anger, "He left all of us"

"We need to stop him" came Lee's anxious voice, his comment causing the group to erupt into a chaos of frenzied words. Until Gaara's calm and calculated voice silenced all of them.

"There's no stopping him"

The simple phrase causing an eerie quiet to engulf the room, all eyes now resting on the red head.

"Our only hope is to find him before he gets himself killed or to help him. However with the state we found Sakura in I'd say he probably a while ago."

Once Gaara was done speaking the room was once again saturated in silence, and it seemed to stay that way for an eternity until finally the groups resident genius spoke.

"Well looks like we will have save Naruto's ass one more time" Shikamaru's calm statement seemed to lift the deadly doubt that had filled the room only moments before.

"Hinata stay here with Sakura, I doubt she'll wake anytime soon but if she does I know the med kit she keeps in the closet has sedatives in it." Hinata simply nodded the underlying message not needing to be said.

"The rest of us let's get going" Shikamaru said with all the confidence of a victorious general.

The first two guards never even knew what hit them a bullet from each colt 1911 piercing through their heads before they ever had a chance to cry out. I normally hated the idea of using guns, they were the reason my parents were gone but for him I could make an acceptation. His filthy existence needed to be removed from this earth.

The next guard I encountered suffered a similar fate as the first two only the bullet ripped through his throat causing him to fall to the ground chocking on him own blood and for a moment I paused feeling sympathy for the poor bastard his eyes wide in fear as I gazed at him his hands desperately reaching for a lifeline and just as suddenly it all stopped and I hated myself for taking his life. But then I remembered Sasuke, his eyes meeting mine as his life left his him. The silent plea in them lost as they dulled, his face paling unnaturally as his final breath passed his lips and all movement stilled.

The sudden memory only served to fuel my hate filled raid. The next several lives I took blurring together in a sea of rage. Until I finally came upon one of Itachi's core men, one of the Akatsuki.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the blond fox brat" Deidara teased "where's the other one kinda looks like the boss….what was his name….oh right Sasuke. You know I heard he had a little accident and is now six feet under"

A feral snarl ripped from my throat as I went to charge the bastard only to stop at the next words that escaped his mouth, "You know art really is a bang!"

I looked down to see a trip wire right in front of me. In fact the entire room was filled with them.

"I will kill you and myself and take the whole GOD DAMN BUILDING WITH US" I growled out.

"Now now fox boy I don't think you want to do that you'll never get to Itachi. I mean that is why you're here to avenge your useless friend." the explosion expert smirked at me.

"Fine then I'll just put a bullet through your head and be on my merry way" I retorted.

Deidara's smirk only grew and for the first time I noticed the small box in his hand, "Now that's not the brightest idea either see this dead man switch will set off all of my art if the current pressure on it is released." He said with a victorious smirk.

"You see that's a great plan you got there" a voice suddenly spoke up. Both Deidara and I jerked our heads to see a smirking Shikamaru. "The only problem is the EMP I have keeps your precious art from working."

"THAT CAN"T BE!" Deidara screamed releasing the dead man's switch, a few seconds passed and nothing happened causing the elder blond to throw a full blown temper tantrum that was quickly ended when another figure appeared and knocked the blond out.

"Gaara" I stammered surprised at their sudden appearance.

"What? Did you really think we would let you do this alone" Kiba's voice suddenly sounded, I whirled around to find everyone, minus Sakura and Hinata, standing there.

"Guys, you shouldn't be here you could…" I started desperately but was cut off.

"Please, did you really thing that you could get rid of us that easily? I mean sure Sakura will be pissed….for a while, but we're family one of us goes into a burning building we all do" Ino said smiling at her fellow blond.

"Plus, Kakashi's on his way with back up, but knowing him he'll be late to the party" Kiba added with a smirk.

"Guys I don't…" I was stunned beyond words

"Don't" Shikamaru said with a smile, and started to head down the hallway.

My eyes suddenly widened, "Sakura!"

"Is gonna be pissed yeah we know." Kiba said

"She said she never wanted to see me again, she hates me" I said desperately.

"She didn't want you getting hurt, she can't stand the thought of losing you. Don't worry in time she'll forgive you" Temari said resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I quickly pulled her into a hug a whispered "Thank you" into here ear before releasing her.

She looked at me with a genuine smile before saying, "Come on lets end this once and for all."

* * *

**Okay so I know all of you probably hate me right now it's been way to long since the last time I updated but I just couldn't simple as that. Anyways I'll try to update soon but I don't make any promises. However I will tell you that there are only two or three more chapters left and the next chapter may be the longest one I have ever written. **

**As always I do not own anything**

**Please Review its the only thing that makes me want to write.**

**Thanks**

**Soccernin19**


End file.
